Captured In a Daydream
by SmilesX10
Summary: Bonnie can only blame one person for her Grams' death and has nothing but hatered toward him. But when Grams contacts Bonnie and tells her to apologize to him she realizes she has a long road ahead of her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I would just like to say this is my first fanfic ever. Let alone one about Bonnie and Damon. Thanks for all the fans I have so far! I'm really happy about it and appreciate it! :) So please review. And the next chapter will be up very soon sometime this week.**

Captured In a Daydream

Chapter 1

I sat inside the Mystic Grill on a Monday night, thinking things

through. Most of the time I'd be in hazy day dreams in and out from time to time

ever since...Grams died. Grams was my best friend and just about the closest

thing I had to family other than my dad. My mom died when I was young.

I sighed a low sigh picking up my coffee cup and taking a sip. Most of the

time I wanted to cry, but I was done crying, done feeling sad, but somethimes I

just couldn't help my self. For I only blamed one person for all of this. Do I even

have to say his name? The unforgiveful Damon Salvatore. There I said it.

_Disturbia it's like the darkness is the light, _

_Disturbia am I scaring you tonight?_

_Disturbia, disturbia. Bum bum...._

My thoughts were cut short as I reached my hand in my pocket and

whipped out my cell phone. It was Elena calling.

"Hey Elena what's up?" I asked tiredly.

"I just wanted to see what you're doing...if you're okay?" She asked

seriously.

"Elena it's okay I'm fine. Really. I'm still a little sad, but I'm getting

over it." I sighed sadly. "And I'm at the Mystic Grill." I quickly added.

"Okay Bon, I just wanted to make sure, you're my best friend and I don't

want to see you hurting."

"Thanks Lena."

"Say what are you doing at the Mystic Grill. Are you with anyone?"

Elena questioned.

"No I'm just by myself. I want some more alone time.." I trailed off.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to pry I just...I..." Elena stuttered.

"Elena." I said gulping the rest of my coffee. "Calm down it's okay I

know you're a very good friend." I said as a smile played on my lips.

"Thanks Bon, oh hey I'm sorry I have to go. Aunt Jenna is going to have

a cow if I run up the cell phone bill. I'll text you later bye Bonnie."

"Okay Lena, see you at school tomorrow." I chirped trying, but failing

miserably of sounding happy.

With that I flipped down my cell phone and stared out the window by my

table. I could now see the moon as it danced with the grey clouds and shining

stars. I took a calm breath.

I sat at the Mystic Grill for about another half an hour and then realized

how late it must be. I quickly gathered my purse and was heading for the door

when I felt a presense. A very familiar one at that.

I turned and faced the bar. My eyes suddenly buldged with anger, as

I clasped my pursed tighter that I thought it was going to rip. It was him. The

one and only Damon stinkin' Salvatore. How dare he? How dare he even

be in a public place at the same time as I? knowing that I'm here?

_What should I do? _I thought to myself even more angry._ Should_

_I go and confront him and rip out his eye sockets?Ugg I just wish he..._

_he's going to pay for what he did to..._

My thoughts were cut short as another voice entered my head.

_Ahh Bonnie. Why don't you just come and sit with me? Have a _

_few drinks?_ Damon's voice whispered in my head.

I angrily walked over to Damon and sat down. My piercing green-hazel

eyes met his icy blue ones, as I slamed down my purse.

He picked up his beer bottle and took a couple gulps until the contents

were gone.

"So.... Bonnie...how's it going?" Damon said smoothly with a smirk

cascading on his lips.

A pause. I didn't answer for I didn't know what to say. He smiled another

icy-like smile, but I could also see sadness in it. _Hmm I wondered.._

"You know what I wonder Bonnie? Why the world is stupid. There's no

point in living any more, especially amoung stupid humans."

At this given oppertunity I threw in a smart remark. "That can be arranged

just give me a wooden stake, and you won't be."

"You know I can kill you with a snap of my fingers, witch." He spat.

"You know I can set you on fire faster than you can say.....Katherine."

I quickly thought not knowing what I was saying before I said it.

I saw right then in there, that it was the wrong thing to say. _Uhh oh_ I

thought. He's going to snap. Damon's eyes slowly turned black, and veins

pierced underneath them.

Before I knew it, in a flash Damon grabbed me by the neck and I was

outside the Mystic Grill. He moved so fast with his vampire speed, no one else

saw a thing.

He held me by the neck against the far side of the brick wall of the Mystic

Grill. Squeezing my life away. I gasped trying to breathe for air.

"Sto....stop...it.." I managed to say before he let go. I coughed and

rubbed my now sore neck. Damon just walked closer to me, pinning me up against

the wall. I could feel his breath on my lips. I looked into his eyes, they were calming

down now and turing into the baby blue devilish eyes I know.

"Don't ever speak of-"

"Oh you mean K-a-t-h-e-r-i-n-e?" I said testing him by spelling her name out.

Damon didn't say anything. He just gave me an evil sad-like look. _Wow I _

_never thought I'd see sadness in his eyes._ I thought. He always had his emotions

masked and never showed fear.

Right when I thought that thought his face tensed up and he put the mask back

over it. His eyes turned black again, veins spiraling down his cheeks. He showed

his teeth and firmly held my neck in place, getting ready to strike. I didn't know

what to do. I was scared out of my wits. Why did I test Damon Salvatore of all devils?

A single tear drop rolled down my cheek, and I looked up in his eyes one more

time. Thinking my life was going to end, I said one last thing.

"Damon, I lost someone to...and as much as you don't want to hear this, she

loved me. Katherine didn't love you." More tears spilled out of my eyes as I suddenly

closed them waiting for all of this to be over. But when I felt his grip come free of me,

I reopened my eyes. Looking, at him he wiped a tear away from my cheek. I

shuddered at his touch, unexspecting it. _Could Damon Salvatore have a gentle_

_side?_

He then turned on his heel and walked away fading into the darkness with

his black clothes blending in with the night.

* * *

_Bonnie embrace him...he's the one. If you don't.....I rubbed my eyes. There_

_was a haze surrounding me and I didn't know where the heck I was. Let alone that_

_voice.....it sounds so...familiar. I Looked down, noticing I was in a white lacy night_

_gown. This must be a dream_ _I chanted to myself. This just has to be._

_"Bonnie,"...the voice whispered._

_"Who is..is it?" I squeaked terrified. I silently thought to myself. My eyes_

_then widened. It was Grams. "Grams!" I chirped. A smile dancing on my lips._

_"Bon-Bon. I know you're happy to see me, but just listen. Don't talk. I_

_don't have much time. This is the last time you're going to see me and _

_when I tell you what you have to do, don't object, just listen." I took a deep_

_breath and nodded. "Now Bonnie, I know you're scared, frightened, and sad,_

_but I'm always with you, and I love you. But...a pause....Damon. Yo-u. Grams's_

_voice started breaking up. All my ears could catch was the word "Damon" and_

_a "You." Grams looked in my eyes with sorrow now, her ghostly shadow now fading_

_more each second slowly. "Don't hate him any more, forgive hi..." _

I suddenly bolted upright. Sweat glistening all over my face. It was a dream

after all and Grams had came to see me and to tell me about Damon. She told

me to forgive him? I thought to myself. That's must of what she had meant. I

looked over at the clock that chimmed 1:00 a.m. in bright red letters. I was

definately scared now, even though Grams told me not to be. I couldn't help it.

It was my instincts. I went to the bathroom and splashed warm water on my face

looking at my carmel complexion. I let out a breath and trotted back to bed.

_I was in the Salvatore's boarding house, but I didn't have a clue as to why._

_The house was almost pitch black but I could make my way through just barely._

_Silently creeping up the stairs, I drifted to Damon's bedroom door. I put my hand_

_up to it, about to push it open, when I paused. Uh oh I thought. The nasuea started_

_to come, and my mouth went dry. Grams said I couldn't be scared. As I thought to_

_myself, why should I be? Heck I could set him on fire if I wanted to._

_"Bonnie, what are you doing here? In my dreams? Can't I get some peace_

_and quiet?" I jumped instantly and turned around. Damon gave me one of his_

_famous smirks, and flashed it off suddenly into a tired look._

_Calming my breathing I looked him directly in his beautiful blue eyes._

_Wait since when did I think his eyes were beautiful?I silently cursed myself_

_for that. The right corner of his mouth went up after I thought that._

_"So did you come here to give me complements or were you going_

_to tell me something? Because I would like to get back to dreaming about-"_

_I cut him off. _

_"Since when can you read my mind? I asked to him out of curiousity,_

_my cheeks turing crimson. _

_"You broadcasted them to me," he said rolling his eyes impatiently._

_A beer bottle appeared in his hand out of mid air and he started guzzling_

_it down. I gently grasp the bottle out of his hand and sat it on the floor. I_

_then found my hands around his body hugging him. He drank non-stop_

_because he was hurting, and I never cared. It was even more depressing _

_when he drunk in his dreams to. I don't know why it dawned on_

_me now to start feeling so....caring towards him, but I did._

_I felt his hands go around my waist and that's when I pulled away_

_after a good five seconds. He looked at me in a way that was hard to ever_

_forget. His beautiful baby blue crystal eyes were kind of sparkling in a way_

_never imagineable._

_"Damon..." I said slowly pausing. "I....I...I'm sor-"_

_Damon's warm lips came crashing down onto mine. My eyes_

_were as big as saucers now. I couldn't believe he kissed me. I tried fighting_

_back for atleast two seconds, but I was engaged into the kiss and couldn't_

_find myself to break free. I found myself wrappping my hands around his_

_neck, and he returned the favor by wrapping his hands around my waist._

_As good as this moment was(not to mention unbelieveable)I sternly took_

_my hands away from his neck and pushed on his chest. He stopped kissing_

_me and looked into my eyes._

_"Sorry." I said finishing my sentence._

_His face was locked into the cold stone face I knew once more. Damon_

_didn't say anything for a minute._

_"Bonnie....I'm sorry okay?" He said coldly. I was shocked. One minute_

_he's kissing me, and the next he acts like he wants to kill me. My eyes were_

_hot, and my vision started to blur._

_"Bonnie get the heck out of my dreams now. If you knew what was good_

_for you, stay away from me if you don't want me to snap your pretty litttle neck."_

_Tears rushed out of my eyes now. My brows furrowed. I was confused. I_

_said sorry to this jerk just like Grams wanted me to and he didn't care. He was_

_back to the old Damon. For a second I actually believe he cared? Silly me_

_to believe something so unimagineable._

_I gave him a stern look and crossed my arms backing a couple feet away_

_from him. He then showed his pearly whites and picked up his beer bottle._

_"Bottoms up Bon," He said smoothly as he gave me a wink and a_

_mischievious grin. Now I was mad. I had pure hatered in my eyes toward him._

_He started vanishing away as that stupid smirk still played on his lips. I just_

_wish I could smack his pretty little face._

I woke up instantly, my chest heaving. Wow two psychic-like dreams in

one night? An important one with Grams from the dead, and one with _stupid_

Damon I thought. Looking over, the clock winked 6:00 a.m. at me this time. Man

did I sure have a day ahead of me today. School was going to be a drag for sure.

Especially with all of this imformation to cope with. My hands suddenly shot up to

my lips tracing them. Wow I kissed Damon...it wasn't all that bad. Matter of fact

it was the best kiss I've ever had. I slapped myself mentally. _He doesn't care_

_about you_ I thought. _If he did he wouldn't have treated you like dirt after I appologized_

_to him. But why did I? I know Grams wanted me to...but for what? _I thought.

Drapping my covers off of myself, I went to my closet and picked out

some clothes for school. It was the usual. Purple skinny jeans, a cute light purple

shirt that hugged my curves in all the right places, and silver flats. I took a shower,

straightened my dark brown hair that fell down to the center of my back.

When I made it out to my car out threw my school books in the seat next

to me. _How could I possibley foucus today in school?_ I thought rubbing my temples.

About to get into my car, I spotted a crow sitting across the street on a telephone pole.

It seemed to be staring at me with its little beady eyes. Something about the crow

seemed familiar with its rainbow-like feathers, and the way it was staring. I shook

the weird thought off as the crow ruffled its feathers. I hopped into my green little

car and started the engine. Opening my cell phone before I started driving I realized

I forgot that Elena said she was going to text me yesterday. With all the crazy crap

that went on last night how could I remember?

_Bonnie. Hey! Lena here. I have some news... I don't want to frighten you_

_but Stefan says stay away from Damon. He's in total mental mode right_

_now after what happened with Katherine not being in the tomb txt back ASAP._

_~Lena_

I flipped my cell phone down and placed my hands on the steering wheel

tapping it lightly staring into space. Yeah of course I kind of figured that. But how

mental are we talking when it comes to Damon? He did freak me out a little the

other night....but for some reason I wasn't all that afraid. I drove out of the driveway,

my sight catching the extraordinary crow finally taking off. _Strange crow_. The back

of my mind told me. I eased away the feeling once more, heading down the

street, making my way to school. I just had to try to make this day a good and

normal one. But why did I think it just wasn't going to turn out that way?

**Once again I thank everyone who read my story! Sorry about some of the errors in it though and the way the layout looked, it will definately be different next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

Captured In a Daydream

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the Vampire Diaries characters.**

Chapter 2

I pulled up to the school, looking for a parking spot. As usual, I finally found one but it was the farthest one away from the school. _Lucky me_ I thought. I grabbed my books from the seat next to me, pulled out my car keys and opened the door. I closed my car door behind me taking a very deep breath. I leaned against my car for a second, taking in my surroundings. Teenaged high schoolers-everywhere. My head began to feel dizzy. They were scattering in each and every direction. Most of them waiting outside, waiting for friends, or going inside the school _for early misery_ I said to myself amused. I kept my eyes closed for a couple of seconds.

"Bonnie? what are you doing?" Elena's voice whispered. My eyes flew open with an embarresed looked seizing my face.

"Umm nothing..nothing. You know just taking in the good ol' air," I said unsure. Elena just gave me a look that said _something's up_ look, but she didn't pry.

"Well okay Bon, did you get the text I sent you last night? You never texted back," she said with a worried expression.

"Oh yeah...sorry I just dozed off, but I did read it."

"So you are going to stay away from him right?" Elena questioned piercing straight into my eyes with the question.

"Uhh...ye....yeah." The truth was, I didn't know if I _was_ going to stay away from Damon. I should of said yes straight off the bat, but I wasn't sure at all. All that I could think about was Grams and what she told me, so now I knew that me being in Damon's dream last night wasn't going to be the last time I saw him.

Elena gave me a blank stare for a minute and then contorted her face back to normal. "Bonnie is any thing wrong? You don't seem like...well you."

"Elena, everything is fine. I promise I'll stay away from Damon." I said this knowing that I was lying straight through my teeth, but this was something that I jut had to hide from her. As much as I love Elena, I just couldn't have her breathing down my neck and her trying to keep me away from danger. Heck I was the one with the so called magical powers. The last time I checked Elena had none.

Elena smiled. Yes I chanted in my head. She bought it. "Come on let us get to class before were late," she said putting her happy face on.

I sat by the window in World History class doodling on a piece of note book paper. I was really suppose to be taking notes, but I was A) really bored, B) I possibly couldn't even think. My head was killing me from a major headache for some odd reason and C) My mind just kept thinking about the whole Grams and Damon situation. In this class, I didn't have any of my friends in it sadly, not even Caroline or Matt or even Stefan. Wow I guess I was just cursed with a bad schedule. "Miss. Bennett what is this answer?" Mrs. Periwinkle said pointing to the chalk board with her boney finger. I clamped my head to my temples now, the pain suddenly increasing. _Ugg what's wrong with me? _I thought.

"ughh...I...I.....what?" I said confused. I definately didn't know the answer, and worst of all I couldn't focus on finding it in my text book either.

"Is everything all right Bonnie?" Mrs. Periwinkle asked tilting her glasses.

"Umm....n..no...can I go to the nurse?" I pleaded still holding my head. The class looked at me now. All twenty students' eyes were on me. _Wow I'm famous _I thought. _Now all I have to do is clap my hands and sing show tunes and maybe they'll look away._

"Yes, do you need help getting there?" she asked politely seeing that I was in pain.

"No..I can manage," I quickly grabbed my books and glanced out the window before heading out the door for the nurse's office. I swear I saw something, a shadow of some sort. It gave off this aura. An aura of a cross between evil and death....but it was different from any one elses I have ever felt and it was strong that I could feel it all the way through the class room. _I must be imagining things again_ I thought unsure, but just hoped that it was true, even though I had a deep feeling that it wasn't.

I made my way down the corridor of the hallways, walking silently.

"Owww," I gasped aloud holding my head down and still clamping on tight to my temples while I continued to walk. I made a thud and was about to fall straight on my butt, but in an instant someone was behind me steadying me up.

"Bonnie are you okay,? I heard Stefan's voice call.

"Yeah...I'm fi...fine."

"You don't look fine." Stefan said seriously now in front of me looking me in the face.

"I just have a headache that's killing me. I'm on my way to the nurses office." _Oh boy _I said thinking to myself. _Here comes Stefan to the rescue. Jeez I couldn't even walk out in the hallway without bumping into him of all people. _

"Bonnie I'm just trying to help you. I'm concerned that Damon could of done something to you...did he bite you?"

"What?!" I kind of shouted. "How do you know I even talked to Damon, and he most certaintly did NOT bite me," I said a little bit annoyed.

"Listen, you're broadcasting your thoughts about you meeting him at the bar, and him....kissing you?"

"Umm...yeah I saw him at the bar..and it was just...just....." I didn't know what to say to him. I mean what was I suppose to say? That I was feeling sorry for him and gave him a quick peck? I looked at Stefan and didn't say a word. Taking a deep sigh.

"Bonnie, please just stay away from Damon. I'm definately going to have a little chat with him. Especially when he choked you and was ready to strike? Bonnie you should have told me! This is a serious issue. Just stay away from him." I was now on the verge of exploading. Stefan can most definately not tell me to _stay away_ from someone, but I'm glad that he didn't know about Grams coming into my dreams. _Bingo_. I thought. Atleast that's one thing that I won't have to worry about telling.

"Okay Stefan I'll stay away from Damon," I said with a small smile.

"Thanks, were just looking out for you Bon."

"Ye..yeah...I...k..know." My headache seemed like it was turning into an earthquake just building up and getting ready to rumble.

"I'm sorry go to the nurse now, I sure hope that headache goes away."

"Yeah thanks," I said walking around Stefan and turing a corner.

I finally made it to the nurse's office. I layed down on a bed as she gave me an ice pack for my head and a couple of painkiller pills. I took the pills and gulped them down fast with some cold water. I just wanted this pain to be over. It was killing the heck out of me. I shifted on the bed, laying down on my back looking up at the ceiling. My eye lids started getting heavier, and some of the pain if subsided.

_I was in a white lacy night gown again, but this time I couldn't control my dreams. It was like as if I were a prisoner in my own body. I was in my room and went to the window, undoing the latch that secured it. I could feel the cold night air striking my face. I couldn't really see any thing. For some reason there was just fog, and a couple of trees...and then..a crow. I forced down the bile in the back of my throat. I watched the crow as it hopped from tree to tree and then silently landing on my window ceil. "Come in." I heard myself say and the crow transformed. It transformed into Damon. My room was dimly lit, but I could still see the smirk that played on his heart pounding lips. I saw his beautiful chiseled features of his jaw line. He then moved closer to me and I could then see his beautiful baby blues. They were to die for. Wait what am I thinking? I thought discusted. Why am I saying all of these things? I just couldn't help myself. I was being drawn to him out of my own free will. He then inched closer to me until I felt his rock hard abs against my torso and a strange sensation hit me. Was it butterflies? I didn't know Damon was capable of giving me them. He was a killer after all. He should of given me more anger...but...he didn't. He stroked my hair, bending down closer to my lips. I wish I could pull away I thought. His thick full lusious lips were only mere seconds away from mine..._

My eyes flashed open. I quickly took the ice pack off my head and sat up. Wow, why did I have that dream. I mean it was...was...great, frightening, great, discusting, romantic, rediculous. I felt myself lay back down on the soft pillow that supported my head. I put the ice pack back where it belonged and then that's when I noticed. My headache was gone. I twidled my thumbs together trying to put the pieces of my dream into place. My eyes then grew wide. Damon....was...well is a crow. He can turn into a crow! I thought. That means he was the one watching me leave my house? I questioned myself. But why? "Bonnie are you doing better?" the nurse said cutting into my thoughts.

"Oh yes," I said sitting up and taking the ice pack off of my head.

"Well I called your dad just in case. Your headache seemed really bad I had to call him. He told me to tell you right after school to go to the hospital. He scheduled you an appointment."

"Oh...okay.." I said trailing off. _Great now I have to go to the doctors?_ I thought. Doctors kind of freaked me out. With all the needles, and blood....a shiver went down my spine.

"Do you feel well enough to go back to class?" She asked politely.

"Yeah..." With that I handed the ice pack back to the nurse, got my books and walked down the long corridors. I glanced at the clock in the hall and realized that it was lunch. _Ugg how long was I sleeping?_ I silently asked.

"Hey Bonnie!" Elena greeted while sitting around the lunch table with Stefan, Caroline, and Matt. I gave her a half smile with a reasuring sigh.

"Stefan told me you were not feeling well, do you feel better?" She asked seriously.

"Yeah...much better," I said putting on a cheesy smile.

"Do you think you were not feeling good because of...." Stefan lowered his voice. "Something to do with your powers?.." I suddenly froze. I never even thought of that before. Maybe it did have something to do with my powers? I haven't been using them lately, but that's because I've nevered tried. The truth was I didn't know what to say to Stefan. I certaintly didn't want him breathing down my neck telling me what I should do. So I lied.

"No Stefan...they have been working great and I've even been practicing," I said lying marvelously.

"Oh well that's good maybe it was just a cold."

"Yeah I think that's what it was," I said smiling a "good lying" smile. This time Stefan didn't ask any questions and I wasen't broad casting my thoughts. "Yes!" I said aloud by accident.

"What?" Matt asked confused.

"Oh...um I'm jus so happy I got better!" I said not really sure what to say.

"Yeah we all are," Caroline said with a smile of her pearly whites. I sat down at the table laying my books down next to me.

"Here Bon I got you a salad," Caroline said chirping with happiness. _Wow_ I thought. Everyone is in such a good mood today....if only they knew I was pretending.

"Thanks Care." I took the salad and grabbed a fork scarfing it down hungrily.

"So...there's going to be a dance this Friday and like _everyone's_ going to be there," Caroline stated. I took a bottle of water and unscrewed the cap taking a sip.

"Yeah it's going to be great!" Elena squeaked. I can't believe there was a dance this Friday and I never knew. I definately must have been daydreaming alot these days for sure.

"So Bon we are like so going to get our hair, nails, makeup and everything done today right after school pronto!" Caroline said happily clapping her hands.

"Um...that sounds great and all Care, it really does....but I have a doctors appointment today after school. Just take I don't have a date any ways..." I trailed off.

"Awww...it's no fun without you Bon," Elena said sighing.

"I'm sorry...I really am. I'm sure Stefan would be happy to go with you." I teased.

"Well actually..going out with girls, doing makeup and all that stuff....really not my style," Stefan said embarresed.

"Don't be silly Stefan, sure it is!" I smiled.

"Yeah! that would be great!" Elena chimed. Stefan then gave me a "I'm going to get you back" look. I chuckled.

"Matt you should definately come to! I'm not taking no for an answer!" Caroline said eyeing Matt down. Matt then gave a sigh and mouthed to me "look what you've done." I silently laughed to myself. Since I couldn't go now Stefan and Matt were going to have to tag along with their girl friends to but on makeup and get manicures.

The bell rung as everyone got up and I threw my trash away. Elena quickly ran to catch up with me, exiting the cafeteria.

"Bonnie, you're going to the dance! This time _I'm_ not taking no for an answer! I'll find you a date."

"Elena! I'm-" Elena cut me off.

"Zip it. You're going! End of discution!" Elena walked away fast, disepering down the hallway.

School was now over. I waved by to Elena and Caroline and teased Matt and Stefan before I walked to my car. Right then and there the presence hit me again. A headache appeared once more. It was the same aura, that I could feel when I was in World History. I ran now getting closer to my car each second. The back of my mind was telling me it was something bad, really bad. I finally reached my car, pulling out the keys opening my door and getting in. I felt safe in my car.

I made my way to the hospital opening my car door and trotting inside. Making my way to the nurse's desk.

"Hello I'm here for my appointment with ," I said politely to the red headed nurse behind the desk.

"Yes, there you are. You have to take the elevator to room three hundred on the tenth floor."

"Thank you." I said smiling and heading to the elevator.

I jumped inside the empty elevator an pused the tenth floor button.

"Hey hold the elevator," I heard.....Damon say. I didn't hold the elevator as I then saw Damon speed up and open the elevator himself.

"Man Bonnie you can atleast hold the stinking elevator," he said smoothly stepping inside. I didn't know what to say...what to do. Now I couldn't get away. I knelt down in the elevator and clutched my head, chanting to myself that everything was going to be okay.

"Bonnie....what am I just to hot for you that you can't stand it?" Damon said. I didn't look up, but I could just feel the smirk on his face. I started panting hard now. I was having a panick attack. My head started beating and pounding inside of me and I whimpered. I dropped myself all the way on the elevator floor now, in a sitting position. I clutched my hand to my temples going out of control.

"Bonnie...stop! Stop now.!" I heard Damon say, bending down next to me. "Calm down." He touched me gently on the shoulder as I flinched and ended up throwing him all the way across the other side of the elevator. _Why isn't the elevator moving faster?_ I thought. I then let out a terrifying scream and clasped the bars inside the elevator. I heard the elevator stop, and then the elevator lights went out. All the buttons stopped glowing and the power shut down. _Great!_ I screamed inside my head. _What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What the heck am I going to do?!! _I screamed inside my head.

"BONNIE!! Just please calm down!" Wow. He actually said please? I stoped thinking rapidly in my mind, and breathed in and out trying to calm myself down. I looked over and Damon was looking at my curiously now, but not at all angry for throwing him across the elevator. He sat down now, relaxing, letting his arms drape over his legs. The elevator was dark inside, but it wasen't to dark not to see anything.

"You no Bonnie, I almost thought you lost your witch-y little powers for good," Damon stated with a sly look that pierced me in the eyes. My breathing was now calm and I relaxed my hands to my sides, unlatching them from the bars. I didn't say anything. I didn't want to speak to him.

"You're playing the silent game now?" he smirked. "Come one Bonnie," he rolled his eyes. I was now angered.

"Damon what the heck are _you_ doing here?!" I yelled. My breathing started losing controll again.

"Breathe Bonnie, just breathe, sometimes I do that to when I'm-" I cut him off.

"Damon just answer my question." My head actually calmed down now and I was able to think.

"I came here to get...something to drink," Damon said flashing his beautiful smile. He turned it off suddenly.

"And what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I..I have an...a...appointment which now looks like it's going to be canc...eled." I felt like I was dehydrated or something. I saw Damon inch closer to me, actually looking concerned. I couldn't move, get away or anything. He then rolled his eyes.

"Could you please stop broadcasting your little thoughts to me about trying to escape? Just focus, don't be scared. If I wanted to kill you I could have and would have already." Hmm he did have a good point. But what if he wanted to save me for a plan? and then kill me?

"That's actually...not a bad idea," Damon said his lips turing up into a devilishly gorgeous smile. I was so discusted with him right now. Why? No _how_ could he say something like that!?

"I was joking....for now..." I rolled my eyes.

"When do you think the elevator's going to start working again? I wanna get the heck outta here....I think I need to get out of here," I said sounding dehydrated even more.

"I don't know, the powers dead. If I were you I'd get your vodoo powers under control. You shut the elevator down." _I shut the elevator down?_ I thought to myself. "Yes you did, which was a bad thing to do considering I was on my way up to get a whole two month supply of something to drink and I'm getting thirstier my the minute." Damon said with a serious look. My eyes widened. Oh no. I thought. My breath came even shorter. I found myself leaning on one of the cold metal bars.

"Bonnie...." I heard Damon whisper silently in his head. Whoa! I thought. I can read minds? Especially Damon's of all peoples? I felt Damon lean right next to me, stuttering to touch me, not sure if he should. But he did any way and this time I didn't flinch at his cool touch. I then felt him take my body in his arms and he held me. I didn't know what to think. I tried pulling away with all my might as much as I could, but it was no use. I was more weak than ever for some reason....

"What's happening to me?" I said aloud in a low whisper.

"Shh..you're going to be alright..." Damon said his voice drifting off smoothly.

"I don't want to die...I want to stay here...with you.." I felt Damon turn me around and I found his eyes. He gave me this sad-like look again that I've seen on his face before.

"I mean...I..." i trailed off feeling my eye lids get heavy.

"You don't have to say anything. Here." I didn't know what Damon meant when he said the word "here", but I soon saw him bite his left wrist and held it up to my mouth. I hesitated, I didn't want to suck blood, I didn't know why I had to.

"Bonnie, you have to drink it or you're going to die." Damon said firmly. He braught his wrist closer as I saw the blood start to drip down. Once again I hesitated at first, but braught my lips down, and slowly added my tongue. I heard Damon gasp, but I continued. I then slowly started sucking the blood into my mouth. It wasen't half as bad as I thought it was going to be. More and more blood collected in my mouth as I swallowed it down. He then pulled his wrist away and I simply sat up feeling much better.

Damon looked tired now, exhausted. "Damon..you need my blood now don't you?"

"That's how it works..but I can wait...." I looked at him in his icy eyes.

"No you need my blood,now." I said firmly. "You were thirsty coming up here, so now you must be even more."

"I can't..not again..." A pause. He looked away now at the dim floor of the elevator. "If I drink your blood again...I might not be able to stop...and if i don't who will I have to torment then if you're dead?" There was a smirk on his lips. Wow. I thought. Damon's still being a sarcastic idiot.

"Damon, you'll stop. I've had nightmares of you attacking me repeatedly when you attacked me, but this time it's something different."

"No! I. Can't." He said throught clenched teeth. I inched back to him and flipped my long hair over my shoulder revealing my carmel neck. For some reason I wasn't scared of him. I was risking myself for him? I thought dazed. Damon then stood up and went to the other side of the elevator. I mocked his actions, but went over to him. He didn't move this time. He gently touched my face and his hand traveled all the way down to my collar bone. He then gently pushed my hair over my back and tilted my neck a little bit. He looked me once in my eyes, like he regreted this. He then lowered his head down to my neck. I closed my eyes feeling his cool lips touch my neck, but no pain. No biting of twin blades. He kissed my neck more slowly this time. I melted and my knees felt like pudding. My eyes then widened. I felt the twin blades pierce my skin. I let out a little whimper. The pain suddenly went away and pleasure drove over me. I closed my eyes, relaxing now. It felt so good as I felt my life being drained away. I didn't want him to stop. I clutched onto his back, holding him to me and then my hands traveled up to his hair. I opened my eyes now. Even in this dim lighting I could see a rainbow-like texture through his hair. I smiled. _Just like the crow_ I thought to myself. I felt him release me and licked the blood away from my neck, kissing it afterwards. I was about to fall backwards, but Damon caught me just in time, steadying me.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear. I looked into his eyes again and for the first time I didn't see icy ones..I saw...I wasn't sure what I saw. It was like different mixed emotions freely flying away into one.

"You're welcome." I smiled. Damon could make me smile? I thought.

I looked out of his gorgeous trance and slumped down into a corner of the elevator. He followed and slumped down next to me surprisingly.

I took a sigh. "When do you think this thing will start up again?" Damon curiously looked around the elevator walls, then moving his shoulders up and down.

"I have no clue, all though it was your nifty uncontrolable powers that shut it , tsk, tsk." I rolled my eyes again. Here we go again I thought. Back to square one with Damon.

"I know. I haven't used them since...well you know..Grams...I just felt so much hatered, lonliness..."

"This isn't doctor Phil Bonnie, blah blah blah yeah I know." I was annoyed now.

"Yeah Damon, I know you can't let your feelings out...you always bottle them up." I said sighing. "You need something to pop your cap off."

"Ooo are you offering?" Damon asked wiggling his eye brows.

"Eww I didn't mean it like that Damon and you know it."

"Oh come on Bon, I know you want me I always here your little thoughts about my ever so beautiful eyes. Not to mention the one about my hair a couple of minutes ago." He flashed his killer hot smile. Even in the dim lighting it shone at its brightest. My face turned crimson now and I looked away at the floor. I heard him chuckle and it was silent for a couple of minutes.

"Hey can I try something real quick?" I asked. Damon gave a reassuring nod. I gently picked up his hand and strung it through mine. His hand was cold, but surprisingly I liked it. _Cold against warm?_ I thought. Neat combo. He didn't pull away like I thought he might. Instead he started strumming his thumb over one of my knuckles.

"Can I try something real quick?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Sure..why not..." I said trailing off. Damon then leaned in closer to me. He looked me straight in the eyes and I could feel his breath on my lips. He moved in and his forehead rested on mine. I then felt his cool silk lips, a jolt of electricity racing through me. I couldn't believe he was being this gentle with me. I pulled back a little to take a breath, but he reconected his lips with mine. This time the kiss was more rough, but passionet. He started kissing me more and more as he held my face in his hands. I rested my arms around his neck and our bodies pressed against one another. I felt his hard, cool abs and a tingling sensation went through me. He pushed his tongue threw my lips, exploring the inside. He was the dominant one in the kiss of course. I moaned in his mouth, feeling a smile on his lips. My body started leaning back on the elevator floor, until he was on top of me. Not letting go of the kiss for a second, he then let his hands explore my torso and hips. I then yelped. I quickly closed my mouth and stopped the kiss. He let me sit up in the process.

"I'm not ready...for anything like this.." I said so soft it was like a whisper. He didn't say anything, but gave a nod and let me rest my head on the crook of his neck. I never thought that out of all odds today that I was going to making out with Damon, snuggling with him and holding hands.

"And I never thought that I would ever make out with a witch as beautiful as you." I blushed turning to face him. A thought then just hit me. The aura that was by the school earlier today. I was to caught up with him to even say any thing I forgot.

"Wait what aura? By the school?" I quickly nodded.

"Damon could you please try not to read my-"

"Yeah mind I know," he said cutting me off. "But, I can't help it. You broadcast them to me so it's like you're a volcanoe over flowing me with thoughts." I sighed. I had to get these crudy powers under control.

"Yes you do need to get them undercontrol." Damon said wiggling his eyebrows. I punched him hard on the arm. He held his arm where I hit him.

"Hey that would have hurt." He said in a fake winey tone.

"Ha whatever Damon."

"Okay back to the aura?" He said signaling with his hands. The thought flashed back into my mind.

"I was in World History by the window....and that's when I think the headaches started?" I said questioning my own self. "The aura was black, evil, way worse than you."

"Hey! well I know I'm evil, but don't forget hot...and I haven't been feeling anything lately. This thing or whatever it is must be new in town."

"What do you think it wants?" I said with a worried expression, wrinkling my forehead.

"I think it wants you...." He seemed to be lost in thought. Tears started piercing my eyes as I felt his hands capture me and I found myself burrowing into his chest.

"Don't worry. Once we get out, me and Stefan are going to put an end to this," he seriously said.

* * *

I woke up for what seemed like an hour nap and found myself in a big, victorian-looking bed. I started to panic as I threw the silky red blankets off of me. _Where am I?Where am I? Where am I? _I thought drasticly. I suddenly saw a blur and in a flash Damon was standing in my presence. He ran to the side of my bed and looked me in the eyes.

"Calm down Bonnie....calm down!" He said firmly.

"Are you trying to use compulsion on me?" I asked out of curiousity. I saw Damon smirk.

"Silly witch. Vampires can't compel witches." A sigh of relief went through me. My breathing calmed and my eyes started to wonder around the bedroom. It had tons of books-that looked old. An old looking couch with Victorian trimmings and very beautiful dark red silk drapes that matched the bed spred.

"So this is the famous Damon Salvatore lair?" Damon smirked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." He rubbed his hands across the bedspred. "And it's for...other things..." Damon winked.

"Damon just what are you trying to do by saying _things_ like _that_?"

"Oh...nothing..." Damon got up and leaned on the window ceil. The light was hitting him perfectly. He was wearing a black tee-shirt, his leather black jacket, and tight black jeans. I could see his sculpted abs. The way he just looked was so.....

"See Bonnie. You exspect me not to talk like that, but I can hear you think..and face it. You **want** me." I blushed, knowing this was kind of true in a way.

"I...I can't help it?" I said innocently batting my eye lashes. Damon was by my bed side in a second.

"Yes I know.." He picked up my hand and kissed it.

"How did I end up here any way? What happened with the elevator?"

"After you dozed off...I kind of ripped off the elevator door...jumped a few feet here and there and found a back entrance. I exited, and brought you back here." I was so confused. Wow never did get to that appoint I thought. Damon then leaned in for a kiss. I stopped him.

"Damon, why when I came in your dream you threatened me?" I asked out of thin air. Damon's face finally went cold for the first time I've seen ever since we got out of the elevator. He didn't say anything, he got up walking to the door.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I looked down at the silky blood-red bedspred. I heard a vibration and quickly looked over at the Victorian night stand. My cell phone was ringing. I scooped it up and looked at the caller I.D. It was Elena. I couldn't deal with this now. I just couldn't. I ignored the call and roamed through my cell. Whoah thirty missed calls? I said to myself. How long was I in the elevator? I looked on my cell for the time and it chimed 1:00 a.m. _Oh my God! My dad must be freaking out. He probably thinks I've went missing! I have to get out of here!_ I mentaly said freaking out.

"You're not going any where Bonnie, you need rest. That's for sure. You're still weak, I can sense it." I flinched hearing Stefan's voice ring in my ears. I looked up slowly with a "Oh crap" look on my face. How am I suppose to explain all of this? I thought franticly.

"Oh you're going to explain, Elena said you were spending the night at her house and you fell asleep. Luckily he bought it. Now Bonnie, tell me why the heck were you with Damon? Stefan said firmly waiting for a response.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter I wrote! The next one will be up soon, and sorry if there are any errors in this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Captured In a Daydream

A/N: Thanks for reading again! And sorry if I confused ppl on how I wrote the story. I always read everyones reviews, so I try making my story better. Sorry if there are any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries characters.

Chapter 3:

I sat up in Damon's bed, Stefan giving me the death stare. _Why should I tell Stefan, or Elena anything?_ I thought. I was blocking my mind, or trying atleast so Stefan wouldn't hear them. He seemed like he couldn't.

"Bonnie, tell me now. I need to know!" Stefan said kind of franticly.

"Why should I tell you anything?" I said annoyed.

"Because, Damon could hurt you and me and Elena care about you! Don't you understand?" I rolled my eyes. Enought was enough and I couldn't take it anymore. I took a breath.

"Stefan I don't give a crap what you or Elena think. I know you guys are trying to so call protect me, but I can handle myself!" I said now raising my voice.

"What? Did Damon do something to you? Get in your mind somehow?" I couldn't contain my anger any longer. How the heck was Stefan going to say that? I'm pretty sure he knows that vampire can't compel witches..or get in my mind somehow.

"Stefan listen!" I said shouting now. "Enough is enough! I'm tired of you and Elena!" I screamed. A window then shattered into a million of crystals, scattering in Damon's room. A headache soon hit me. It had to be my powers. I thought. It just had to be.

Stefan looked shocked. "Wait what about your powers?" He said looking confused. I got off the bed and started heading for the door, but Stefan stopped me from exiting.

"Bonnie...please...we just want to help..." I saw it in his brown eyes. They were just shouting to let him get in on the secrets I was hiding from him and Elena. I didn't say anything as I shoved my way past Stefan, a gentle brush on his arm. I started walking down the steep stairs of the Salvatore boarding house when I heard a stir of noice. I turned my head to the left and saw a very concerned Damon. He didn't say anything. He had a piercing look of a thousand words. I scruntched my eyes closed, my head just shouting out to me. I couldn't cope home by myself was for sure. I just blew off Stefan...so I guess I had to walk home? I thought.

"Bonnie, you know I'll take you home. I'm definately not going to have you walk. Especially in the night when you're vulnerable. I opened my eyes and looked at Damon. _Great I must be broadcasting thoughts._ I grunted and finished walking down the stairs, heading for the door. Damon opened it, waiting for me to exit as he lead me to his car. Once in the car, it was silent. I sighed and looked out the window at the darkness. I could just feel Damon's eyes buring a hole in the side of me as he tried to keep his eyes on the road.

"Damon...." I started. "Did you..did you hear my whole conversation with...Stefan?" I said turing to him.

"Yeah I did, job well done. And by the way, you owe me a new window." He smirked.

"I'm just tired of Elena and Stefan protecting me. They act like I don't know that I'm kind of not myself. They are always looking out for everyone else..except..themselfs." I said with a whisper. "I know my powers are definately off."

"I think everyone found out now. Let me help you, with your powers. I've known some witches in my time and I know a few things." Damon stated with a sly smile.

"Uh okay. I could use it that's for sure." And that's when I thought to myself. My ache was completely gone. Just like that.

"Damon, did I ever tell you anything? Why I appologized?" I curiously asked.

"No, but hey I figured it was because you have the hots for me." I blushed.

"Damon, stop fooling around this is...serious."

"Oh can we?" I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Damon stop witht the sarcasticness for one minute." I smiled.

"Well I could but what fun would that be? I like it when people have edge, are fiesty..like you." Wow. I thought. Did Damon Salvatore just give me a compliment and he said he liked me?

"I guess you could say I gave you a compliment. Slow your role with the whole "liking" buisness, he said in air quotes taking his hands off the steering wheel for a second. My forehead wrinkled. That's when I realized it was taking longer to get to my house than I thought.

"When are you going to exactly drop me off at my house?" I said with a puzzeled expression.

"We're not going to your house." Damon turned to me and gave me a mischevious smile.

"But why? My dad's going to freak out!" I said panicking slightly. He looked off the road once more and pierced my eyes.

"Hmm freaking out all the time is not your best quality. You tend to forget things." I pressed my elbow on the door frame placing my head into my hands. _What the heck is he talking about?_

"I'm talking about that little Stefan and Elena tricked your dad by telling him that you were staying over Elena's. I took my head out of my hands and stared directly at the road. _Ugg how can I be so stupid and forget? Stupid little Bonnie. I must be so jacked up right now._

"Uhhh!" I said outloud taking a sigh afterwards.

"Jeez calm down Bonnie, you're going to get through this, your definately powerful. I can give you credit for that." He said with a wink of his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Bonnie I know that you think my eyes are ever so gorgeous." Damon said with a handsom smirk. "And there you go again with the handsom smirk. You just can't help your self can you? You know...." He paused and looked at me up and down. "You want me..." He continued as he trailed off. My face turned a rose red. I hated myself to blush in front of him and couldn't help it. Darn me. Damon's black Ferrari came to a halting screetch. I looked up and saw that we were at a hotel. I had a puzzeled look.

"I know you're mad at Stefan, and I think you just need to get away from it all." I gave a mixed smile.

We went into the hotel and Damon ordered a king suite. We walked over to the elevator and hopped inside.

"You're not going to shut the power this time are you?" I rolled my eyes annoyed as he smirked for about the hundredth time today.

"No..." I said crossing my arms exahausted.

We finally made it to the suite as Damon unlocked the door. We walked inside as he closed the door behind me locking it. The suite had two large beds, a little kitchen, a little bathroom and even a flat screem television. Wow this was nice. I thought.

I went to one of the beds and kicked off my shoes, and hopped on it, getting under the covers and looking at the ceiling.

"Wow that eager to get in bed?" I quickly threw a pillow, aiming at Damon's face. But of course he caught it as if it was nothing and tossed the pillow back to me.

"Why can't you atleast pretend to let me hit you?"

"Because I know it annoys you and of course that's the best part." I looked at Damon and raised my left eye brow. That's when I noticed the veins under his eyes showing through his skin. I put a scared look on my face and sunk under the covers more. What was I thinking spending the night with a vampire? Damon squeezed his eyes for a quick second and looked at me again back to normal.

"Don't worry..." Damon flashed quick fangs at me, making me gasp. He suddenly disappeared for a second and was back again closing the door behind him. He was now holding a box. He walked over to the kitchen and set the box on the little island. He then pulled out a packet of blood.

"Thank God, for a minute there..I didn't know what to think." I said relieved holding my heart.

"Don't be so sure, your blood just calls me everyday to take a sip....I can barely stand it anymore." He seemed kind of serious? My eyes kind of widened. I draped the covers off of me and stood up. I was heading for the door. What was I thinking? I couldn't stay...with a vampire!

Damon was already at the door. It was useless. I know now that I couldn't escape.

"Damon...why do you do this? You act all well not mean..and then you go all creepy on me again like you're going to do something."

"Did I not mention it's fun? You're cute when you're afraid." He tilted my chin towards his lips. He came closer with his lips to mine. I pulled away out of his grasp.

"Ha no thanks. Not what you did to me just then. I'm afraid remember?" I said teasing him.

"You don't know what you're missing...."

"Actually I do. I'm missing an extremely hot kiss with a super hot vampire." I said stating the truth. But did I really want to say the truth? Out loud? I quickly put my hand over my mouth, not really exspecting myself to say that out loud. Damon raised a brow and leaned in to me again. _I have to resist, I have to resist._ I thought, pinching my arm. Damon stopped me from pinching myself.

"Silly little witch," he whispered, looking into my eyes. He drew me in closer to him, our stomaches touching. My breathing started becoming rapid now. Why was I like this around him? So nervous when he drew me near? He placed a soft brush of a kiss on my lips. He let me go and headed toward the kitchen. I stood there, dumb founded.

"I think you should get some rest now," He held up a cup of blood and drunk it down in one big gulp. I made a discusted looke even though it wasn't his fault that vampires drunk blood.

I headed over to the bed and wrapped myself in the covers again looking at the ceiling once more.

"Bonnie go to sleep, you're going to have alot to do tomorrow." Damon stated seriously. I looked up at him, my eyes darting to the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I mean is you're not going to school. And you'll see...we have to brush up on your skills."

"We have to talk tomorrow too." I quickly added. Damon silently rolled his eyes as he poured himself another cup of the red foul liquid.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Darn I was hoping you wern't going to bring that up again." He said taking a sip of his drink. I sighed giving him a "whatever" look. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_My hands were through his ranibow-like glistening hair as he planted tiny kisses on my neck. He stopped and smiled at me. I saw his beautiful baby blues and just melted. He bent down again and kissed me on the neck once more. My eyes widened as I felt twin blades pierce my mocca skin. I gasped a little, but wasn't expecting this. Then the pleasure kicked in. It was like I was floating on cloud nine. But something was wrong, he wouldn't stop! I then struggled to push Damon off of me. But I couldn't. He was to strong._

My eyes shot open! I started panting, and that's when I realized the position I was in. I was turned to the side, and Damon's arm was wrapped around me in a potective like state. His body was pressed up against mine as his arm wrapped around my torso. _What the heck?_ I thought to myself. I tried to quitely nudge myself out of his grasp, but I couldn't budge.

"Go back to sleep," I heard Damon mumble under his breath. I struggled even more just to get away. After the dream I saw, I was terrified of him.

"Damon, let me go!" I yelled. He then bolted up and let me go. I jumped up and backed away towards the door.

"What were you doing Damon?" I asked sternly. He raised an eye brow and looked at me with a mixed looked. He didn't answer my question, all he did was stare at me. I sighed.

"Whatever Damon, just don't do it again." I said rolling my eyes. I started heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up for the day. When Damon's voice stopped me.

"Have you been having any...dreams lately? About me? Attacking you?" He said mysteriously.

"How do you know that?" I asked stupidly as I already knew the answer. He rolled his eyes.

"Well I don't know why I had that dream...or anything. This is all to confusing! I don't get anything!" Right then and there I heard a window shatter and saw the pieces spark like the fourth of July. Damon looked at me and shook his head back and fourth.

"No more getting mad Bonnie. You know how much I'm going to have to pay for that?" He said sarcasticly.

"I just can't help it!" I stated.

"Well were going to try to help it today." With that I entered the bathroom and shut the door, turning on the hot water to the shower. A thought then hit me. I didn't have any other clothes to change into. I turned of the water and exited the bathroom only to bump into Damon.

"What the h-" he cut me off.

"You're crabby in the morning you know that?" Damon said smirking.

"I need some clothes." I stated crossing my arms.

"I would prefer you with no clothes.." He trailed of wiggling his eye brows. I rolled my eyes as slowly as I could.

"Don't roll your pretty little green eyes at me." He smirked. "Relax I'll get you some clothes they have a gift shop down stairs."

"Okay, just hurry." I said being unpatient.

"Wow someone's got their panties in a bunch..." Damon then placed a finger under my chin and tilted me towards his lips. He hovered his lips over mine for a quick second. He didn't kiss me, because in a flash he was gone and down stairs. _He was teasing me_ I thought. In about five more seconds he came back with a handful of clothes.

"Wow that's a new record." I said clapping my hands sarcasicly. He flashed his pearly whites at me and handed me the clothes.

"Now hurry up Bonnie, we have alot to do." He said with his arms crossed looking at me from head to toe.

"Look who's pushy now." I said giving him a smirk. I headed back to the bathroom with the clothes. I turned the hot water back on and shut the door behind me, leaving Damon smirking. I stripped down and hopped in the shower. The warm water was relaxing, and I was loving each minute of it. I used the shampoo and soap that the hotel supplied and after about twenty minutes, I finally got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I blow dried my hair using the hotel blow dryer, and quickly raked my fingers through my dark, long curls that fell down my back. I then dried off and put the clothes on that Damon got for me at the gift shop. It was a baby blue shirt, that actually hugged my curves perfectly, and plaid baby blue shorts to match that just went above my knees. I looked in the mirror and gave myself one last final twirl.

I opened the bathroom door and exited silently. Funny thing was I didn't see Damon any where. I went to the little kitchen. My stomache was growling like crazy. _Hopefuly Damon got me something to eat. _I chanted to myself. I opened the little fridge and peeked inside. There was nothing in there except the foul dark liquid that Damon drinks. _Wow now I'm going to have to drink blood to survive._ I closed the refridgerator door and turned around. I flinched suddenly seeing Damon behind me.

"You know, that can be arranged if you want to drink blood for the rest of your life." I was taken aback. Damon just looked...so...handsom. He was wearing a black tight tee that showed his hard abs. Draped around him of course was his famous leather jacket. And to top it off, he was wearing black jeans and black boots. Man he pulled the black look off. I thought. No matter how sarcastic and how much of an idot he was, and no matter how much I got annoyed with his jokes...I still seemed to be okay with it.

"Damon, just...ugghh never mind." I said not even wanting to put up a fight. I then noticed he had a bag in his hand that said "Burger King" on it. _Yes! Food! Thank God._ I said in a cheery voice in my mind. I reached for the food, but Damon pulled away.

"Oh come on Damon! You know I'm hungry!" I whined. He flashed his twenty watt smile at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Now now Bonnie what do you say?" I thought about this for a second. What should I say? Was this one of his mind games again?

"Ummm give me my food now?" I asked batting my eyelashes.

"uh uh uh..." Damon said waving his index finger back and fourth. "For such a pretty girl you have no manners."

"Please?" I said batting my eye lashes even more. He gave me another one of his famously hot looks.

"Come on Damon please I'm hungry...." My stomache was now practicly screaming for something to eat. I was pretty sure Damon heard. Heck vampire or not anyone could hear. He gave me puppy dog eyes and pursed his lips. _Damon was asking for a kiss? Since when did he become so affectionet? Especially towards me? With all the holding me while I was sleeping...and all the times we kissed, not to mention the whole elevator scene. What was up? Did he have an evil plan for me?_ I was knocked out of my thoughts as Damon tossed me the bag of food with an annoyed look on his face._Uh oh did he hear my thoughts again? I thought I was blocking them...._

"Yeah that's something we have to figure out." Damon said confused as he sat down on the couch near by. He had a pondering look on his face now as if he were trying to figure out something. _Hmm I guess that is confusing._ I thought. _Every time I'm around Stefan I can block my thoughts fine except when I'm in pain..or angry..._

"That is a matter of fact...true..." Damon now looked at me, a light bulb going off in his head.

"I suppose that is true, Damon. You can read my mind perfectly clear, even if I'm blocking my thoughts. Which is annoying by the way." I quickly added in. Damon rolled his eyes as I took out a breakfast sandwhich from Burger King and scarfed it down. He put on his pondering face again and relaxed himself on the couch. I took a sip of orange juice and threw the empty remains of my breakfast in the trash can. I threw myself on the bed staring at the ever so "great" ceiling. I thought.

"Man can you try not to think for one second. Talk about your headaches. You're giving me one now." I sat up and looked at him straight in the eyes giving him the death stare.

"Well it's not my fault I have to think...jeez I can't even get privacy in my own stinking mind." I said annoyed. Damon got off of the couch and came toward me. He grabbed my hand and forced me out of the hotel room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It really must suck how I can read your little mind, but you can't even put a dent on what I'm thinking." Damon said with a cruel smirk. I stopped him in his tracks and crossed my arms.

"You know Damon, you're really starting to p-" Damon cut me off my regrabbing my arm and pulling me to the elevator. I gave in letting by letting him take me where he wanted me to go.

We exited the hotel and he dragged me to his black Ferrari. I got in and he put on his black sunglasses, shielding his eyes. He turned on the radio. The song "Rude Boy" was on by Rhianna. I looked out the window as I sang the song in my head. Damon automaticly turned off the radio, clearly agrivated. _Ugg why can't he stop reading my mind? It sucks..._

"Tell me about it. So would you do me a little favor and _stop _thinking?" He tilted his sunglasses down revieling his crystal eyes.

"I'll try, but there is no guarantee." I said with a sour look. He put his sunglasses back on and stared at the road. I didn't know where we were going, but it seemed out of town a little bit. More and more trees started appearing, and tons of woods up ahead. _I wonder what Grams still meant....what was that aura? and What is up with Damon reading my mi- _I was cut off of my thinking.

"Wait what did your Grams say?"

"I thought you could read my mind." I smirked.

"I can but for some reason I've never heard you think about your Grams until now." _That's pretty weird._ I thought.

"Yeah it is, now just tell me what did she say?"

"I was dreaming the night after you got mad at me like a jerk you still are." I gave a sarcastic cough. "And then my Grams told me to not be mad at you any more for some reason. She said it would help me. That's basicaly all the information she gave me."

"Sheila, why does she have to play stupid little witch games? Can't she just come clean?" Damon rolled his neck and looked toward me.

"Yeah I don't know. She didn't have much time you know. That's all she could fit in." Damon stopped the car and took off his sunglasses, tossing them in the windshield of his car. I looked at my surrounds and saw that it was a cemetary. I was now paralized. I couldn't get out...after what just happened to Grams not so long ago.

"Bonnie come on you have to get out of the car. Now" Damon said firm with a stern look. _Nice, I'm not a dog you know._ I said in my mind knowing that Damon would hear.

"I know. You're better off being a helpless little goldfish, because you're going to be gutted like one if you don't let me help you get a hold of your powers." He said with a serious look. I hesitated. _Why doesn't he have any emotions toward me caring for my Grams. He acts as if she were a goldfish. Like I could just flush her and get on with my life? But I couldn't. _I hesitated to get out of the car, but managed and in a flash Damon was right beside me.

"Now what are we doing here?" I asked seriously shutting the car door.

"Nature, is like a witches guide. You can start fires, blow up things, and blah blah blah." Damon cracked his knuckles. Now, let's get down to buisness."

We walked in between the grave stones. Shivers going down my spine. We finally came to a spot were it was just long blades of grass and no grave stones. We sat down in the dewy grass. I crossed my legs like a pretzel as Damon just lazed around in his usual state.

"Kay what first?" I asked taking a deep breath. Damon now sat up, mocking my same position.

"You know how I can hear everything? Even when people are whispering? Witches can too. All you have to do is focus." _Focus._ I thought. I took a deep breath and then closed my eyes. There were so many noises to focus on all at once. Which one was I suppose to focus on? I thought drasticly. _Focus on the water fall._ I heard Damon's voice whisper in my head. With my eyes still closed I took another breath and focused. I blocked out the birds, I blocked out the wind, and that's when I started to hear. I heard the splashing of water on the rocks. I couldn't hear it that well, but I heard it. My eyes fluttered open and I smiled at Damon. He gave me a happy slash caring look in response.

"Can we go see the waterfall Damon?" I asked innocently. "I really want to see."

"I've never even seen it before, but I'm guessing it's safe."

We got off of the dewy grass as I raked my butt, getting off attatched grass. I then felt Damon scoop me up bridal style and the wind sung in my ears. We were moving so fast, I quickly put my arms around Damon's neck for support as my heart pounded in my ears. My vision was blurry as I blinked my eyes a couple of times. Damon swiftly put me down and my eyes buldged. It was beautiful, magnificent, I was flabbergasted. There was a little waterfall, and a pond. It was so pretty. In the pond were two Coy fish. One was white, and the other one was black. They were circling each other as if they were in love. _Hmm that kind of reminds me of Damon and I..._ I said trailing off. I had a carmel complexion, and Damon had and icy white one.

"Except for the love part they don't." Damon said interupting my thoughts. I gave him a mean looked and continued to ponder a little while more. I still thought it was weird how two beautiful Coy fish were swimming in harmony out here in the middle of the woods. They almost seemed as if they were...magic. I went more closer to the pond as I bent down and peered at them. It was like I was drawn to them. They were the refridgerator, and I was the magnet. I slowly moved my hand toward the fish and gently touched the white Coy. It wasn't frightened or anything. It just swam in perfect harmony once more. A smiled sauntered my face. I kept petting the fish as Damon interupted me. I heard him gasp. I turned around and faced him.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously. Damon seemed to be curious him self. He gave me a quizical look as if he didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth about to say something, and then quickly closed it again. I raised a brow and turned around again, this time gently petting the black Coy fish. I suddenly jumped. When I touched the black Coy I thought...naw I couldn't have felt that could I?

"I felt it to.." I heard Damon say as I turned around. I gave him a curious look. He felt it to? I thought.

"Yeah when you touched the..white Coy fish...it seemed as if you were touching me. I could feel your touch on me." He said with a neutral face.

"Same here." I whispered not knowing what to think. A thought hit me.

"Damon why did you take me here?" A pause. "Did you know that these Coy were here? That this was going to happen?"

"No, I took you here to get away from your parasite of a town. I thought if I took you to a grave yard that was unfamiliar that it would be more better. Maybe you would get in touch with some spirits." I placed my hand on my chin in thought.

"No Damon, you must have been drawn here some how without you knowing? There's now way that you can just come to any old cemetary and see a symbol of two Coy that are connected to us."

"Connected...?" Damon questioned as he rolled the word off of his tongue as if it were a foreign language.

"It just has to be right? I mean we can obviously feel everything these fish feel. And one's black, one's white...just like-"

"Me and you." Damon whispered. _Was this why Grams wanted me to apologized? To show us some fish that were connected to us? _My eyes then went wide.

"Damon...Grams must have led us here!" I said loudly in shock. Damon didn't say anything. He looked like he was trying to ponder on the thought as well. "It just had tobe Damon. After she came in my dream, and you just coming here not knowing. It all fits!" I said happily.

"That's enought training for today.." He said trailing off. He seemed to have a confused look on his face. His eye brows were furrowed, contorting his gorgeous features. I didn't say a word as we headed back silently.

We made it back to his car and I just couldn't help but wonder. Why us? Why the fish? The car ride back to the hotel was quite and uncomfortable. Damon didn't look at me once; which I didn't mind, but it was weird. I wish I knew what he was thinking. I thought. I already knew he knew that he could read my mind, but it seemed like he was ignoring me for once and still thinking about the Coy fish.

I was lying in my hotel bed my body facing the window. _Grams talking to me? Fish? This is all to much to handle._ I thought. I have to go back to school tomorrow. A thought hit me. Ugg I didn't have my cell phone and I had to tell my dad that I was staying over Elena's again.

"My cell phone's on the counter..and stop thinking..brain..hurts.." I heard Damon say sleepily.

I got up and went to the kitchen counter and took the phone. I dialed my dad's number. It rung about three times and then I heard my dad's voice.

"Hello? dad..." I stated nervously.

"Bonnie where the h-" I cut him off.

"Dad just listen I'm really sorry I haven't called you all day but I was doing a project after school and forgot all about calling. And then I took a nap at Elena's and decided to crash at her place for the night." I said with a great lie. I heard my dad give a heavy sigh.

"Okay Bonnie, but you better be home tomorrow. We're going to go to Grams' place to get some of her belongings." My heart then stopped. Was I ready to go back to Grams' place this soon? But why would I be so stupid to question myself? I knew I had to. With that my dad and I said our good byes and parted. I placed Damon's cell phone back on the counter and went back to bed, closing my eyes.

__

I had on a red night gown this time. It was blood-red. The wind blew in my face blowing back my dark hair to reveal my now cold, rosey cheeks. I shivered, rubbing my arms as I made my way through the woods. A familiar woods. I kept walking and wallking until I made my way to a pond-the pond. I smiled looking at the two pretty Coy fish. My smile soon vanished as I felt a dark, evil aura. I turned around and that's when I saw it. It was dressed all in black, wearing a hood over its face so I couldn't see. It kind of reminded me of the Grim Reaper. All I could see was the ghostly black dead aura that lingered around it. What does it want from me? I thought. The thing came closer, as it tended to float and glide across the ground without even touching it. I suddenly couldn't move as I struggled to run, but nothing happened. The ghostly figure just kept approaching me until it was touching my nose with its face. I closed my eyes, just wishing for this dream to be over. I was scared, but I tried not to show the fear. I felt a cold gush of wind. I opened my eyes, seeing that the ghostly figure went right through me. I was shocked. After all this time I thought it was going to attack me and it doesn't? I thought. I could suddenly move again and watched where it was going. My eyes went wide. It was going toward the pond. To the Coy fish.. Oh crap. I thought. The evil figure seemed to be looking at me now, even though I still couldn't see its face. It knelt down by the pond and stretched a bony non-fleshy finger in the pond. My mouth hung open. It was was skeleton? The figure seemed to strum its finger around in circles in the water. I didn't know what it was doing, until I looked more closely. It pulled its finger back up, and it...it was as if it were as good as new. The finger wasn't just bones any more, it had flesh and everything. If the water in the pond could do that, what could the fish do? I wondered. The dark figure then looked at me and tilted its head. Chills ran down my spine. It then slowly brung its hands to its hood. It then slowly pulling down its hood. The dark shadows covering its face soon disapered. I was about to see what it looked like until..

My eyes flashed open, beads of sweat covering my entire body. Damon was up now, sitting on the couch staring directly at me. I knew that he had seen the whole dream. We were going to have to figure this one out. My heart was pounding against my rib cage rapidly, and my head was now hurting as blood pumped through my ears.

"Damon.." I called trailing off. He looked at me curiously, but didn't hesitate to walk over to my bed side and sit down. He then stroked my hair and place the wondering strands behind my ear.

"Can you sleep with me tonight? I don't want to be alone. I'm scared." I confessed. He now had a stern look on his face that was almost netrual. He got up, and undid the covers and went on the other side of me. He then draped his arm around my wasted and inched closer, securing me to him. My headache suddenly went away and I felt safe. I smiled to myself now realizing that when I'm with Damon my headaches go away. I felt safe now...for tonight anyways. Nothing was going to hurt me now.

" I would never let anything hurt you." I heard Damon whisper in my ear. I smiled to myself. Tomorrow was going to be one heck of a ride. With going back to school, fitting all of the missing puzzle pieces together, and still trying to figure out me and Damon along the way, not to mention apologizing to Elena, Matt and Caroline...and Stefan. I knew yelling at them was the wrong thing to do, but I had to stop being such a push over all the time and fess up. Damon then turned me over and faced me towards him. This way I was staring into his eyes, while he was staring into mine. I saw the right side of his mouth turn into a little smile. He gently closed his eyes.

"Bonnie..try to go....to..bed. You think to much." He said sleepily. A little smile pranced on my lips as I fluttered my eyes closed.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. And sorry if I made it confusing? Please review.


	4. Chapter 4 Part1

Captured In a Daydream: Chapter 4 Part 1

**A/N: Okay so if you guys havn't read I've decided I'm going to continue this story. Thanks to the help of Quizas and Snide-Dirty Rich? (sorry if I forgot your names?) So I guess I want to continue this story and see where it takes me. Hope you enjoy reading and sorry if it was short..you'll know why at the end of the story. So thanks again Quizas and Snide-dirty Rich for the confidence! :)**

I opened my eyes as the rays of light blinded me from the half open hotel curtains. Quickly covering my face, I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I then stretched and yawned. I then realized Damon wasn't in the hotel room. Throwing the covers off of me I then headed to the bathroom.

Splashing cold water on my face, I took a hotel towel and patted my face dry. _Ugg gotta get ready for stupid school. _I then hurried up and used the restroom. Opening the door I gasped.

"Damon!" I yelled while holding my chest. "Don't do that again. Do you want me to have a heart attack?" He smirked one of his infamous smiles and looked me up and down. I tried covering myself with one of my hands.

"Stop staring at me like that...you're creeping me out. It's like your one of those old men who ride in big vans that say the free candy on the side."

"Hey I might be old, but I'm super hot." He said flashing me his pearly whites. I gave him a stern look and that's when I smelled something. _Hmm is that bacon?eggs?_

"You can thank your one and only Damy Wamy for bringing you breakfast." He said seductively while batting his lashes. I nudged him out of the way and made a bee line whilst following the smell of food. Making it to the hotel room's little kitchen, there was a big plate of eggs, bacon, and toast with a side of orange juice waiting for me. I sat down at the table and quickly started scarfing down the contents of my breakfast. Feeling a gush of wind I looked up as Damon was looking at me while sipping a cup of blood. He swished it around in the clear glass.

My face then twisted up as I swallowed the eggs slowly almost chocking on them. Making a gaging noise I took a sip of orange juice and pushed my plate away.

"Ugg..I think I lost my appetite." I said making a discusted face. Damon then smiled at me, revealing his red stained teeth. I simply put my hand to my mouth making even more gagging noises.

"I think I'm going to be sick.." I squeeze out through ragged breaths. Damon downed the rest of his drink and gave me a smirk. I swallow the knot in my throat.

"You make me sick, you're discusting you know that?" I said irritated. Damon disappered from the table in a blink of an eye and was now standing behind me.

"You think that's discusting?" His breath tickled my ear. He suddenly appeared on the other side of the table again were he originally was. "Fine next time I'll bring in a half naked girl and suck the blood right out of her until she dies. Right in front of you." He winked.

"You wouldn't and you won't." I said sarcastically yet sternly. Damon was suddenly gone and now sitting on the couch.

"You definately need to stop doing that. It gives me headaches."

"Maybe I like giving you headaches." Damon stated sarcastically, while flipping through channels on the hotel's television.

I tried finishing my food and then walked toward my bed when I noticed clothes and a pair of shoes were on them. I raised an eyebrow and picked them up looking them over. There was a blue jean mini skirt, a green sparkley tank top, and green flats.

"You're welcome.." Damon trailed off in a sing-song voice from the couch. _Wow Damon Salvatore got me clothes..._

"Umm...thanks." I said rather trying to question if this was possible. Damon turned off the t.v. and looked my direction.

"You know Bonnie I'm actually trying to do something nice. So if you don't want the clothes and rather go to school wearing the clothes you slept in and whore for two days I completely understand." He said sarcastically yet angry.

"No they're great..thanks...Damon." I mumbled. I headed to the bathroom with the clothes. I need to take a shower. Turning on the water I waited for it to get hot.

"Hurry up or the little witch is going to miss the school bus." Damon said childishly.

"One, I don't ride the school bus, two, I'm not little." I shouted over the running water.

"Well in that case you can ride the Damon trolley..." He said seductively. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't hear that...or didn't want to anyway..." I hopped in the shower and quickly washed myself and my hair.

Getting out of the shower ten minutes later I blow dried my hair with the hotel blow dryer and raked my fingers through my long black tresses. My hair gently went down my back as I then put the clothes on that Damon had got me. I then slipped in the green flats. I looked at myself in the mirror. The tank top and mini skirts hugged my hips in the perfect places. But I also noticed how _mini_ the skirt actually was. I gave myself a twirl and opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. Damon had his box of blood in tow under his arm and smirked at me. He looked me up and down like he wanted to suck my blood. I was getting really uncomfortable.

"Umm can you stop staring at me like that? Didn't we have this discussion already? Or do I need to repeat myself? I said getting self conscience. His icy cold blue eyes reached mine.

"Well this morning I thought you looked cute with your hair ruffled and stuff..but now..." He cocked his head to the side. "Like they say at McDonald's...I'm loving it." He gave me a wink.

"Damon I'm never ever going to fall for you, or even like you. Even if we are kind of connected in a way and Grams told me to _not_ hate you.

His eyes were burning a hole in mine now. His face hardened and I swear his eyes turned a darker shade of blue. I was suddenly slammed up against the wall, Damon's body covered me as he was holding me by my wrists.

"Let's get one thing straight witch." He spat. "I will probably never fall for you in my life. I'm done with the whole Katherine and Elena crap." His eyes turned black and his fangs started to show. "You will never be good enough for me, you want to know why?" Spirals of veins crept down his cheeks. "Because you're just a back up. One of Elena's stupid little girly friends. Remember what I did to Caroline?"

I was getting angrier by the second. My breath was ragged. I can't believe he would talk about my friends like that. I tried jerking him to let me go, but he was just to strong. I started focusing my powers, but lately they were all out of wack. But I tried anyways with all of my might. I started smelling burned flesh. Damon let go of me screaming as he held onto his hands. I dropped to the floor like a fly being hit with a swatter. My head ached and I felt like I was going to burst. Every time I breathed it felt like my throat was closing up on me. I felt something warm run from my nose. I touched the red substance as Damon's hands healed.

"Don't ever touch me again!" I yelled. Damon started coming closer. To thank that he actually cared about me, it seems that he didn't care at all. I tried using more of my strength but it was like it was gone. I was a car with no gas. _How can twelve little words affect him so much to trigger his bad side? _I thought as my head slumped on the floor, eye site going black. I saw Damon stand over me now.

"Who said I ever had a good side?" Damon said with a smirk. "I was just using you to get on your good side so you wouldn't kill me. I guess you won't kill me because it seems that I'm going to kill you first." My eyes closed slowly, my face in a small pool of my own blood. The last thing I heard was Damon's voice. "Bonnie I never meant to take it this far...sor-" Everything went dark before I heard him finish his sentence.

I woke up to the sound of...nothing. It was dead silent. The only thing I could hear was my faint heart beat and the aching pounding sound in my head. I tried standing up but soon realized I didn't have enough strength. _Where...am..I? _I thought weakly to myself. It looked like some type of cell made out of wood in a basement. I managed to drag myself to a corner of the cell where I pried myself to sit up straight. Leaning my head against the corner I wondered how long I've been asleep and sitting down here. I was suppose to be at school, I had already missed enough days. I realized I shouldn't panick because Elena would soon see that I'm not at school again and probably ask Damon and search for me. _What am I thinking? Damon will deny it and say it wasn't with him._

My stomache growled. My teeth started chattering and I started shivering. I hadn't noticed how cold the temperature was until now. I need something to eat, drink...my mouth was so dry even spit wouldn't help cure it. _I'm a witch for God's sake and I'm as helpless as Elena._ I thought. Hey Elena was one of my friends, but most of the time she was only helpful because boys liked her, other than that she was useless and was only human. I tried hugging my knees to my chest as best I could in the position I was in.

I couldn't really think of a way to get out. Sure I could burn the wooden cage, but I was so weak and my powers were so out of control that I would surely pass out and be burned alive. I would be crying right now, but I didn't have enough strength. Looking around the cell, I noticed everything was wooden and there was a little window about eight feet above me. Of course I couldn't escape through it because the window was so small a rabbit looked like it could only squeeze through. _Damon must have thought this whole thing through_.

About ten more minutes past by when I heard a creak of a door open. Someone was humming. Damon strolled in wearing his usual black appearl I noticed. He had a very stern look on his face mixed with something else I couldn't call on.

"Bonnie I don't want to keep you in here forever...Oh wait, yeah I do." His cocky attitude in place.

"What...wh..is...w..wrong with you?" I said weakly. _Jeez I guess when elena said you were off I didn't know she meant you went _off_ the deep end._

"No you see Bonnie" Damon stepped closer to the cell looking at me straight in my drowsy eyes. "No one, and I mean no one is going to tell me that I'm not good enough. I wasn't good enough for Katherine, or her stupid look a like Elena..." He trailed off tankering with his lapiz luzuli ring on his finger.

"So you capture me in a..a cell? For what? To watch me die?" I said desperately.

"Well..not yet anyway. I'm just going to show you how _good_ of a person I can be. I've got the looks, personality and everything, but I'm not good enough for Katherine or Elena?" If I had enough strength to roll my eyes I would have.

"D...Damon you're..cr..azy. You sa..y you're going ..to...show...me..how good..of..a person you..can...be...but...ye...t I'm in..a...ce..ll!" I studdered. I shivered even more now. I felt my eyes starting to get heavier and heavier by the second. _Wow having powers..all wasted..._ I thought mentally. _If I were to save other people, how could I if I couldn't save myself?_

"Well I can't let you get away now can I?" Even if my eyes were half open I could tell a smirk played on his lips. I started falling from my place in the corner. I could feel my stomache touching the cold cement cell floor now as my hands rested in front of me. I let a nauseating moan escape my lips. I heard Damon open the door of the cell. I then felt two strong, muscular warm arms wrap around me and carry me close to his chest bridal style. I wanted to protest but all that escaped my lips was a moan of tiredness, pain, and...for once fear.

I didn't know what Damon was going to do to me. I was supposed to be tough and stick up for myself. But in this state...how could I? Fear struck me hard in the heart. I guess Damon did go off the deep end. But why the heck did my Grams tell me to forgive him? I didn't know why..because after this I didn't know if I could. My eyes shut completely whilst still feeling Damon carry me somewhere. I just hope I was going to be okay.

**A/n: Okay so please give me some reviews? Thanks for reading and sorry if it was kind of short. I've been working with this about all week(Got bad writters block and I was lazy. lol.) and just wanted to put it up so I wouldn't keep stalling...so that's why there's going to be two parts to this chapter. So once again please review because I really want your guys opinions! And if anyone wants to be in the next story, just tell me what you want your character to look like and the name of your character! **

***SmilesX10***


	5. Chapter 4 Part2

Captured In a Daydream: Chapter 4 Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys I would just like to say thank you to all of my readers who actually read my story! And I would just like to say sorry**

**if my story seems a little bland, for some reason I just can't seem to be funny in my stories like everyone else. And if some characters are a little ooc I'm sorry about that to. I'm still trying to get used to writing them. I'm also really sorry about updating kind of late. Every time I sit in front of my lap top it's like I have a can do attitude but then it all goes out the window and I get writters block. So I'll probably be updating about every three days. Sorry for rambling on and on and please review so I know how I'm doing with this story so far.**

***Smiles***

**P.S. I don't own the Vampire Diaries...if I did it would be the Bamon show.**

I felt... I felt warm. My eyes drifted open. I was in a different room. The room was kind of dim with no light, but I could still see. There were tall windows with long, beautiful dark red victorian curtains. There was also a couch the color of red and was victorian style. The bed I was in was gigantic. I would guess that six grown size people could fit in it. I let my hands strike through the dark red silk of the bed carefully. _Where am I? _I thought tiredly. Out of know where Damon appeared on the couch with a glass of I don't know what.

I tried giving him my fiercest look the best I could, but he instead of being afraid he let a small smile grace his lips. He watched me intently, burning a hole into me with his eyes. I looked away.

"Nice to get away isn't it?.." Damon's husky voice trailed off. I quickly looked back at him.

"Where..am I?" I stuttered. The infamous smirk appeared once again.

"In my house." He gave me a 'duh' look as if it were obvious.

"I mean" I sat up now. "Where am I? The location?" I demanded. He swatted his hand.

"Pssh, were only in California, don't get your panties in a bunch." He said it like it was nothing. My eyes went wide, I started hyperventilating.

"Ca..ca..california!" I shouted the best I could. I couldn't believe this. "Wh...what about school? My dad? Elena? Caroline..." I trailed off saying while holding my throat. Tears started forming in my eyes. I could feel the knot building up in my throat. It was getting so hard to breathe now.

Damon was at my side an in instant. He was so close to me now. Bending down he whispered in my right ear. "Shh.." He said soothingly. "If you don't cooperate, someone's going to be going back in the cell." I couldn't believe him. How could he do this to me? Take away my life? But most importantly how could he turn into this crazy nut?

Tears were now running down my cheeks as I calmed myself down. Damon wiped my tears away and stroked my face.

"That's my girl." He whispered and appeared back on the couch again. I layed back down and started staring at the ceiling. My head was just exploading with answers, questions..._If he thinks he's going to keep me here he has another thing coming.._I thought.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Damon said waving his finger back and fourth. "You're not going any where. I told you you're mine." He smiled showing his pearly whites.

"You can't keep me here forever..and..an..besides...ev..everyone will come looking for me." I said weakly.

"Technically they won't." He gave me a wink and appeared in front of me with a tray full of bacon, eggs, toast and a side of orange juice. I nudged the tray away the best I could.

"I don't want..you...r..food!" I tried shouting with my dry throat. "I don't care if I starve to death. I want to go home!" My eyes were intent now staring right into Damon's icy blues. He wagged his index finger back and fourth at me and he smiled a very handsome and loving smile, it was like he wasn't evil at all. Damon simply kneeled down into my face, our noses were touching.

"Wrong, answer." I felt his hot breath.

He scooped me up and threw me over his back. "St..op.." I wa losing my energy fast. I hadn't ate for a while and I still had a mind blowing headache. But I wasn't going to let Damon kid nap me, hold me hostage, and play his crappy little mind games. I wasn't going to be another play thing to him like...Caroline..

I sure did miss Caroline. She was the one person I could tell everything to and now she wasn't even here. I had noone, and I felt more alone than ever. Sure Grams contacted me once from the after life, but it was only for a quick minute and I didn't know if she would ever do it again.

I started banging my knuckles on the back of Damon's hard core back. I heard him let out a slight chuckle. He walked down some stairs, and then, I was in the cell again so fast that all I saw was a blur. My back came contact with the wooden cell walls hard. I tumbled to the ground and just stayed in that position. I couldn't believe I became this weak to do anything. Even after I had Damon's vampire blood in my system? I didn't know what was going on.

I winced at the pain that went from my back and spread to my legs and arms. My eye lids felt as if there were weights on them. I heard Damon's cocky voice.

"This is what you get when you talk back to me. And yes Bonnie, you will be my play thing. Damon Salvatore doesn't take no for an answer." I didn't feel his presence anymore, and that's when my world went black and I drifted off to a painful dreamless sleep.

What was that feeling? The feeling of being soothed. The warm good relaxation of..of something? The heat on my body made me feel safe, warm. I felt it cascading down my sides, my stomache...every where. My tired eyes slowly opened. I took in my surroundings noticing that I was in a huge bathtub. Matter of fact I was in a huge bathroom. Every thing looked so..so old and beautiful, like all the way back in the...1800's.

There were tons of bubbles and soap everywhere and even purple water lilys floating on top. I noticed that my head was resting on a soft little pillow to keep my head from going underneath the water I was guessing. I actually enjoyed this little bath that Damon probably put me in. _Wait Damon! Damon the 'oh this is a great time to see Bonnie naked' Damon? _My eyes shot down to my body as I franticlly shooed the soapy suds away from my body. I sighed a relieved sigh after seeing that I still had my pink bra and underwear on.

Observing the bathroom some more I saw a victorian stand about five feet away from the tub holding a plate of food. _Mhmm_. I thought. I hadn't eaten in hours, maybe even a day and I needed something now or I would start to have serious health issues. My mouth started to water, my bottom lip quivered. I needed food. Now! I couldn't believe I was caving into what Damon wanted, I hated myself for it...but I had to eat.

Weakly stepping out of the tub, I noticed there was a very beautiful long, green silk bath robe. _He thinks of everything doesn't he? _Rolling my eyes I wrapped myself in the warm clothing and headed for the victorian stand. Using the fork, I forked mounds of mashed potatoes in my mouth and gulping washing it down with nice cold water afterward. I then worked my way onto the string beans, salad, and pork chop. Speedily sipping the rest of the water down I now felt some what better. _But what was I suppose to do now?_ Scanning quickly for any doors I found one. I started jogging for the exit, my cold wet bare feet pitter patting behind me and my dark brown locks plastered to my face. Few more steps and I was finally there. _This is it! I thought. I would get out of this house and be free._ My hand went to the knob of the door. This moment was so precious to me it seemed like time was going in slow mo. Twisting the knob I opened the door and bumped right into a hard structure. I looked up, not really surprised at all.

"You didn't think you were going any where did you?" The smirk plastered on his face. I crossed my arms clearly disapointed at my little victory speech I had with myself a couple of seconds ago.

"Aw don't brood like Saint Stefan, I get enough of that." His warm hand tilted my chin up to stare at me in the eyes. I yanked away out of his grasp and stumbled a little backwards. Damon just smiled some more putting his hands in his black faded jeans. He walked closer to me..and that's when I noticed his eyes. It looked like there was sadness in them, or a plea for help? I erased the thought out of my head. As his eyes settled back to his menacing ones that he had a second before.

"Why are you doing this?" I sternly said. His eyes reached the ceiling and back at me.

"We've been over this already. Why so many questions?" I gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me look.'

"Just listen I'll tell you all the other mumbo jumbo crap later." He advanced closer to me and put his forhead on mine.

"Bonnie you'll like it here with me. I promise." It was like being frozen in time. His eyes, blue icy eyes. They captured me into a daze. Like a daydream. He leaned into me more, our lips only centimeters apart. Feeling his hot breath on my lips I...I panicked. Went crazy, nuts, bezerk! There was no way I could kiss him after all he had done to me. No matter how hot, handsome, and good looking he looked with his chiseled features, bed head hair(that looked good on him) muscular body and his oh so dreamy blue filled eyes.

I firmly pushed him away. Of course he didn't get pushed far, but I managed to push him atleast a foot back.

"If you're going to kidnap me and take me hostage or whatever, you better listen to my rules and listen good." I actually found the courage to say.

Damon was now leaning on the wall next to the bath tub with an alcholic beverage in tow.

"I'm listening." His cocky attitude back in place. I put my hands on my hips and gave him daggers.

"First things first." I spat with venom. "You're never going to try to kiss me again, you're going to tell me everything that happened, I'm going to get treated better, and I don't want to be put in that cell again." Damon downed the rest of his drink and advanced on me again with our faces inches apart. my brows furrowed with anger. Why did I even try? Damon always does the opposite just to p me off.

"Okay, now here's my rules." He stroked my cheek and pushed my wet hair down my back as he trailed his index finger down my neck until it stopped at my pulse. I nudged him away angrily and crossed my arms over my chest. "I can kiss you when ever..." He came closer and closer to my ear before whispering. "I want.." I felt a light pang of a kiss that landed on the side of my dripping wet cheek.

Even though it was a light kiss and on my cheek, it felt so..so magical. Like an electric shock that went through my body. It actually seemed like it lifted my spirits. Now having mixed emotions in my eyes I simply put back on my sassy attitude and stepped back. I gestured for him to continue. "I'll tell you everything that happened...when I feel like it. Damon took a strand of my wet locks and started playing with it. "I'll..definately treat you better. And I guess I won't put you in the cell anymore..not even if you're naughty." He dropped my wet lock smirking "Agreed?" He asked seriously with a serious attitude.

I stayed there looking at him for a couple more seconds thinking things over. _He was atleast going to tell me everything that happened..in time. He said he was going to treat me better, and I didn't have to go in that depressing lifeless cell again. I didn't really know about the whole 'kissing' crap, but I was just going to either have to avoid it or suck it up. I didn't have to enjoy being kissed by him. _

"A...agreed." I said looking him straight in the pupils. Of course he showed his twenty watt smile that soon disapeared after a couple of seconds. For a minute we just stood there looking at each other up in down as if to say 'well what are we going to do now.' Damon did because I didn't know what the heck I could do anyways now that I played under his rules in his house. I put my hands on my hips waiting for my 'commands.'

"Are you cold?" Damon asked quizically, yet childish at the same time a smile sauntering his lips. Now that I thought about it I was a little bit cold. After all I was just wearing my bra and underwear and this silk robe. But I wasn't that cold.

"Umm..not really. Why?" His stupid smile that I wanted to snatch off his lips returned. He looked down at my chest pleased with the view he was having.

"That's not what the rest of your body's saying..." He looked at me predatorily as if he wanted to eat me or something while taking another swig of his drink. I looked down and gasped covering my chest. I couldn't believe my nipples were showing through. My cheeks grew hot and I knew for sure they were red like an apple. I was so angry the way he just looked at me like he was going to get a piece of me.

"Umm..you have any clothes for me?" I said still flustered yet angry at the same time.

" I would highly suggest you wear what your wearing...it suits you...quite well." He wiggled his eye brows. _Ugg he's such a..a jerk. How am I suppose to be comfortable with him if he just jokes around about my feminesities?_

"Alright come on I'll get you some clothes for your..." He gave me another look over. "..modesty." I followed Damon out the door that I had tried to escape through minutes earlier.

"Ladies first." He gestured for me to go in front of him while he closed the door behind us. He then walked in front of me swaying his hips back in fourth like it was a fashion show as we walked down the long corridors of the halls. _Jeeze what is this? A stinking castle? This place is huge. What would a guy like Damon need a house this big for?_ I knew he could hear my thoughts, but I didn't care. Why would Damon have a house this big for?

We came to a door with beautiful frame work. Damon gestured for me to open it. I hesitated at first but did as I was told. Taking the cold well furnished knob in my hands, I opened the door. My jaw dropped to the ground. This room was fantastic. No better than fantastic it was the best room I've ever seen. There were long, olive green curtains and the most beautiful love seat to match. The moldings up above were extroadinary with carvings of angels it seemed, while the tile of black and white on the floor matched perfectly. The bed, the bed had transparent curtains of olive green as well the conquered each four sides. It was very well made with huge throw pillows and the finest looking silk that I layed eyes on.

I felt hot breath on my neck. "Like what you see?" Damon's irritating voice mimicked in my ear. I tried to act like I wasn't interested. He was keeping me hostage, but it's not like I had to enjoy it. Even though deep down I'm pretty sure Damon knew I loved the room. I put on a poker face.

"Where's some clothes?" I barked lightly and turned around to face him. He raised his eyebrow the left side of his mouth turned up. Lifting up his long pale finger I followed where he was pointing and spotted another little door. _How many freaking doors does this house have?_ I asked myself mentally while rolling my big green orbs. I started walking to the door when I noticed Damon wasn't following me in. I stopped and turned around looking at him quizically.

"Arn't you going to come in with me to make sure I don't run away?" I said sarcastically. He used his vampire speed and was now sitting on the couch with an old looking book. He didn't even look at me. He just waved his hand and shooed me away.

"You just go and pick out something how do you kids say it now a days? _'bootylicous_.' Damon said making quotations with his one free hand. I turned around swiftly greatful that Damon wasn't actually coming in with me. Walking up to the little door I opened, peered inside and quickly shut the door behind me.

"What the FU-" I was cut off. _Ah ah ah watch your mouth little witch._ I heard Damon's voice saunter my mind. _You should be the one to talk._ I sent back mentally. I roughly rolled my eyes and still stared in aw. This closet was like a ... walk in closet that could fit about twenty people. There were tons of rows of clothes and each had their own size section. I scanned the isles looking for the size five section. I found it with success and boy were there some cute clothes. _Hah all these clothes must be from all of Damon's toys. _I thought sarcastically knowing that Damon could hear. There were even drawers full of undergarnments and such. _These arn't used are they?_ I sent mentally to Damon.

_**No bought them this morning for you baby.**_ He said a little to seductively.

_How the heck did you know my bra size?_ I questioned seriously.

_**Well it's not that hard to just look and guess. I mean with your small size..**_

_You sick jerk! _I discustedly said. I picked out a very cute pair of pink underwear and a pink bra that had lace running around the edges. I scooped up some random white socks and then snatched a pair of dark blue jeans. Looking at the shirts, I was careful of which one I chose. I went with a plane black tee shirt that hugged my hips.

_Please don't come in the closet. I'm quickly changing in here got it?" _ I sternly said while sending to Damon's head.

_**Sure...**_ Damon said like a misbehaving child.

_I mean it, just please don't come in..._ I said tired of fighting every time we had a conversation.

_**Da** okay.**_

I hurridly slipped out of the damp silk robe I was wearing and discarded my bra and underwear. I casually threw on the new pair of undergarnments that supposeably Damon had bought me and put on the blue jeans and black tee. I then slipped on the socks. I hacked up my old clothes in such and went back to Damon.

Damon tilted his head to the side, throwing the book he was wearing on the couch.

"Wow going casual I see." He said as he lazily threw his body on the couch. I rolled my eyes and threw my clothes at him hopping I'd hit him in the face. He dodged it easily as if it were nothing. He smirked and gave me a quick glance and then looked at the ceiling. "You know that I'm a vampire right." He stated.

"Yeah, but I needed some where to put my clothes and I wanted to hit you to my liking." I spat with attitude. Damon now sat up and was suddenly in front of me. I wasn't really frightened by Damon's sudden appearences in front of me. He did it so often that I tended to get used to it.

"Go grab yourself a pair of shoes, we're going out." He stated blandly. I looked at him questionly.

"Out? As in where to?" A smile pierced his lips.

"It's a surprise." I gave him a 'better not be anywhere stupid' look. I started walking back to the closet to pick out a pair of shoes.

I just hope it wasn't a bar or a night club. Ever since I was in nineth grade I pledged not to go near alchol again after me and Elena snuck a couple beers from my dad's special stash. I got so drunk that I was delusional and was throwing up everywhere letting myself do the most craziest things. I didn't know how Elena only got a little bit tipsy, but I was over the edge for sure and didn't want to go back down that path again.

**A/N: I really had no idea how to end this chapter, I don't really think I did a good job though... This chapter was mainly about Bonnie and Damon. The next chapter were going to get to see on what happened with Bonnie's "sudden disapperence" and Elena, Stefan, Caroline's...and other peoples take on it. Thanks for reading once again! Please Review! :)**

***Smiles***


	6. Chapter5

Captured In a Daydream: Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry for updating so late. School started back up and all the other stuff. But I just wanted to let you guys know that everytime I put up a new chapter, I always get started on the next one. I guess it just takes me a while to get thinking on what I want to write. And I want to try to make my chapters kind of long. I hate it when I get into a good Bamon and it's cut short, so I try to make mine long if anyone else feels the same way. I also tried to connect the pieces of the puzzle together in this chapter, so I hope I did it well? lol. I don't know. Anyway I would like to say thanks to all that alerted this story! And thanks to all of my reviewers from last week:**

**Ur Sarcastic Bitch XD, Lula6791, stefanswifey01,****Quizas****,**** lynsay, mehr03, LunaSoITierra, Hellzz-on-Earth, and Shontara****.****Sorry if I missed anyone. Oh and Shontara I would just like to say I know I have alot of mistakes in my story, sorry. But I really don't care and I hate rereading over my story alot to try to make it perfect. I guess it is what it is. But thanks for your critisism because now I'll try to catch my mistakes. Sorry for the long author's note!**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries characters.**

I opened my locker looking at the mirror and applied some pink lipgloss to my lips. _This shade is going to go great for the dance tonight._ I mentally thought after giving them a quick pucker. I raked a manicured hand through my blond curls and smoothed out my top. I saw Matt coming towards me hurridly with a slightly panicked look on his gorgeous features. I shut my locker door and turned around now facing him.

"Matt what's wrong?" I asked putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Where's Bonnie? I havn't seen her in about three days. Is everything alright with her?" My brain itched with the thought about Bonnie. It all suddenly came to me like a power surge on where Bonnie was.

"Bonnie went on vacation with her dad. She won't be coming back for about two months." I robotically said. Now I was the one who had a slightly worried face. _How come what I'm saying sounds so wrong, even though it's true?_ It felt as if I were programed to say the words that escaped out of my lips. But every time I wanted to say something other wise, it was like I couldn't. Being controlled...that's what it felt like. As if I were the puppet and there were a puppet master behind it all. I tried forcefully to just think, but...I couldn't. Something inside me told me to lie and say Bonnie was on vacation, but in the back of my head I was telling myself she wasn't.

Matt looked at me confused. "Caroline?" He trailed off. I quickly glanced at him, shooting off the fight I just had with myself.

"So...Bonnie's on vacation then?" He warmly said as we started walking down the halls heading to lunch.

"Yeah...something like that.." I uncertainly stated.

"Oh to bad she won't be here for the dance tonight. It's no fun when Bonnie's gone."

"Oh I forgot...to bad I guess.." We sat down outside on the picnic table. _Is Bonnie on vacation? Wait why am I questioning myself? She is on vacation..she told me herself...didn't she? Why am I being so silly...of course she did. _Slapping myself mentally I shrugged off my thoughts, tired fighting with myself.

I took out my salad and munched on it happily. I glanced to the left, Stefan and Elena heading our direction. They looked so happy together as their hands were intwined. Although, Elena always kept her relationship on low profile. It seemed like she chatted to Bonnie more about what her and Stefan were up to than me. But I really didn't want to pry, and wanted to make amends with Elena. I wanted to be the _it_ girl..but for some reason I just couldn't. She always seemed to get every boy her grubby little fingers could grab. _No I shouldn't be thinking about Elena like that. _I mentally chipped one of my precious manicured nails for punishment. Even though...it was true. And now when I look at Elena and Stefan they seemed so...secretive.

I chugged the thoughts about Elena and Stefan away while drinking my purified water. Elena plumped down opposite of me and Stefan mimicked. I gave her a warming smile.

"Hey Lena...Stefan!" I perked up saying. Elena tilted her long brown locks over her shoulder and smiled.

"Hey Caroline. You ready for the dance tonight?"

"You know it. After the shopping we did all day yesterday. Matt grunted. Everyone's gaze was upon him.

"Please don't bring the word "shopping" up ever again. I knew Matt was tired of shopping after he carried about twenty of my bags. But hey a girls gotta look pretty and going shopping, espically with me for the dance was just one of the things he was going to have to deal with. I giggled and patted Matt on the back.

"Don't worry I won't bring you next time. It'll be a girls night out." I flipped my blond curls over my shoulder and winked at Elena. She smiled back.

"To bad Bonnie's going to be on vay kay with her dad for a while.." Elena said trailing off with a sad gleam in her eye. _So Bonnie told Elena to? I guess I wasn't crazy after all..maybe I just miss her that's all._ I thought reasuring myself.

"To bad...I miss her all ready." I stuffed another piece of lettuce in my mouth while saying.

"Wow Care I like your top." Elena brightly said trying to brighten up the mood. I looked down at what I was wearing. A pink sparkley shirt with pink buttons and to top it off a very nice bright pink belt that cost more than the shirt. I gave Elena a smile and gestured at her top as well.

"I like yours to." I looked her top up and down. Sure it was an okay top, but I think we both know who was more fashionable. It was a blue long sleeved top and dipped low in the front. She whore a simple white tank top underneath that had a picture of a dove on it. My eyes scanned her outfit once more and that's when I noticed that her neck looked a little bare. _Hmm I know she always wears that necklace?_ I questioned myself. _Since when does she take that thing off?_

"Elena where's that necklace you always wear?" I questioned while pointing at her pale bare neck. She looked down and then back up at me.

"Oh my necklace...right. I just thought I needed to let my neck have some air. I'm always wearing it...I sat it down some where, and ended up losing it some place." She seemed to be trailing off as if questioning her own words. I saw Stefan look at her like he was upset, but didn't bother to answer.

We chatted about other things and what time we were arriving at the dance for later on in the night. I took one last gulp of my water and then the bell rang and lunch was over. I grabbed my books and gave Matt a quick peck on the cheek, waved by to Stefan and Elena and headed to my next class.

I was glad that school was finally over. Stefan and I sat in his car outside my house. He turned to me, his brown eyes concerned.

"Elena why did you take your necklace off?" He questioned.

"Like I said at lunch, I was tired of wearing it so I took it off and I accidently lost it." I replied back rather fast. All the words that came out of my mouth just spewed. They didn't seem like they were me. It didn't seem like I wanted to say them, but just did.

"Oh..." Stefan trailed off. He leaned in caressing my cheek. "Well do you need help finding it? You know it's important to keep it on at all times."

I pulled away from his caressing and looked him in his brown eyes. "No, I don't need your help. I'll look for it when I get inside. Promise." I said smiling and opened the car door and watched him drive off down the street while I walked inside my house. _Why did this feel like a promise that I was going to break? I wanted to look for the vervain filled necklace, I really did...but my body was telling me not to._

I sat on my bed for a while and touched my bare neck. I wanted the feeling of my necklace to replace the bare spot on my chest I kept feeling, but couldn't. I jumped, feeling the vibiration of my cell phone that was in my pocket. I looked at the caller I.D. and realized it was Caroline calling.

"Hey you want to come over to my house now to get ready for the dance?" Caroline's perky voice was saying. I raked my hand through my brown silky hair.

"Um...yeah..sounds great." I quickly glanced at my alarm clock realizing I was laying on my bed a little to much. The hours flew by fast and it was now only three little hours to get ready. And when dealing with Caroline she was going to use the precious three hours like there was no tommorrow. I hung up my cell with Caroline and got in my car and headed to her house.

We were in Caroline's room as she applied the last of my makeup. She looked at me and giggled.

"Gorgeous!" She said giddily. I got up and looked in the mirror from head to toe. My hair was flowing down my back in spiral curls with a little bang to the side. Caroline did a nice job on my makeup. She gave me some purple eyeliner, a little blush, and a nice red lipgloss to make my lips pop. My dress was white and low cut with little sparkling beads along the neckline. The dress clung to my hips beautifully and stopped just above my knees. To top off my look I had silver four inch stellettos and dangling earrings with a matching necklace. I gave myself a spin, liking what I saw.

"Wow Care, you did a great job on my makeup." I grinned from ear to ear. Caroline gave me a little booty bump and spun around in the mirror as well. I had to say Caroline looked stunning, she was practically glowing. Her long blond straight hair fell down her back in golden waves. She had a little touch of green eye shadow and pink lipgloss with a little touch of mascara and blush. To top it off her dress was h.o.t. hot! It went past her knees and hugged all of her curves in the right places. It was a shimmering blue and the neck line swooped down her chest.

We both grabbed our little purses and waited for Stefan and Matt to pick us up. Tonight we were going to party! But the life of the party was missing...Bonnie always knew how to let loose.

"GO BONNIE GO BONNIE!" The crowd cheered me on as I chugged down three whole beers in a row. I smacked my lips afterwards savoring the burning taste that slid down my throat. I was letting loose.

"Whoot whoot!" I shouted getting up and heading to the dance floor.

Yes Damon of course took me to a night club called: "Moon Light54." Yeah that was a weird name for a night club, but hey it took my stresses away. At first I was stubborn, just sitting up against the dark night club walls while I saw Damon and everyone sipping drinks non stop. He pierced me with my blue eyes saying I needed a couple of drinks. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't drink, but I broke that vow about three hours ago. I just couldn't help myself, it was like the drinks, music, atmosphere all of it called to me.

I swayed my hips back and fourth to the loud overbarring music. I guess I should have dressed in something more 'night club-y' but I wasn't planing on going to one. I swung my head around and grinded into Damon. _What the heck am I doing? _A little voice in my head said. _**You're having fun.**_ I heard Damon's voice drift off inside my mind. I shrugged the little voice away and continued dancing.

After about half an hour of dancing me and Damon sat at the bar, taking shots. I downed three in a row and kept having one after another. my conscience was begging me to stop. I was saying screw my conscience! I clapped my hands and started bopping my head to the music totally out of control.

"Wow didn't know our little witch could be so wild." Damon said smirking at me. I looked at him squinting my eyes.

"Well..." I slurred. I inched closer to Damon. "I didn't know that you could be sooooo hot." I sloppily said giving him a wink.

"Babe I know I'm hot, and I think you've had way to much to drink." He chuckled slightly. I pouted my lips.

"I..I.I only had...o..one drink!" I slurred horribly knowing what I was saying was a lie. He shot a eye brow up sarcasticlly.

"Come on, I can't believe I'm actually saying this..but we've had enough drinks for one night. I spun around in my chair and giggled like a little school girl.

"This chair is sooo muuuuucch fun!" I squealed. Damon instantly stopped my chair so fast I landed in his lap, he caught me easily. He picked me up bridal style and carried me out the bar door and into the abandoned dark parking lot.

"D..Damon let..me go..." I stated my eye sight getting blurry and a headache now rising. He unleashed me letting my feet touch the ground lightly. Why the heck did it feel like the earth was spinning and the ground was shaking?

"Earthquake!" I panicked as I stumbled and fell down on my hands and knees.

"You are so wasted." Damon stated from behind me. I felt the cold dry concret of the parking lot under the palms of my hands and tried to sturdy myself. The spinning wouldn't stop. I started feeling more nasueated by the second and felt liquids starting to come up out of my throat. I then threw up as I tried catching my breath.

"Okay you're fu**ing wasted." I felt Damon swoop me up and carry me bridal style again as we made it back to his car. He lightly ploped me down in the passenger seat and was behind the steering wheel in less than a second. He turned to me seriously.

"Don't throw up in my car I just got new leather seats and I don't want you to..." He was cut short by my roaring throw up noises on his car's floor. I didn't think his blue eyes could of gotten any bigger. I held my head and wipped away the tears that stung my eyes. I should blame this all on Damon for taking me here in the first place, but I should also be blaming myself for getting out of control with my drinking.

"You just threw up all over my new leather seats." He said with his jaw clenched.

"Sorry..." I dryly replied staring out the window as he started the car and drove back to his house. The whole ride was silent. He was p'd off for what I did to his "baby." He pulled up in the drive way and got out of the car. I fidgeted with the door handle, trying to pry the door open in my drunken state. It was like I didn't have any hands. The door flew open and I almost fell out, but I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I just slumped there like I was useless.

"Come on, there ya go." Damon said as he threw me over his back and carried me into the house. I didn't protest on the way he was carrying me into the house. For all I know I was imagining I was on a ride at an amusement park. He took me to his room. Why he just didn't take me to his room I had no idea. He laid me on his bed softly.

"I have to take you to my room because you're completely reckless." He smirked. I managed to sit up whilst holding my aching head.

"I'll have you know I am n..not..reckless." I said playfully pointing a finger at him.

"Whatever you say. And after you go through this little witch-y episode of yours, guess whose scrubbing my car tommorow." It wasn't a question it was a statement. I suddenly stood up on his bed and pouted my lips.

"Can't you like go out and compell a girl to clean it up?" I with sassiness. He appeared in front of me standing on the bed, inches apart.

"That is a tempting thought..I think I will." His smile returned on his handsome features. I lifted one of my caramel hands to his precious glowing face. I left it there stroking my finger across his cheek bone as if it were something extrodinary. Damon just smirked as usual. The alchol had gotten to me big time. Stroking Damon's face? Telling him he should compell someone to clean up my messes? What was I turning into? I backed away from him and stumbled right onto the bed. I bounced in the process while landing on my butt. I got back up and faced Damon.

"You want to know something?" He raised a quizically brow.

"This bed is really jummpy!" I started jumping up and down on his bed like an imature five year old. Damon just stood there while I continued jumping.

"This bed is definately not for jumping.." He trailed off seductively. I tried ignoring his very disturbing statement and continued jumping until I was tired out. On the last jump I simply let myself fall onto the bed. My head started aching again and I jolted up. I started feeling the contents from my stomache come up to my throat again. Damon must have seen my reaction because I was in the bathroom so fast that it just made me want to throw up even more. He lifted up the toliet seat and I spewed out all the contents in my stomache. I put the toliet seat down weakly and flushed the toliet. I pushed myself up against the wall next to the toliet and slumped my head into my hands.

"You're lucky I'm a fricken vampire or my room would be a throw up pit." Damon stated. I was in no mood to here his crappy sarcasm on what he had to say. I just felt tiredness and pain. I felt Damon scoop me up bridal style and gently lay me in the bath tub.

"What are you doing?" I asked my eyes about to pop out of their sockets.

"Giving you a sponge bath. Luckily you're the hottest senior citizen I've seen." His twenty watt smile told it all.

"There's no way in hell you're giving me a bath..let alone a sponge bath." I distastefully said. Damon now sat at the edge of the tub removing my socks.

"Would you relax? I'm just going to run the water and add a few bubbles. You can leave your clothes on."

"Leave my clothes on? That's just uncomfortable." His lips turned upward and he sneered.

"Don't even think about it Salvatore, I'm leaving my underwear and bra on." His smirk quickly dispersed as he started tugging on my pants.

"No I can get them..." I trailed off trying to unbutton my pants as I fidgeted with the buttom. Something as simple as blowing your nose and I was so drunk that I couldn't unbutton a pair of jeans. Damon's pale hand came in contact with mine as he gently bumped my hand out of the way. He swiftly undid the button and tugged my pants off. revealing my caramel body and long legs. I tried, but failed at tugging the shirt over my head. The stupid thing was caught over my head and I couldn't see a thing. I sighed a loud sigh and slumped my hands to my side. I knew Damon was going to have to help me with this one to. I felt the shirt slide over my head and I saw light again. Damon gave an amusing little chuckle as I gave him a death stare.

I sat there in the tub like a broken doll, with just my bra and underwear on. Damon was certainly getting a free look. I felt warm water trickle all over my body as the tub started to fill up with water. Damon brought out some very nice smelling bubble bath and poured half the bottle in and shut off the water once the tub was full. He took off his leather jacket that he had been wearing for the night and placed it on a chair that he then sat in. He stared at me while my eyes fought to stay open. I closed my eyes for a quick second and then opened them again. The chair was empty and Damon was no where to be found. I lifted my head up and put my arms on the edges of the tub.

"Shh..relax." I heard Damon say behind me. I snapped my neck around, our faces inches apart with our eyes meeting. Green to blue. That's when I thought...black to white...koi fish... I snapped out of my thought as he kept piercing me with his eyes. I couldn't stand his glare any longer. I turned back around and stared at the wall in front of me. I felt his cool touch start to kneed on my shoulders as I closed my eyes and relaxed. I couldn't believe I was letting him touch me...but it just felt soo good. My arms drifted back in the water and I let out a little moan. Damon's hands stopped masaging my shoulders as I felt his index finger glide around my neck lightly until it stopped right on my pulse point. His index finger was soon replaced with his hot breath. His lips, mouth, were so close to my neck now, but still my eyes remained closed. It was like I were in a good relaxing place now.

I felt Damon kiss my neck. A shiver went down through out my body, and I didn't think it was because the water was starting to get cold. I felt Damon open his mouth and lick my neck. My mouth parted, I couldn't deny that I wasn't enjoying this because I was. He placed more kisses all around my neck until he came back to my pulse point. Suddenly feeling twin blades of pain I realised Damon punctured me with his fangs. My eyes popped open, I jolted to the other side of the tub and quickly stood up.

"Bonnie, don't do a Caroline on me. This could have gone a completely different way." He sneered. I saw the blood on his lips, on his teeth..._my blood._ I touched my neck and started to panic. Looking at my hand there was a big red splat on it. Damon stood there, it didn't seem like him. It couldn't be him could it? I thought to myself. His eyes bled black, veins spiraled down his face, he just had a predatory look in his eyes. I had to do something and fast..but what? I swallowed a dry lump in my throat and decided the only option I had left was to run.

I knew that option wouldn't really get me far, but the last time I tried using magic I lost horribly and could have died for all I knew. I put one leg over the tub quickly and got out soaking wet, water falling off of me like a waterfall. It was like everything was in slow motion. The next thing I knew was I almost slipped, but sturdy hands caught my fall and I was looking into piercing black eyes. I screamed, yelled, punched him but it had no affect what so ever. He was coming closer to my lips. _What the heck he wants to kiss me?_ He forced my lips on his roughly. And at the last minute, before I passed out Damon's eyes turned blue. I saw little pigments of black smoke fly around us as we kissed. He finally let go. The black smoke seemed to peer more and more. It was like it captured me and I was pulled into some sort of daydream.

"Bonnie." I heard him whisper like it was a pleading cry. The last thing I felt was him prying me up after my head fell backwards and I passed out.

It was just me and Elena as we layed in her bed after the dance. I turned and faced her, valuing her pretty brown hair and eyes and adorable pink pajamas.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I asked soothingly as I caressed her left cheek. A smile graced her lips, but soon faded.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. She sat up and leaned into my chest. She let out a sigh.

"Nothing's wrong...I had fun tonight, it's just everything seems weird since Bonnie isn't here. I miss her." She trailed off sadly. I lifted Elena's face up so our eyes met.

"Don't worry she'll be back right? When did she say she was coming home?" I asked.

"She said she would be coming home in about two months." I robotically said. _Why was I acting like this? What was wrong with me? It was like I couldn't speak English or something, but yet the words just came out of my mouth. _Stefan looked at me like I grew another head.

"Oh, right. Elena is there something you're not telling me? Anything wrong?" He seriously asked. I wanted to tell him I think there was, but I just didn't know how. Feeling like there was somehting or someone stopping me to answer his question. Like their was some type of shield.

"No. Not at all." I lied through my teeth. Stefan still had concern in his eyes but I could tell he put it aside. He bent down and gave me a peck on the lips. He gave me another, and another and it soon grew more passionate. He put his hands on my neck and that's when he suddenly stopped, froze. I sat up more and looked at him.

"Stefan what's wrong?" I asked. He wrinkled his brows.

"Where's your necklace? You said you would look for it." He said concerned. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to look for it, but couldn't. I opened my mouth to let some words come out, but they didn't come.

"I...I...I couldn't find it." This time Stefan knew it was a lie. A lie I couldn't hide or sneak pass him. And this time I was glad. He sat me up on the bed and realized something was wrong.

I sat Elena up on the bed and checked her over. I pushed her long brown waves out of the way and looked at her neck. I made a sigh of relief. There were no bites on her neck, but I knew some how that she had been compelled. She looked at me with big puppy dog eyes. I pushed her head down into my chest and hugged her.

'Everything's going to be all righ." I said hoping it were true. As I caressed Elena, a thought had hit me. _Was Bonnie really on vacation with her dad? And where was Damon? _I hadn't seen Damon in about three days. The last time I saw him he went through the house and left saying he was leaving town for a couple of days. But I didn't exspect him to be gone this long. And now the more I keep thinking about it.._Elena hadn't had her necklace on for about three days if I look back...and...and that's when Bonnie suddenly said she was going on a vacation with her dad._ The last time I saw Bonnie in school, she didn't even mention about going on a vacation with her dad once. He was always away on buisness for work. Of course there were possibilities that he could have came back and surprised Bonnie with a vacation but that was highly not the answer. I gasped outloud as Elena gave me a concerned look. _It all made since now. I have to find Damon and Bonnie._ I thought tragiclly while comforting Elena.

_This was a dream, I knew it just had to be. Everything was blurry and faded. I was back, back where Damon had taken me to practice my lessons the day in the woods. I suddenly saw Damon appear out of no where and saunter in the woods. I ran to follow him and even called his name, but he acted like he was deaf or maybe he just couldn't hear me at all since this was a dream. I walked fast and caught up with him and would have ran into his back, but instead went right through him when he made a sudden stop. I gathered myself from my fall and realized what he was looking at. It was the..the mysterious pond sitting in the middle of the woods with the to Koi fish in it._

_Damon knelt down beside the fish as I saw him stroke the white one and flinched. He stuck his hand in the water swishing it back and forth with a confused look on his face. I knew that look to. He was probably wondering how these fish were connected to us. I saw him stand and fix his jacket and look at the koi fish some more. I then felt a cool breeze. I guess Damon felt it to, he started looking around and had a predatory look on his features. I saw him look every way he could possible to see if someone was there. And that's when I felt it. I had no idea what this thing was, but the last time I saw it, it was in my dreams, some how sucking power and energy from the pond._

_Damon quickly reacted and turned to his left. His eyes were as huge as gumballs, just ready to pop out of his eye sockets. The dark aura- ghostly looking, jacked up grim reaper look alike- or whatever the heck you would want to call it, appeared out of no where, now standing about five feet away from Damon. This was the first time I ever saw Damon this stunned where he didn't know what to do. Heck, I don't know if anyone would know what to do in a situation like this._

_The ghostly figure approached Damon like it was no big deal, it was as if he was here to teach Damon who the boss was. Damon inched back each time. I could tell he was getting creeped out more and more. I saw Damon then break out in a run with his vampire speed, but got no where. The dark auara ghost stopped Damon out of all people. He lifted a boney arm and hand, black and dark blue smoke now all around. The ghostly figure did something weird next, he lifted Damon up in the air and speed right up to Damon's face. Damon gave out a growl and transformed into his vampirc form. But it was no use. The ghostly figure then inched closer to Damon's face until...he kissed him? What kind of dark evil looking aura goes around kissing people? Well Damon went around kissing people...but hey he wasn't a dark aura evil ghost thing. The kiss looked light to the touch, and it lasted for about one minute. As I watched it kiss Damon, something was happening. I could actually see black cloud-like textures of mist being transfered into Damon. Kind of like evil pieces of its soul? I thought to myself._

_The evil ghostly figure then dropped an unconscience Damon and went over to the pond. I watched it pick up the white koi fish and transfer the same substance as it did to Damon. It simply dropped the flipping fish back into the pond and the ghostly figure disappered. I ran up to Damon and looked at him. He was more knocked out than he was when I saw him get drunk once at the Mystic Grill. I couldn't do anything for him anyway so I walked over to the pond. The white koi fish...it was...it had dark blue scales now mixed with its white ones and it appeared that there was this dim, gray glow hovering around it now. I then looked at the black koi fish and realised it had a normal white aura. I had a bad feeling of what the ghostly figure did to Damon. I was cut out of my thoughts as Damon's body faded and I was brought on a front porch._

_Wait a minute. I thought to myself. This is Caroline's front porch and Damon was standing on it ringing her door bell. What the heck is Damon doing here? I thought. I saw Caroline open the door with a smile sauntering her lips, but then it quickly faded._

_"What the hell do you want?" She said crossing her arms and giving Damon daggers. He leaned on her door frame casually, but it seemed like there was a new flair to him. He got close to Caroline's face._

_"This is what I want. Bonnie is going to be on vacation for about two months with her father. You will think that Bonnie told you this her self personally, and you will not tell anyone that I came to your house today. Repeat." He said sternly. Caroline opened her mouth and repeated everything Damon said._

_"Bonnie is going on vacation for two months with her father. She told me herself. I will not tell anyone that you came to my house today." A smirk sauntered Damon's lucious lips as he patted Caroline on her blond head._

_"Good girl." He said smuggly and simply walked off. I couldn't believe this. He compelled Caroline to say I was on vacation...his behavior and mood did change...after the aura did something to him. I let out a little gasp and realised that's what had happened. Damon was never like this before when he took me to the hotel and everything. I looked up and realised I was somewhere else...in Elena's bedroom?_

_"Umm hey Damon what are you doing here?" Elena asked uncertainly while she looked up from a book she was reading. Damon sped over to Elena's bed and snatched off her vervain necklace. He then looked her in the eyes and made her pupils dance._

_"Bonnie told you that she went on vacation with her dad for two months. You will not tell anyone I came by your house and told you any of this. And by the way, you lost you took off your necklace because it was bothering you. You sat it down somewhere, but lost it and can't find it."_

_Elena repeated everything Damon had said just like that. He casually walked out of Elena's house twirling her vervain necklace in his hands. He actually compelled Elena? I thought. Wow cudos for that one...but still it was Elena I was talking about here. I couldn't believe he did that._

_It went on and on, watching Damon going around compelling people that I went on a vacation with my dad. He even went to the school and told the secretaries. I then saw him go to my house and ring the door bell. Surpisingly my dad answered. He wasn't suppose to be home for about another two weeks, but I guess he came home early. I saw Damon do the usual and told my dad that he's going on a vacation for two months. I saw my dad act like a zombie and get in his car and drive off to the airport. Poor dad..I thought miserably. But atleast on the bright side he gets a vacation..._

_Everything faded and turned into a new scene. I was in the Salvatore boarding house. I saw him throw Elena's necklace in one of his drawers and head back downstairs. He met up with Stefan._

_"Damon what are you up to? You going somewhere to torture someone again?" He asked crossing his arms. Damon continued walking not looking back._

_"I'm going out, won't be back for a couple of days." Damon said as I saw him wave his hand over his shoulder in a careless manner. Stefan's face looked confused for a quick second, but I saw him simply shrug it off and go back to doing whatever he was doing._

_I get it now. When Damon and I were at our first night in the hotel. When I had that dream that Damon had attacked me. This was it. And when The aura ghost was by the pond. My dreams were answers, telling me about the future, but I just didn't know that they were. I thought they were nightmares...but now the nightmares were coming to a reality._

_Wow Damon-the aura thingy did all this? Had Damon gone made? Evil? I knew me and Damon for sure were connected to the koi fish, but I needed to find out how and why. And what this devilish aura was doing to Damon. Some how I knew I was next. But now Damon was different..I have to try to snap him out of it for a second to figure out what's going on, I had to compromise and live up to his standards. That meant no running away, back talk, and I had to do everything he wanted. Rephrase that, just about everything he wanted. Before I went unconscience I saw the blue in his eyes, the real Damon for a moment when we kissed. When he showed me this whole dream of what he had done. Maybe, if I kissed Damon again, I could bring him back._

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope I didn't disappoint and that you guys liked it! Please review? :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Captured In a Daydream: Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is a little short and crappy, but I guess I just rushed it. I watched the new season of Vampire Diaries and I was like wow! Caroline's going to be a vampire? I never saw that one coming. And when Damon and Bonnie had their little scene of bantering it was awesome and funny! :) I hope they make more scenes of them together! I also felt sorry for poor Damon, yup he's going off the deep end again...stupid Katherine! lol. Who else liked the new episode? It had so many surprises in it! Oh and yeah my birthday's coming up on tuesday! Well enough of my long talk. I'd like to thank my reviewers from last week: **Hellzz-on-Earth, Infusion d'Iris, lynsay, Quizas, stefanswifey01, and Lula6791.** I would also like to thank everyone who alerted my story! It inspires me to keep writing! P.S. Did I mention it's crappy? Please don't blame me! Blame the people who gave me alot of useless homework! 

I know, I don't own the Vampire Diaries or it's characters...darn...

My hand shot up to my head instantly before I even opened my eyes. I moaned painfully. I forced my eyes open and felt a piercing throb on the right side of my neck. I took my hand and gently glided over the two swollen little punctures. _Ugg it feels like someone took a hole punch and jammed it in my neck! twice! _I thought mentally whilst slowly lifting myself up. I noticed that I was still in my robe and damp from the bath.

I took in my surroundings, realizing I was in Damon's room. I felt a presence and turned my head, seeing Damon staring out the window as he sat in a chair. It looked as though he was deep in thought, that something was on his mind. Of course there had to be, after what happened..who could forget?

He looked angelic. Sitting there dazed while the dim light from outside beamed on his face. I was guessing the Sun had just went down. The way his chiseled features captured the light, but most of all his alluring eyes. The crystal blues that always seem to tell most of the story. _Why am I thinking like this?_ It seemed the more I spent with him, wheather he was "himself" or not, I was...I don't know..getting to know him better? I nudged the thought away.

It seems that I had to help him. I never thought I would be the one that had to help the infamous Damon Salvatore. Apparently I had to help myself along with Damon, but I had to help him first. Then, we could try to work this all out together.

Damon silently looked at me. He looked at me in a mysterious-yet scary kind of way. His eyes seemed to have a longing..for something. They just screamed _danger_, while his expression on his face said a whole other story. It said _I'll try not to hurt you, but if I do forgive me. _I silently nodded my head, understanding what Damon had said. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and laced the covers more securely around my body. I was cold considering how I was slightly wet and had nothing on but a robe over my bra and underwear. I got more comfortable and let out a big sigh as I tried to relax and ignore the pain that was radiating off of my head and neck. I stared at the ceiling and felt my eyes being weighed down little by little. But this just didn't feel right. It felt like someone was watching me. I looked back over at Damon. He still had that crazy look in his eye. He was just burning deep wholes right into mine. It was like he was being taken over. I sat up just a little and faced him.

"Damon?...Are you okay?" I softly asked. I watched him as he blinked his eyes and held them for a couple seconds. He acted as if he were confused like a lost puppy.

"I don't...know what to do anymore.." He trailed off and closed his eyes again whilst putting his head in his hands. Wow. I thought. This must be the end of the world. _Did Damon Salvatore, thee Damon Salvatore just say he didn't know what to do anymore?_

I threw the soft warm covers off of me and stood next to Damon. He looked me straight in the eyes. _Those eyes_. I thought. They looked preditory, like he was going to attack me. But I couldn't be afraid. I knew whatever this aura thing was, was doing this. I had to stand my ground know matter how afraid and freaked out I was. I lightly put my hand on his shoulder.

"Damon." I stated softly. "You, we...can get through this." He now stood up, towering me with his height. He took his right hand and stroked my cheek. I looked at him with uncertainty. He then closed his eyes and knelt his head to the right side of my neck where I was bitten. He then sniffed my neck up and down as I felt his nose lingering on my skin. I swallowed a knot in my throat. I then felt his soft lips come in contact with the punctures on my neck. They were still fairly sore, but the way he was kissing me made the pain feel like heaven. He kissed me delicately on them where the pulse of my neck was several times. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to slightly moan. I had to put an end to this.

"D..Da.." I felt his tongue flick on my wounds. My eyes fought their way to open. I put my hands on his chest and firmly tried to push him away. Of course with vampire super abilities I couldn't. I panicked now.

"Damon! Stop it!" I screamed trying to make him snap out of it. He pulled away from me and pierced me in the eyes, his little smirk plastered on his face. He stroked my face once again, this time making me feel intensifying chills roll down my spine.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie. Always the little sweet naiive virgin. Something you have to realize is.." He trailed off, eyeing my neck as he stopped caressing my face and gently trailed his hands over the two little bumps. I flinched ever so slightly and swallowed hard, not knowing what he was going to do next. I saw his nastals flair, his gaze slowly returning to my face. "I've had a snack..." He eyed my lips and tilted his head to the side. "Now I want the whole kitchen.." I stepped back away from him as I saw him retrieve his hand. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to stick up for myself.

"You might of had a snack, but you're not getting seconds." I stated firmly. He took one big leap, his forehead now touching mine. For a quick second I saw the concern and sincereness in his eyes. Like I said before, his eyes told the story.

I stroked a hand through my brown hair as I sat on my bed in my room with an alcholic beverage in tow. Usually I didn't drink this much, but in a circumstance like this, it was a perfect oppeortunity. _Where the heck could Damon and Bonnie be?_ I mentally thought. I knew they weren't close because I couldn't sense them anywere. To make matters worse, I didn't have any clues as to where they went. I guess it all came down to me thinking where Damon would go. Of course his home was the boarding house, but I did remember that he had another house-mansion in another state. _What state was it again?_ I asked myself, trying to think. I took a swig of the drink and sighed. I got up off of my bed and started pacing around my room back and fourth.

I walked by the book case and let my hands glide over the musty books back from generations ago. My hand froze in place, a light bulb now burning mentally in my mind. My diary. _Of course why didn't I think of it before?_ I asked myself. I went to my desk and pulled out my diary, flipping through the many pages of me being sappy and overdramatic about Elena until I landed on an entry:

_September 9, 1864_

_Dear Diary,_

_I was in the boarding house reading an intriging book when Damon had interupted me. Being his usual sarcastic snoody self, he was going on and on about the boring and broody life I had while living in the boarding house. He said it was time for a change and that he was going away for a while. He smirked and said he bought a mansion in California and that I wasn't welcomed there. I rolled my eyes at him, saying he compelled the realestate people to give him the house for free. Damon's smirk transformed into a grin and then I saw him go._

_Ever since I made Damon drink human blood and told him it was the best thing in the world, he promised me an eternity worth of misery. For he wanted to die a peaceful death since he couldn't have Katherine. He was out drinking every human's blood in sight, not to mention over accesively compelling people and using them for all kinds of things imagineable. He was wreckless, and emotional, but was very well at hiding it. So when I saw him leave I was estatic, but knew he had something up his sleeve. He said he was going away for a while, but I knew someday he would return and really start making my life a living heck._

My fingers drifted over the ink filled pages. The only place that Damon would probably be at is his mansion in California. I didn't know which one it was exactly, but it had to be the richest one. A weary smile drifted across my face, but didn't reach my brown eyes.

My cell phone suddenly started ringing. I noticed the called I.D. was Elena calling.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Stefan hey what are you doing? I was thinking we could go-" I cut her off franticly. This couldn't wait any longer.

"Elena listen. Bonnie isn't on vacation with her dad. I'm pretty sure she's with Damon."

"What? No how can this be? She..she told me." Elena said astonished.

"No Elena. It all makes since. Your necklace is missing, everytime I ask you about Bonnie it's like your mind goes blink and you make up things. It's not like you. I think you were compelled." I heard Elena gasp a little gasp and she was silent. Willing me to continue.

"Damon and Bonnie are missing. I think Damon took Bonnie somewhere. I don't know why, but I think they're in California."

"Wait what? California? Are you kidding me? Why the heck would they be there? And why would Damon take Bonnie? He doesn't even like her, he likes m- I mean everyone knows he has a crush on me and not her." I was a little astounded. It almost sounded like Elena was jealous or something that Damon ran off with Bonnie somewhere. I rolled the stupid thought out of my head and continued.

"Damon has a mansion in California. He got it a long time ago. It was basically his home. I have no idea why he took Bonnie, but we have to find them."

"So..you're suggesting that we go to California to get them? What about school, how am I going to tell aunt Jenna?"

"Just tell her that I have a cousin there that wants me to visit and you want to come along. I guess I'll have to use compulsion on the teachers at school."

"So I'm suppose to tell her that I want to go along for a little joy ride? Do you really think she'll buy it?" Elena asked uncertain.

"I don't know. There's only one way to find out."

I ended my conversation with Stefan and went down stairs. This was going to be the hard part. I didn't know if aunt Jenna would let me go or not, I mean all the way to California? That was more than a few states over.

I sneaked around the corner and saw Aunt Jenna cutting up some carrots and throwing them in a pot for dinner. I walked around slowly to Jenna's side. I gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes ever. She looked at my suspiciously and stopped cutting the carrots, whilst putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay..what do you want? Spill." She said with a crooked smile. I looked down at the floor for a second and back up at her.

"Well I want to go with Stefan some where..as a mini vacation?" I questioned.

"Where to?..." She seriously asked.

"Just a state over..." I said not lying very well.

"Elena what state?" She now said impatiently.

"Okay it's California! But I really really really want to go. Stefan's going to visit his cousin." Aunt Jenna took a long and deep sigh.

"Elena..honey I like Stefan, I really do, but you're only teenagers." _If she only knew how old Stefan really was. _"I can't let you get on a plane with a boy you've only been dating for a couple of months all the way across the United States." I knew I probably couldn't persuade Aunt Jenna any further. I guess it was time for plan B. I looked up at Aunt Jenna and gave her a fake weak smile.

"It's okay Aunt Jenna. Maybe next time." She gave me a little smile and then continued cutting up carrots. I patted her on the back and went back up to my room. Calling Stefan he picked up franticlly.

"Did she buy it?" I heard the hope in his voice.

"No." I dead panned. "But all you have to do is use a little compulsion. It's either that, or you're going to California yourself."

"I guess that's what we'll have to do." I hung up the phone with Stefan and started packing my bags. Looks like we were going to California.

"Damon please don't do this. You can fight this." I said staring into his oceanic eyes. He put his nose on my wounds again and inhaled a big whiff.

"Bonnie, I don't need to fight anything. Maybe this was my destany...I think I should embrace it." He said in a rather seductive, yet evilsh tone. This was worse than I thought. _It _was taking over. I put my hand around Damon's head and forced him to look at me. I heard a low growl escape from his throat. This was my chance, it was now or never.

I brought my lips to Damon's and firmly kissed him with all of my might. I could feel the passion, and the..darkness? taking over him just through one kiss. I would call it simple, but it wasn't it was complicated. He didn't fight the kiss, he tried to deepen the kiss and I went right ahead and let him. If this is what it took to bring him back and snap him out of his little episode, then so be it.

I pulled away after a good fifteen seconds, gasping for air.

"Damon?" I was uncertain.

"Finally the little witch sees that she enjoys my sexiness." He caressed my face and crashed his lips to mine again. The kiss was rough. I felt some passion, but I could tell this still wasn't Damon. I tried harder. I kissed Damon more and more deepening the kiss all I could. I realized that I was trying to help him, but maybe this is what I wanted to do to him all along. I couldn't believe I was admitting this to myself...and Damon because unfortuneately I knew he could read my thoughts.

We were making out for about five minutes as he started exploring my body. He trailed his hands down my back a and untied my robe, revealing my bra and underwear. As much as I wish I could continue this I just couldn't. Of course I've had a couple of boyfriends, but I've never let them get to the next base. I unlatched my lips from Damon even though I tried hard not to. I heard another little growl of disappointment escape his kiss-swolen lips. I tied up my robe and looked him in the eyes.

"Damon you know I can't continue this. Until..you're your self." It was true, we couldn't. Heck I didn't know if this was really him that wanted to make out with me or if it was his "evil" side doing the whole thing. Knowing Damon he would want to make out and have sex with anyone, but some how I just knew he wouldn't try to play me like that. Would he? I saw Damon tilt his head to the side. He smothed my hair back and kissed me on the forehead.

"Bonnie I would never take advantage of you. You're trying the best you can to help me. But I don't need this. I can help myself." Damon said in a husky tone. I was so confused. Was this really him talking? Or his other half? But of course knowing Damon, he always wanted to take care of himself and others. He wanted to be the hero and save other people. He didn't want to be the damsel in distress. I laughed mentally at that thought because I knew this time he was.

Damon firmly grabbed me on the shoulders and shook me a little.

"Bonnie you can only help me, by helping you. Run! Run as far as you can away from me, this mansion anywhere is better than here. Hurry before I...I lose control again and do something I'm going to regret." I turned and was about to run when I felt a tug on my arm. I looked at Damon and saw his eyes, I knew this was him talking. He kissed me tenderly on the lips for about five seconds and let go. He smirked his little smirk and brushed my lips with his fingers gingerly.

"By the way I would never use you. I've been wanting to kiss those pouty little lips of yours since I've seen you around with Elena." He gave me a quick wink. I'm pretty sure my face turned red as I backed away. I turned around and started walking out the door.

"Oh and Bonnie?" I turned around and faced Damon. You might want to change your clothes." He said in a sarcastic tone. I looked down and rolled my eyes at his comment. Looks like Damon was back to normal..for the minute being. I had to hurry.

I trotted out of Damon's room and quickly changed into some jeans, a hoodie and put on some running shoes. I ran through the house as fast as I could and made it to the front door. I opened it, feeling the cool breeze of the night air on my cheeks. _Why the heck did it have to be night time for me to escape?_ The freaks always came out at night. But this was my only chance. My chance to escape and some how get back home to Virginia and fix this mess, before it was to late. Late for what? I don't know, but obviously something evil and bad was brewing, and it had to be stopped.

A/N: I know this chapter is really short and or boring. Sorry, but I had alot of school work to do this week and I wanted to post something. I also didn't know how to end this so I just left it off here. But when I post again it's going to be longer and have some action in it..well kind of. Oh and there's going to be a little of Damon's point of view as well. Oh and if you want to be in my story, just give me a description of your character and name! I need some inspiration to get creative I . Please review?


	8. Chapter 7

Captured In a Daydream: Chapter 7

A/N: I know I havn't updated this story in a while, but I got my inspiration back from Quizas! So thanks! So I hope you guys like this chapter. And to my lovely reviewers from last time: **Popstar345, ****Quizas****, Lula6791, and lynsay**. You guys are amazing reviewers! And Oh my gosh if you guys haven't already you just have to watch this Damon and Bonnie video on youtube! I just think it's so sad but really sweet at the same time! It's one of my favorites! It's called: **Bonnie/Damon My Skin AU**, and after you're done watching that one you have to watch the second part to understand: **Bonnie/Damon||Guardian Angel| AU**. Well enough of my rambling, and I hope you enjoy! I'll update soon. 

I ran out of the house, not even thinking about closing the door. While running down the long drive way, I had no clue as to where or what the heck I was going, or going to do next. Getting to the end of the drive way, I noticed that in this neighborhood all the houses were big and evenly seperated from one another. I couldn't just go up to one of the rich houses and ask for help. There were two reasons for this. One, the rich snoody people that lived there would probably think I'm a poor girl trying to get some money, and two, when Damon turned back into 'Bonnie snatching' mode, he could easily come and get me by using his vampire-y ways.

I started running down the side walks of the big mansion-y rich houses. My breath became more ragged as I now figured that I couldn't keep running forever. I didn't know if I could even make it out of this so called neighborhood because it was so stinking big. I stopped and knelt down, trying to calm my breathing. I then started jogging lightly, hoping that I would find the end of this mansion maze. I stopped myself before I could get any further. I thumped myself mentally on the head. _Why the h- didn't I just take Damon's car? _My mouth dropped open of me not being so bright. If I had Damon's car then I would have sure probably be out of this so called mansion paradise, and I would be on the high way somewhere. But there was a good reason as to why I couldn't drive Damon's car. He would nag and cry about how I touched his beloved baby. But I didn't know if I had any time to go back and retrieve it. I had been running and jogging for about a good five minutes. I had to go back, or I wouldn't make it anywhere.

Turning around, I took a deep breath and started heading the same direction that I just came from. Hopefully, I would make it in time before Damon had another 'Bonnie break down.' I laughed mentally. This would be the first time that some one would be this obsessed about me.

I raked a hand through my dark locks and boarded the plane with Stefan. We found our seats and sat down, the plane taking off.

"What if Bonnie and Damon aren't where you think they are?" I said with a panicked gesture. I heard Stefan take a deep sigh.

"Well we just have to hope that that's where they are. If they arn't there...then I guess we have to keep looking." I tried calming down, realizing that he was right. This was the best that we could do. We just had to get Damon back, and Bonnie. I always had some sort of soft spot for Damon. People always said that I wanted both Salvatores on my arm, but that wasn't true. I wouldn't be another Katherine. But Damon just always felt like some sort of long lost friend to me. And Bonnie- you couldn't get me started on her. She was my best friend forever, since we were in preschool. We were bonded like peanut butter to jelly. My thoughts were broken as I felt Stefan snake his hand in between mine. He gave me a warm gentle smile and then stared out the window into the clouds.

Another thought then hit me. Poor Caroline. She was probably prancing around, clueless, not knowing anything that has happened over the pass couple of days. Before Stefan told me that I was compelled I would have thought nothing of it. Since Caroline didn't know crap about vampires and compulsion, she probably just shrugged whatever itching feeling she had, off. The itching feeling of knowing something has happened, but you couldn't figure it out, killed me inside. So knowing Caroline it was probably killing her even more. She was always the type of person who wouldn't stop at nothing until she figured out the situation. Usually she said shopping was the answer. I shoke my head back and forth mentally as a smiled graced my lips. Caroline always went shopping to resolve all problems. I looked over as Stefan continued to peer out of the air plane's window.

The silence was soon cut short, a baby crying two seats ahead of us. I watched as the mother franticly tried rocking the baby, feeding it and even went to the restroom to change the baby's diaper. She looked like one of those ladies who worked three jobs for a living, and getting on an airplane was her only piece of serenity. I glanced at Stefan and whispered.

"I wonder what's wrong with her baby, it won't stop crying." I saw Stefan tilt his head to the side.

"Her baby's fine, it'll stop crying in a minute." Stefan said seeing so sure of him self. And that's what the baby did, it stopped crying just like Stefan said. I leaned over and kissed Stefan on the cheek. I wish I could start a family with Stefan, he would be great with children. I looked out the window sadly. But I knew that would never happen, and it burned me inside.

I crossed my arms and poked a fork at my salad, Matt comforting me by rubbing my back.

"Where the heck are Stefan and Elena? I mean first Bonnie goes on vay-cay and now Stefan and Elena get to go some where to? It's not fair, they always get to have fun adventures while I'm stuck doing nothing." I pouted my pink glossed lips. It seemed as if Matt was at lost for words.

"We could go to the movies? Watch a chick flick." He said carelessly. I knew Matt didn't like watching chick flicks, but watched them anyways for me. But I didn't feel like watching a movie today. There was a feeling in the back of my mind. The one that has been there for a while. It was like an itch I just couldn't scrath and it was bugging the heck out of me. There was only one solution to this: shopping.

"Matt I don't feel like going to the movies..how about we go sh-" Matt cut me off. He grabbed my hands and folded them over with his.

"Care, I love you I really do. But I think we both know that you have a shopping problem." I bursted out laughing.

"Oh Matt you can never shop to much, that's just absurb!" I untangled my hands with his and tried to stiffle my laugh. The bell rang, indicating that lunch was now over. I got up from the table and watched an amused Matt.

"So you'll pick me up at four? Bring your good walking shoes, you know how long the mall can be." I gave him a wink as he gave me a sigh of defeat.

Shopping fixed every problem, but why did this problem have me shopping and dropping? Maybe I did have a problem, well not with the shopping, but a problem that caused me to shop. I never shopped this much. _Oh well I'll figure it out later._ I thought. Right now, I had shopping to look forward to after school.

_Just a few more feet and I'm there. I'll be back, I'll just easily get Damon's car out of the garage, and I'll be on my way._ I kept chanting this thought over and over in my head again as sweat beaded down my forehead. The Sun was starting to peer over the clouds, and the Sun rise would be coming soon in about half an hour, I was guessing. I took a short stop and started panting in front of Damon's drive way. _If I ever want to get a good work out, I'll have to remember to run around Damon's block._ I thought. I quickly sprinted up to Damon's garage and slowly opened the door. I was cautious about every step I made, ever sound that came out of my body, every breath I took. I just couldn't risk of being caught by Damon. His darker half could of came back, and then I would be screwed. I slowly stepped inside of the garage. My eyes almost did a one eighty.

His garage was like a, a whole other house. _D-_. I thought mentally. I peered around, my eyes passing a sink, a beautiful couch and even a big flat screen t.v. I also saw a refridgerator and washer and dryer machine. _Jeez you could live out here if you wanted to._ But that was enough of my gazing over the precious items that were stored in Damon's so called 'garage.' My eyes instantly went to his car. Well, one of his cars atleast. It seemed that he had four more cars piled up in this huge garage. I instantly walked up to his precious black Ferrari. Of course I could have taken the other ones, but I took his Ferrari just to agitate him. An evil-like smile graced my lips. I put my fingers up to my lips and wiped the smile away. I shouldn't be thinking like this. But it was fun and oh so hard to over come. But it was just a car, he can get over it and easily buy another one.

My hands easily glided them selves toward the door of the driving side. I made sure when I opened the door I was quiet. I cautiously plopped myself down and closed the door slowly. I felt a gush of wind, something didn't feel right. I looked over in the passenger side, my heart plumeted out of my chest.

"D..Damon what are you doing here?" I said gripping the steering wheel. He tilted his face smoothly to the side and peered at me with sly eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing...Bonnie." He popped the 'b' in my name.

"I...I..have to go help you, us, I have to find my way back home and get the grimore." I started to get nervous. I felt useless. Who was I? I witch who didn't know how to even use her powers without passing out.

"You know.." He trailed off and looked at me fiercely in the eyes. "If you knew any better you'd stay with me and stop trying to get yourself into trouble." I quickly shot my eyes to see if the keys were in the car. _Jackpot. _They were right were I wanted them to be. All I needed to do now was to start the car up as fast as I could. I looked back up at Damon as he watched me peculiarly. Taking no chances I quickly put my hand on the car keys, getting ready to turn them when a force stopped me. Damon's warm hand held mine in place firmly.

"Bonnie, you better stop. Come with me..if you drive off you'll have no where to go." He said in a sing song voice. He was right of course. I kept thinking that all along before he even said it. _Why the heck did he want me so badly? So much as to stay with him?_ I tried wriggling out of his firm grasp, but he wouldn't let me. I then looked him fiercely in the eyes.

"Why the h- do you want me so badly? Huh? Why do you want me to stay here with you?" I shouted angrily. And why did he? Before I even found out about this whole aura ordeal, all he wanted was Katherine and Elena, but he said that phase of his life was over. So now what? He chases after me? Elena's best friend for some kind of rebound? He loosened up his grip and his eyes seemed to have a sad melody to them.

"Don't you see Bonnie? We belong together. We can be good together. We're both depressed. Your Grams died, Katherine didn't want me. We fit together. We belong together." He took his hand off of mine and caressed the left side of my face. This seemed like this was him really talking, but it was just a close call to tell. I shrugged away out of his caress. I didn't know if I should believe him, but then again maybe I should.

"Damon how do I know that I'm not a rebound?" He leaned into me, his lips inches away from mine. He put both of his hands on either side of my face softly.

"Because, when I kissed you hours ago, I meant it." He looked sincere, but yet he was in the car with me begging me to stay with him, when just those few hours ago he told me to run, run as far as I could to get away from him. It seemed that the evil inside of him was mixing fast, making his love for me grow, but him getting even more evil at the same time. Now it would be even harder for me to tell the difference.

"Damon I..I..I have to do this." Damon was the one with the vampire reflexes, but I beat him to the punch and quickly started the car and backed the car up to the garage door. _Sh-! _I thought mentally. I forgot about the garage door. Oh well. I thought. I rammed Damon's precious baby into the garage door multiple times.

"Bonnie STOP! What the H- do you think you're doing!" I could see the anger in Damon's eyes. For a minute I actually brought the real Damon back for a second. I rammed the rear of his car into the metal garage door again. But nothing was happening. The only thing Damon's stupid Ferrari was good for was making big pot holes.

"Bonnie stop! You little b-!" I felt Damon unlock my hands off the steering wheel and he then ripped it clean off. He held the steering wheel in his hands, a dumb founded look on his face. _There goes his million dollar car._ I thought, smirking inside. Damon threw the steering wheel right out of the closed window, shattering glass everywhere. I shielded my face.

"Looks like you can't drive any where now, you're not going to land a finger on any of my other cars, got it witch?" Damon spat with anger. I opened the door quickly and tried making my way out of the garage. Of course Damon got there before I did.

"Bonnie, you're going to stay with me wheather you like it or not." He gave me a devilish grin, one where it was quite frightening, but I wasn't scared of it at all. I put my hands on either side of his face. I watched his devilish grin transform into a smirk. I don't know what the heck took over me, but I crushed my lips to his firmly. I pulled back gapping for breaths. Damon looked speechless, but I could tell there was still evil behind it all. But I didn't care, I didn't know what over came me, but I swooped down and kissed him more and more. Damon backed me up against his Ferrari, him passionately kissing me. He stopped and looked me in the eyes and then trailed kisses down my neck. I let a little moan escape my lips. I knew this was the wrong thing to be doing, but I couldn't control myself. It felt as if something was controling me, taking me over. I wouldn't go to far with Damon, I simply wasn't ready, but the kisses and make out session was becoming to overwhelming. Damon kissed me firmly again on the lips. I felt more dazed and dazed. I soon found myself in a land of darkness.

I got up off a cold leafy ground. This was one of my dreams again, I knew it had to be. I turned around and saw the Koi fish pond. The two fish swimming around together in harmony. Damon's fish I saw sadly, almost all the scales were turning a dark blue. Even the eyes of the fish were a dark black. I tilted my head to the side. Looking over at my fish, I saw that it's scales to were slowly starting to turn a dark blue color. Of course there wern't as many dark blue scales as Damon's, but this was a bad sign.

I touched my lips with my hand. Every time Damon kissed me it felt like I was becoming more, more controlled...like something evil was taking me over. My eyes almost popped out of my head. I franticly smoothed my hair over with my hand as I came to my realization. There were two fish swimming together in harmony, both me and Damon were connected. The evil aura ghost thing turned Damon's fish into some evil devil thing. If both fish were connected that means that I was next. I shuddered at the thought. I some how had to get Grams' grimore to see if there was anything in the book about this. Or I guess me and Damon would be one heck of an odd couple out. Did being _evil_ count as odd enough?

A/N: Thank you for reading and I hoped you liked this chapter! I know I had fun writing it! Please review? Reviews make me happy! :) 


	9. Chapter8

Captured In a Daydream: Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sorry this was late! I blame laziness..but I was kind of busy. Did any of you like episode 4? In my opinion I thought it was really sweet how Katherine loves Stefan. Before I was like 'Oh Katherine's a big liar.' But now that I see that Katherine actually loves Stefan I say hey Stefan should dump Elena and go out with Katherine! :) Oh and I'm actually shocked to say this, but I think Damon is getting kind of annoying on the show. After they showed him back in 1864 with Katherine all that I'm thinking is why did Damon stay with Katherine when he saw numerous times that she like Stefan? He just kept fooling around until he got his heart brooken...so I say Damon was foolish. I'm also mad that they sometimes don't put Bonnie on certain episodes...it's not fair... :(

Thanks to my awesome reviewers! You make me smile times ten! lol. : **Lula6791, Hellzz-on-Earth, stefanswifey01, and Quizas!**

**Quizas**: You make me laugh every time you review and you know how to brighten up my day! You always inspire me to just keep updating and writing! I **love** your reviews so keep them coming!

**stefanswifey01**: You **definately** make me feel like I'm doing a good job while writing my chapters and you know how to make me smile! ;)

**Hellzz-on-Earth**: I love how you talk about the situations that go on through out my story and tell me what you hope happens in the story. You're also one of my reasons that help me write my story because you make me think of what I can do or how I can mix up my story. 

**Lula6791**: I like how you ask questions to know more and try to get involved in my story! :)

I just thought that I would give all of my reviewers little notes from the last time I updated! You guys make me want to update everytime because it makes me feel good when I know there's people who actually want to read my stories.

I stretched and yawned, eyes popping open. I ended up in Damon's room. I sat up, my hair a mess and in an entire different wardrobe than before. A black silk robe. I braided my hair and quickly made it into a messy bun on my head. Every thing that happened before I passed out seemed like a blur, but it came back to me. I thought long and hard, knowing that if I didn't some how get the grimore Damon and I would be screwed. I always said Damon was evil, but I didn't mean it literally. Sure, he killed a couple of people, but now since he was _really_ evil how would he act? When he was around me, he actually acted more affectionet, and possessive. But how was he around other people?

It seemed that I to was now turning to the _dark side_, more slowly than Damon, but it still wasn't good. Grams' grimore was all the way back in Virginia, and I knew there was basically no possible way to get there from California. Damon would always find a way to stop me. I had to call someone, Elena or Stefan and tell them. They could bring it to California couldn't they? But I had to find a phone. Ever since I came to this place there was no phones anywhere, that I could see. But Damon always had a cell phone right? But I hadn't see him use it or anything.

That was another thing-Damon. Everytime I was around him it seemed like there was a pull on me drawing me to him. It was the koi fish for sure. And by Damon's fish being affected, it was affecting me too.

I drapped the covers off of me and put my feet on the cold hard wood floor. Shivering, I stood up. I walked steadily through out Damon's house. I had no idea where I was going, but the smell of bacon and eggs lead me all the way to the kitchen. I peeked around the kitchen corner, Damon whistling while I saw him scrambling eggs. I had absolutely no idea how Damon even knew bacon and eggs were my all time favorite breakfast food, but I had to say I was glad he knew.

"Bonnie come in and sit down. I made your favorite." He turned around and winked at me. I hesitantly walked in and sat down at the kitchen table. There were two plates set out, along with untensils and a cup already filled with orange juice. The other cup had blood in it. I eyed the blood suspicously.

"Bonnie I know you want a sip, but the orange juice is your drink." He said turning around and grinning at me. I raised an eye brow.

"So Bonnie. I was thinking Rome next." He wriggled his eye brows at me.

"Um what? Rome? What the heck are you talking about?" Damon better not be thinking of taking me around the stinking world. He already kidnapped me and brought me to California. I was lucky that he didn't take me to the Bermuda Triangle. I watched Damon as he raised an eye brow and brought the pan of eggs and bacon to me.

"We can't just stay here. I'm sure my nosey brooding forehead of a brother will figure out my plans of kidnapping you sooner or later. And then that little good for nothing doppleganger you call a friend will surely tag along." He scooped some of the eggs and put them on my plate along with a side of bacon. He then duplicated the process and did the same for him. In less than a second he was sitting opposite of me.

I looked down at the food and then looked back up at him.

"Why are you eating food? I thought you could only drink your precious blood." I said tasting the eggs he made. He tilted his head to the side and gave me his reoccuring smirk.

"Honey, I can eat any thing I please." I watched him take a bite of his bacon and gulp it down in the most sexy way I could have ever imagined. I wraised my eye brow, and continued eating my eggs and then worked my way to the bacon.

"Wow you're a good cook." I stated. Damon swished around the blood in his cup and took a swig.

"Yeah I know, I've been living forever remember?"

"I'm a good cook to you know." I said finishing off my orange juice. Damon set his glass down and took my empty plate and placed it in the sink.

"Mmm is that so?" He said mysteriously.

"If you count putting bread in the toaster." I said sighing. "I can't even push the toaster button or I might burn the toast." Damon now sat opposite of me again.

"I like my toast a little...brown." He smirked. I got a little confused with his comment. I was pretty sure he wasn't talking about the toast that he liked a little 'brown.'

"Well back to the taking me to Rome thing." I said crossing my arms as I watched him closely. "I'm not going to Rome."

"Bonnie we had an agreement. You go with me everywhere." I could tell he started to get irritated.

"No, we were fighting and then we kissed and I blacked out." He smirked.

"I took that as a yes. What would you have said that was? A no? I think not." The black in Damon's eyes shown through. I had to calm him down. Believe it or not, when he was evil, he actually seemed nicer than how he really acted, accept for the whole being possessive gig. I layed my hand gently on his.

"Damon, just I'll go to Rome okay? Just please not now." I batted my eyelashes and gave him a fake smile. His eyes turned back to a light blue and he started playing with my fingers.

"Fine we'll go on Saturday. Trust me I know some great spots where we can do some great things." He wiggled his eye brows. Thank God that today was tuesday. It gave me four extra days to figure something out before count phsyco went even more crazy.

"In you dreams Damon if you expect me to do some 'things' with you." I said gesturing air quotes. I watched Damon finish off his blood and put his glass in the sink.

"Help me find my way to get dressed and take a shower." I stated. I got up from the kitchen table and waited by the door. He now stood in front of me.

"I would be happy to help you get dressed and take a shower with you." I gave him a death stare.

"Damon..." He pushed me up against the kitchen wall, stroking my face.

"Damon come on stop it. Control yourself." _Oh my gosh._ I thought mentally. Maybe some how this is the real Damon. Back in Mystic Falls it seemed like he did who knows what with girls every day. Which I would define as nasty, but that wasn't the point. The point was that he was used to having some kind of _pleasure_, and as of right now he was the only source I had. I pushed him away.

"Just show me where I can get dressed and take a shower by myself." I said sternly. Man, this was going to be one heck of a long day.

"Stefan how much longer is it going to take us to get to Damon's house?" I asked impatiently while swatting my hair back.

"Don't worry probably another hour or so." I watched as Stefan got us a taxi and we hopped in. The taxi driver peeked at us from the driver's seat. He was very shaggy and practicly had hair growing out of his nose and curled into his own mustache.

"Where to?" The taxi driver stated." A smile pranced on my lips. I didn't mean to laugh, but here was this man, looking all buff...but when he talked it was like blowing on a cazoo. Stefan replied, telling the man Damon's address. I looked out the window, watching the busy streets of California. People were scattering all over the place like an ant farm.

"I hope Bonnie's with Damon. What happens if she isn't?" I asked, feeling a little bit jittery.

"Shh it's fine, if she's not, then I have no clue as to where she is. But we'll find her Elena, I promise." I made a weak smile and looked at my cell phone. I rolled my eyes. Of course Caroline would be the one to leave me a thousand text messages. 'where are you? Having fun without me?' was most of the texts I read. Which indeed there was no fun unless Caro had come, but she knew nothing about the world of the supernatural. But I guess it wasn't fair that every one got to take a "vacation" and she didn't.

I then got a picture message. I grinned. It was of course Caroline once again. It seemed that Matt took pics of her, while she showed me all the new clothes that she had picked up while going to the mall with Matt. _Jeez._ I thought mentally. She had atleast sent about twenty pictures of her in clothes, asking me which one did I think was the best. I sighed and texted her back, saying I liked the purple one the best. Caroline needed a hobby-other than shopping.

I slipped my cell phone back in my pocket, twiddling my thumbs, anxious to see if Bonnie and Damon were where Stefan said they were.

I layed in my bed, my feet soar from shopping with Matt all day. But it was like worth it, so I was still happy. After I sent Elena about a hundred texts, showing her my new outfits and just bugging her for the fun of it. I was still a little upset of how both Bonnie and Elena go to go on vacations, and I had to stay in stupid Mystic Falls, going to school and really doing nothing. How was I suppose to do anything? I mean my best friends were out having their own fun.

I set my cell phone on my night stand beside my bed. I drapped a small blanket over me as I felt a yawn coming on. I closed my eyes gently, deciding that a nap would do me in for the day.

_I walked in Bonnie's old room, where she used to live with her Grams' before she passed away. _Why the heck am I in Bonnie's Grams' house?_ I thought mentally. I glided my fingers along her bed and came to her desk. There on her desk layed a book. It was old, leather casing and had some weird symbol on the front. _

_For some reason I felt myself drawn to the book. It was beckoning me to open it. I layed one finger on the book and tossed it open at a random page. I smoothed my manicured fingers on the page. It showed what looked like two fish. One white, the other black. There was a bunch of writing underneath it, which of course I had no intention of reading, because let's face it-I'm not the one you'll see sitting around reading a book. I glanced at the page across from it, seeing this weird ghost looking thing that reminded me of the Grim Reaper. Okay this was getting to weird. I slowly backed away from the book, afraid to even look on further. I swiftly turned around when my heart jumped right through my chest. There right in front of me stood a ghostly figure of Bonnie's Grams. I covered my mouth._

_She looked at me in a serious manner and touched my blond locks._

_"Caroline.." She trailed of in a raspy voice. I backed up a little. This just seemed all to real to comprehend. But this was a dream wasn't it? Now I wasn't so sure. It was all to confusing._

_"Caroline, don't be afraid. I'm only here for a second." I managed to nod my head even though I was still in shock._

_"You have to take Bonnie this book. She's in California in a mansion with Damon." I gasped._

_"In a mansion? Especially with Damon!" I shouted as I freaked out. Bonnie's Grams now held me by the shoulders._

_"You can't be freaked out right now Caroline. You have to take Bonnie this book, I'm sure she'll know what to do..but something's going terribly wrong with my grand baby. I can't explain to you what, she'll tell you when you get there." I managed to nod again as Bonnie's Grams gave me the address to the house. She looked me fiercely in the eyes as she started to fade._

_"Get on the next flight to California. If you all make it through this, you'll be the hero Caroline." She gave me a weak smile and then she disappered._

My eyes suddenly popped open. I tried controlling my breathing as I sat up slowly, realizing what I had just gone through. Some how Bonnie's grandma had contacted me through my dreams...and she told me..to me to go get a book and take it to Bonnie and Damon in California? This was definately all to much to take in, but I had to go get this weird book and bring it to Bonnie and Damon. Grams said I would be the hero. So that's what I was going to do. I'd make up some excuse and go to Cali. But wait. Why the h- was Bonnie with Damon?

I was finally dressed and bathed. Damon finally let me have my privacy, and I managed to clothe myself in a very cute green cardigan with a white tank underneath and some green skinny jeans that hugged my hips in all the right places. I sighed as I flipped through the channels on the televison. Damon sat across from me on the couch. He lazily threw himself down, reading a book by some Jack London guy.

I felt a little light headed, but I'm sure it was nothing supernatural to worry about. I landed on a channel.

"Hey Damon look Vampires Suck is on." I trailed off. He didn't even look up at me. Just waved it off like it was no big deal.

"Vampires Suck is right." I said smiling inwardly to myself. I took a pillow and hugged it close to my chest. Damon then dropped his book and eyed my suspicously now. I felt kind of drowsy and I noticed my stomache started to hurt. I hissed at the pain, now realizing that I felt an uncomfortable dampness. I shot up off the couch.

Damon was behind me an in instant. He snaked his hands around my waist and brought me closer. I heard him inhale a big whiff.

"Someone's on their monthly gift..." He trailed off as if he were enjoying this. I pulled away from him agrivated. Getting my period, especially in the presence of a vampire was not a good thing. And to top it off, talk about nasuea, cramps, sleepiness. Periods were like curses. Damon looked at me with hunger in his eyes. I backed up some more. I had no idea what he was going to do. The look he gave me was kind of terrifying. It said 'hand me over a knife and the barbeque sauce.'

"I have to go take a shower again and get some new clothes." I said heading shoving past him. He grabbed my arm rather firmly.

"Bonnie...you smell so good right now...I don't even know if I can controll myself." He hugged me against his muscular chest and trailed his hands on my waist.

"Damon get off of me, controll yourself." I said getting fairly agitated and scared at once. He planted kisses down my neck while I still struggled. I had to think of something quick before he goes bezerk. I thought.

"Hey look who has to buy me tampons and pads now." I felt Damon stop instantly and give me a sarcastic look.

"Are you sh- me?" I laughed.

"Well you since you wont let me go any where, I can't go to the store..." I trailed off and made a fake whistle. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Can't you use some toliet paper or something? It says extra absorbent right on the label." This time it was my turn to roll my eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine I'll get you your...femine items. But you're staying here and you're not leaving this house, so go take your little shower and I'll have your.."

"Tampons?" I finished.

"Yeah those...in about fifteen minutes." I didn't ask any questions. I just went to go take another shower. I wanted to see if Damon could pull this off.

I watched Bonnie walk off and head to the bathroom. The smell of her blood intrigued me, taunted me. But inside, I couldn't harm her. It seemed like the old Damon was gone, and the new one was here to stay. To bad Bonnie didn't know that I had tricks up my sleeve when we go to Rome. I wanted to make me and Bonnie powerful. And that's what I was going to do once I got my hands on the powerful stone I saved in my old house in Rome.

I had gotten the stone from Emily a while back. She said it would make me have more power. So I got it made into a ring and placed it in a box with a key. The box was locked, but it sat in a hidden compartment underneath the floor boards.

But of course, when I was the old Damon I was stupid enough to think that one day Katherine would come back and I could give it to her. Then we would be powerful together, hey maybe even go around and capture humans, making a whole house full and torture them. When she left, I let my emotions get the better of me. I didn't care anymore. All I wanted was Katherine to be with me and...love me. But that didn't happen.

Now I had Bonnie. She was every thing I ever wanted in a girl. But she was also more. A witch. And with her power, we could rule the world. I figured out that the more I kissed her or was intimite, it turned her more..evil. I would turn her fully and she would never leave me, like that stupid b- Katherine did.

I was dragged out of my thoughts. _Oh yeah I have to go get Bonnie...some...tampons._ Just saying the word tampons made me shiver. Hey I might be a vampire, but that was just a whole other subject.

I couldn't leave the house, I had to keep an eye on Bonnie. And there was no way in h- that I would go to the store and buy that s- for her. I then thought for a quick second. My next door neighbor was a girl...I could go over her house and get what I needed.

I quickly went out the door and swiftly made my way into her house. Her security system was as good as a blind dog. I raced my way up the stairs, not making a noise whilst using my vampire speed. I made it to her bathroom. I scanned her bathroom, and then looked in various places. I had to search through loads full of makeup, but managed to find what I needed. I turned to leave and realized her bathroom was a mess now that I had searched through everything. _Oh well._ I thought. It's her house, she can clean up her stuff.

I raced back to my house, knocking on the bathroom door before I rudely let myself in. Bonnie had herself wrapped up in a long, blue towel. She gave me judgy little green eyes. Ones that I adored, but I would never tell her that in a million years. I gave her a smirk.

"Hey Bonnie look what Dammy Wammy has for you..." I trailed off in a seductive tone. I then tilted my head to the side. I could smell her blood, it was intoxicating with every breath I took. I was knocked out of my trance when Bonnie snatched the box from me. She eyed it suspiciously.

"Don't I get a thank you?" I asked while batting my eyes at her. She tilted her head to the side and gave me a sarcastic smile.

"No Damon you don't get a thank you. You could have atleast let me pick out my own." I headed out the door, as I stopped and gave her one final say.

"Well you might as well get used to it because that's what you're getting for your birthday." She gave me an evil look as I shut the door behind myself, smirking. She looked so sexy when she was upset, that's why I liked bantering with her all the time. Bonnie was gorgeous, prettier than Elena and Katherine combined. She was a witch that possesed power, and she had what it took to be mine, and rule with me. She was everything.

I've always noticed her before. When the aura thing didn't possess me, I just liked to mess around with her until she was annoyed. But after I took Bonnie to that day in the woods, it felt like I was drawn to her ever since. It felt like that empty spot in my chest that I used to hold for Katherine, I now filled it with Bonnie. I know the aura thing is controlling me, but its power became overwhelming. So overwhelming that I want to embrace my darker half. Before when I ran around killing people, it was for entertainment. Now, I want to go out on a killing spree simply because I don't give a s-. Its running through my veins, but while I'm with Bonnie, I've learned to try to calm myself.

My thoughts were interupted as I felt two presenses. I was now in front of my main door as I opened it. A sly smile graced my lips.

"Why hello Stefan, doppleganger. What brings you here on this fine day?" Another smirk.

They had know idea what I had in store for them. They couldn't ruien my plans for Bonnie, and I'll do anything to keep them out of the way.

A/N: And there you go! I hope you liked it? I don't know if I'm happy with this, but hey I guess It'll do. Review? :)


	10. Chapter 9

Captured In a Daydream: Chapter 9

A/N: Here's the nineth chapter finally! Sorry it took me a couple of days to update. And as always to my lovely reviewers from last chapter: 

**Quizas, Hellzz-on-Earth, Lula6791, and stefanswifey01.**

**Quizas: **Thanks for making me smile again. Lol. I'm glad that you like Caroline's coming with help, but I'm going to tell you now it might take a while...but I'm not really sure. Thanks for the review and keep on reviewing! :)

**Hellzz-on-Earth:** Thanks for the review! Oh and to answer your question: Damon doesn't have a plan for Caroline...well not yet anyway. He doesn't even know that she's on her way to 'save the day.' So I guess you can say she's the surprise. I'm actually sorry to say that when you see Bamon in Rome I don't think they'll be "themselves" just yet. They'll probably be evil...dun dun dunnn. But I'm sorry if I disappointed you. :( By the way I love when you go on and on. lol. I like long reviews. :)

**Lula6791:** Wow thanks for telling me what your thoughts were about the show! I basically feel the exact same way you do. And thank you so much for your very long review on chapter eight! I love long reviews! I'm glad you told me every take of the story that you liked and what will happen next. Hmm I think what will happen in the next chapter...well chapter ten is that Damon and Bonnie will be heading to Rome for the most part.

**stefanswifey01: **Haha Damon is getting a little crazy! You're right..Stefan and Elena _should have_ watched out! You'll read why! Thanks for the review! :)

I don't own the vampire diaries characters...darn darn darn! Sorry for the mistakes in this!

I lazily slanted myself on the door frame as I stared at Stefan and Elena.

"Damon where's Bonnie? We know you must have her here somewhere." Stefan's brooding forehead was here to stay.

"Stefan, I don't know what you're talking about. Bonnie's not here." I deadpanned, trying to cover up my tracks. Stefan folded his arms across her chest.

"Damon I know you have her, I can smell her scent..and blood. Did you hurt her?" Stefan said firmly.

"Oh no Bonnie! Damon if you hurt her I swear to god-" I cut Elena off.

"One, you can't do anything because you're a worthless little human doppleganger which I can easily snap your neck I might add, and two no I didn't hurt her." I decided to tell them the truth. I did have Bonnie of course, but I was going to have some fun with them.

"Well let us in we want Bonnie back you jerk!" Elena yelled. She tried going past me but I blocked the door.

"Ah ah ah.." I trailed off as I wiggled my index finger back in forth. "This is my house so there for you can't come in. You're not invited." I said as a sly grin danced on my lips.

"What? I'm not a vampire." Elena said.

"And I'm already invited in Damon." Stefan quickly stated right after Elena had given me her two cents. Stefan was suddenly in my face, jabbing his index finger in my chest.

"Let us in right now. You could have stabbed Bonnie for all we know. She could be in there bleeding to death. Don't make me hurt you Damon." Stefan said with an angry face. If I were the old Damon, I would have been a little intimidated. But let's face it, Stefan was always the one to try to be tough and it just didn't work. I pushed Stefan with great force as I watched him tumble on his back down the stairs. I quickly used my vampire speed and grabbed Elena, holding her to my chest by the neck.

I bit my arm and put my blood inches away from her neck.

"You won't be invited in if I turn you into a vampire..." I trailed off. I watched the fear in her eyes as she cried for Stefan's help. Stefan got off the ground and watched from a distance.

"By the way...I guess if you technically weigh things out..Bonnie is bleeding..." I smiled inward to myself because only I got the joke, as they thought that she was actually 'bleeding to death.'

Elena gasped even more. I let Elena go as she ran to Stefan urgently. She looked up at me with watery doe eyes.

"Damon I thought you cared about me. Now you're just a heartly jerk! How can you just toy around with me and Bonnie? You don't have to mess with Bonnie and capture her just to get to me...so let her go." Elena said firmly. I laughed out loud. It was rather a cruel laugh.

"You selfish little b-. If you think I care about you then you're dead wrong honey." I spat. "I didn't capture Bonnie to set a trap for you, I captured Bonnie because I want her to be mine." I watched as Elena and Stefan's mouth dropped open.

"Yeah that's right." I stepped down the steps, now only about two feet away from the helpless couple. " I love Bonnie. And nothing's going to change that." I stopped for a quick second and traced my lips. I couldn't believe I had actually said that, but it was true. My cold black heart actually had feelings for the little witch. I wipped the look of wonder from my features.

"Get the h- off my property and go home to little Mystic Falls where you belong." I snarled. I watched as Stefan pushed Elena to the side and got in a fighting stance.

"Wittle Stefan wants to fight his big browther?" I said mocking him. Stefan wanted a fight, he was going to get it. To bad he didn't know that I was going to win.

X

I slung my blond hair behind my back as I waited in line to put my suit cases up on the security belt. Everything was going through my head at once. I didn't know how this book was going to help Bonnie or why the heck the deceased could even come in my dreams. But it felt real, and I had to do this. For Bonnie. Because that itch that I couldn't scratch before was still there, but now it felt like I was starting to scratch it.

I had managed to go to Bonnie's old house that she shared with her Grams and I found the book. I made sure that it was securely stuffed in one of my suite cases.

I finally made my way up, putting all six of my luggage bags on the belt.

"Um excuse me maim, but you have to many bags." One of the luggage guys said. I looked at his tired face. He had blond hair, blue eyes and looked to be in his mid forties. From the look of it, I could talk him down. I puckered my lips.

"What do you mean I have to many bags?" I said sweetly while showing him my best smile I could muster. He gave me a 'duh' look as I peered more intently at his blood shot eyes.

"Maim, you have two many bags. The maximum for one person is only three bags. You have double the amount." My smile instantly dropped. No more Mr. Nice Caroline. I crossed my arm as I started to hear moans and groans from all the people standing behind me, waiting to put up their luggage.

"You know how much these bags and all the s- that goes into it?"

"No but-" I cut him off.

"No you don't. These are brand named bags that probably cost more than your pay check." I rolled my neck. "And all my clothes and accessories in it?" I let an icy chuckle leave my lips. "Are probably worth more than your house and car put together. The guy just stared at me in disbelief.

"Security!" He yelled. My mouth dropped open. He was calling security on me? I had to get to Damon's mansion before something bad happened.

"Umm second thought, I'll just drop the three bags."

"Thank god!" I heard someone behind me yell from a distance. I sighed unhappily as I put three of my bags on the belt and had to leave three behind. I made sure that I grabbed the suit case that had the book in it. Of course my other bags just had tons of clothes for no apparent reason, but hey I had to bring my bathing suit and nurses outfit, club outfits and dresses. What happened if I needed those things? I watched my things go through the security belt as I saw another guy take my other bags away.

"I want those mailed to the right address. If their arn't I'll sew the crap out of you." I yelled back sassily. I probably wouldn't but I would be petrified if I didn't get them back. It took me hours to search for those clothes and plus I broke one nail and have bunons the size of quarters on me feet from all that shopping.

My luggage was done being checked and was now on the plane. I took my seat by the window, waiting for the plane to take off. I took out a nail file and started filing my manicured tips. This was going to be a long ride.

X

I watched, Stefan was tense, but ready and willing to fight. I thought it was amusing really. He had a diet of animal blood. My diet was human and I was possessed. I knew I had the ultimate power. Stefan ran fast, lundging at me in his vampiric forum. I didn't do anything for a second, but when the time came I easily moved out of the way at the last second. He quickly turned around looking at me with an even more p'd off face. I gave him a smirk which seemed to make him even more angrier. Good, that's what I was aiming for. Stefan quickly shot to my side as I felt a piercing in my adominal area. I didn't even fall, I stood as stiff as a statue, the pain clearly not affecting me one bit. Stefan's vampire fourm quickly dispersed. He looked at me in awe. I smiled at him slyly and grasped the little branch that he had stabbed me with. I then swiftly pulled it out and threw it on the ground. In an instant I healed as if nothing ever happened.

I turned my head as I saw Elena try to run into my house. I very easily scooped her up and threw her right next to Stefan. I had to make this quick and easy and get rid of them, or throw them somewhere before Bonnie came back.

Elena hugged Stefan tightly. It disgusted me just to watch the two little love birds. I rolled my eyes instantly and walked up another inch to them. I then cracked my knuckles.

"Okay let's get this over with. Who wants to go first?" I asked nonchalantly. Stefan hugged tigher on to Elena. It was hilarious to see Stefan actually look defenseless and intimidated by me.

"Da...Damon your eyes." Elena gasped.

"Yes I know they're a pretty blue color that make all the girls melt." I smirked.

"No...there..there..." Elena trailed off as Stefan finished her sentence for her.

"Black." I tilted my head to the side.

"Black?...that's even better. We all know it's my favorite color." I gave off a little chuckle.

"So I guess Stefan goes first since Elena's just the helpless little human."

"No I won't let you take him!" Cried Elena as I saw tears trickle down her cheeks. The old me would have atleast stopped and made second thoughts after making Elena cry. Now I just laughed to myself even more, not giving second thoughts about anything.

I effortlessly speed my way to Stefan and staked him with the same branch that he staked me with. I didn't stake him in the heart. For some reason I actually wanted him to live...for now. I watched him fall to the ground and cry out in agony. I staked him three more times to make sure that he couldn't fight back. He howled with pain, while his girl friend Miss. Waterworks cried with him in union. I watched as Stefan gently closed his eyes and passed out. I heard him mumble don't hurt Elena.

I quickly looked up at Elena as she looked at me terrified.

"Aww isn't that sweet? Stefan told me not to hurt you." I smiled my twenty watt smile at her. I grabbed her to me, her back to my chest as I held her by the neck. She cried even more as I heard her heart beating rapidly.

"Dam...Damon ple...please don't do this. I ...k..kn...know you won't hurt me. Do ..thi..this for me...a..an..and your brother...pleas...e. I know you won't hurt me..." I stroked Elena on the side of the face as I spoke to her soothingly yet firm at the same time.

"I'm not doing this for you Elena. I'm doing this for me and Bonnie. You're not going to ruin my plans and be another Katherine little b-. This isn't all about you. And just look at your helpless little boy friend." I kicked Stefan just to prove my point.

"Does it look like I give a s- about him?" I felt her heart rate go up even more.

"Shh...shh Elena I promise I won't hurt you.." I stroked her face even more just to calm her down a bit. I then quickly sank my fangs into her neck. She let out a horrid scream as I covered her mouth to muffle the sound. I sucked and sucked, the irony good liquid flowing down my throat in pleasure. I felt her sag in my arms as I stopped drinking and looked at her unconscience body. I threw her next to Stefan.

"I didn't say I'd hurt you..alot.." I chuckled as I wipped her blood from my lips. Honestly, I'd tasted better from chicks at the bars that were dopped up on alcohol. I pulled the branches out of Stefan's weak unconscience body and drapped both him and Elena over my back. I sped my way down to the basement where I had kept Bonnie once before. I then opened the cell and threw them both in there. I quickly got some vervain needles and pierced Stefan with them about four times. He would be very weak. I then looked at Elena. I thought hitting me like a cannon ball.

Elena would surely tell Stefan to drink her blood in order to get stronger and bust out of the cell. I stuck Elena with two vervain needles as well. I locked the cell back and whistled a littlle toon as I left the basement. Now little Stefan and Elena would be in there for a very good amount of time. With no good blood for Stefan to drink, him being weak, and Elena not strong enough to do a thing there was no way they were getting out of there.

I heard Bonnie come out of the bathroom as I sat on the couch casually. I quickly turned to a horror show and turned up the volume. She stared at me weirdly and sat on the other side of the couch. It was silent for a whole minute before she said anything.

"Damon did you hear anything? I swore I heard yelling and screaming..." She trailed off, bitting her bottom lip. I had to admit she looked so scrumptious while doing so.

"It was probably the t.v." I gestured toward the horror show that I was watching. She looked at me suspicously and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah...I guess it was..." She seemed hesitant at first that it was the t.v. but then I could tell she danced the little thought out of her head and sat back on the couch looking uncomfortable. I don't know why I felt the way that I did, but I couldn't stand seeing Bonnie in pain. My instincts kicked in.

"Bonnie?" I said in a sing song voice. She seemed to give me a little death stare as I watched her hugg her stomach.

"What is it now Damon?" Bonnie said tiredly. I then got serious.

"Come on what's wrong?" I eyed her intently. Her face broke out into a sarcastic laugh.

"You want to know what's wrong? Damon Salvatore cares if something's wrong?" I thought what she said over in my head. I guess Bonnie was right. I did want to know what was wrong.

"Yes Bonnie I do actually." I spit back sarcasticly while smiling a dazzling smile as usual. I heard her make a loud sigh.

"I'm on my period." She deadpanned. I tilted my head to the side, trying to figure out what her point was.

"And..." I trailed off.

"Well I feel tired, my stomache has really bad cramps, I have a headache, oh and one more thing. There's blood Damon. Blood just coming right out of my-" I cut Bonnie off, almost wanting to puick.

"But in those tampon comercials you see on t.v. the girls are always happy and they say being on their periods make them want to dance and wear alot of white." I say wriggling my eyebrows. Bonnie picked up a pillow and tried throwing it in my face, but I caught it.

"Ughh Damon if you were a girl, you'd know how it would feel." I watched her pretty features contort into an angry face, her eye brows making a 'v.' I loved playing around with Bonnie and making her irritated, but when she was in pain I couldn't cope seeing her this way. I took a sigh and spoke.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry okay?" I said raising an eyebrow, hoping she would take the appology. She coppied my gesture and raised an eyebrow back in return.

"Where's the old Damon that didn't give out sorrys?" She said sarcasticly. I inched closer to her and speedily put her on my lap. She held onto my neck.

"You really need to stop using your vampire tricks on me." She stated. Her face was mere inches away from mine.

"And you really need to stop being jealous of my said vampire tricks." I tapped her on the nose playfully. She narrowed her beautiful green eyes. She was just to breath taking to sit back and not want to kiss her senseless. I inched in and took her lips by surprise. I heard her gasp a little, but then she let it go. We kissed for another ten seconds and she pulled back as I heard her hiss. I looked at her with slight concern, the stupid cramps were probably getting to her. And that's when I noticed after looking into her eyes. They were a more dark green than before...and had a little hint of black? I smiled inward to myself. Looks like Bonnie was turing according to my plans.

Bonnie got off of my lap and went back to the other side of the couch. I tilted my head to the side and watched her curiously. She started hugging a pillow. I laughed out loud as I combed a hand threw my gorgeous messy hair.

"What are you doing you silly witch?" I purred to her.

"Hugging onto a pillow makes me feel better." She stated with attitude. I smiled a synical smile. I scooped her up and hugged her to me, her back to my chest.

"Now why would you hug a pillow when you've got me?" I said seductively. She didn't respond, but instead I felt her relax into me. I felt my veins curl around my cheeks. I could smell her..the blood. My fangs dispersed out of my gums, my head tilting toward her neck. I instantly stopped myself. Bonnie's blood was by sure the best I've ever tasted, but I would control myself for Bonnie. I instead started planting light kisses on her neck. I then stopped, suddenly hearing..no feeling Stefan move from in the basement. If I was going to go through with these plans then Bonnie and I would have to be on a plane by tommorow.

"You know how I've talked about going to Rome.." I trailed off. Bonnie shot up and looked at me dead on with a worried expression. _Why did it always take so long to drain the good out of the little witch?_ I thought.

"Were not going soon are we?" She said franticly. I took my eyes off of Bonnie and looked at the t.v.

"If you call tommorow not soon, then yes." I said nonchalantly.

"But..but we can't..."She trailed off as she got off of me and started pacing in front of the t.v. I tried swaying my head back and forth so I could actually watch the televison that Bonnie was so rudely blocking.

"Bonnie could you move out of the way?" I asked carelessly. She faced me and stopped pacing, but she stopped right in front of the t.v.

"I'm panicking and all you can think about is the t.v.?" She raised her her voice. Bonnie had to go to Rome or some how dumb Stefan and Elena might actually escape, find Bonnie and my whole world would be crashed because Bonnie would then probably return back to stupid Mystic Falls and forget all about me and live happily ever after with someone else.(A/N: Try saying that three times .) I sped in front of Bonnie and put both of my hands on either side of her face. I brought my lips to hers firmly and kissed her hard. I pulled back and looked into her eyes. Good they were starting to turn even a darker shade of green.

"Damon get the heck off of me." Bonnie said firmly whilst pushing against my rock hard chest. I didn't let her go. I kissed her again, this time more softer and gently. I held the kiss for about a whole twenty seconds. I felt her push more on my chest, but her hands slowly went back to her sides and she gave in. I started making the kiss more passionet, putting my hands around her waist as she put her hands around my neck.

X

I don't know what the heck came over me. One minute I'm getting upset about Damon taking me to Rome tommorow, and the next thing I know I'm making out with him? But I just couldn't help it. At first I was frightened and mad at the same time. He crashed his lips to mine hard, that it almost hurt. But then he started kissing me so tenderly and with passion...I..I just couldn't refuse. I kept the kiss going as I could feel power just radiating to me with each kiss. The power felt like no power that I had ever felt before. It felt dark, I knew that was the truth. But it felt so good I couldn't find the strength to just...stop.

After a good ten minutes, I felt Damon pull away. His hands were now back on either sides of my face. I felt a new glow, more energized like bunny you would see on the commercials. I didn feel a little bit dizzy, but I shrugged it off. I smiled a sly smile as Damon gazed at me intently with his clear blue eyes. I raked my hands through his messy hair, wanting to kiss him even more. I went for his lips, but he stopped me.

He looked at me intently again and asked one simple question.

"You're going to Rome with me tommorow right?" He asked seriously. I instantly nodded. Feeling stupid that I had actually gave in to him and now changed my mind. Everything, about getting the grimoire and saving me and Damon...it seemed that I...we, were both now efficially screwed. Elena and Stefan were back home with their cozy little selves, and Caroline was probably out in love with her credit cards. I felt helpless now. Helpless that all my plans of getting back home and getting back to our normal selves were crumbled into pieces.

A/N: And done! I'm really not proud of this chapter..it feels like I just wrote a bunch of stuff and put it all together and called it a chapter. lol. So please review? And tell me what you think! ;)


	11. Chapter 10

Captured In a Daydream: Chapter 10

A/N: Okay first off, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I guess laziness and life caught up to me. Did anyone catch the newest episode? I thought Damon was really sweet when he said Mrs. Forbes was his friend and wouldn't kill her. It was an 'awwww' moment. lol. I want to say thanks to my amazing reviewers from last week: **Popstar345, Quizas, Hellzz-on-Earth, Lula6791, and stefanswifey01.** I don't know why I always forget this every time, but I also want to say thanks to everyone who has also alerted/put me as their favorite author and all that other stuff.

**Popstar345**: Thanks for reviewing from last week and I hope I answered all of your many questions. lol. If you have any more, feel free to ask! :)

**Quizas**: Haha yeah Caroline has to have her clothes! ;) Thanks for the encouragement, don't worry I'll keep on smiling. :)

**Hellzz-on-Earth**: I'm glad I never disappoint you. Oh and don't worry you'll be reading some evil Bamon. :) (I just had to put that evil smiley!)

**Lula6791**: Thanks for the long review on my story! I hope I answered your questions, and I guess Damon is cute either way with black or blue eyes..but I have to admit I think Ian Somerhalder looks evil wether he's on vampire diaries or not and it creeps me out! :o

**stefanswifey01**: Stefan and Elena will find a way out eventually..but that's for the next chapter. Thanks for the review! :)

I don't own the vampire diaries characters and sorry for any mistakes!

Eyes fluttering open, my grip loosened on a soft pillow that I seemed to be holding through the night while I slept. I rubbed my eyes and slowly got up, heading to the bathroom. The air seemed to be still, and there was no Damon in sight. _As usual._ I thought mentally. Every time I woke up, Damon always seemed to be gone. He was either roaming around the house doing God knows what or something else that I simpily didn't know. I closed the bathroom door behind me as I locked it. I looked at myself in the mirror as I thought. _Why the heck is Damon acting so..pushy? He wants to go to Rome for some reason and quick now that I think about it._ My thoughts were cut short, hearing a knock at the door.

"What do you want Damon?" I said groggily, obviously still tired.

"Can I come in?" He trailed off his words. My hair was a mess, pajamas wrinkled and I was pretty sure I had the worst morning breath in the world. Why did I feel self conscience? Why didn't I want Damon to see me like this? He's seen me like this before and I didn't give a rat's butt about it. But me and Damon have definately been more...all over each other. Of course it wasn't my fault was it? The aura thing influences me..._or has it really been me giving in to Damon myself? Do I really feel this way about him?_ This was the confusing part. Not knowing the difference between the real and being influenced.

"Hello? Earth to Bonnie..." At first Damon used his seductive voice, now he was using his 'you better answer me before I break down the door and kiss you senseless' voice. Was there really a difference?

I quickly raked my hands over my bee hive of a head, trying to straighten out my bed head hair. There was no success. Sighing, I unlocked the door, Damon just barging in without a care in the world. He eyed me up and down suspiciously as if I were up to something. He tiltied himself up against a wall and crossed his arms. I noticed that he was wearing a very expensive looking black shirt that showed off his muscles in every since. He raised a brow.

"Why wouldn't you open the door?" Damon's cool voice stated. I scratched my head, still trying to rake my hand through me head to get my flowing locks to stay in one place.

"The door's open isn't it?" I shot back with attitude playfully. Damon just stood there, not saying another word as his sparkling blue eyes had a hint of amusement in them. I rolled my eyes, going to the sink and splashing cold water on my face to wake me up some more. I quickly pulled a towel from the side and patted my face dry. It was funny how I could still feel Damon's presence in the room, but for some odd reason I knew that he was behind me. After all this time with no pracitcing of my magic, it seemed that my magic was getting better and I could control it more than when I was good. Dark magic. I've heard of it before and that it was more powerful than good-regular magic. I took a dry gulp and opened my eyes whilst looking into the mirror.

Damon was standing right behind me, but I didn't gasp or anything. I smiled played on my lips as I saw Damon's smirk slightly bend downward. He hovered by my right ear and whispered.

"You knew I was there...looks like my little witch is getting better." _Did Damon just say _my_ little witch?_ I thought. I turned around and faced him straight on.

"You just called me your little witch." I stated. I felt Damon's strong hands snake around my waist and pulled me inches away from his perfect lips that I kissed one to many times. He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and cupped my face.

"Bon, I think you look sexy in the morning. You don't need to impress me and fix yourself up..." He gave me another kiss, but this time it lingered for another few seconds. "I'm already impressed..." He trailed off seductively as he whispered it in my ear. He pulled away from me, feeling him give me a quick squeeze on the butt. I gasped instantly, seeing Damon smirk.

He swished his hips as he made his way to the door way. "Pick yourself out a nice pair of clothes to wear for today and hurry up. We've got a plane to catch in about an hour." He walked out the door with a quick wink.

I leaned up against the sink and crossed my arms. _A plane to catch in an hour?_ This was going to be a long day. My thoughts were sliced in half as I gripped the sink, feeling a sudden wave of..._another presense?_ I thought quickly. _Or..or maybe two?_ I didn't know for sure, but it was like a hum in my ear. I didn't feel this before, maybe after kissing Damon so many times that's when my powers actually went into 'work' mode. I tried shaking my head, thinking that maybe it was just my imagination doing all the talking. But it wasn't. The humming continued. It was like it was screaming my name that there were two other people in this house, but the hum I felt was telling me one of them felt like they were a supernatural being.

"Another vampire..." I trailed off, struting out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. My head was confused and jumbled, but my powers were telling me...they were telling me that the presense that I felt was in the basement? I thought for another second. There could be a possibility that Damon could have thrown people or...or someone down there. After all, he did do that to me a while back. I felt Damon come up behind me and strap his arm around my waist once more.

"You're suppose to be getting ready.." He trailed off. His voice sounded some what serious yet playful. I got out of his grasp and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Is there someone down the basement? I feel something-or someone." I said crossing my arms over my chest. I watched him closely as he tilted his head to the side and gave me a smirk.

"Why would there be someone down the basement?" He questioned slyly. I rolled my eyes.

"Because it's a Damon-y thing to do." I said getting impatient. Damon mirrored my actions and folded his arms across his chest.

"Bonnie we both know that our powers are strong right?" He tilted my chin up and started playing with a piece of lose hair. I gave a quick nod.

"So what does that have to do with anything?" I said trying to slap his hand away, but then giving in to him. He let the strand of hair drop and tapped my nose.

"That means that the person or whatever you're sensing in the house is me." My face mocked a confuse look. But then again...I guess it kind of made sense right? The person-or people that I sensed seemed to be a vampire. But I also sensed two of them-only one seeming to be a vampire.

"Then how come I keep sensing two people? One being a vampire and the other...not." I asked raising a brow. He gave me a synical smile.

"Bonnie I'm a vampire and I look like a human don't I?" He said seriously. I stepped away from Damon. This just didn't cut it out for me. I had to go to the basement and see. The vampire part made sense...but Damon couldn't possibly be the other presense I was sensing. He wasn't human even though he looked like one.

I turned around and started making my way out of the kitchen and to the basement. I felt a strong tug on my arm and I was soon spun around to come face to face with oceanic eyes. I felt a strong kiss on my lips as Damon wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. He just wouldn't let go. I wanted to desperately check out the basement, but every second he kissed me..the more I couldn't break free...I...I didn't care anymore and forgot the situation of the subject all together. The more he kissed me, the more I felt the power surging into me that I just couldn't get enough of.

X

In the kitchen cooking Bonnie breakfast, I heard her wake up. Scratch that-I felt her wake up. I smiled inward to myself, knowing that my powers were getting immensely strong. Hearing the pitter patter of her feet and her intoxicating heart beat, I left the kitchen and went to go see what she was up to. Let's face it, I was infautated with her. I knocked on the bathroom door, waiting for her to open it.

"What do you want Damon?" I heard Bonnie say tiredly. My twenty watt smile was already set in place.

"Can I come in?" I trailed off my words as I leaned on the door frame. I waited a couple minutes and I still didn't get a reply. I was starting to get really impatient now. I was picking up her thoughts as clear as a Sunny day. She didn't want me to see her right after she just got out of bed. Of course I've seen her in the morning before, thinking that she was flawless. I loved the way her hair was slightly messy and how her pajamas were wrinkled. The morning breath...I could live with it. I chuckled to myself.

"Earth to Bonnie..." She finally opened the door and I barged in, already knowing what she was up to. I gave her a suspicous look and crossed my arms while leaning on the wall. I raised a brow.

"Why wouldn't you open the door?" I stated cooly.

"The door's open isn't it?" She stated sarcastically. I was amused as I stood there and stayed silent, just watching her. She went over to the sink and started splashing cold water on her face. This was my chance to play around with her a bit. I instantly, but silently speed up behind her. She patted her face dry and looked in the mirror. She didn't flinch or gasp. She knew I was there indicating that she was smiliy slyly. I tilted my head by her right ear whispering in a seductive manner.

"You knew I was there...looks like my little witch is getting better." I heard her thoughts. She was surprised that I called her my little witch. She turned around and looked me dead in the eyes.

"You just called me your little witch." Bonnie said with a hint of confusion in her eyes. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in closer to me. I moved in and gave her a quick peck on the lips as I cupped her beautiful caramel face. I looked her in the eyes again.

"Bon, I think you look sexy in the morning. You don't need to impress me and fix yourself up..." I gave her another kiss, but this time I lingered my lips over hers for a few more seconds. "I'm already impressed..." I trailed off seductively as I whispered it her ear. I pulled away from her, I gave her a quick squeeze on the butt before I let my twenty watt smile show through. I heard the surprise gasp in her voice, which made it fun more the while. I started heading to the door way whilst walking ever so sexy.

"Pick yourself out a nice pair of clothes to wear for today and hurry up. We've got a plane to catch in about an hour." With that I walked out the door before quickly winking to my beautiful goddess.

I made my way back to the kitchen when I felt a surge of power hit me like a wave. It was Bonnie radiating off like a ray of sunlight. She felt Stefan and Elena in the basement. _Oh s-._ I thought mentally to myself. I had to make up an excuse so she wouldn't go looking or I would be screwed. Bonnie appeared in the kitchen witha suspicious feature written all over her face. I was behind her in less than a second, snaking my hands around her waist and hugging her closely to me.

"You're suppose to be getting ready.." I trailed off playfully. I felt her wiggle uncomfortably out of my arms. She then did that thing I noticed that she did alot-the constant eye stare.

"Is there someone down the basement? I feel something-or someone." I watched her as she crossed her arms over her chest. Twenty watt smile-check, head tilt-check.

"Why would there be someone down the basement?" I slyly said whilst she rolled her green marbles.

"Because it's a Damon-y thing to do." She said this with impatience. I crossed my arms.

"Bonnie we both know that our powers are strong right?" I stated, taking her chin delicately and tilting it while I started playing with a stray hair of hers. I eyed her, her giving me a quick nod.

"So what does that have to do with anything?" I could tell she was getting annoyed by her trying to slap my hand away, but she gave in. Letting the piece of hair fall back in place, I tapped her on the nose playfully.

"That means that the person or whatever you're sensing in the house is me." I said with good lie that i knew I could get away with. I saw Bonnie thinking hard, as if there were little gears grinding in her mind.

"Then how come I keep sensing two people? One being a vampire and the other...not." Her brow raised, me giving her another smile.

"Bonnie I'm a vampire and I look like a human don't I?" I stated this seriously so she would believe it. She sensed a vampire- my idiot brother Stefan, so I would say it was me. She sensed the nagging doppleganger Elena...saying it was also me because let's face it-I'm strong my powers could come together to feel like there were two people at once and I look like a human. Doesn't that count for anything? Bonnie walked away from me. Reading her thoughts, she didn't believe me. The vampire part she did, but the other presense she didn't. I could tell she wasn't going to let this one slide and her mind was set on getting to the d- basement.

I watched her start heading toward the basement as she exited the kitchen. I quickly raced after her and grabbed her arm firmly. I spun her around, swooping down and kissing her senseless while I pulled her closer. I clung onto her as if my life depended on it. I could feel that she would die inside if she didn't check out the basement, but I could tell that she was giving in. I kept kissing her for almost a whole minute, feeling her powers surge. I could feel..her mind going blank about the whole situation at hand. I knew she wanted more-wanted to kiss me until my lips fell off. _What did I get myself into?_ I chuckled slyly, nudging her away and cupping her face.

I heard her whimper, green orbs piercing me. "Don't worry, there's alway enough of Damon for you later..." I trailed of seductively. "Right now you need to get dressed and get some clothes to pack for Rome. We're leaving very soon."

I smiled to myself as she nodded and I watched her strut back to her room, her mind completely a clean slate from the whole 'Stefan and Elena' deal. _Hmmm how is my little good for nothing brother and his doppleganger?_ I walked swiftly to the basement, whistling a toon. I opened the basement door and closed it behind me, walking down the steps.

"Stefan? Elena? Are you okay? I hope you to aren't being naughty in there together..." A smirk graced my lips as I walked to the cell.

X

"Ugg what does it take to get a stinking taxi around here!" I shouted getting irritated. I was certainly not having the best of days. Just waking up from a nap on the plane, I still felt groggy. And to put icing on the cake...it was raining! I would have brought an umbrella...but where was I going to put all of my makeup? Makeup was highly more important. _Atleast I'm wearing my water proof mascara.._I thought mentallly. I slicked back my wet blond hair and held out my thumb to tag down a taxi. All of the taxis were still passing by without a care in the world.

I stepped more towards the street.

"Taxi!" I screamed off the top of my lungs, waving my arms like I was crazy. A taxi raced by and stopped suddenly right in front of me. The yellow car stopped so fast, a big splash of water drenched me from head to toe. Wiping the extra water off my face I looked down at my clothes. My shirt and pants were ruiened, brown water covering me.

I opened the taxi door, with a clear expression of anger on my face. The taxi driver turned around and looked at me. I gave him daggers.

"Mam I'm really sor-" I cut him off.

"Your sorry? Sorry? Do you know how much I paid for this?" I questioned while pointing to my once trendy now ruiened outfit. He gave me a dumb founded look. I could tell that he was really sorry, but I couldn't let this one go...although he was the only taxi cab that stopped for me. And I was wasting time, I had to get to Bon. I swung myself in the back seat with my luggage in tow. I took a sigh.

"You're forgiven...I guess. I need to get to a mansion." I gave him Damon's address. He started driving.

"Mr.?" I questioned. He looked in his rearview mirror at me.

"I need to get there as fast as possible. So step on it."

"I'll try my best. There's alot of traffic today."

He sped up the car, trying not to break the limit and possibly crashing into all the million of other cars. I rung my wet hair out and slicked it back with my hand. My hair was a complete mess, outfit ruiened, make up destroyed..._Bonnie better thank me for this._

X

I looked in the cell a smirk appearing on my lips. Stefan and Elena were helpless as I could see. Elena was sprawled out, laying on her side while Stefan was laying on his back, eyes tightly closed, arms dangling on his sides. I watched him closely, his breaths were shallow. _Probably from the blood loss and vervain._ In a way I felt sorry for Stefan. Sorry that he was this weak and I could easily kill him if he wanted to. But in the back of my mind...I still cared for him-to an extent. I didn't want him to die. I wouldn't kill him, only make him suffer. But since I was this new me, I didn't know when to stop, when to stop all of the suffering. I didn't know when to stop and say 'enough is enough.' I took a boring-like sigh and then glanced back at Elena. She was a human. A helpless little human that I almost drained dry. _She should be lucky I stopped in time._ I thought mentally. Or I could have killed her. But I was tired of everyone saying that I wasn't over Katherine and Elena when I was. I moved on.

I was tired of Elena trying to help everyone out, being in everyone's buisness when she was as useless as two dead smashed flies. Just because she looked like a clone of a powerful vampire didn't mean that she could possibly help with any supernatural situations.

I looked closely at Elena, seeing her breathe gave me relief. I wasn't going to let them out though. It was like I wanted to, to help them. But I just couldn't. _They'll find a way out sooner or later.._ I thought. If I kept them in there for days, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't die...they might be close though. I should give Stefan credit because I know when he wakes up-if he ever does-that he'll hatch a plane to break out of the cell and become the white knight. I didn't really care. They had know idea where I was going to take Bonnie so my plans wern't foiled.

I would let Stefan and Elena escape, and by that time me and Bonnie would probably be in Rome.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard Elena mumble something in her sleep. My eyes darted back to her as she turned over on her back now. I listened more closely as she mumble once again. "Stefan..." I chuckled to myself as I took the steps back upstairs. Elena was still calling for her beloved Stefan. It discusted me..but in a way if felt sorry for her. _Oh well._ I thought. Back to other matters. Bonnie and I had to get to the airport.

X

I threw some clothes into a suit case that I had found in my closet and went back to my bathroom to get my other essentials and things. Technically it was all Damon's things, his bathroom, the weird thing was that I was so used to this place that it seemed like it was mine now. I took a brush and dragged it through my long, straight silky dark hair. Thank God that Damon had a hair press. It seemed kind of odd on how he had this many girl products and things...you'd almost think he would be gay..I popped the thought out of my head as I grabbed a tooth brush and the brush that I just got done using. I took it back to my suit case and threw those in as well. I threw in all the other things I would need and zipped up the big black suit case. I swatted my long dark locks over my shoulder and grabbed the suit case.

I suddenly felt Damon behind me, him snaking his hands around my waist for the hundredth time counting. I leaned into his chest and sighed.

"Damon can't you ever keep your hands to yourself?" I questioned whilst I closed my eyes.

"Not when you're around." He said slyly. I opened my eyes and pulled away from him. I smirked.

"What you didn't learn when you were a little kid?" I said sarcastically.

"Funny thing is...I didn't" He trailed of. He came infront of me again. He leaned down about to kiss me. I pushed him back a few inches with my index finger. I picked up my suit case and chucked it at him. He caught it easily as if it were nothing.

"Good you can practice while holding my luggage." I sneered playfully. I watched him as he shot up an eyebrow.

X

Damon and I walked out to the his Ferrari. He was carrying all of the luggage like a mule, while I just swished my hips carelessly. I laughed in the inside that Damon was doing these nice gestures for me. I stopped walking and looked at all the other cars in Damon's garage.

"So which car are we taking? You obviously can't take your Ferrari after you went all crazy on it." I stated, covering my mouth from a slight chuckled that tried to escape out of my throat. Damon shot me a funny look.

"I really don't feel like taking a car." Now it was my turn to shoot him a funny look.

"So how are we getting there then?" I trailed off.

"Hop on my back." Damon gestured. I crossed my arms over my chest, highly amused.

"So you're going to use vampire speed with me on your back? You're holding two suit cases." I deadpanned. He gave me a twenty watt smile.

"Silly little witch. I'm a vampire. I can carry you and the luggage. Right now this luggage feels like pieces of paper."

"What if I don't want to 'hop on your back.'" I said using air quotes. Damon gave me a serious look, his eyes some what turning a dark shade of blue.

"Bonnie, you know you want to hop on my back some time or another." I let out a whiney sigh and walked slowly over to Damon. He turned around as I easily hopped on his back and wrapped my legs around his waist and snaked my arms tightly holding onto his neck.

"Are you ready? It's going to be quite dizzy if you havn't done this before."

"I'm ready, oh and don't worry I've done this tons of times. That's what I like doing in my spare time. Getting joy rides on vampire's backs." I stated sarcastically in a sing-song voice. Damon opened the little garage door and stepped outside in the morning air. It was quite muggy and was even raining a little.

"Then I'm pretty sure you'll like this." With that Damon sped off with his vampire speed. I quickly closed my eyes, feeling the dizziness taking over me. My hair whipped out of place, gliding behind me. I felt like I was going to throw up. Even when I went on amusement park rides I felt like vomiting. I shut my mouth tight, hoping that I could hold down whatever was trying to surface. I wasn't sure how fast we were going, all I know is it was more than one hundred miles per hour.

I closed my eyes hard until they hurt and wrapped my body around Damon the tightest I could manage. I snuggled my head into Damon's neck, praying that this was going to be over soon. In an instant, we suddenly stopped and the nasuea was slightly gone. My hair fell back down to the sides of my face. Trembling, I opened my eyes slowly. We were at the airport, standing in fron of tons of people that were scattering about. People were giving us odd looks, a little boy even stopped and stared and started pointing.

"Hey mommy look! Those people are doing that wrestling move that I saw you and Daddy do before!" My mouth fell open. The mom's face turned a crimson color as she snagged the little boys hand and walked off. I was confused.

"Damon what the heck was that little boy talking about?"

"Well considering you're wrapped around me like a bow, I'd say that little boy was on target abou the whole 'wrestling' thing." Damon stated. I could tell he was smirking, and that just made me want to rip his beautiful lips right off. My eyes widened as I quickly untangled myself off of Damon and put my feet firmly on the ground. I stumbled in the process, almost getting ran over by people hurriedly walking. I clutched my head as Damon and I started walking to get to our flight.

"Aw your stupid little 'joy ride' gave me a massive headache." I whined.

"Bonnie you're such a complainer. Just shake it off and stop being a baby."

"Hey I'm not being a baby...I just, well you were going way to fast." Damon and I now stood to board the plane after our luggage was checked.

"Wait until fast I can really be..." He wriggled his eyes brows and looked at me hungrily. I'm pretty sure my cheeks flushed a shade of pink.

"Keep dreaming Damon.." I stated. The more I was around Damon, the more tense I become when ever he would bring up subjects about being intimate and all that mumbo jumbo. Of course I was still a virgin...I mean Damon and I made out numerous times and it was great. But could I really have sex with him? Damon Salvatore?

I followed Damon as we boarded the plane. I took my seat by the window as he took his right beside me. The plane took off as I stared out of the window. I set my head back and closed my eyes. My head was still drumming from the 'ride' Damon had given me. I felt a small pressure on my leg, feeling hands snake up them. My eyes shot open

"Damon stop it." I whispered. He gave me a twenty watt smile and took his hand away.

"You're right. How about we go back there in the restrooms and..." I slapped Damon on the leg.

"Shut up Damon." I stated.

"I can tell someone's getting into the spirit now. That slap on the leg just turned me on." I gave him daggers.

"Damon if you don't shut the f-" I was cut off as a cell phone started ringing.

"Hold on Bonnie got to get this text message." He said putting his hand in my face. _He has a cell phone? With him? this whole time?_ I screamed inside my head. I could...call someone. Tell them where we were...

"Who would be texting you?" I shot up my eye brow curiously.

"My face book fans. I'm the sexiest man alive. They even said so." He gave me a 'duh' look. I shook my head back and forth. Damon was so full of himself. He was very hot indeed, but jeez. I stared out the window again.

"Oh and Bonnie?" I turned back to Damon with a questioning look.

"Yeah?"

"Don't even think about getting a hold of my cell phone to call for help." He said this with a smile that gave me chills. _Ugg._ I thought. I forgot just for the slightest second that he could read my mind. Just when I got my hopes up. I slumped down in my seat and just stared at the seat in front of me.

X

Every thing...ached...I slowly pried my eyes open. Not even enough strength to do that. My neck was killing me and I felt like I got hit with a truck. My eyes peered at the ceiling as I brought my hand up to my neck, feeling two little holes. I winced from the soreness. The room seemed like it was spinning and I couldn't think straight. I looked at my surroundings tiredly, realizing that I was in some sort of cell. _How did I get here? What is this place? Why am I here?_ I thought drastically. My head slumped to the left and I saw a passed out Stefan.

I couldn't get up to reach him, but I wanted to badly. I didn't know why I felt this weak and why Stefan was passed out next to me. He had a very pale complexion-well paler than before- and blood covered his clothes on his stomache. My eyes started to water as I tried wiping the tears away with my shaky hands. _Who would do such a thing?_ I screamed inside my head. I suddenly froze in place as everything came flying back into my memory. He did all of this...Damon.

A/N: So did you guys like it? I'm kind of happy about this chapter, but I kind of wasn't feeling it. Please review? :) P.S. I don't know how soon I will update this, but I also have to work on 'Supernatural Circumstances' and I'm coming out with another Bamon story! So keep a look out for it!


	12. Chapter 11

Captured In a Daydream: Chapter 11

A/N: I'm sorry I havn't updated this sooner, but I guess I've decided I'm going to update this story once a week. I work on my other stories faster because I kind of know in my head what I'm going to write. This story I always have to think of what to write, and these chapters always tend to be longer. **If you have****not****watched the newest episode of VD and don't want spoilers then you should skip this**: Did any on you guys like it? I actually enjoyed this episode. You can tell that Damon and Bonnie are kind of starting to get along with each other. They were actually nice to each other and I thought it was adorable. Especially how Damon was so nice to Bonnie. When everyone kept saying that someone was going to die I thought right away it was going to be Mason. I knew it! lol. And wow I guess Katherine is smart. She's trying to kill everyone. I really don't feel that bad about Elena and Stefan braking up because sooner or later you just know that they're going to get back together...eventually. And did anyone hear about Damon getting a love interest in episode eight? Rose? I think it's kind of stupid that he's going to get a love interest because sooner or later something's going to happen between them and Damon's going to be crushed again. I would have rather Damon go for Caroline or something! (But of course Bonnie would be first choice). Oh and I love how Caroline and Bonnie are friends again. :) Sorry about the rambling. I wanted to get everything off of my chest. Oh wait wait! Did anyone notice that when Stefan was in the well practically dying that they got that from the books? In the second book of VD Katherine captures Stefan and injects him with vervain and throws him in a well. When I was watching that scene I'm like wow this is very similar to the book. Whew long author's note..sorry!

Here's to my amazing reviewers:  **babyshan211, Hellzz-on-Earth, Quizas, shay, stefanswifey01, and Lula6791.**

I don't own the vampire diaries characters and sorry for any mistakes!

_I was in my dreams again. I was pretty sure after having so many. I looked around, back in the same darn place that I usually end up-by the pond. In truth I was afraid. Afraid to even look in the pond. The pond was sure to be filled with amounts of...of evil by far. I inched closer, peering in the pond. My face dropped. The koi fish were basically swamped, in a black-like aura. I put my hands over my face. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to get the grimiore..but I couldn't. A thought popped in my head as I came to a realization. When I was in my dreams, I was able to think and realize what was bad and what was good. But how did that really help me in the long run? I had no idea. Because I knew when I woke up, I wouldn't care if I turned evil or not. I wouldn't care where Damon took me any more. I didn't care if he kissed me, teased me. Because every time we kissed, I could feel the power dispersing into me-my soul...and making me forget what I was arguing about it the first place. In my dreams.. this was my place of serenity and peace._

_I sat down next to the pond and hugged my knees to my chest. This would be the first time that I've actually felt this vulnerable. If only Grams would come back and talked to me one more time then she would know what to do. I sighed as a tear rolled down my face. I swiped it away quickly and focused on a blade of grass next to me. _

_I suddenly felt a gust of cold wind. I instantly looked up and saw...the grim reaper looking aura. My eyes widened as I stood up quivering. I saw it before numerous times, but I always woke up before anything really happened. I backed away as I tripped and landed on my butt. I looked up at the dark aura, fear clearly written on my face. I watched as the aura just stood there as it hovered by the pond. It then swiftly looked down in the pond and back up at me and smiled. Not a happy smile, a bone chilling creepy smile. Its rotten teeth showed as it took a quick glance in the pond. A pounding headache suddenly came over me. I yelped as I cradled my head. When I looked back up, it was gone._

I felt a slight tug on my shoulders as my eyes busted open. They quickly shot to Damon who had a worried expression on his gorgeous features.

"What were you dreaming of?" He whispered seriously. I sat up in my seat, remembering that we were still on the plane. I sighed. I didn't want to explain to Damon what I saw. These dreams were starting to scare me-terrify the living out of me.

"Nothing..it's okay." I said lying. I peered out of the window into the dark night. I felt a soft grip on my chin that forcefully made me look into those blue eyes of his.

"Bonnie, what happened?" He asked firmly this time, letting go of my chin.

"Why? Why do you want to know? It was nothing okay Damon? I'm fine." I said a little to venomessly for my liking.

"Bonnie mumbling the words 'no help me' in your sleep doesn't sound like you were dreaming of rainbows and puppies." I thought for a second. I was mumbling help me in my sleep? It seemed like my conscience was calling out for help while the rest of me just said 'what ever.'

"I...the creepy dark aura came into my dreams.." I said trailing off whilst peering out of the window again. I felt Damon grab my chin again and pull me to meet his gaze once more.

"Bonnie it's going to be okay. I'll protect you." His eyes seemed sincere, but the real Damon had to be long gone for me to believe that it was really him talking. But was I long gone to even know? I gave in to him easily as I grabbed his hand and intwined it with mine. He softly stroked my hand with his thumb.

"How much more time do we have until the plane lands?" I asked curiously.

"About one more hour." He whined. I felt a smile creep on my face. That-that was a part of Damon that had bubbled to the surface for a quick second.

I suddenly had an erge to pee. I unbuckled my seat belt and stood up. Damon held a hand up to stop me.

"Wait where are you going?" He asked curiously. I shot up my left brow.

"To the bathroom. I really have to go." A smirk appeared on Damon's face. He unbuckled his seat belt as well.

"Hmm I wanna go to." He stated mischieviously. I held up my hand to stop him from walking any further.

"No you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because of that little present I get every month and because I want to be alone for a minute. Stop being so attached." Damon sat back down and gave off a pout. The truth was though I didn't care if he was attached to me or not. I kind of liked the way he followed me around day in and day out. I know I kind of sound like another katherine, but it didn't seem that way. Just like the Koi fish...it seemed like Damon was my other missing half. Like a missing puzzle piece that I had found. Saying this when you're only seventeen sounds crazy, but that's the way I felt.

I made my way down the isle and into the little bathroom I shut the door, looking into the mirror. I jumped at what I saw. My reflection..made me seem like I was the drop dead gorgeous girl in a horror movie. My face seemed like it had a radiant glow to it and my eyes were such a dark green that they almost appeared black. I slowly touched the mirror whilst tilting my head at what I saw. I blinked my eyes a couple of times, thinking that maybe it was just my imagination. I opened my eyes again, but the reflection didn't go away. A tear slid down my cheek as I quickly wiped it away. Me turning evil wasn't suppose to be my future. I always though I would grow up and marry a nice handsome guy and settle down in Mystic Falls. White picket fence, two nice children-that's what my future was suppose to turn into...not this.

I clasped onto either sides of the little sink, feeling the sadness and anger building up inside of me. I slowly looked up and glanced in the mirror, this time seeing of what looked like an evil crying version of me.

"No...no.." I whispered as hot fresh tears poured out of my eyes. "No!" I raised my voice a little bit this time. My hand then came in contact with the glass mirror. I started weeping even harder as I looked around in the small bathroom, seeing tiny crystals shattered all over the floor. My hand burned as I winced at the pain. There was a big bloody cut as I watched the blood trickle down my wrist. Then, the impossible happened. In less than a second the cut just...it just healed all by itself as if nothing ever happened. I touched the skin fiercely wher the cut should have been. I cried some more whilst grabbing my hair. This wasn't normal. What was I turning into? The anger in me boiled over even more and my hands started trembling rapidly. I suddenly started punching the mirror more and more with bost fists until there was nothing else to punch except a tile wall.

I looked at my bloody knuckles feeling the imense pain that radiated from them. I didn't care how much they hurt, how much blood spilled. I wanted this moment to seem real. To seem like I wouldn't heal...to seem...human again. In less than a couple of seconds both of my hands were completely healed. My brows furrowed into an angry 'v.' I picked up a glass shard from off the floor and held it to my arm. I couldn't control my rapidly shaking hand, but I mangaged to hold it still. I brought the piece of glass down firmly as I cried out in pain.

X

I grabbed my last bags out of the taxi and shut the yellow cab door. The taxi drove off as I looked ahead of me at the big house. _So this is where Damon comes to get away._ I walked fast to the big fancy doors, hoping that when I knocked that Bonnie and Damon would be here. I sat my luggage down on the porch and slowly brought my hand to the door. I inhaled a big breath, quickly knocking. Noone came to the door, my nerves heightening. I then started pounding on the door with both hands as if I were trying to get away from something. I instantly stopped and waited another quick second. Nothing. I quickly looked the door over and saw a door bell. _Silly me._ I thought. They probably didn't hear me. I straightened up my act and pulled myself together. I then pushed the door bell, hearing the buzzing noise desend.

_Okay Bonnie and Damon should be coming to the door now...any moment.._ I thought nervously. I pushed the door bell again and waited another quick second. Still nothing. _What the heck!_ I pushed the door bell at a fast pace, never stopping to let the door bell rest. I pushed it over repeatidly. The door bell suddenly stopped chimming. My mouth gapped open at my sudden realization that I had broken the door bell. I instantly slapped myself on the forehead, knowing that there would be a red mark there later.

I ran to one of the huge windows on the porch and peered inside. I looked throught a tiny slit that wasn't being engulfed by curtains. The inside was huge with fancy furniture everywhere, but every thing seemed to be still inside. I didn't see Bonnie or Damon anywhere. I backed up and started to panic. I quickly gazed around from the porch, seeing a big tree branch that had fallen from a near by tree. I raced off the porch and picked up the branch that I noticed was quite heavy. Luckily cheerleading helped me build some muscle. I jogged back on the porch with the huge branch and swung at the windows. Nothing happened. I swung again, this time harder than before. I heard a faint crack, but still nothing. I picked up the huge branch and steadied it.

"This is for Bonnie!" I yelled as the contact between the branch and the glass was broken. I shielded my eyes with my arm. I quickly stepped through the broken window, making sure not to cut my self on the jagged pieces of glass. I straightened out my clothing and took a deep breath.

I looked around the spacious house, noting that it was indeed empty. I ran up and down the halls calling for Bonnie and or Damon. There was no answer. I searched the tons of halls, bathrooms, etc. Heck I even came across a very gorgeous and jaw dropping closet filled with all types of girl clothes and accessories. When all this crap is over, I would definately remind myself to snag a couple of outfits from it. After running up and down the ghost town of a house I sat down tiredly on a random couch and put my head in my hands. To think that all of this...traveling and searching was for nothing...A smile soon grazed across my face. Noone was here in the house..._Might as well take a bath and rest._ I thought mischieviously. _But wouldn't that be a bad thing to do?_ I thought.

My cell phone popped me out of my thoughts as it started ringing. I reached down in my pocket, seeing that Elena was calling. I brought it up to my ear as I pushed the talk button.

"Hello? Elena what's up?" I said exaustedly. All I heard was heavy breathing. Like someone had just got done running a marathon or something. I spoke again.

"Elena? Is that you?" I trailed off starting to get frightened. I waited a quick ten seconds and there was still no answer, just alot of heavy breathing. I was about to hang up, thinking it was a prank or something when I heard a faint whisper.

"C..Caroline..." It sound like Elena's voice, but faint and weak. I wasn't even quite sure it was hers.

"Elena? Is...is that you?"

"H...hel..help.." My eyes widened. _Elena needed my help?_

"What? Where? Elena?" I heard a faint gasp of air.

"In...Da..Damon..Damon's...base..men..t.." I heard the phone go dead on the other line.

"Elena! What? You're where?" I started to panic. _Did Elena just say something about Damon? That she was..in his basement?_ I thought rapidly. There was only one way to find out. I quickly ran through Damon's mansion and found the steps to the basement. I ran down as fast as I could and there, there Elena was! With Stefan, passed out in some type of cell. I ran up to the cell doors, realizing that it was locked. I looked around speedily, noticing that the cell was made out of wood. Surprisingly I found some type of hatchet near by. I started hacking away at the wood.

X

Blood spewed from all directions of my arm. Cuts, gashes...every where. I wanted to feel human gosh darnit. I didn't want to be supernatural, I didn't ask for it. Heck, I didn't even want to be a witch. My cries were now hush tones as I sunk to the floor.

I felt a gush of wind suddenly in the little restroom with me, knowing for certain that it was Damon. I felt his arms snake around my waist firmly, him sitting on the floor with me. I felt him push my hair out of my eyes.

"Bonnie.." I heard Damon's husky voice whisper. His voice sounded as if he were feeling the same type of pain that I was. But I knew that he knew what I had done and why I did it. I felt his cool finger tips trace my arm where big gashes should have been.

"Bonnie don't ever do that again." He stated in merely a whisper. I rested into his chest, feeling a sinsation of calmness sweep over me.

After a good five minutes, I felt Damon unlatch himself from me and get up. He held his hand out for me to grab. I placed my small caramel hand in his as he tuged me up off the floor. He quickly wet a paper towel and cleaned up my face. He gave off a amusing laugh.

"You know people were getting suspicous of all the grunting and screaming they heard.." He trailed off as he put my hands in the sink and applied soap, swiftly washing the dried blood off my arms. "I had to tell them that my girl friend.." Another pause. He washed the soap off and patted my arms and hands dried. " Had a really bad case of the runs." A tiny smile broke out on my face. That was definately a typical Damon-y thing to say.

I looked Damon in the eyes, him stroking my hair back and putting it in place.

"I...I.." I started. "Didn't know what took over me...I saw my reflection.." Damon gripped my shoulders and turned me around making me face the mirror with him.

"This is our destiny." He synically stated with a small sly smile. I looked at Damon's reflection. His eyes were so dark that I couldn't see the blue orbs that took my breath away every time I made contact with them. His skin seemed to have this dark-yet flouresent glow. His reflection seemed to look like one of those types that you would see in a scary movie. Hot and sexy, yet so evil and bad you knew that if you had him it would result in some type of death. But this wasn't a movie..it was real. I put my hand up to his relection on the glass mirror.

"It's horrible. Look what we've become..." I trailed off as I turned away from the mirror and looked into his blue eyes. It was weird how if we would look in a mirror the whole 'black eyes and flouresent glow' seemed like an illusion. Damon grabbed my wrists and brought my hands over his heart-well where it's suppose to be anyway.

"Over the years I always tried covering up my emotions on how I thought about Katherine for years. By hurting, killing..." He paused for a mintue to stare deeply in my eyes. "Now I know I can't cover up my emotions because I love you Bonnie Bennett. I want you to be mine forever." I gazed in his eyes and bore into them deep. I was trying to search and see if this was the real Damon. Was the real Damon really saying this to me? My eye sight became blurry as a new batch of tears wanted to flow.

"Damon..." I started. I didn't want to believe him, I shouldn't believe him. Before all of this happened, Damon would have just ignored me. Before we found the Koi fish and all of this crap, he wouldn't even of known that I existed. And now he was telling me that he loved me? He had only been with me for about a week or so.

"You can't possibly lo-" His silky cool lips came crashing down to mine. My eyes fluttered shut for a second. When I felt the pressure decrease, I opened my eyes again. "..Love me." I finished. My mind became jumbled. I hurriedly caught his lips with mine again as I kissed him passionetly. He hungerly pushed me up against the wall feeling the curves on my body. Our kiss never departed, lips glued to one another. He tangled his hands through my hair as I felt his muscular body. He traveled down and instantly went for the ziper on my pants. That's when I suddenly tensed.

I automatically pushed Damon off of me. He gave me a sly sympathetic look. He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear.

"I know, your on your..girly thing." He continued trailing kisses down my neck as I slowly declined. I pushed him back again and peered into his blue eyes.

"And...I don't know if I'm ready.." I trailed off in embaressment. He cracked a synical type smile and suddenly froze.

"Someone's coming." He whispered. I quickly zipped up my pants.

"What are we going to do?" I said lowly, starting to freak out. The bathroom was covered in glass shards every where, mirror destroyed...

"Relax Bonnie, I got this." Someone started knocking on the door.

"Excuse me, this is one of the flight attendants. Other people on the plane would like to use the restroom." I heard her say-fake and sugar coated. Damon opened the door and grabbed the flight attendant by the arm, pulling her into the restroom in one slick motion. The flight attendant's eyes were huge, her mouth gaped open looking around. She was about to scream until Damon firmly covered her mouth. He then looked her straight in the eye.

"You will tell everyone that the bathroom is out of service and they have to wait until they get off the plane to take a crap. You will forget the bathroom is destroyed and won't let anyone go into the restroom until everyone is off the plane." The flight attendant blinked her big brown eyes.

"I will tell everyone that the bathroom is out of service and they have to wait until they get off the plane to take a crap. I will forget the bathroom is destroyed and won't let anyone go into the restroom until everyone is off the plane." The beautiful flight attendant then turned around swiftly and swayed her blond locks down the isle of the plane. Damon grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom, closing the door tightly behind. We sat back down in our seats and buckled up, just as an announcement came on.

"Excuse me everyone." There was a fake cough to silence the abnoxious passengers. "The bathroom is out of service. Anyone who has to take a crap has to wait until they get off the plane." A passenger piped up from the plane.

"But I have to take a pee!" A man with a deep voice shouted. The flight attendant started up again. Anger clearly evident in her voice from the eruptance.

"I'm sorry sir, but you have to wait. The restroom is off limits." Her voice perked up another notch that I didn't know was even possible. "There's only about half an hour left until we land. So until then please continue to enjoy your flight."

"Yeah I would enjoy my flight if I could get this pee out of my bladder!" The same deep voice man shouted. The flight attendant's voice on the speaker suddenly dropped about ten notches.

"I SAID THE RESTROOM DOESN'T WORK AND IS OFF LIMITS! DEAL WITH IT!" Every single one of the passengers on the plane flinched (except Damon). I looked around, everyone's faces with shock and a little hesitant to even talk. "Have a nice day." Was the flight attendant's last words as she turned off the microphone. My eyes were a little bit wide. How could a flight attendant go from so happy and perky to mad and then happy again? The world may never know...

I turned to face Damon, seeing him amused and cracking a smile.

"You shouldn't have compelled her to say 'anyone who has to take a crap.' I said deadpanned. "That just sounds sick." Damon took his hand in mine and stroked my thumb.

"Maybe I'm just a sick person." He said synically with a smile in place. I turned my direction back to the window. Just about another twenty minutes, and I would be in Rome.

A/N: I know I didn't write that long of a chapter. I'm really sorry. But I had homework and all that stuff, and I kind of had writers block. But I felt bad and really wanted to get something up for this story. I'll try to update this, this week! (because technically I was already suppose to have chapter 12 up). If I don't I'll hate myself. lol. Review? :)


	13. Chapter 12

Captured In a Daydream: Chapter 12

A/N: Here's chapter 12! Yes I know I'm late updating but I was kind of sick and I had homework. I'll try to update soon, but it won't be that soon because I have to update my other stories! Oh and if you havn't, please check out my other story "Unfreezing Time." 

Couldn't forget my amazing reviewers from last week!: **Quizas** and **randomlittleme**! Which I guess is kind of a little sad to only get two little reviews, but thanks because Quizas you've always got my back and make me happy! And randomlittleme you're awesome! Thank you guys so much for reviewing. I would also like to thank the people for alerting and I can't forget to say thanks to all the people who still read this story.

**Quizas**: I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yes it is sad to see them going evil I have to admit..oh and I'm glad you liked the bathroom scene because I had fun writing it! I'm also glad you thought the chapter was funny. :) I know you say you need your 'daily dosage' haha. I wish I could think of ideas that fast so I could write this story daily, but I just can't. I kind of have some ideas for the next chapter though...so you might see chapter thirteen up in a couple of days. ;)

**randomlittleme: **Thanks for telling me what you thought about the episode. I agree with you on the Caroline thing. I would like to see Caroline with Stefan to and I really wouldn't mind her with Tyler either. Hmm and I really have no idea if Stefan and Elena are going to be the end game because I've read the books. In all of them they are a couple, but if you read the newest one "Vampire Diaries: Shadow souls" then that's where there's a rough patch. Well I don't want to give away to much if you wanted to read the books, but all I can say is I hated that one and it's all Elena's fault for being a little...ugg never mind. lol. Sorry I'm blabbling to much now. :)

I don't own the vampire diaries characters and sorry for any mistakes!

Slinging my sweaty blond locks over my back I brought the hatchet down one more time with a thud. The wooden bars quickly separated. I threw the hatchet down and quickly clawed open the cell. I instantly went to Elena. Her eyes were closed and her breathing seemed a little uneven. I looked her up and down, searching for any injuries when I stopped at her neck. My eyes popped out like gumballs. I titlted my head to the side realizing that it looked as if there were two little punctures on her neck. What seemed like dried up blood was encasted around the two little punctures. _What could of done this?_ I thought. I brought my hand up slowly to touch Elena's soft silky neck. I felt her flinch at the touch. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. That means Elena was alive.

My eyes suddenly went to Stefan. He didn't seem like he was moving at all. A little frown appeared on my face. There was blood and a hole in his shirt as if some one had stabbed him. I scrambled over to his side. I quickly put two of my fingers to his neck to see if he was breathing. I didn't feel a pulse. I put my hand to my mouth and gasped. _Stefan's dead!_ I screamed inside my head. _Who? Why would someone do this?_ And then I thought back to Elena when she called me. My blue eyes suddenly shot back to her motionless body. There was a cell phone right next to her ear. I remember her telling me something about Damon doing this? But why would he? To his own brother and his brother's girl friend.

I put my hands in my hair. "Oh my God what am I going to do?" I whispered. Elena needed to go to a hospital, and Stefan was...dead..My tear filled eyes suddenly shot back to Stefan. My mouth quivered, hands shaking. More tears filled my eyes sight as they rolled down my cheek. I wiped them away. I thought that I had seen Stefan's left eye twitch? But that couldn't be right. I felt for a pulse..there wasn't one. I rubbed my eyes and inched towards his face again. I stared at his pale gorgeous features as if he were a perfect shade of lip gloss. And then it happened. I saw his left eye..blink again? _No Stefan's dead. He doesn't have a pulse._ I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard a hoarse whisper escape from Stefan's throat.

"Elena.." I scrunched my eyebrows. _He was calling for Elena._ I mentally thought. This didn't add up. Two plus two added up, but Stefan having no pulse and yet he was whispering and blinking his eye? That didn't add up. This was just two freaky. I instantly panicked by slinging my hand on the ground beside me. I instantly winced. Looking down my hand had gotten pierced by a little nail that was laying on the ground. Why the heck was there a nail on the ground in a cell? I had no idea. I immediately brought my hand up to my mouth and sucked it tenderly. My face went sour at the metalic taste.

"Bl..bloo..blood." I heard Stefan's hoarse yet faint voice whisper. My mouth instantly dropped from my hand as I curiously inched closer to Stefan's face.

"Stefan? Wh..what did you say?" I questioned, not knowing what to do. He didn't reply. I put my hands on his cheeks and shook him a little.

"Stefan?" I questioned once more. Trying to get him to wake up. He didn't answer. My hand soon found its way hovering over Stefan's mouth as if to see if he was breathing through his mouth. That's when it all happened to fast. I felt Stefan's tongue shoot out of his mouth and onto my hand. I then suddenly felt a piercing sting as I cried out in pain. I tried pulling my hand away. I couldn't, Stefan's mouth was attached to my hand like a flea to a dog.

"Stop! Get off!" I cried out in agony. But he didn't. I felt the blood being sucked out of my hand at a fast pace. I struggled, wailing my other hand on the ground in search for something. I suddenly found the little nail that had injured my hand in the first place. I grabbed it and stuck it into Stefan's side. He instantly yelped and let go. I stumbled back wards, now looking at an awake Stefan. There were dark veins spiraled underneath his eyes. And there were...were..fangs where his regular teeth should have been.

"What are you?" I cried out loud. Terrified at what Stefan apparently was. I watched as Stefan shook his head and turned back to normal. He then looked at me with his brown blood shot eyes.

"C..Caroline...please don't be afraid. I just need you to listen. I'm a vampire and I need blood...now.." My eyes once again grew wide for about the hundredth time today.

"You...you can't be a vampire. They don't exist." I said, slightly studdering. Stefan now staggered to get up off the cell floor. He then started slowly advancing toward me. Black veins flourished all over his cheeks again, him still inching closer.

"No..no this doesn't make sense." I said, basically talking to myself. Stefan was now less than a feet away from me.

"Yes, it does Caroline." Stefan stated in a very deep and bone chilling voice that it would make your skin crawl. I looked at him with huge horrified marbles.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. My body trembling all over. Stefan inched closer to me. So close that I could feel his hot breah in my face. He had a hungry look in his eyes that I thought I would never see in my life. My eyes quickly shot to poor Elena from the corner of my eye. She was still knocked out so I couldn't call to her for help. My eyes went back to Stefan's gruesome face.

"I need blood." Stefan said, fangs bared.

X

"Oh my gosh this is so..so beautiful." I stated, now looking at the Rome buildings. I heard Damon sigh as I looked at him sitting across from me in the taxi cab. I quickly shot him a playful, yet evil glance.

"Thanks for stating that for the billionth time today Bonnie." He smirked as he played with a lock of my hair. My mouth gapped open as I looked at the buildings and people once more.

"I'm so sorry that I've never went to a different country before." I stated sarcastically. In return Damon gave me a mischievious look with his blue marbles. I swatted his hand away from my hair.

"Where are we going first?" I asked a little too excitedly. The taxi came to a stop as Damon payed the man in cash and opened the door. He got out and held the door open, waiting for me to get out as well. He then grabbed our luggage.

"First we're going to my house to relax." He stated. I followed him as he fast walked up a narrow path. I doged the people surrounding us. As we walked by the many buildings I couldn't help but wonder why Rome? Why would Damon take me here?

We soon turned a corner and soon enough we were at Damon's _other_ house.

"Oh my gosh it's so beautiful." I stated. A little smile appeared on my lips as I stopped to stare at its beauty. Damon walked ahead of me with luggage in hand.

"Come on Bonnie. Close your mouth you're going to attract flies." I ignored Damon and kept staring. It was huge(of course). I didn't know what was up with Damon and huge mansions, but this one was just to beautiful. The way it was made, the artifacts surrounding it. It was all to good to be true. It had a number of balconys and marble statues hanging from here and there. The whole porch seemed to be made out of marble including the colums with their nice shades of white. My thoughts were interupted, feeling a gust of wind and a light grasp around my waist.

"I think you've enjoyed the view for way to long." I heard Damon say in a seductive voice behind me.

"No I think you've just been alive to long." I stated back. In a way it was true. It wasn't fair that Damon had lived so long and already got to see the beautiful sights around the world. It wasn't fair that he never grew old. He just stayed handsome...I soon felt a feathery light kiss on my neck. I eased into his lips, not wanting him to stop. I felt Damon stop and quickly scoop me up bridal style.

"Hey stop put me down!" I shouted playfully. In truth I didn't want to be put down. I wanted to feel Damon's strong arms around me. But I also wanted to stay and look at the house some more. I don't know why it intrigued me so much, but it just did..

"No Bonnie you're coming with me." Damon smirked once again. I felt him spin me around in circles, making me grasp onto his shoulders even tighter.

"Ugh I'm getting dizzy." I lazily said whilst closing my eyes. Damon was suddenly racing me into the house laughing. It was weird to know that even though Damon had turned more evil, it seemed like he was actualy...how would I say this? Happy? It was weird. It was like Damon was evil-which was bad, but he was happy-which was good.

I felt Damon stop and lay me on a soft big. I opened my eyes, sitting up looking around. Of course the bedroom was amazing to. It was like nothing I had ever seen before.

"Oh my gosh Damon this is so-" Damon cut me off, his lips crashing down to mine, him pinning me down to the bed. He released his lips a second later.

"Yes I know...beautiful." He said in a velvety tone, whilst staring deeply into my eyes. He stroked my hair, his hand traveling down my cheek and then to my colar bone. He made me blush-or I was pretty sure that I was blushing. I closed my eyes and let him kiss all over my neck. I then felt him graze my neck with his fangs. My eyes slowly opened after I realized what he was doing.

"Damon.." I whined. He inched a hand up my shirt and stroked my curves. He inched over to my ear and whispered.

"Don't worry, I won't bite you..yet." He growled playfully. He tangled his hands in my hair, stroking my sides even more.

"Bonnie..." It was his turn to whine now. I knew what he wanted, something I wasn't ready to give him. I laced my hands through his hair, looking into his blue orbs. I took a big sigh.

"Damon." I paused. " I don't know yet..." I trailed off. I didn't know what to say. How could someone like me possibly tell a one hundred and something year old vampire that I wasn't ready? Knowing Damon, he was probably intimate with so many girls that it would match his age. I heard Damon chuckle. I gave him a glare.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked curiously. He kissed my lips tenderly.

"Of what you said. That I probably had so much sex with different girls that it would match my age." I bit my lip. I was curious to know. _How many girls did he sleep with?_

"And...how many girls have you slept with?" Damon rolled off the top of me, grabbing me and laying me on his chest.

"Bonnie do we really have to talk about this? You sound like I'm in a doctor's office getting tested for STDs or something." He took my left hand and stroked my knuckles.

"Damon, I want to know. How many?" I stated seriously. I could tell Damon wanted to get out of this, but I wasn't letting him off that easy. He gave me a sly look and started rubbing my married finger.

"Have you ever wondered if you would get married someday?" He questioned. I sighed a little sigh, knowing that I was going to get the answer that I wanted out of Damon. Instead I answered his question.

"I don't know. Someday. I always thought I would marry the perfect guy, having a cute little house with a white picket fence, have a couple of kids." I stated blandly. Because now, I didn't know if that dream would come true.

"Bonnie I'm not sorry for kidnapping you, taking you away because you're all I ever wanted in a girl. After years and years of sleeping with so many girls and killing them afterwards not even caring...I realized that I would wait centuries just to sleep with you." I opened my mouth to say something and then closed it. _Was Damon for real?_ I thought mentally. He started twisting a piece of my dark brown hair.

"You're definately not Katherine or Elena. Light brown hair, brown eyes, creamy skin..I thought I wanted that for so long, but when I see those pretty green orbs, and your beautiful caramel complexion I ask myself what took me so long to wake up and search for something that was worth searching for?" I instantly pulled away from Damon and looked at him in the eyes. I was tired of asking myself 'was this really Damon talking?' or 'did Damon really mean it?' Because at that moment I had realized that it was the most confusing moment in my life. I roughly grabbed his lips with mine and kissed him deep. He leaped on top of me and ran his hands through my hair once again. He manueverd his hands on my curves again as I did the same to him. I couldn't control myself, it was like everything was going on fast motion and I couldn't push pause. In one slick motion Damon had my shirt on the ground. I tugged at his shirt, gesturing for him to take his off as well. I didn't want to stop..and I didn't think I was going to let myself either.

X

I felt beads of sweat on my forehead, my eyes shut so tight that I thought my eye lids would fall off. _This is it._ I thought. _Stefan was going to take a chunk out of me and eat me like one of the three little pigs._ I suddenly felt a gush of cold wind. The hot breath that came out of Stefan's mouth soon disappeared-_which was surprisngly mint-y_. I slapped myself mentally for getting myself off track. I peeked one eye open, seeing that Stefan was gone. Where the heck had a vampire that looked like he severely had issues and needed blood could run off to? But I couldn't think about that now, I had to get to Elena. I quickly ran to her side shaking her immensely.

"Elena! Elena!" I shouted. I watched her as she let out a breath and shook her head back and fourth. But she wouldn't wake up. I put one hand underneath her tiny frame and lifted her. _Wow she's heavier than I thought..and she told me to lay off the donuts last week._ I suddenly bursted my thoughts.

Carrying Elena bridal style I slowly carried her up the steps and out of the basement. I finally made it into the living room and placed Elena softly on one of the couches. I watched as her head slouched slowly off the couch. I quickly grabbed a pillow and proped her up. I took a breathy sigh and put my hands on my hips. _What in the world was I going to do now?_ I had no idea where maniac Stefan had ran off to and I had no idea what to do with Elena. I couldn't take her to the hospital and call the police. That would be an idiotic thing to do.

A light bulb soon went off in my head after I had heard the first grumble from my stomache. I headed to Damon's massive kitchen, assuming that Elena would maybe gain enough energy back if I forced something down her throat. I didn't know where to start so I just threw myself at the refridgerator. I snatched the door open, looking at the contents inside. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed some yogurt and a couple of cheese sticks. I then very quickly found a silver spoon. I trotted back to the living room and went to Elena's side. I slid the top of the yogurt off and dipped the spoon in the pink substance. I frowned, noticing Elena's mouth tightly closed. I pried her mouth open with one hand and brought the spoonful of yogurt with the other hand.

"Choo choo. Here comes the train Elena." I stated. The spoon entered her mouth as I slid the yogurt inside and retrieved the metal utencil. I set the spoon and yogurt down and forced her jaws to chew. For a second I had no respone. I sighed and started opening the cheese stick for myself to eat. I peeled the cheese off and put it in my mouth chewing it happily. _Wow this is some good cheese. I wonder where Damon shops..._ My thoughts were bursted after I heard faint little sighs coming from Elena. I looked over as I saw her swallow the yogurt. I suddenly perked up and started feeding her more yogurt as if she were a baby. With each spoonful of yogurt she kept swallowing, giving me a sign that she was going to be okay.

I watched Elena closely for another good five minutes. Some of the color came back to her face which was a really good sign. My eyes darted the two little wholes in her neck and the dried up blood that surrounded it. Another light bulb went off in my head. _Oh my God Caroline you're on a roll._ I mentally applauded myself. I needed to clean Elena up big time. She looked worse than that time she got drunk and decided to have a mud bath with the pigs at the zoo. I chuckled at the thought as I scooped her up once again and headed to one of the many bathrooms in Damon's house. I started walking through the halls, staring and wondering why Elena, Stefan, Damon...and well Bonnie had to be in on it to...right? would keep this secret from me. I knew very well that they had good intentions, but it wasn't fair. Elena and Damon treated me like I was a dumb blond and that I wasn't capable of anything. Bonnie never did. She treated me like a friend..and Stefan..he was also nice to me. I sighed, turning a corner and walking into a gigantic bathroom. The tub had to be the size of a huge swimming pool.

I layed Elena softly in the bathtub. I plugged the bathtub up and started running some water. I quickly found some bubble bath near by, pouring it into the tub as well. I stripped Elena until she was in her birthday suit, quickly covering her with some bubbles. I let her sit there and relax in the bubbles for a while. I sat there too and relaxed, making sure Elena's head didn't go under.

I sat in a near by chair, watching Elena intently when I heard a presense near the door way. I snapped my neck around and saw Stefan. He looked like he was back to noraml. No more black eyes, veins and...fangs. He had a new set of clothes on that looked more like Damon's style than his. He saw me eyeing the clothes as he spoke.

"They..they're Damon's." He spoke softly. I just nodded my head lightly. I didn't know what to say to Stefan, or I couldn't think of what to say to him.

"Caroline..I'm sorry you had to find out this way, it just happened I guess." There was a slight two minute pause.

"So you and Damon are vampires.." I stated trailing off.

"Yes Damon and I are vampires. Caroline noone told you because we were trying to protect you. You shouldn't have to know about the world of supernatural and-" I held up a hand to stop Stefan.

"Stefan Bonnie's my best friend. And Elena.." I trailed off as I pointed to a sleeping Elena in the bath tub. "She's my friend too. You guys shouldn't have kept this secret from me. If Elena or Bonnie for that matter would have shown up on my door step with two holes in their neck I wouldn't have known why and probably would have called the FBI." I said over dramatically. I watched Stefan. He walked from the door and went to Elena in the bath tub. I titled my head to the side as I watched him bite his wrist and placed it firmly to Elena's mouth.

"Stefan what are you doing? That's kind of gross." I stated nonchalantly with a raised eyebrow. I kept staring as I saw Elena suckle on Stefan's wrist as if she were a baby.

"Vampire blood has healing abilities. This will heal Elena, it should bring her back to health." I furrowed my eye brows.

"So vampire blood heals people?" I questioned. This time Stefan turned his head at me, standing up and detaching his wrist from Elena's mouth. He gave me a weak smile.

"Yes it heals..but if a human were to die with it in their system...they turn into a vampire." My eyes widened with shock, shooting my eyes to Elena.

"Don't worry Caroline, Elena will be fine and the blood should pass out of her system in a couple of days." I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Stefan grabbed another chair and faced me as he sat in it. I folded my hands.

"So how did you..you know..turn into a vampire." I looked at Stefan's calm face. His brown eyes having this dullness to them.

"Back in 1864, it started with this beautiful woman named Katherine..."

X

My eyes busted open. The room was dark, noticing all the curtains were closed and not a ray of light could seep in. I felt a grip on my waist as I looked down noticing Damon's arms drapped around me. I noticed that I still had my bra and underwear on, but I didn't know if I had slept with Damon or not. A sick feeling soon entered my stomache. I pried Damon's arms off from around me and started freaking out as I shot out of bed.

"Oh my God we didn't sleep together did we?" I shouted. I wrapped my hands around my torso and started panicking. I didn't know why I was panicking, but I was. For some reason all I remembered was kissing Damon so passionetly and him taking off my shirt..and then? I didn't know. I guess I must have fallen asleep a little while after.

Damon soon appeared in front of me with just his boxers on, his pale toned chest gleaming in the dimmed room.

"Bonnie just go back to bed, nothing happened." He stated blandly. I crossed my arms .

"What? How do you know? We're both in our underwear...and...I don't remember a thing!" I shouted getting confused. I soon saw the bed starting to levitate. Damon looked at the bed with wide eyes and then looked back to me. He started advancing forward.

"Look Bonnie nothing happened. We made out for a while. All I did was take your shirt off. After that you chickened out and then fell asleep." I scrunched my eyebrows. Was what Damon was saying was true? I guess it had be since I didn't feel any different. A weak smile appeared on my face as I let out a breath.

"Okay good. I was starting to get worried. I don't think that I'm ready." I stated calming down and sitting back on the bed that was now on the ground again. Damon followed me and wrapped a hand around my waist.

"I told you Bonnie, I'll wait for you."

X

I felt Bonnie awaken, my hands snaked around her waist. What just happened between us a couple of hours ago was amazing. She was the most amazing lover I had ever had. I felt Bonnie pull away. A frown plastered itself on my face as she started shouting.

"Oh my God we didn't sleep together did we?" She shouted. I was confused, but I didn't show it. _How could she not remember that we had slept together?_ I thought. I could tell she started getting more irritated and wanted to know. I got out of bed and appeared in front of her.

"Bonnie just go back to bed, nothing happened." I said crossing my arms, trying to calm her. I couldn't possibly tell her that we had had sex. That would have freaked her out even more and who knows what could have happened in those mere seconds.

"What? How do you know? We're both in our underwear...and...I don't remember a thing!" Bonnie was getting angrier by the second, only making her beauty even more breath taking. I just wanted to snatch her up and take her all over again..I quickly dispersed the thought, seeing the bed levitating. My eyes went wide. Bonnie's powers seemed to be getting even more powerful..It appered they grew more powerful after we had slept together a couple of hours ago. I advanced toward Bonnie even more.

"Look Bonnie nothing happened. We made out for a while. All I did was take your shirt off. After that you chickened out and then fell asleep." I stated, lying through my teeth. It killed me to lie to my precious Bonnie, but I couldn't tell her the truth. I wanted her to love me. She gave me one of those cute little smiles.

"Okay good. I was starting to get worried. I don't think that I'm ready." I watched her beautiful caramel curves walk back to the bed and sit down. I was glad that the bed was actually back down on the ground. I wrapped my hand around her supple waist.

"I told you Bonnie, I'll wait for you." It was true in a way. When she was ready to accept me or when ever she remembered. Which ever one it was it didn't matter because either way I waited for her.

Bonnie layed her head on my chest. I stared at her left hand and smirked silently to myself. She didn't notice what I had slipped on her finger while she was sleeping.

A/N: Okay there you have it! I guess I kind of had fun writting this. And don't worry because if anyone is confused on why Bonnie doesn't remeber _sleeping_ with Damon it will be revealed soon. Reviews anyone? :)


	14. Chapter 13

Captured In a Daydream: Chapter 13

A/N: Okay so I decided to write this chapter because I was inspired by how many reviews that I actually got! This chapter explains a little bit about the past and stuff, but it's not alot. So sorry if this chapter may seem a little sucky..I would love to say thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers from last week: **Quizas, lynsay, FiestyEva, Ferda Somuch, Vie, lilMizzVampire, shay, and randomlittleme.**

**Quizas:** Thanks for supporting me..well you always do! But thanks! I would also like to say that you acutally gave me an idea that I wrote in the story on Damon and the whole "Bonnie forgetting she had sex" situation. I was actually already thinking of writting it that way, but I thought I would give you credit because you kind of thought of it to? Haha I really don't know how to explain myself. :)

**lynsay:** I'm glad you liked this chapter. And yes I know it was mean, but Damon's evil. lol. And you'll see why he lied to her in this chapter, so the way I see it, it was for love in a way. :)

**FiestyEva:** I love to mention my reviewers that keep me wanting to write more ;) I try to write Caroline the funny one in this story because there just has to be a funny character. I'm glad you like the DB relationship, and don't worry it will be explained in this chapter on why Bonnie doesn't remember how she slept with Damon.

**Ferda Somuch:** Here's the next chapter! So I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the review.

**Vie:** In my mind I'm definately rooting for evil Bamon. Damon is alot happier when he's evil and I know I don't want any trouble from him either. But let's face it, he's evil Bonnie's turing evil...I'm glad you like this story and I'm thrilled you anxiously await for updates! :}

**lilMizzVampire:** I'm glad you liked this chapter. You actually brought up a good point. Bonnie is fully evil now, but I don't know if I explained it that well in this chapter. Just for you, I tried doing alot more of Damon's point of view...but I don't really know if I did. lol.

**shay:** I actaully laughed at your review. lol. Glad you love the story. I'll try updating soon.

**randomlittleme:** Wow! you officially get the reward for the longest review. lol. But I'm glad you make them because you tell me the key points and your thoughts about each chapter. Thanks! :)

[_A day previous]_

_Overwhelming power. That's what it felt like. After Bonnie had kissed me the way she did. When she roughly crashed her lips down on to mine. I could feel her power radiating off of her like rays of sunlight. I flung myself on top of her. I took off her shirt in one swift motion and took mine off as well. I had this aching feeling in the back of my mind-just for one quick second as I kissed Bonnie more and more, getting more intimate with her. The aching feeling felt like we were taking this to far, to fast. It felt like I shouldn't take this moment and be intimate with her, but I couldn't control myself. And I knew for that quick second when I had time to actually think, that a part of me-the real me-wouldn't want to do this to Bonnie. I knew she wasn't ready, I knew that the dark evil side of her was luring her to me...but I couldn't stop because I knew that the evil side of me wanted to be intimite with Bonnie just like her evil side wanted._

_When that quick second passed by, I grasped on to the that little second that I had control of myself. I didn't want to hurt Bonnie, so I tried taking the hurt away from her. I looked into her green orbs, stroking her hair and used my dark compulsion on her to make her forget this moment. To make her forget that I took away the most precious thing that belonged to her. I took away complete rememberence of this moment, the ache and pains that she would feel afterwards-she would feel nothing as if she had never done anything. _

_I didn't know if it would work for sure, but something just told me that it would. Of course vampires can't compel witches, but the power I felt inside of me told me that I could. I watched Bonnie blink her green irises eyes and smile at me. I couldn't help myself, I attacked her pouty pink lips with mine again. _

_X_

_I gazed into Bonnie's lily pad colored eyes with a smirk as we both panted, trying to calm our breathing. She stared deeply into my eyes as if she were trying to search for something. I stroked her cheek and kissed her on the forehead. I pulled back, seeing a hint of black flicker in her eyes. I now knew that her powers had immediately grew even stronger. But I wasn't talking about bumping up a notch. Her powers were radiating off of her so much with her witch powers combined that I knew her powers were sky rocketing. Another little smile graced my lips. I quickly dragged Bonnie to me, craddling her bare body against mine. I felt her rest her head on my chest, her breathing very calm. _

_Within five minutes I knew Bonnie had fallen asleep. I swiftly got up from the bed whilst making sure not to wake her. I searched for my boxers that were slung around the room some where. I then looked up, remembering that they had gotten slung on the chandileer. I quickly snatched them and threw them on. I then walked over to the bed, realizing that Bonnie was naked under the covers. Of course I would have prefered her to stay in her birthday suit as long as she was around me, but to make my little plan work I would have to dress her so she wouldn't freak out. I slowly walked over to the bed and unwrapped her from my silky red sheets that covered her. A wave of lust came over me. Seeing her beautiful figure in my presence, I took a couple of minutes to gaze at her. Couldn't helping myself I bent down and stroked her supple skin. First from her right breast and then down to her curves._

_I knocked myself out of my little daydream and searched for her panties and bra. I finally found them laying on the ground a couple feet away. I slipped them on in a fast pace. Thanks to my vampiric speed she didn't even budge an inch. I sighed a small sigh and smiled synically. Bonnie was mine. I had made her mine today and noone was going to take that from me. I swatted my sweaty dark locks out of my eyes and walked around to the middle of my room. I kneeled down in front of the bed and lifted up the fur rug. There I saw the compartment that stored the item that I cherished. Emily had given it to me so long ago. I quickly put in the code for the lock that went with the safe. I then gently opened the door of the safe._

_I picked up the little old 1800s box that I stored the precious ring in. Opening it carefully, I glanced quickly at the bed making sure Bonnie was still asleep. I quickly shot my eyes back on the box and eyed the beautiful purple diamond in front of me. It was an old piece of jewelry, but very gorgeous. The diamond sparkled and gleamed a violet-like color that also had two miniture crystals dancing around the purple rock. Such a simple little design for a ring, but the whole thing was held together by some of the best gold, that it was probably worth more than Stefan's wardrobe. I then stopped and pondered on that thought. I wonder how St. Stefan was..and his little screwed up doppleganger Elena. I smirked at that thought. Knowing Stefan, he either drained Elena dry by now or found a way out..what did I care? I quickly snapped out of my gruesome thoughts and took the ring out of the case. I placed the case back in the safe and closed it, making sure to hit my secret little spot back with the rug._

_I quickly sped over to Bonnie. I caressed her face once more and took her left hand. I delicately slipped the ring on her finger that was next to her pinky. A twenty watt smile appeared on my features as I watched the ring. It glowed a bright purple color that lit the dark room for a second and then faded out again as if it were a lit candle whose flame had just demolished. I now knew that some of Bonnie's powers were transfered to the ring, making her even more powerful. And then I took a quick second to think. How much power does she really have? From her witch powers, to her dark magic powers? A synically smile danced on my lips. Who cares right? Bonnie was powerful, and she was mine._

_I trotted back to my side of the bed and dove under the covers. I wrapped my hands around Bonnie's sleeping figure and softly layed her head on my chest. I then closed my eyes trying to go back to sleep. Yes Bonnie was definately mine. _

_X_

[Regular time]

I looked in the mirror at my creamy complexion. I brushed my long blond strands and applied the last touches of eyeliner to my blue eyes. I couldn't sleep the previous day after everything that I had seen, found out and had done. Breaking into Damon's house, finding Elena and Stefan basically almost dead, and...finding out about vampires. After I had seen Elena's neck and what happened to Stefan, there was no way they could cover up their tracks any longer. Stefan told me all about this so called Katherine chick. They way she compelled, used Stefan and Damon for the fun of it. In a way it was sad. Sad that she would use people like that. Now I know why Damon is the way that he is. All I remember is him being a jerk to me when we were dating. And now I find out that he could possibly have Bonnie some where?

I ruffled my hair a little bit and opened the bathroom door, heading into the living room. There on the couch sat Elena and Stefan snuggling up to each other. I genuine smile appeared on my lips at the thought. Stefan and I had nurtured Elena back to health. The vampire blood helped imensely plus the more food we gave her and the amount of sleep she had gotten.

I slowly walked into the room and sat down opposite of Stefan and Elena. Elena perked up slightly with a weak smile.

"Hey Lena..how are you feeling?" I questioned sencerely. I watched her hug onto Stefan more securely before she answered.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking Caroline." I watched Elena's beautiful features on her face scrunch into confusion.

"Elena what's wrong?" Stefan asked concerned. Elena's brown irises shot back to me.

"Caroline how did you know to come here?" She questioned confusingly. I had already told Stefan everything whist Elena was sleeping so she was the only one who didn't know. _Booya. One point for Caroline, zero for Elena. Finally I'm in on something and Elena's not._ I shook my jelous thoughts away and answered Caroline's question.

"Bonnie's Grams came to me in my dreams and told me that I needed to take the Grimiore to Bonnie." I stated simply.

"Huh? I don't get it.." Elena said even more confused than she already was.

"Elena. Bonnie's Grams some how contacted me through a dream and told me that she needs this Grimiore. She told me that I would be a hero if I got it to her, so that means it must be important. So I started packing my bags. You know I went through my makeup drawer and through some makeup in one of my suit cases and then I found my missing lipgloss!" I said getting all excited. "I looked every where for it for about a month and couldn't find it and what do you know it just-" Elena cut me off.

"Bonnie you're getting off subject, but I guess I get it now. Bonnie's grandma some how contacted you and wanted you to give her a grimiore." I pouted a little bit for Elena interupting me on how I found my missing lip gloss.

"Yes, right." Stefan soon spoke up.

"But the question is, what does Bonnie need the Grimiore for?" We all looked to one another, knowing that where ever Bonnie was she needed help.

"So where do you think Bonnie's at?" I questioned Stefan. Stefan took a sigh, adding another wrinkle on his brooding forehead.

"Caroline...I honestly don't know at all. But one thing for certain is I know they were here in this house." Now it was my turn to frown.

"Wait how do you know that?" I said beaming into his eyes.

"That's one perk a vampire gets. I can smell ten times more as humans. Bonnie's scent is every where in this house...including Damon's." This time Elena and I both looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I hope Bonnie's okay. After what Damon did to us.." Elena trailed off with a worried look. I to hoped that Bonnie was okay. She was my best friend. And if Damon went psycho and actually punctured Stefan and almost drained Elena of her blood..then I didn't know what to think. My eyes started to water, but I didn't let the tears fall.

"Oh my gosh. What if..Damon does something to her? What if..what if..." I trailed off at a loss for words. I was thinking the worst thoughts, thinking that she could be harmed..or worse.

"No." Stefan simply stated. Both Elena and I turned to Stefan's direction once again. Elena leaned up a little.

"What is that suppose to mean Stefan?" Elena questioned curiously. Stefan gave us both serious eyes, looking from Elena and then to me.

"When Elena and I went to see if Bonnie was with Damon, he was getting really offense. He was going on and on saying that we couldn't see her." He took a minute to pause.

"So what's your point?" I asked impatiently. Stefan took a sigh.

"My point is I know Damon. He was in a protective state. The way he was acting I know that he wouldn't harm Bonnie. He never harms anyone when he either wants something or..." Stefan trailed off in thought as if he had found out another realization.

"Or What?" I yelled imaptiently once again. I wanted to know now what the heck Stefan was thinking. For all we knew Bonnie could be sleeping with Damon and suddenly running off to get married or something. I know, it was a crazy thought that probably wouldn't happen in a million years, but with circumstances like this, I was allowed to be imaginitive.

"Stefan..or.." Elena said trying to pop Stefan's thinking bubble. Stefan quickly shot us appolegetic looks.

"Well with the whole Katherine situation, Damon always tends to go after someone if he wants a favor or is..-" I cut Stefan off.

"Come on Stefan you basically already went over this." I said whining. Stefan glared at me slightly. I could tell he was getting agitated with my impatience.

"Or." Stefan continued. "If he's in love with someone.."

X

I hopped out of bed, noticing it empty beside me where Damon had been. I shrugged my shoulders heading to the bathroom, feeling more alive than ever. I yawned, closing the bathroom door. Splashing warm water on my face I quickly dried the wet substance off whilst looking into the mirror. I shrieked, covering my mouth an in instant at my reflection. My eyes were stone coal black. I slowly touched the mirror. I felt a bit of self hatred at myself, for me turing into some kind of demon..demon teenager. But in less than a second, the self hatred was gone and I suddenly got this feeling of...how could I explain it? Dark happiness. _Is that how I would explain it?_ At the same time I knew I was turning evil and I wanted to stop it, but it over powered me. I felt like embracing it, I felt all of the power burning through my skin, all of the alive energy-the feeling was amazing.

I looked up at the mirror once more, this time giving off a rather synical smile. This time I didn't feel any remorse, only more...happier in a dark way. It felt like all of my problems were gone, they had vanished. I had realized that I didn't want help anymore. I didn't...care. It was funny how yesterday and a couple days before that I felt like I needed the most help that I could to actually save Damon and I. Now I understand that Damon was right. Embracing this was the way to go.

I picked up my tooth brush and brushed my teeth. After I was done I went over to the shower and turned on the water, waiting for it to heat up. I stripped myself of my bra and panties and turned around. I flinched, suddenly grabbing a near by towel and covering myself.

"Damon what are you doing in here?" I asked calmly. Usually in a situation as such I would be furious at Damon for seeing me naked in all my glory, but I was calm and I actually didn't care. I watched him intensely seeing him lazily lounging in a near by chair.

"Is it a crime for just wanting to see you?" He trailed his words off, looking at me up and down. I gave him a sassy smile in response.

"You know Damon, you really know how to annoy someone." I don't know what overcame me as I slowly started dropping my towel. I gave Damon intense menacing eyes. I knew I was teasing him, but I didn't want to stop. It was like a game of cat and the mouse. Damon tilted his head to the side and gave me a seductive smirk.

"I swear if you don't stop I might just have to take you right now." My eyes widened slightly.

"Damon we've been over this many times before. You know that I'm not ready." I gave him a wink and hopped in the shower slowly. I flinched turing around and seeing Damon with a wild smile on his face. My eyes traced him, seeing his bare chest. It took me a couple of seconds to realize that he was completely naked.

"Damon!" I shouted. "Get out now!" He advanced on me, shoving me up against the shower wall firmly. Water slicked both of our bodies from head to toe as I watched his menacing blue orbs. My nervousness caught up to me, breaths getting a little ragged.

"Damon..." I whispered. I then felt his lips crush down to mine. I kissed him more and more, my nervousness suddenly gone and me feeling free as a bird. I trailed my fingers down the side of his slicked body. Damon laced his hands together with mine and that's when I stopped and looked down. Right there on my left hand-my marriage finger was a ring? Damon tried kissing me, but I declined still looking at my hand.

"Where the heck did this ring come from?" I asked gently nudging him away and holding up my hand toward him. I watched Damon's face turn up into a grimace.

"Why you don't like it Mrs. Salvatore?" Damon smirked. My face now held shocked features.

"Mrs. Salvatore? Damon I'm not saying that you're crazy, but are you crazy?" Damon crossed his arms over his muscled chest.

"Bonnie I told you I love you and I want to marry you." I looked at the ring once more, seeing a flicker of purple light.

"Damon I..." I trailed off not knowing what to say. Damon wanted to marry me? I was only seventeen and..and.. My thoughts were cut short feeling soft warm lips on mine. He slowly declined as I looked into his baby blues that made my heart do backflips.

"Damon I don't..." He kissed me again. "Know." I said finishing my sentence, my eyes flashing open.

"Bonnie.." He trailed off rather seductively piercing me in the eyes. "Will you marry me?" He stated this rather slyly, but seriously at the same time. It felt as if I were taken over after he had kissed me. Now my mind was set.

"Yes." This time Damon smiled. But It wasn't a fake or sarcastic smile. It was sinister, yet it seemed like he was geniunely happy. I watched his eyes flash black for a moment. He bent down and stroked my cheek before kissing me tenderly again. I closed my eyes as Damon and I sunk down to the floor.

X

I had been right. Bonnie was mine now. She was mine, something Stefan couldn't take away from me. She had said yes and we were going to get married. I craddled Bonnie now on the bed. Her damp hair plastered to her face. I smirked, realizing that Bonnie never got the chance to actually take her shower. But now I knew every time that I made love with her it was like _50 First Dates_ all over again. In my mind I wanted it to stay that way, but I wanted her to remember. Remember that she loves me and how she devoted her love to me.

I sighed, stroking her caramel face. She would come around soon enough.

X

_[ The past-1864]_

_"So Emily..." I sneaked around the corner ever so mischieviously lazily hanging to the door way. I watched Emily perk up and gave me intensifing brown eyes._

_"Damon what is it that you want?" She questioned whilst making her bed. I smirked as I watched her in her little dress._

_"I want something." I said in a sing song voice. She gestured for me to continue._

_"I want power." Her eyes stayed calm, but I could tell that the rest of her features were saying other wise._

_"Damon, that's impossible. You can't just want power and then get it. There's rules at hand and dangers." She stated firmly as if I were a dog and she were the owner. I walked up to her staring her square in the eye, stroking her cheek. _

_"Emily. I'm doing something for you. I promised I'm going to protect your family line. I think I owe a reward." She gave me a death stare._

_"I gave you something in return Damon. You'll get Katherine out of the tomb with the amulet when the time comes." I tilted my head to the side._

_"But you see Em I'm bored at the moment. Katherine won't be able to come out until the next comet so I want something to do." I said childishly. Emily sighed sternly and stepped a foot back._

_"Fine Damon." She stated simply. I watched her go to one of her drawers and pull out a little box." She opened it and delicately pulled out a purple diamond._

_"This diamond is called the death stone. Any one who wears it will slowly die." I gave her a sarcastic look, cutting her off._

_"Why would I want a stone that kills?" I stated with attitude. She ignored my questioned and continued firmly._

_"But" She stated giving me daggers. "The person who also wears it will come back to life with power."_

_"How much power are we talking about?" I asked with seriousness this time._

_"Enough power to make you satisfied." A smile appeared on my lips. I swiftly tried snatching the stone out of Emily's caramel hand. She quickly backed away and held up a finger as she put the stone back in the box._

_"It won't work on you. It only works on females." I gave her a nonchalant stare. _

_"And why does it only work on females?" She gave me a little wicked smile. Yes, I could now say that she officially looked like a wicked witch._

_"Because Damon. Females are the ones who carry the babys when humans reproduce." There was a pause._

_"And? Just tell me what the heck does that have to do with anything?" Her features switched back to a serious manner. She walked a little closer to me with a firm attitude in place._

_"If a woman is wearing this diamond and she gets pregnant or is pregnant she'll have more power. She gets more power from the baby inside her. The baby will eventually die before she does."_

_"So doens't that make it a dead baby? What's the point of that?" I asked with a frown. Not that I cared if some poor little baby died, I just wanted to know the point._

_"The point is, the baby dies, but remember the person wearing the diamond will die to, but will come back to life. So the baby will come back to life to." A smiled pierced my lips. I knew what I would do with the ring. When Katherine got out of the tomb I would give it to her. Of course she couldn't get pregnant because she was a vampire, but her and I would have power. What could we do with all that power? Who cares! But atleast we would be powerful._

_"GIve me the stone." I stated firmly holding out my hand. Emily inched so close to my face that all I could see was the black pupils in her eyes. She gave me the little box that contained the diamond as she spoke._

_"Damon, if you do anything you're not suppose to do with this stone you'll regret it. It's dangerous in some ways." I tilted my head to the side._

_"Emily I'm not stupid. I know what I'm doing."_

_"There are other things you should know about the diamond-" I held up a hand and cut her off._

_"Emily as much as I would love to hear another ten minute speech about the diamond I think I know what to do." Emily gave me a fierce look._

_"Alright Damon, but I'm warning you. Don't screw up." I squinted my eyes at her, walking out of her room._

_"Yeah I know Ems thanks for world domination."_

_X_

_I watched Damon back out of the room. He didn't want to listen to what else I had to say. Lord knows what he was going to do with the diamond. He didn't let me finish what I had to say. There were precautions. The diamond was worthless to me because I was a witch and the stone was hazardous. In my eyes it was partly evil. Who would want to die and then come back to life with power? Well tons of people did, but that wasn't the point. The point was that the person who wore it would die and come back which was wrong. Life is about getting one life and that's it._

_I shook my head back and fourth. I tightened my bonet and swept away the imaginary wrinkles on my dress. I just hoped that Damon wouldn't put the diamond in the wrong hands. The only type of person that was hazardous to the death stone was a witch._

A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews? :)


	15. Chapter 14

Captured In a Daydream: Chapter 14

A/N: Insiration hit me..kind of lol. This chapter explains about some spells and more about the whole connection between Damon and Bonnie. And is anyone else mad that the next new episode of VD is like three weeks away? What is VD waiting for? Elves to fall from the sky? Anyway thanks to my reviewers from last week: **TaylorSomerhalder, stefanswifey01, FiestyEva, Vie, lil Mizz Vampire, shay, and randomlittleme.**

**TaylorSomerhalder:** I really don't want to give away everything, but Bonnie's not going to die. So don't worry! Some stuff will be revealed in this chapter. Sorry if I took so long on updating..Thanks for the Review! :)

**stefanswifey01:** I'm glad you liked the chapter. And don't worry, that wasn't a stupid question to ask if I could explain more about the ring. I think it was a good idea to explain more about the ring that Damon gave be honest even I was a little confused about it. lol. So thanks, because even if this sounds weird, your idea about explaining more about the ring mad me understand more. :D

**FiestyEva:** Haha, I didn't say that Bonnie's pregnant...she could be...but that's a different story for a couple of chapters from now ;) I'm glad you like the Bamon, Stelena, and Caroline scenes. I'll try to update soon.

**Vie:** Your review made me laugh, all of your reviews do. :) I know Caroline better run! I'm so happy that you say my fic gets better and better, that really made my day.

**lil Mizz Vampire:** I'm glad you liked Damon's point of view from last chapter! There's not much in this chapter, but next chapter we'll get to see some more. ;)

**shay:** I'm sorry! Half of the time I don't realize that I leave it on a cliffhanger. lol. And you were really interested in the whole Caroline finding her lipgloss? Haha. I'll try making more scenes like that. And yes I love Caroline's character, she's so much fun.

**randomlittleme:** lol. Yeah you have the longest review again. teehee. I'm happy that Bonnie agreed to marry Damon to, and yes I'm kind of mad that Damon didn't listen to Emily as well even though I wrote it like that! Shame on me! Don't worry I kind of have a plan up my sleeve Bonnie's not going to become a vampire because honestly, I really don't like Bonnie being a vampire. She's already a powerful witch, why would she need to be a vampire as well? Thanks for the review! 

**Quizas:** I noticed you didn't review! I'm like is the world ending? But I'm going to thank you anyway because you've been reviewing ever since I came out with this fic! So I'm still going to thank you! :D

"Here's the book!" I said happily chugging it down on the table, quickly looking at my nails to make sure I didn't chip one. I know chipping a nail was the least of my problems, but hey it took hours to make them look this good. I watched Elena and Stefan's eyes intently as they too stared at the Grimiore. Honestly, it was the most creepiest book I've ever seen. Ever since I flipped through a couple of pages in my dream, I was pretty freaked out.

Stefan trailed his finger down the old covering of the Grimiore. He then clasped onto the side and was about to open it.

"Stefan wait!" I yelled. He flinched and let go of the book. Elena and him staring at me like I was crazy.

"What? Caroline what's wrong?" Stefan asked concerningly. I twiddled my manicured thumbs.

"Nothing, nothing. I just thought I saw an ant on the book or something." I lied. Elena and Stefan gave me an 'okay another weird Caroline' moment look and shrugged it off. Stefan went back to the book and was about to open it once more.

"Oh my gosh Stefan wait!" I yelled. He speedily threw his hand away from the Grimiore.

"Caroline what is it?" Elena asked impatiently. I gave them both an 'I'm sorry' look.

"I swear that I just saw a big spider on the book..it was like gigantic!" I lied. In truth, I didn't want Stefan to open the Grimiore because I was scared. There were creepy things in this world and non creepy things. Let's just say that when Stefan opened it I was pretty sure there wasn't going to be 3-D puppies and rainbows._ Although that would be pretty cool_..I thought.

"Earth to Caroline!" I heard Elena yell with her raspy voice. I broke out of my thoughts. Stefan touched my hand lightly.

"Caroline we know you're afraid and freaked out, but trust me it's going to be okay. You don't have to read or look at the Grimiore if you don't want to." I sucked in a breath. I was scared, but I couldn't be. I had to just suck it up and do this for Bonnie...and that Vampire that she was tagging along with. _What was his name again?_ I thought. I waved it off to myself mentally. Of course I knew his name _Damon Salvatore._ But I didn't want to hear his name anymore because he was the one who took Bonnie some where. _Ugg._ I thought to myself._ I said Damon's name! Oh my gosh I just said it again._ I popped myself out of my thoughts, not wanting to say the name that shouldn't be said. _Wow what a strange Harry Potter moment._ I thought.

"Caroline!" Elena whined. "Stop zoning off into lala land and tell us if you're in or not." My eyes shot to Elena's appologetically. I then looked at Stefan.

"I'm in." I said more confidently than what I felt. Stefan went to open the book again.

"Stefan wait!" Stefan instantly gave me a look that said 'if you don't let me open this book I'll flick you on the nose.' I didn't know if he would exactly flick me on the nose, but that's the look he gave me..or hitting me, either one. I held up a hand.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry go ahead." Stefan gave me one last 'I'm going to open the stinking book' already look. I gave him an appologitic smile.

Stefan opened the book to the first page. Goosebumps tingled on my arms, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. I swear that I had felt a little gust of wind. I looked at Elena and Stefan's faces. Elena also seemed to be a little bit on edge, but Stefan just had that same serious, brooding look on his features.

"Did you guys just feel that?" Elena question, putting her arms around her small waist. I tugged at my blond locks.

"Okay good, so I wasn't the only one that felt that." I stated relieved. Both Elena and I watched Stefan curiously as he grazed the book with his hands while reading. I bit my lip, eagerly wanting to know what the heck he was reading. Another couple seconds passed by.

"What are you reading?" I finally yelled impatiently.

"I really don't know. Something about a death stone.." Stefan trailed off adding another line to his brooding forehead.

"Come on Stef, what does it say?" Elena chimed in whilst rubbing his shoulder. Stefan read the page out loud.

_**"**__**The Death Stone**_

_**The death stone is a very rare stone. While it is often called a stone, the death stone is in fact a diamond. It is purple in color and holds a great deal of power to any female who wears it. When wearing the death stone, the person will die a slow death that may take months to kill off the said female. When the person dies they will come back to life, but with power of their wildest dreams. **_

_**The Death Stone is extremely dangerous to witches because of power over doses. However, if a witch wears the death stone she will die in the same amount of time as if she were not a witch at all. In fact there have been so many cases of witches dying whilst wearing the stone that it is called witch suicide. **_

_**If a woman wearing the stone becomes pregnant or is pregnant she will get more power from the offspring. The baby will eventually die before the person wearing it, but it will also come back to life just like the said woman will.**_

_**There has said to be only one extrememly rare case in which a witch survived whist wearing the death stone. Going even further into the case no one knew if she was pregnant while wearing the ring. It is still a mystery on how she survived."**_

"Oh my gosh.." I spewed out loud. "Stefan after you read that you know what I just realized?"

"What Caroline? Did you happen to see the death stone anywhere?" Stefan questioned a little franticly.

"No, I realized that you're the slowest reader on the planet." I deadpanned. Elena gave me a warning glance.

"I don't think I've ever come across a death stone before.." Elena trailed.

"Let's keep reading." Stefan finally blurted out. "Hmm look at this page. It has some kind of Yin Yang looking fish in a pond." My blue orbs popped. I quickly snatched the book from Stefan's hands and peered at the page. There right in front of me had been the same page I flipped to in my dreams. Two beautiful Koi fish circling each other in harmony. I quickly flipped to the next page and peered at what seemed like a grim reaper type ghost. I then flipped back to the Koi fish. Stefan and Elena looked at me curiously.

"Caroline this better not be one of your games again." Elena said accusingly. I shot Elena a glance. I put the Grimiore on the table and gestured to the two Koi fish.

"Oh I'm sorry Elena, I was just looking at the Koi fish franticly because I was hungry and wanted fish and chips." I spat sarcastically.

"Caroline what is it then?" Stefan asked rather calmly. I pushed the book toward his direction and spoke.

"The two Koi fish. When Bonnie's grams came into my dreams and showed me that I needed to take the Grimiore to Bonnie I opened a random page and this was the page. It has to mean something right? And look." I flipped to the next page over and showed the Grim Reaper looking creature. "This was in my dreams true." Stefan gave me a worried glance as if I were drunk or something.

"Stefan maybe Caroline's right. If Bonnie's grandma came to her in her dreams and showed her the Grimiore and these pages then maybe it has something to do with Bonnie and Damon."

"Okay let's just read and see what it says." Stefan picked up the book and was about to read. I snatched the book from his sturdy hands.

"No I think I want to read it." I stated. I wanted to desperately find out what this all meant and fast. Letting Stefan read wouldn't help. I guess being born back in the day where you were forced to read and have good etiquette didn't pay off in the long run. I strung a manicured finger across the words as I read.

**"Two Individuals**

**The two individuals represent two magical Koi fish that swim in harmony in a pond that is said to be located it Farlington, Virginia some where in the woods. One Koi fish is white, whilst the other is black. The legend says that the two Koi fish appeared there after two lovers died while trying to be together. One lover was a vampire, and the other a witch. It was then stated from then on that any vampire and witch that were the strongest in power and matched the definition of the fish were destained to be together.**

**The vampire and witch will have a slight attraction to each other, but will grow bigger over time. When the vampire and witch are intimate, the deal will be sealed and they will be destained to harmonize and love each other forever. The only way to break the seal is if one is to die."**

My eyes were extremely huge. "What does this all mean?" I shouted. This couldn't be right. Did that mean that Damon and Bonnie ran off some where? And Bonnie was a witch?

"Well..Damon did drink human blood day in and day out. But that didn't prove that he was the strongest.." Stefan trailed off. A sarcastic chuckle ran out of my throat.

"Stefan we all know that you're jealous that Damon's the strong one out of you two. Now let's get back to the point. And when the heck was anyone going to tell me that Bonnie was a witch?"

"So that means that Bonnie and Damon are destained to be together? And Caroline..Bonnie told us both that she was a witch a while back. You just thought it was make believe and she was crazy." Elena blurted out with wide chocolate eyes." Elena was right. She had told me but I just laughed in her face. But now I had to get back to the point. Damon and Bonnie?I twirled a piece of blond hair franticly.

"No, that can't be right. Bonnie and Damon can't be with each other. That's just wrong!" I said angrily. I was furious. I didn't care about Damon, but Bonnie. She was my friend and Damon had hurt me bad and screwed me over. So now the Grimiore wants to tell me that Damon and Bonnie were suppose to be together?

"Care." Elena bent over and toched my hand sympothetically. I instantly pulled away, my eye sight going blurry.

"No Bonnie can't be destained to be with Damon." I yelled hysterically.

"Caroline, calm down. Maybe you have to accept this." Stefan budded in. I took the book and tried reading the page over again.

"No maybe I read it wrong, we all know I have bad reading...yeah that's it, I read it wrong." I said denying the facts. Stefan firmly took the book from my hands.

"Caroline." He said gently. "They fit the description. One Koi fish is white and the other is black."

"Well..maybe they meant that one was suppose to be black and the other green." I stated. Stefan let go of Elena and kneeled down if front of me.

"Caroline, listen. We know that Damon was mean to you and did you wrong in the past. But maybe it's time to let go.." He said looking me sencerely in the eyes. One tear streamed down my cheek as I brought a hand to my face and wiped it away. It was true. Bonnie and Damon did fit the description. Damon was white, Bonnie was black. Damon was a (crazy psychotic) vampire, and Bonnie was a witch. Damon was pretty strong...and I guess Bonnie had to be one heck of a witch. I took one last sniffle and looked at both Elena and Stefan.

"Okay, I'll try to accept this. But does that mean that Damon and Bonnie went off and screwed each other?" Elena and Stefan's face blushed red. It was surprising because I never would think that Stefan would actually have color on his face.

"I..how are we suppose to know Care?" Elena questioned. Elena had a good point. We didn't know if they had actually been intimate or not. Knowing bonnie she was shy about that kind of stuff. So maybe they hadn't and Bonnie would be saved. I said I would _try_ to accept that Bonnie and Damon were meant to be together. This was the best trying that I could do. I saw Elena perk up.

"Did anyone realize that the Grimiore said the pond was located in Farlington, Virginia?" Both Stefan and I gave Elena 'what's your point' looks.

"That's only about a couple miles from here!" She said cheerfully.

"So there pond's only a couple miles from here?" I questioned.

"Yes Caroline. We can drive there and see if the pond is really there!" Elena started to get off of the couch.

"Hey where are you doing?" Stefan questioned.

"Come on Stefan, Care, were going to see if we can find the pond." I gave Elena a weak smile. Looks like we were going to see the pond. _Maybe I can fry the white Koi fish and Damon will be gone forever._ I thought synically. I quickly erased the thoughts from my head. Maybe I had get over hating Damon. It was kind of childish. Bonnie was tagging with him some where and all I wanted was my best friend back. Both Stefan and I mimicked Elena and stood up.

"I'll drive." Stefan stated. I took a sigh and flipped my blond locks over my back. I guess we were going to Farlington.

X

"Bonnie...wake up.." I heard a light whisper in my right ear. I took a pillow and coverd my face. Why did I feel so groggy and drained? I felt light feather fingers trail my arm.

"Come on Damon stop it. I'm not in the mood." I said in a raspy tone.

"Hmm is that so? Seemed like you were in the _mood_ a couple of hours ago." I heard Damon say. I instantly took the pillow off of my face.

"Wait what are you talking about? We only made out.." I trailed off raising a brow. I didn't know what the heck Damon was saying. Was he saying that I had had sex with him? There was no way in heck that I would. Damon didn't answer my question. He just gave me that stare that made me want to attack his face with passionet kisses. But I had to restrain myself.

"Damon stop it." Damon tilted an eyebrow and leaned his forehead on mine as he gently got on top of me.

"Stop what?" Damon asked seductively. I pulled away from him.

"Damon you know what I mean. I mean stop this. You trying to get in my pants every twenty seconds because you know that's not going to happen." Damon grabbed a piece of my hair and started playing with it. He didn't respond. He acted as if something were up. Like he was hiding a secret and I didn't know about it. I mentally shrugged the thought away.

"So are we going to tour around Rome? Because I feel like a house hermit."

"Maybe if you're a good girl.." Damon stated with a twinkle in his eye. I dragged myself out of bed and realized I had only a robe on. I turned around and looked Damon it the eyes.

"Umm did I miss something here?" I questioned, geturing to my attire. I blinked my eyes and in less than a second Damon was behind me.

"Actually you missed a very big part of something.." He trailed his hands around my waist. I wanted to know what was up and now. I was tired of playing games. I pulled away from his grasp and turned around.

"Damon what the heck happened?" I took a quick glance down at my naked body under the robe.

X

Bonnie wanted to know what happened. I didn't want to lie to her anymore.

"Bonnie.." I trailed off and sat her down on the bed. "My sweet little Bonnie." I caressed her face and looked into her eyes. She pushed my hand away and scolded at me.

"Just tell me what the heck is going on." I gave her my dazling smile. "Bonnie you know when a boy and a girl love each other and start having very powerful feelings they-" Bonnie gave me a death stare. As the saying goes, if looks could kill I would be dead.

"Okay Bonnie we had sex!" I finally shouted. She gave me a confusing look, a chuckle escaping her throat.

"There's no way in...in..in heck that I could have possibly had sex with you." She held her stomache, green eyes sparkling with amusement. I grabbed Bonnie by the shoulder firmly. I wanted her to know, to get this off of my chest and for her to understand.

"Bonnie! We had sex!" I shouted. This time she stopped laughing and looked at me seriously.

"Damon..I how could we?" She staggered. I let go of her shoulders and kneeled down in front of her.

"Bonnie..I know you're going to hate me, but when we had sex...I kind of made you forget." I looked her in the eyes intensely. She didn't speak for what seemed like minutes. I grabbed her hand, but she pulled away.

"Is what you're saying true Damon?" Bonnie questioned whist folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh...it's true alright." I said wiggling my eye brows up in down in a synical manner. Bonnie's features on her face were telling me that she still didn't believe a word that I had said. I stood up and sat on the bed beside her.

"I don't believe you at all. Prove it." She stated in an angry, yet curious tone.

"Okay.." I trailed off. I grabbed her hand and stood her up.

"Damon what are you doing?" She stated with an annoyed voice.

"I'm proving a point." I then trailed a finger down her neck. "I know you go insane when I touch you there.." I heard a hitch from her throat. "And you go crazy when I do this.." I quickly brought her to me and pinched her butt. I heard her squeal surprisingly. I then looked her in her green irises. "And...I know that you have.." I took a quick glance at her thigh. "A birth mark shapped like a snow flake on your inner thigh. I watched her eyes widen at my discovery.

"But h..how.." She trailed off as she pulled away. "All of this doesn't make since. I..I don't remember anything. I mean..seriously.." She looked up at me with stunned eyes. "I don't feel sore or anything...it's like...magic." I gave her a charming smile.

"You can just call me David Blaine."

"Damon that's not funny..that's not how it was suppose to be.." Her features changed from surprised to..was it sadness? I walked closer to her.

"Bonnie...you were great, you were-" Bonnie cut me off as she whispered.

"I wasn't there..." I watched Bonnie turn her back to me. I put a hand on her shoulder, her shrugging it off.

"Bonnie what do you mean?"

"I wasn't there Damon. It was like I didn't exist on my part. How could you even say I was _great_ if I don't remember.." I smelt the salty tears escape her eyes.

"I wanted to protect you from getting hurt." She turned around and faced me, eyes flashing black for a second.

"No Damon you hurt me. It was my first time. It was suppose to be special..romantic..And you, you just turn it into something like a cheap screw." I couldn't believe the words that were flying out of Bonnie's mouth. She was wrong, wrong about everything. I wanted to protect her from this. I grasped Bonnie by the shoulders firmly.

"I was protecting you. You don't think I knew you wanted it to be special?" My voice grew deeper with every word I spoke. I saw the fear in Bonnie's eyes.

"No I actually don't think you did. You were the stud in Mystic Falls. Going around screwing every girl you layed your eyes on." Bonnie stated in a whisper. I watched more tears glide down her cheeks.

"Bonnie don't you understand?" I yelled from the top of my lungs. I heard a demonic tone come out of my mouth each second I yelled. Bonnie gave me a horrified stare, her mouth gapped open like a fish. She instantly pulled away from me and ran into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. I stood there, frozen in space, not knowing what just happened. I was angry..but I didn't know my voice would sound so demonic. I sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down. I threw my head in my hands.

Bonnie dind't understand. I was in love with her. And I knew that she wanted her first time to be special. But I couldn't control myself, and I knew she couldn't either. So why the heck was she blaming this all on me? Either way, I had to make her happy. I had to prove to her that I was the one for her. This time, I wasn't going to be the brother that put so much devotion and love into someone who didn't love me back. I was going to be the brother who got the girl this time.

X

"How are we suppose to find the pond? There's woods out here for miles." I whined. Yes, we were now in Farligton, Virginia.

"I don't know. We'll just have to keep looking until we find it." Stefan said answering my question. We started walking in a fast pace through the woods dodging branches, dead trees, mud, bugs..and all kinds of crap.

"Come on Care, you're walking very slow." Elena complained behind me. Of course I was walking slow, I had my good high heels on. I know I should have changed my shoes at the house, but I wasn't thinking about it at the time and I was being rushed my an impatient Elena.

"Elena just be patient. I can't fast walk in high heels." I said turning around to face her. Elena's chocolate eyes went wide.

"Oh my God Caroline watch out!" She yelled. I snapped my neck around fast, but I was to late. I suddenly found my self on the ground, my face faced down in the mud. _Where's a vampire when you need it?_ I thought drastically. Stefan was suddenly by my side helping me up.

"Jeez Stefan thanks. If only you could have gotten to me sooner." I said over dramatically. I clawed the chunks of mud that was plastered to my face off and threw it on the ground beside me. I looked down at my outfit also drenched in water and mud. Deja vu hit me, realizing a couple of days ago when I got splashed by outragious taxi drivers.

"I'm really sorry Caroline. I was focusing on finding the pond. I think we're close." He gave me a sympthetic look with slight puppy dog eyes. I took a big sigh and brushed the last of mud off my clothes. Huge mud stains now covered my expensive blue jeans.

"It's okay Stefan. I know this is for Bonnie and Damon. So I have to put my fashion crises aside and focus on the pond." I felt Elena pat me on the back.

"We'll buy you some new clothes after all this is over." _You sure as heck is._ I sneered mentally. I put a serious look on my features.

"So you said you think we're close?" I asked looking at Stefan. I saw his ears perk up and he turned his back on me, looking every way possible.

"I..I think we are indeed very close. I can hear..something that sounds like water.." He trailed off. He started walking off whilst Elena and I followed. If Elena thought I was walking slow before, now I was even slower.

We walked on for what seemed like hours. But in Caroline time it was only ten minutes. Stefan held out both his arms to stop us.

"Stop it's some where around here. I can hear some type of water fall or something." Stefan then turned to his left and walked through a tall bush. He held it open for Elena and I as we followed behind. My eyes suddenly widened at what I saw. Stefan was already at the little pond, examining what was there. I quickly jogged up, Elena behind me. I gapped at the mouth. The pond was so beautiful. It had a little water fall, plants and lilly pads floating about. I took a closer look and realized that something looked a bit off. The fish that were swimming together in harmony. One fish was suppose to be white and the other black right?

"Hey why are the fish a dark blue and the water..it seems to have a dark blue tint as well. It doesn't look natural." Elena stated. I peered closer. Elena was right. The fish didn't look natural-the color. And now that I gazed even harder, some of the lilly pads and plants that were close by were a black color. It seemed as if the fish were...taken over by something?

"I don't know. Elena I think you might be on to something. The fish look like they're..evil...or something? I really don't know." Stefan said scratching the back of his neck. I watched as he then got down on his knees and stroked one of the fish. Stefan pulled his hand out, black water dripping off his pale hand.

"That's not normal." I whispered. Elena turned around and gave me a 'jee how long did it take you to figure that out' look. Stefan got up and put a hand on his hip. Elena went over to him and put an arm around his waist. They both seemed to ponder at what it was the could be doing this. I thought, and thought. And that's went it hit me. One notch just went up on the Caroline meter.

"Oh my gosh Stefan! Elena!" I shouted. They both turned around and looked at me. "It's in the Grimiore. We forgot to look at that one page in the Grimiore that showed that creepy grim reaper thing. Remember? I told you that was in my dream as well."

"Caroline's right! Maybe this is what's causing all of this." Elena said in shock covering her mouth.

"It might be." Stefan stated, letting go of Elena. He then started walking back where he came from. "Come on, we have to go read what it says, we can't waist time." Elena and I both nodded in union as we started following Stefan once more. I turned my head one last time to look at the two fish. They were still swimming in harmony, but what had become of them?

X

I took a cold wet rag and patted my face. I took another sniffle as I sat on the edge of the bath tub. Damon had said that he was protecting me from getting hurt, but I just didn't understand. And..and that tone in his voice was demonic. Honestly, I wasn't afraid of it or anything, I was just upset. But Now there was nothing that I could do. I wanted it to be special..and the worst part was that I couldn't remember anything. I got up from the edge of the bath tub and went to the sink. I saw my evil-looking reflection as I bent down and splashed cold water on my face. I took a near by towel and patted my face dry. I gasped a little gasp, suddenly feeling of what felt like a small stroke on my side. My hand instantly went to my side where I felt the touch. My eye brows furrowed in confusion. Someone had been at the pond. But I didn't care. My mind wouldn't let me care. It was weird how I now didn't care about anything accept for losing what I treasured most to me.

I found a corner in the bathroom and sat on the cold floor. Putting my head in my hands I took a sigh. A sigh that said it all. What the heck happened to my life? I soon felt something warm drip from my nose. I instantly wiped it away and looked at my hands, a red streak of blood. What the heck was happening to me? I felt more tired, and...and just out of it. And to top it off my nose was bleeding for who knows what reason. I pushed my worries away and layed down on the floor. I took my hands, resting my head on top of them. I closed my eyes and drifted into a sleepless dream.

X

My head slumped back and fourth. I groaned, waking up inside a car? I suddenly saw Damon beside me driving.

"Damon...what the heck are you doing? Where are we going?" I asked yawning and rubbing my eyes. I looked down at my attire. I was now fully dressed in a beautiful black strappless dress that had sparkles from head to toe. It was indescribeably beautiful. I then looked down, seeing that I had on black pumps and painted black toenails as well. I pulled down the mirror and saw that I also had on makeup that made my eyes pop and a little bit of gloss. My hair cascaded down my back in gorgeous long curls. Okay this was beyond strange. My head snapped over to Damon again. He had a synical smirk on his face whislt he was dressed in his usual black leather jacket and white tee and black jeans.

"Damon how did I?...Get dressed like this? And where the heck are we going?" He didn't speak or talk at all. He just gave me the same little smirk that was making me impatient. I slapped a hand on my face and looked out the window.

"Where the heck did you get another car from anyways?" I said breaking the quiet and trying to make him talk. He put one hand on the stearing wheel and sped up. I didn't know what the speed limit was, but I knew for sure that he was going past it by a long shot.

"I have tons of cars here in Rome." He said giving me a wink. _Oh sure he'll talk about his car, but won't say anything else._ I mentally thought.

"Damon where the heck are we going?" I questioned once more in an exasperated tone. I heard him sigh.

"Bonnie it's a surprise. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." He said mischeiviously. Hmm a surprise? I thought. Damon was always full of surprises..but this was new.

"How did I get all dressed up?" I said questioning him again. I wanted to know. How can I go from on the bathroom floor looking rag doll, to dressed up in the most beautiful way possible?

"Bonnie, you need to stop with the questions. Wouldn't you rather be surprised and stop learning all of my wonderful tricks?" I glanced out the window. I guess he had a good point. I would let this one slip because let's face it, who wouldn't like to wake up, fully dressed, hair done, makeup done perfectly and all the other stuff. But..it was kind of creepy in a way... I closed my mouth and didn't answer any further questions. Ten more silent mintues went by, the car suddenly coming to a full stop. I looked around repeatedly as if this had been a mistake.

"Damon, we're out in the middle of a dirt road in the woods...in the middle of no where." I deadpanned. Damon was suddenly gone out of the drivers side and opened my door. He grabbed my hand and brought me to him.

"That's the surprise." He gleamed. I looked around. We were in the dark on a stinking dirt road in the middle of who knows where.

"So I'm dressed up for a dirt road?" I asked sarcastically. Damon let go of me and instead held my hand. He then started walking into the woods on a little path.

"Why are we going into the woods?" I questioned. Damon sighed and faced me. He stroked my cheek and looked me in the eyes.

"Bonnie please stop asking so many questions. They'll be answered in time." He kissed me gently on the lips and we continued walking again. I stopped asking him questions, but me wondering what Damon was up to was getting the best of me. As we were walking down the dirt path I noticed some sort of torches lining down the path.

"Hey hold on a sec." Damon said. He let go of my hand and waved his hand over one of the torches. All of a sudden all of the torches lit up at once. My eyes buldged out of their sockets.

"Damon what the heck? How did you do that. I know you're not a warlock." I stated in shock. Damon's head turned swiftly to mine in a creepy kind of way. The way the fire on the torches lit up his face, it was a breathless moment. His crystal eyes shone a flash of black.

"Bonnie, I'm powerful now. Full of great, dark, power. We both are, and we can do anything we want together." I gave him a synical smirk and grasped his hand as we continued down the now beautifully lit path that was surrounded by light from the torches. When we finally got off the path my jaw had droped. I didn't know what to say or do, it seemed like I was in a fairy tale land or something.

There right in front of me was a table lit with two black candles and plates of food. But I was so amazed because there were vines and trees shaped and molded all around the table. It was like a little room that was sealed off from around the woods, but we were still in the woods at the same time.

"Oh my god Damon this is-" He cut me off.

"I know beautiful." He said gazing at me. I walked up to the table about to pull my chair out when he be me to the punch. Damon pushed my chair in and was sitting on the opposite side of me in less than a second. I looked down at the plate of food in front of me, picking up a fork and chewing some lettuce. I then gazed around and looked at the vine filled ceiling. _How could something like this be made?_ I mentally asked my self. I suddenly met Damon's eyes. All this time he must have been staring at me. The gaze in his eyes told me something, but I didn't know what. I glared back at him playfully.

"What are you thinking Damon?" I asked curiously.

"I'm thinking that we should get married really soon because I can't wait any longer." He said slowly, melting my insides with his heart pounding gaze.

"Oh really?" I asked synically. I picked up a strawberry dipped in chocolate and nibbled the end.

"Yes..really." Damon stated seductively as I watched him pick up a glass of wine and take a swig.

"I think I'll have to think about that Mr. Salvatore." I said playfully. Damon squinted his smoldering blue eyes at me and in less than a second I was pinned to the tree-like walls. He kissed me roughly for a quick second and then looked in my eyes. My mind was telling me that I wasn't ready for this, I knew what was going to happen. There was just this attraction between Damon and I. One that I knew I couldn't control, let alone Damon either. I kissed Damon again.

"Damon." I said taking a breath. "I..can't we shouldn't-" He muffled my words by kissing me again. _Oh forget it._ I thought. I knew what I wanted this time. Damon had proven to me that he could make this special for me and he did. Bringing me out into the woods for a romantic evening.

We kissed more passionetly, Damon dragging his hands through my curly hair. All of a sudden I found myself on a soft bed. I looked up, wondering if we were some where else, but we wern't. It seemed that the table had disappered and had now been replace by the bed. _How strong had Damon gotten?_

Damon and I had gotten more intense, stripping our clothes. Suddenly the torches that lit the path were out in a flash and it became very dark in te little tree and vine-like outdoor room we were in. It was almost pitch dark, but I could still make out Damon's figure in the dark. I felt him kiss my neck and graze his fangs across. I knew he wanted my blood and lust all mixed into one.

"Damon." I whispered as a light gust of wind drifted through our naked bodies.

"Mmh." Damon whispered back.

"Promise me that you're not hiding anything else from me." Damon's crystal blue eyes shone through the darkness.

"I promise." I felt him trail kisses down my neck.

"And Damon?" I whispered once more. "Don't make me forget this night. I don't want to forget."

A/N: Okay there you go! Please tell me what you guys thought and review? :)


	16. Chapter 15

Captured In a Daydream: Chapter 15

A/N: I know I havn't updated this in a very long time! And I appologize. I was just wrapped up in my other story and for I while I really didn't know what to write for this one. Now I think I have some more ideas for this and am back on track! I would like to say a very big thank you for everyone who likes this story and leaves me reviews and/ or favorite story, favorite author..etc

To my awesome reviewers: **Hellzz-On-Earth, randomlittleme, Quizas, FiestyEva, Ttoboggl, and collel. **

**Hellzz-On-Earth: **lol. It's okay and I'm glad Bonnie didn't stay to mad to..but I have to say I don't if it's going to stay this way for the future. I'm definately loving Caroline as well she's my favorite. Caroline, Stefan and Elena will find out what's going on with the Koi fish in this chapter. Thanks for the review! :)

**randomlittleme: **I'm glad that you liked the chapter and yes I know, once everyone finds the answers in the Grimiore It'll probably ruin the Bamon-y goodness..I'm also glad you liked the Bamon scene because I liked writing it. Thanks for the review! 

**Quizas:** I'm happy to know that you enjoyed the chapter! I actually do feel sorry for Bonnie in a way. It's really not fair that all of these things are happening to her. Don't worry, eventually( really soon) Stefan and the gang will find Bamon. Thank you very much for the review! :)

**FiestyEva:** lol. Thank you for the review! I'll try updating soon. :)

**Ttboggl:** Haha. Thanks for the review! I really appreciated it.

**collel:** I'm really flattered that you think I have a great storyline, writting style, and this is your favorite story! Aww! Thank you so much it makes me feel really appreciated! Don't worry, I won't stop writing and I'll try updating soon! :)

I felt a hard chest next to me, warm arms wrapping around my waist. I closed my eyes again and reopened them, peering around the room and noticing that I wasn't in the special outdoor place that I was a day previous. Everything came shooting back at me like a boomerang. Damon, me in the outdoor place..together...I instantly shot up from the bed. I felt a cool breeze and realized that I was naked as well. I grabbed the sheets and wrapped myself quickly, seeing a smirking Damon.

"Bonnie? What are you doing?" Damon questioned in a seductive voice. But the truth was I didn't know what over came me. When Damon and I were being intimate together it just felt right at the time and didn't care if I gave myself to him. For some reason I had wanted it, but now I just felt shy. Shy like I didn't know what to do or didn't want to be seen naked by Damon. I gave Damon a fake cheesy smile.

"I think..I think I'm going to take a bath.." I trailed off, sprinting to the bathroom and locking the door behind me. I leaned against the door, taking a heavy sigh. _What's happening to me?_ I mentally thought. Okay it was official, I'm stupid because I already know what's happening to me. I was turning evil, but a part of me was still being me. Being shy to ever be intimate with anyone and show off my body to that said person. I heard a knock on the door as I quickly stood up and went to the sink.

"Bonnie? Is everything okay?" I heard Damon question from the other side of the door. I didn't reply for a second as I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes appeared darker than they seemed and I had this weird vibe about myself. I sighed once more, knowing that the evil has almost accomplished its mission by taking over my body. I heard another knock.

"Bonnie just open the door.." I heard Damon impatiently say. I went over to the huge tub and began running water. I then took out some fancy bubble bath and poured some in.

"Bonnie if you don't open the door you know I'm just going to open it anyway..." I sighed again. _How many times have I sighed today?_ Damon of course being Damon was right. If he didn't get his way now, he would get his way eventually. I unlocked the door and and retreated back to the side of the tub. I suddenly felt a hand travel down my side.

"You don't have to be afraid..." Damon trailed off in my right ear, his cool breath dancing on the side of my face. I flinched and pulled away. I knew that Damon already knew what I was afraid of. I started pacing back and fourth when I flinched for the second time today. I felt so sore and had just noticed it now.

"What would help would be a nice, relaxing...hot bath with me.." Damon stated, raising an eyebrow seductively. I crossed my arms over my chest and held the sheet tighter around my body. In a flash, Damon was already in the now full tub with nothing on. His bare chest stuck out of the tub, his lower body was unable to be seen.

"Come here Bonnie." Damon said, beckoning me with his index finger. I still kept my hands wrapped around myself and the sheet, walking closer to the tub.

"Now. Give me your hand." I raised a brow.

"My hand?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"No Bonnie your foot, yes your hand." He stated sarcastically. I hesitantly placed my small hand in his firm pale ones. In an instant I found myself on top of him in the water. I struggled to get away as hard as I could, but I couldn't. Damon held me around my chest tight, keeping me close to his. I struggled even more, trying to get away. Damon just held me there like it was no big deal. It had made me even more made knowing that he wasn't putting any effort into it.

"Let...me...go.." I trailed off through ragged breaths while I still tried to break free. Damon just held on even tighter if that was possible without crushing me. I finally came to a hault, my breathing rugged as I tried calming down.

"You done now?" Damon whispered in my ear. I knitted my brows together, but finally relaxed myself. Damon slowly let go of me and I relaxed into him. I felt him unwrap the sheet from my body. I tensed and was about to get up when I felt a light grip on my elbow.

"Uh uh Bonnie." Damon stated. He took the sheet and threw it out of the tub, pulling me back down to him. I started to panic once again and struggle, but the strong vampire kept his strong arms wrapped around my chest like he was glued to me. I finally stopped fighting, knowing that he was stronger than me and was going to win this fight. I relaxed back into him as he finally let go.

"This isn't so bad is it?" Damon questioned as he stroked my leg under the water. I flinched a little, but sighed in response, realizing that I was tired.

"Why am I so tired?" I questioned out of no where. It just felt wrong to me to be this tired for no apparent reason.

"Probably because of the great night we had..." Damon trailed off as I felt him rub his nose along my neck. I nodded my head in response, clasping my hand to his under the water. I felt his ring as I did so and took our hands out of the water, bringing them up to have a look. I exaimed Damon's ring for a second. The blue gem of lapis luzuli was surrounded by a beautiful silver with imprints. I then tilted my head to the side, examining my ring. A small smile graced my lips but soon faded as I saw my ring glow. I unwraveled my hand with Damon's and brought my ring up.

"What the heck?" I mumbled under my breath. I had no idea why the heck my ring just glowed a violet color. I felt Damon take my hand back in his and plunge our hands under the water.

"Hey did you just see that?" I questioned. Damon tilted up a brow and shook his head. I stared back down in the water, turning my eyes into slits. He had of seen that right? My ring glowed. What kind of supernatural crap was that? But all in all if Damon said he didn't see anything, then I would believe him. He told me he wouldn't lie to me anymore about anything. I could trust him...right?

X

I clutched my arms around Bonnie's waist tighter. After our great night we had, I simply took her sleeping figure back to the mansion. I heard her stir, knowing that she was awake. I could hear every thing that was going on through her beautiful little head of hers. She remembered the night we had, she remembered everything. I soon felt her fear. Her fear of ever being intimate with anyone, let alone me. I watched her as she jolted up from bed, quickly wrapping the sheets around her naked body. A smirk grew on my face.

"Bonnie? What are you doing?" I asked the green-eyed beauty in a husky tone. I knew what she was doing. It was a feeling sort of like regret. But I knew she didn't regret any of it, she was just scared. She was shy and wanted to hide herself from me.

"I think..I think I'm going to take a bath.." Bonnie stuttered as I watched her run off to the bathroom. I saw her close the door, hearing her locking it in the process. I heard her thoughts. Her asking herself 'what was wrong with her' and 'why was she acting so shy around me.' But I knew the answer. I knew that the old Bonnie would have never thought of doing something like this. Bonnie was just simply holding onto a part of her old self that she would have to sooner or later let go. I sprinted up from the bed and put on some boxers. I then went to the bathroom door. I then knocked on it.

"Bonnie? Is everything okay?" I asked concerningly. I rolled my eyes, waiting for Bonnie to say something but all she replied back was a sigh.

"Bonnie just open the door.." I impatiently stated. I heard the pitter patter of her feet walk over to the tub and turn on the water. The scent of bubble bath soon made its way under the cracks of the door and up my nostrils. I started tapping my foot, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Bonnie if you don't open the door you know I'm just going to open it anyway..." I stated in a sing-song voice. I heard Bonnie sigh again as I smiled to myself. She was finally going to let me in. Bonnie opened the door. I peered at her beautiful figure still wrapped up in the bed sheets. I laced one of my hands up her side.

"You don't have to be afraid..." I stated in her right ear. I felt her flinch as she pulled away. Bonnie knew. She knew that I knew what she was afraid of. My eyes followed her every move, her pacing back and fourth, her flinching from the day we had previous. Another smirk grew on my face.

"What would help would be a nice, relaxing...hot bath with me.." I quirked an eyebrow suggestively. I watched Bonnie, her face contorted to where as she didn't want to take up my offer. I would get Bonnie to be comfortable around me one way or another. I simply speed of to the tub in vampiric speed.

"Come here Bonnie." I stated seductively with my finger. I gleamed at her still stubborn form as she walked closer to the tub.

"Now. Give me your hand." I demanded sweetly with a batt of my lashes.

"My hand?" My witch retorted.

"No Bonnie your foot, yes your hand." I sarcastically replied. She placed her supple, caramel hands in mine and in less than a second I had pulled her on top of me. She put up a fight as if she were a fish and I were the fisherman. But I put my arms around her chest and held on firmly where she couldn't escape. She struggled again, trying to break away from my grasp. I held her nonchalantly, not even breaking a sweat.

"Let...me...go.." She stated through tired breaths, still putting up a fight to get away. I latched on even tighter than before but in a gentle way. I felt her soon rest her body, coming to a hault. I bent down to her ear and whispered.

"You done now?" A small synical smile danced on my lips, feeling her finally relax herself. Once she did this I simply snatched the sheet off from around her delicious sillioutte. I felt her body tense again. I put a light grip on her elbow.

"Uh uh Bonnie." I cooed. I then threw the sheet out of the tub and pulled her delicate body back down to mine. She started to panic again for the hundreth stinking time today, but I clasped her back down to me. When she finally stopped fighting she relaxed again.

"This isn't so bad is it?" I stated after a short silence. I stroked her leg under the water, feeling her flinch and hearing her sigh. I had soon noticed that she was tired. I tilted my head to the side. It looked like the ring was starting to affect my little witch.

"Why am I so tired?" I heard Bonnie question after a short second of silence. What was I suppose to say? That the engagement ring she was wearing was sucking the life out of her? I felt it inside of her, inside of her mind. She knew that she felt wrong and off for no reason and she wanted answers...answers that I couldn't tell. I made up a quick lie, which was in a way really not a lie, but all in all I was avoiding her question.

"Probably because of the great night we had..." I stated seductively, rubbing my nose along her neck and inhailing the intoxicating blood that I was forbidden to taste. I watched her nod her head in response and grab my hand that rested under the water. She felt my ring, bringing my hand up and looking at it as if it were unsual. I watched with curiosity, her then looking at her ring. She tilted her head to the side and smiled a small smile. Her smile instantly wipped off her face like marker on a dry erase board. I looked down at her ring, noticing a litte, violet flash. Bonnie broke her hand away from mine, peering at the little purple diamond like it was ugly or something.

"What the heck?" I heard her whiseper under her breath. I didn't say anything, trying to make Bonnie forget about the situation by grabbing her hand and plundging it back under water.

"Hey did you just see that?" The now curious witch stated. I tilted up a brow as to say I didn't know what she was talking about and shook my head back and fourth. She stared back down at the water questioned. Damon tilted up a brow and shook his head. I stared back down in the water, her thoughts reeling around relentlessly. She had wondered if 'I had seen the glow of her ring' and 'what kind of supernatural crap was it.' But I felt her soon relax and trust me. I said I didn't see anything so she believed me. If I were the old Damon my heart would have sunk and I would have felt guilty. Guilty that I didn't tell Bonnie that she was slowly dying because of the ring she was wearing. Guilty that I lied to her when she asked why she had felt so tired. Guilty that I had lied when she asked if I saw the ring glow. Guilty that I didn't tell her that I could hear a second heart beat. Guilty because...because this whole relationship seemed like a..like a lie.

X

I paced around the living room with a bowlful of icecream. Stefan, Elena and I had the book sprawled open on the coffee table. We had read the passage with the creepy grim reaper thing-y on it. If I was right then Bonnie and Damon were in some deep crap.

"Tell me it's not true." I stated, throwing blond hair out of my eyes and shoving a spoonful of chocolate ice cream in my mouth. I heard Stefan sigh and great big sigh.

"Caroline. We have to be calm about this and act fast." Stefan stated seriously. I shoved vanilla icecream into my mouth this time.

"Stefan how can I stay calm when Bonnie. _My_ best friend is going to turn evil?"

"Care...just stay strong." Elena chimmed in. I rolled my eyes and shoved more icecream into my mouth.

"Please just read the passage again and tell me the book is wrong."

"What we read is what we read. It has to be true Care. If we read it a second time it's not going to do any good."

"Elena..just read the passage..please.." Stefan begged, clutching his head as if he had gotten a headache from all of my whining. Elena picked up the Grimiore again as I sat on the opposite side of her and Stefan. I set my bowl of icecream down and listened closely again for the second time.

**"****The Supernatural Reaper**

**The Supernatural Reaper is part of the reaper family. The Supernatural Reaper appears to look almost identical to the Grim Reaper, but varies in details. While humans know of the creature the **_**Grim**_** reaper, the Supernatural Reaper is drawn to things or people that hold a great amount of power. While the Grim Reaper takes its victims lives, the Supernatural Reaper is known for turning the said supernatural person evil. In other words the Supernatural Reaper takes the good out of a person and replaces them with evil powers or dark magic.**

**If one is to turn evil from the Supernatural Reaper there is only one cure to reverse the effect. The cure is to call upon another Reaper family member, the Fate Reaper. If the Fate Reaper sees that it is not the said persons fate to be evil the Fate Reaper will reverse the curse."**

"Nah Damon and Bonnie couldn't of been turned evil by the _Supernatural Reaper._" Caroline laughed. "There's no such thing as the Grim Reaper or _Supernatural_ Reaper." The crazed blond stated, plowing more icecream into her cheeks.

"Care that must be the only answer. When Damon attacked me and Stefan that day..." Elena paused with water in her eyes but kept going. "..he didn't seem like himself. He had this weird vibe about him and he would've never done the things that he did." Caroline simply shrugged.

"_Or_ Damon finally snapped because he couldn't have you and he just wanted to get back at Stefan." Caroline denied. The blond finally sighed after the two pair of eyes that stared at her thought she was crazy.

"Okay okay. So Bonnie and Damon are in some really deep crap because all we know is first their _destined_ to be together from that freaky Koi fish pond and now their evil because of the _Supernatural Reaper._" I finished off my icecream and faced Stefan and Elena.

"So how are we suppose to call the Fate Reaper?" I questioned. Elena held up a finger, flipping through the pages of the Grimiore until she found the right page.

"Wait that's the Fate Reaper?" I stated astonished, grabbing the book out of Elena's hands and looking at a picture of a woman. The woman was a man's dream. She was intensely beautiful with caramel skin and dark brown eyes. From the picture she looked very curvacious and had shine-y jet black hair that flowed all the way to her behind. She wore a long, white gown that reached to the ground where you couldn't see her feet and she wore a necklace made out of crystals.

"Oh my gosh. When we meet her we should get some fashion tips from her because she is rocking that dress." Stefan and Elena gave me daggers. Elena snatched the book out of me hands.

"Caroline let's focus." Elena stated. I simply nodded my head, trying to focus. Elena skimmed quickly through the passage until she read:

**"...To summon the Fate Reaper you need four white candles, a person of the living, a person of the dead, one white rose, and one black rose. Light the four white candles and sit them to form a square. In the middle of the candles, lay the white and black roses. A person of the living and a person of the dead must be soul mates in order for this to work. They must hold hands around the candles and recite this spell:**

**I'm calling now for my fate, I'm calling now because I can't wait. I'm calling now because I need you dearly, I'm calling now please hear me clearly. Recite the spell three times."**

"You and Stefan can be the living and the dead _soul-mates_." I chriped.

"Wait, Stefan can we even do this? Don't you have to be a witch to cast spells?" Elena questioned with a worried look on her features. Stefan tilted his head to the side as if he were in thought.

"I don't think so Elena. This is a spell to call for a spirit. It's not like it's a spell to try to float." Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay where are we going to get a black rose?" Elena questioned once more. Stefan's brows knitted together. He suddenly perked up, getting up from the couch and heading out the door.

"Stefan? Where are you going?" Elena and I questioned. Stefan didn't turn around but instead kept walking until he was outside.

"Damon has a garden out back. He has black and white roses." My blond brow raised.

"There's a such thing as _black_ roses?" Stefan didn't respond until they were in the back of Damon's mansion. Elena and my eyes popped out of their sockets. There were tons of roses and different flowers blooming everywhere. There was even a little waterfall. I suddenly looked around at the atmosphere. _What season is it again? Yes it was spring..that was weird._

"Damon had this place enchanted. It doens't matter what season it is or what kind of wheather. The flowers are always perfect." Stefan stated whlist eyeing a black rose.

"Wow I never took Damon as a flower guy." Caroline stated with a raised brow. And who could blame Caroline? Damon seemed to have a soft spot for flowers, but never really a soft spot for anything or anyone else. Caroline watched as Stefan plucked a white and black rose.

"If you ask me, the black roses kind of creep me out." Caroline stated with a shiver. A warm smile appeared on Stefan's face as the trio started heading back inside the house.

"Damon always wanted black roses so he found a witch to cast a spell and make him some." I nodded.

I watched Stefan lay the two roses down and got the four white candles that Damon had laying around the house. He carefully formed a square, placing the two roses inside. He then lit the four candles.

"Okay Elena give me your hand." Stefan stated firmly. I saw Elena hesitate, but placed her soft, pale hands into Stefan's. I stepped a couple feet back, watching the couple chant the spell that would bring the Fate Reaper.

"I'm calling now for my fate, I'm calling now because I can't wait. I'm calling now because I need you dearly, I'm calling now please hear me clearly." I herad the pair trail off lightly. They both had their eyes closed, fianally chanting the spell for the third time. Their was silence for a good ten seconds.

"Umm guys..nothing happened..." I retorted nervously. Elena was the first one to open her eyes, followed by Stefan. I watched Elena snatch up the book.

"Elena what are you doing?" I asked her curiously. She didn't look up as she peered at the book.

"It says in here that the dead and the living who are soul-mates..." Elena cried frantically. I rushed to her side, my eyes going wide at her realization. _Where Stefan and Elena not soul-mates after all?_ Stefan just stayed back.

"No, Elena and I are soul-mates...we love each other." Stefan said in a devestated tone. I just shrugged my shoulders. Elena sat the book down and wiped tears from her eyes while I rubbed her back.

"Maybe..maybe we should try the spell again.." Elena trailed off, looking at Stefan and I. Once again, I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what the heck to do in a situation like this. Stefan shook his head back and forth.

"It won't make a difference Elena...for some reason they think we're not soul-mates..I don't even understand it..." I heard Elena sniffle.

"So how are we going to do the spell then if we don't have a living/dead soul-mates?I questioned with a worried expression on my features. I heard Stefan sigh.

"Caroline.." The green-eyed vampire trailed off. I tilted my head to the side, looking from Elena to Stefan. "Maybe we could try." A small chuckle escaped my throat.

"Stefan you want me to try with you? We're definately not soul-mates.." I trailed off, twiddling my thumbs. _Stefan and I wern't soul-mates..were we?_ _No..that was absurd.._

"I know we're not _soul-mates_...I love Elena. I just want to try. This is for Bonnie and Damon. I sighed, but stepped up to Stefan. I hesitantly placed my hands in his. I gave Elena a sympathetic look, but I knew she understood. I faced Stefan straight on, looking into his eyes. He gave me a weak smile and closed his eyes. I mimicked him as we began chanting the spell.

"I'm calling now for my fate, I'm calling now because I can't wait. I'm calling now because I need you dearly, I'm calling now please hear me clearly." I quivered. Stefan and I stated it a second time.

"I'm calling now for my fate, I'm calling now because I can't wait. I'm calling now because I need you dearly, I'm calling now please hear me clearly." I took a deep breath. I suddenly felt a gust of wind. I peeped one of my eyes open, seeing Elena staring wildly at Stefan and I. Elena's brown locks were whipping hysterically around her face. Stefan opened his eyes shooting me a look that said 'why did you stop chanting.' I watched him as he looked around quickly, but then gestured for me to keep going. The spell...was working.

X

I gently took my hand and stroked the horses nose repeatedly.

"Damon he's beautiful." I stated in awe. And it was true. Damon had taken me out to his barns where his horses were. I watched as Damon leaned on the railing of the stall, taking the sight in before him. He gave me a smirk.

"I used to have a horse identical to him back in eight teen sixty-four." Damon stated as he shrugged his shoulders. "Her name was storm." I gave him a little smile as I continued to gaze at the jet-black horse before me.

"What's this one's name." I questioned as the horse stomped its feet. Damon propped himself up, walking up to the horse and stroking its mane.

"This ones name is Demon." I raised an eye brow, sort of amused.

"Demon?" I asked. Damon faced me, radiating off a synical smile.

"Demon." He replied simply. I knitted my brows together.

"Why do you call him that?" I questioned once more, wanting to know why the heck someone would name an animal demon. I stood there, waiting for Damon to give me an answer. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know really, it just seemed to fit." I gave him an 'ookay' look, but didn't push anymore questions. I reached up to pet Demon again. Damon soon placed his hands on top of mine as we pet the black horse together. After a good couple of minutes I pulled away. I looked ahead where the barn doors were. Out there in the open were fields. Tons and tons or acres with wild life in them. I wanted to go, I wanted to go out there and explore. I started walking out of the barn door, picking up my pace.

"Bonnie where are you going?" Damon called out. I turned around and gave him a mischievous look and a raise of my brow. I didn't have to tell him where I was going. He already knew. I wanted him to chase after me. Kind of like a game of tag. I turned back around and sprinted into the fields. I looked up at the dark clouds that had gathered in the sky. There was a bit of moisture in the air, it was like I could almost taste the rain. I laughed and giggled like a little school girl. It was out of the ordinary for me, but for some reason I felt alive. I felt..happy. I stopped for a second and took off my baby blue flats and kept running. I looked behind me every so often to see if Damon was behind me. I rolled my eyes playfully to myself. I knew he was not giving his all just to let me get ahead. My white sun dress flapped in the warm air around me as I took a sudden stop and twirled around. I opened my eyes and looked up at the gray sky, feeling one raindrop land on my cheek. I brushed in off softly and turned around, getting ready to sprint off again. I suddenly landed into a hard chest.

"You're such a tease you know that?" Damon stated in a husky voice. I started backing up the opposite way, Damon doing the same as if there was a magnetic pull. I radiated off a smile, feeling more raindrops fall from the sky. I turned around quickly and started running again when I bumped into the same muscular chest once more.

"You should really stop doing that.." Damon trailed off as he forced a strand of hair behind my ear.

I took a piece of hair that rested in between his eyes and twirled it in my fingers.

"Why? I thought you liked challenges.." I trailed off. I gasped, feeling Damon cupping me to him. I felt him lift me off the ground bridal style and spin me in circles. I held on tight, feeling the little specks of rain tinge my skin. He put me down and grabbed my hand. He suddenly pulled me down, landing us both in the grass-y field. We layed side by side, looking up at the sky. More and more drops of rain plummeted from the darkening skys above us. I turned my head towards Damon. His electrifying, oceanic eyes were calling out to me as his coal-black hair stuck to his forhead. His white buttoned up shirt he was wearing made him seem like some kind of angel. He gave me a closed mouth smile, stroking my face. A light drizzle started falling now. I sat up, but was pulled back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon whispered in my ear as I now layed on his chest. I took a tired sigh, but snuggled up more to him.

"It's raining." I deadpanned.

"I like the rain." He stated simply. I grasped on to him even more, feeling his tight abs through his shirt. A bolt of lightening shot through the sky, making me flinch, but I didn't move. The wind above us started picking up, twirling around and whipping through us. Damon placed his hand on his stomache whilst his other hand was around my waist.

I looked down at Damon's ringed hand that rested on his stomache and then I looked at mine. The rain picked up, falling into a shower of cats and dogs. But we didn't move. It was like we were captivated by the rain, this spot..this momment. My eye sight was blurred by the specks of water, but I knew I would be fine and nothing would happen to me as long as I was with Damon. I saw a glint of violet tinkle at me through my blurred vision. I blinked my eyes a couple more times and focused on my ring. And that's when I saw it again. The flash of purple light that radiated from it. I was about to say something, anything, and open my mouth, but I was just to tired. I was to tired and happy. I didn't want to start another argument and ask if he saw the ray of light the protruded from my ring. No. I wanted to just stay where we were right now. Intwined with each other in the rain.

My white sun dress was plastered to my skin as Damon's clothes were to his. Maybe this was the way it was suppose to be. Maybe Damon and I were suppose to be together even if we were evil or not. Maybe this was destiny, maybe this was fate. Maybe...maybe this was the way things were suppose to be.

If an angel some where was peering down at us...it would seem like we belonged up there to, floating on the clouds. But that's what it only appeared to be because inside we wern't angels at all.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. And sorry again for the long wait. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update soon! :) Please review?


	17. Chapter 16

Captured In a Daydream: Chapter 16

A/N: Here's chapter sixteeen. Sorry I took so long..again..*cough cough.* I just wanted to take a break and hopefully get some inspiration..which I finally did. I would also like to say that this story is going to soon come to an end. The last chapter will be chapter twenty. I think that would be a nice stop. Don't worry there will be a sequel in a little bit. I'm planning on naming it 'Captured in a haze.' lol.

X

Here's to my awesome reviewers: **Fiesty Eva, Infrena, Vie, collel, and stefanswifey01**!

**Fiesty Eva:** Thank you for the review! Sorry for the long wait. Don't worry next chapter the gang will finally get to meet up with Damon and Bonnie at last. Glad you enjoyed the Bamon scenes, they are always fun to write! ;)

**Infrena:** I know it's weird, but I wanted to put a twist on Stefan, Elena, and Caroline. It does suck for Elena. lol. Damon should feel guilty, but he doesn't for lying to Bonnie...not just yet anyway. You'll see why in this chapter. Yes Bonnie is pregnant..dun dunn dunn. I'll try updating soon!

**Vie:** Glad it was worth the wait. You always put a smile on my face. lol. Elena and Stefan arn't soul-mates. I guess it does make you go 'hmm' seeing that Stefan and Caroline are. But Stefan and Caroline don't feel that way toward each other..the Caroline and Stefan buisness will be better explained in the sequal. I know Damon really does need to fess up, but he can't help it. The way I see it, it's not his fault. Thanks for the review, and sorry for the rambling. :)

**collel:** Yes it has been some time and I'm terribly sorry. I try to introduce something important, and yes I know the last chapter was quite bland. I really don't know about this one either...Sorry it already happened, Bonnie's pregnant...but now that you think about it, your suggestion about Bonnie not being pregnant gives me an idea... Keep a look out for that. ;) Thank you for the review!

**stefanswifey01:** So happy you liked the chapter! :) I know poor Elena and Stefan. Don't worry, their relationship isn't going to end. But their relationship will be more talked about in the sequal. Haha glad you liked the rain scene with Damon and Bonnie. It was my favorite scene to write. Yeah..*sigh* I wish I could play in the rain, but sadly there's tons of snow to. I'll try updating soon. Thanks for the review!

X

X

X

X

My eyes were shut tight as I contiuned chanting the spell a third time. I felt my blond locks moving hystericaly about, but I still kept my eyes closed. Everyone was silent, the only thing being heard was the intensifying wind. I felt a slight nudged on the shoulder. I gulped, not wanting to see this _Fate Reaper_. I was scared out of my mind. First this so called spell tells me that I'm destined to be with Stefan and now I have to face this spirt. I took another dry gulp, popping my eyes open to get this over with. My eyes buldged out of their sockets. _And people said ghosts didn't exist._ I thought to myself mentally. Right in front of me was the..the Fate Reaper. She was exactly how they discribed her in the book. She was beautiful. Scratch that, she was gorgeous. Long flowing white gown, dark locks down to her knees, glowing caramel skin. She floated there in the air for another quick second before opeing her perfectly sculpted mouth and speaking.

"Why did you call me fourth?" Her voice was like an angel. No, her voice was better than an angel. Even more angelic sounding than Bruno Mars.' My mouth quivered. I..I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say anything. I was to stunned. I watched as Stefan took a little step forward and opened his mouth to speak.

"Our friends..they're in trouble. The Supernatural Reaper made them evil." Stefan stated confidently. The Fate Reaper tilted her head up a notch and fluttered her eyes closed. I scrunched my brows together, not knowing what the heck she was doing. After a minute of confusion, the beautiful spirits' eyes danced back open as they shot back to Stefan.

"Damon and Bonnie." Her voice echoed and chimmed like wedding bells. I watched, Stefan eagerly nodding. A little smile played on the Fate Reapers lips.

"The vampire and the witch..." The reaper paused for a second, glancing at me and then back at Stefan. Goosebumps quickly spread through out my body. "It is not their fate to be evil..although they are meant to be." If my eyes could pop out even further then their would be two blue marbles laying by my feet. Of course the Grimiore already said that Bonnie and Damon were drawn to each other and were supposeably suppose to be soul-mates, but why the heck would I believe it? I heard a faint gasp from Elena. The wind suddenly started picking up more and more, making me have the worst hair day ever. I watched in awe, seeing the Reaper twirl around slowly in circles. She gave us all a nod, glanced at Stefan and I and then in a blink of an eye, disappeared. The breeze automatically stopped, my hair dropping back down in its natural place. Elena quickly ran over to Stefan, hugging him tight. My mind was doing flips and turns. Why did the Fate Reaper look at Stefan and I and nod? Why didn't she nod at Elena as well? My thoughts were soon cut short, Elena freaking out about Damon and Bonnie.

"We should try calling them or something!" She exclaimed in a franzy. Stefan stepped back from Elena, gripping her shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

"Give the Reaper some time. We will call them in an hour. If Damon doesn't pick up and they're not back to normal then..." Stefan paused, not knowing what to say.

"Then they are going to be stuck evil." I stated nonchalantly. Elena turned around, looking at me fiercly.

"Care how could you say that?" Elena stated in shock. I shrugged my shoulders. There was no hope left for Damon and Bonnie. If the Fate Reaper didn't pull off her voodoo magic then what else could we do?

"Elena.." I started, pausing by taking a glance at Stefan and then back to Elena. " This is probably our last hope. We can't do anything more.." I trailed off with a loud sigh. I watched Elena put her hands on her hips, her face contorting into a light frown.

"You're never suppose to give up Care. You don't care about Damon and Bonnie? Is that what you're trying to say?" I turned my eyes into slits, giving the brunette daggers.

"You better take that back Elena-I-want-both-Salvatores-Gilbert. I care more about Bonnie..and...well I care more about Bonnie than you ever will. So let's get one thing straight, don't you ever say that again." I pointed a finger at her chest, realizing that I was now in Elena's face. I radiated off another loud sigh, turning around and forcing a hand through my hair.

"Obviously you don't.." I heard the accusing brunette trail off. I snapped my head back around, growling in the process.

"Well what do you think we should do little miss goody-goody. Huh? You think we should buy some snakes to suck the evil out of them if this all doesn't work out? Or do you just want to save Damon so you can have him and Stefan?" My eyes shot to Stefan's in a heart beat. My hard stare soon softened, seeing Stefan's mouth agape. I waited for Elena to talk. But when she couldn't find the words I turned on my heal and went into my guest room.

"Caroline wait." I heard Stefan yell. I ignored him. I couldn't turn around and face them. knowing that Elena was going to be attatched to his hip. I little chuckle escaped my lips. Hah. Stefan and I soul-mates? In the Fate Reaper's dreams.

X

We finally made it back to Damon's room. Our clothes were plastered all over our bodies from the drenching rain. Making our biggest assets stand out. I shivered, raking off my flats and throwing them in a corner. I then started pulling off my dress, soon feeling hands cradle my waist.

"Damon.." I warned in a playful voice.

"Bonnie.." I heard Damon reply huskily. I sighed, taking his hands off from around me and snuggling into his cold, wet chest. I shivered once more. Damon unwrapped his hands from my waist and cupped my chin.

"I think you need help out of that wet dress." He exclaimed, looking me up and down from head to toe. A devious smile appeared on my lips.

"I think I do Mr. Salvatore..." I trailed off, turning around so he could unzip the zipper. I felt Damon grasp the zipper of my dress, about to pull it down, but he suddenly stopped. A slight breeze soon picked up, making me wrap my arms around myself instantly.

"What the heck is happening?" I yelled, the wind getting stronger and louder. It seemed as if there were a tornado starting up in our room. I turned to Damon, seeing his eyes grow coal-black and veins appear under his eyes.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." I watched his hands clutch into fists at his sides and him snarl, revealing his cainines. He stood in front of me protectively, just in case anything were to happen. A bright light started appearing in front of us, a ghostly trail making its way into the room. I squinted my eyes, seeing if this was really happening.

"Stay behind me." Damon stated sternly. I nodded, clutching onto his shoulder like a little toddler. The light continued to get more luminescent, a ghostly shadow appearing. I closed my eyes tight, no knowing what to do or think. What would Caroline do at a time like this? I mentally thought. I oddly chuckled to myself at a time like this, knowing that the bubbly blond would do the exact same. I felt the wind ease down a bit, hearing Damon snarled even more. I peeped my eyes open, seeing some tipe of spirt. I then popped my eyes open all the way, not believing what the heck I was seeing at all. There right in front of us seemed liked some type of angelic spirit. She had caramel skin, long locks that reached to her knees, she was highly gorgeous. My mouth trimbled in fear. I felt Damon's body tense against mine.

"Who are you." Damon stated fiercely, putting a brave face on. The angelic spirit kept a straight face, eyeing Damon and I as if we were a speck of dust. I watched her intensely to see if she was going to say anything. After a couple minutes, I watched her flawless mouth gape open as she spoke words.

"Lies, secrets...love." My mind did a one eighty. What the heck was she talking about _lies, secrets and love_? I grabbed onto Damon even tighter than before, trying not to freak out than any more than I was.

"Who are you." Damon stated more demonic this time. The beautiful angel-like spirts' dark eyes shot to Damon's.

"The Fate Reaper." Her angelic voiced stated simply. What? The Fate Reaper? I thought to myself. What the heck was a Fate Reaper? My eyes shot back to the ghostly lady. I was curious, I wanted to know more..I needed to know more. Why was she here? What did she want?

"I'm here for your fate and this is not it." She cleanly stated, her voice echoing off the walls of the room. She was wrong. This was my fate. I was meant to be evil..this way with Damon. I was meant to be evily in love with Damon Salvatore. I stepped from behind Damon, piercing the Fate Reaper in the eyes.

"No!" I stated. I had it. I had been through enough. I went from good, to evil. I tried to stop it from controlling me, but I couldn't. And now since I had succumbed to it, I didn't want to go back to the way I was before. The Fate Reaper kept on a nonchalant face, glaring at me in a calming gesture.

"No. My fate belongs with Damon. I was meant to be evil." I stated. She nodded her head seriously.

"Your fate belongs with Damon, but you weren't meant to be demonic." My mouth gapped open and then shut.

"No! This is the way it was suppose to be! I..I..I can't just go back." I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. The spirt stood a float, glancing back from Damon to I. I quickly ran up to Damon, kissing him fiercly on the mouth, trying to prove a point. I then turned back to the beautiful spirit.

"We're in love. You can't just take that away." The Fate Reaper seemed like she was growing tired. She nodded once more, looking at me and then Damon. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

"So you'll let me and Damon stay this way." I asked eagerly. Damon raised a brow, folding his arms in front of him.

"Indeed I will let you stay this way." She spoke as if she was holding back a secret. I put a hand over my chest, relieved that I was going to stay this way forever. I looked back up at the Reaper, the room soon starting to get even more brighter than what it already was. My eyes widened. What was happening? Was she leaving or..? An overwhelming feeling started to spread through out my body. I felt weak, as if I were going to pass out any minute now. I clutched onto Damon, seeing him grow weak. We both started slouching down on the ground, neither of us able to hold our selves up any longer.

"Damon..." I trailed off weakly. I felt my hand weakly untangle from around him. We now layed flat on our backs, looking at one another as if this was going to be the last time we saw each other.

"Bonnie.." I heared Damon say with a grunt. He gave me a weak smile. A weak smile, that for the first time seemed real. I saw Damon's lids flutter, closing on impact. I tried calling his name, seeing that I didn't even have enough strength.

"Damon." I stated mentally. My eyes soon started to grow heavy, the room getting brighter, seeing Damon's silohette disppear into a ray of light. There was a big flash as if someone had just taken a picture and then I saw...nothing.

X

_I was in the boarding house, laying in my bed. I scratched my head, not knowing what to think. Was this a dream? I combed a hand through my brown, shaggy hair, placing my feet on the cold hardwood floor. I stood up, flexing my muscles. I walked over to the mirror, peering in to see my brown eyes and sculpted features stare back at me. I gripped the dresser, closing my eyes for a quick second to see if any of this was real. I reopened my eyes, looking around scarcely at the view that was in front of me. Why was in Damon's living room in..Rome. Realization suddenly hit me. All this time Damon and Bonnie were in Damon's mansion in Rome. How did I miss this before? I started using my vampire speed, searching the rooms of the house. My hand landed on Damon's door knob to his bedroom. I slowly opened the door, seeing Damon and Bonnie lying on the floor naked in all of their glory. I turned my head, wanting to respect Bonnie and Damon. My brows scrunched together. Why were they naked laying on the floor. They looked like they were passed out. Either the Fate Reaper had came or...I quickly grabbed a blanket off of Damon's bed and threw it over the too. I leaned down on the floor, checking for pulses. I first went to Damon, seeing that he had a faint pulse. My head cocked to the side as I studied his face. Why was there a faint smile? I shook off my conclusions and checked Bonnie's pulse. I smiled, feeling two faint pulses. I took my hand away from her neck and studied her features as well. My mind did a back flip. Wait a minute did I just hear _two_ pulses. I went back to go feel her pulse once more. Before I could register anything, everything started to fade._

_"Go to them.." I heard a voice trail off. I quickly looked around the fading atmosphere, suddenly seeing a figure off in the distance. I squinted my eyes, straining to see..Bonnie's Grams._

I woke up in a cold sweat.

"Bonnie and Damon." I gasped outloud. I felt Elena turn and roll beside me, still in a deep sleep. I instantly grabbed Elena's shoulders ans shook her lightly. I watched her eyes pop open, staring me in the eyes with confusion.

"Stefan? What is it?" Elena stated in a panick sitting up. I gulped, wetting my lips.

"Bonnie's Grams. She showed me where Damon and Bonnie are." Elena's eyes widened with happiness. She simply got out of bed, going to thecloset and throwing some clothes into a suit case.

"What did you see? Where were they? Are they alright?" Elena stated in between breathes as she threw more and more clothes into a suit case.

"They're in Rome. In one of Damon's other Mansions.." I started off. Taking a pause. They were both on the floor...naked..but from the dream I could feel three faint heart beats.." I trailed off. Elena stopped packing and looked me in the eyes.

"Wait what? What do you mean _three_ faint hearbeats?" She questioned hystarically, her hair waving around. I quickly stood up from off the bed and started packing a suit case as well.

"I mean what I said Elena. Damon had a heart beat..and Bonnie had two..." Elena opened her mouth and then closed it. I kissed her on the forehead, setting down my suit case whilst making my way to the door.

"I'm going to tell Caroline to start packing." I said over my shoulder.

X

I picked up another shirt slowly and twiddled it in my thumbs before folding it neatly and putting it in my suite case. What did Stefan mean that Bonnie had two heart beats. Either she was stronger than I thought or she was...p..pre..pregnant. I didn't even want to say the word. Bonnie couldn't possibly be pregnant could she? Vampires can't pro create and...and Bonnie despised Damon. She couldn't have kids with Damon. She just couldn't. It wouldn't be fair-it wasn't fair. Bonnie hated Damon for months and suddenly they're attracted to each other and they get to have kids?

Stefan and I were actually in love. _Really_ in love. Of course I would want to have kids someday, but I knew that I couldn't. I sighed to myself. When people said life wasn't fair, I guess they really meant it.

I shrugged off my saddness and went into the living room to get the Grimiore to pack away to Rome. Caroline and Stefan's neck suddenly snapped up to me. Stefan was embracing Caroline in a hug. It looked like the kind of hug that a boyfriend would give a girlfriend. Stefan quickly unattached himself from the sad blond. I watched as Caroline wiped her nose with the back of her shirt, sniffling.

"Elena I was just telling Caroline about everything. She just got a little worked up." Stefan gave me a little smile. I smiled back a fake and cheesy smile.

"Okay well I just came in here to get the Grimiore. Hurry up okay?" I stated, grabbing the old book and shoving it under my arm. I was upset but I tried not to show it. Stefan, the love of my life was cuddling with Caroline on the couch. Was this all just going to my head or was the Fate Reaper right? I made my way back to the room, feeling tears form in my eyes. I went back to my suit case and shoved the book in, zipping up the now heavy bag. I sat on the bulging bag, hot tears now pouring down my cheeks. I was losing everything. First Bonnie, the Caroline, and now Stefan. Bonnie and Damon were meant to be, Stefan and Caroline were supposeably soul-mates, were did that leave me? The Reaper told everyone else's fates except mine. I wiped a stray tear from off my cheek and turned around, bumping into a hard chest. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I forcefully pushed back.

"No! Stefan get off of me!" I yelled. Stefan looked at me startled, his brown eyes showing confusion.

"I don't belong with you Stefan." I stated, feeling more tears stream down my cheeks like a water fall. "You belong with Caroline..." I trailed turning around. I looked up, Stefan suddenly in front of me. He grapsed my shoulders.

"Elena look at me." Stefan stated firmly. I looked him in the eyes, my tears failing to stop falling. I then felt Stefan's gentle hands wipe away the stray tears.

"I love you Elena. I would never love anyone else. I love you, not Caroline. I never will." The sincere vampire stated. I looked Stefan passionetly in the eyes. I should believe him, I do believe him..but it was hard to believe.

"Stefan..I just don't believe that...-" I was cutt off as Stefan snatched my lips with his, fiercely kissing me. I succumbed to him. Heck I was drawn to him. It was like we were magnets and we needed to be together. I pulled back, looking him in the eyes.

"I love you Stefan. Promise me that we'll be together forever." Stefan nodded, swooping down and catching my lips with his again.

X

My whole body felt drained. I felt weak. But mostly I felt as if I were...reborn. My body felt cold as I shivered. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I had to. I pried my green marbles open. They widened into the size of saucers. Right in front of me were oceanic marbles that pierced mine with a sudden intensity. I was so stunned that I didn't move, just stared right into his. I watched as the menacing vampire gave me a goofy, yet handsome smirk. He looked me up and down, and then back into my eyes.

"Good morning sunshine." Damon stated in the most cockiest way possible. I didn't know why he kept looking me up and down, giving my glances. I took a deep breath, peering down at his body. My eyes suddenly shot back up to his smirking face.

"Like what you see?" I instantly screamed, jolting up from the ground, my strength suddenly coming back to me. I grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around my naked body.

"What the...what?" My breathing hitched as I tried understanding what was going on.

"What? What...happened?" I stuttered. Damon got up off from the floor, standing up and flexing. I quickly shielded my eyes, not wanting to see the view before me, no matter how tempting it was.

"Can you hurry up and just..just put some clothes on.." I stated almost out of breath whilst still shielding my eyes.

"So pushy." I heard Damon mumble. My hands remained over my eyes for another minute longer.

"Are you done?" I questioned the cocky vampire. I heard Damon sigh.

"Yes little Miss. Prude." I took my hands off from my eyes to see Damon fully dressed in black pants, and a black T-shirt.

X

I was fully dressed, hugging my knees to my chest, sitting on the couch in Damon's bedroom. How the heck did I end up all the way in Rome? Most importantly in Damon's room? I watched Damon pace back and fourth in front of me, stroking a hand through his jet-black locks. He then turned to me, stabbing me with his eyes.

"I called Stefan and the other two unimportants." I raised a brow, tired of Damon refering Caroline and Elena as _unimportant_.

"What the heck happened Damon? I don't understand any of this...I don't even remember.." I exclaimed through a light yelp. Damon was suddenly in front of me, an inch away from my lips. His cool breath danced around my face, making me shiver in the process.

"Don't you think if I knew what happened that I'd tell you by now?" I took a deep sigh, nodding my head slightly. Damon stood there, looking me in the eyes for the hundredth time today when he tilted his head to the side.

"Do you hear that?" Damon stated, confusion clearly written on his beautifully sculpted features. I scrunched my black brows, joining in with the confusion fest.

"Hear wha-" Damon instantly stopped my words, putting his index finger up to his mouth and shushing me. He cupped his ear and bent down near my chest. I backed up further into the couch, clutching the softness.

"It's called a heart beat Damon, everyone has one." I stated, shooting up a brow and taking a sigh. Damon gave me a sarcastic yet serious glare.

"I know that little witch. But I've never known a person to have two heart beats.." Damon then stepped back, stroking his chin with his hand. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"What do you mean _two_ heart beats? I'm a one heart beat kind of girl." I yelled frantically. Damon flashed me a twenty watt smile and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Bonnie it's okay. The solution to this is you're pregnant." My mouth flew open, attracting flies.

"Wha...What...come again?" I stated, cupping my ear. Damon smirked once more, cupping his hands around his mouth and yelling.

"I SAID YOU MUST BE PREGNANT!" He exclaimed loudly. I scolded him, rubbing my now aching ear in the process. I got up from the couch and started pacing. Pregnant? There's no way.

"Looks like someone was sneaking around.." Damon menacingly stated, swishing his index finger back and fourth. I gave him a death stare.

"There's no way I'm pregnant. I'm still a virgin..I think?" I questioned myself. What the heck happened? Why couldn't I remember anything. I tried putting the pieces together in my head. Both Damon and I woke up...naked...laying by each other? I slowly faced Damon once more. Damon put his hands up.

"No no no no no. There's no way that I got you pregnant. One, vampires can't procreate, and two you're not my type Bons." I rolled my eyes as I watched the homicidal vampire start walking around, whistling.

"Since when am I _not your type_." I stated, gesturing quotation marks. My head flashed back to when Damon and I were stuck in the elevator, in the hotel room, by the Koi fish pond. What was he saying? All of those times were fake and he didn't mean anything? The kisses and the attraction?

"So you're saying that when we kissed before in the elevator and in the hotel room that I meant nothing?" I stated in little shock. I didn't want him to see my some what feelings for him. I knew I shouldn't have fallen for him. I watched Damon a couple of minutes, his face contorted into a nonchalant stare. He then put a hand on my shoulder.

"Bonnie, all those times were great, but yeah I just gotta move on." He then walked in a different direction of the room.

"Wow I sure feel sorry for the chump that knocked you up." He flashed me another grin of his. I rolled my eyes. I knew something for sure, if I was pregnant, I would be dead either way. My dad would kill me, heck I would kill me. I plopped back down on the couch, holding my stomach in the process. There was no way. I was going to put my foot down and deny it right now. I was not pregnant. To get pregnant I would of had to...to..do stuff. And there was no way I did. I was sure of it. Who would forget if they did?

I sat there for about an hour, thinking. I could remember when Damon and I were in the hotel, by the Koi fish pond, in the elevator, but I couldn't remember anything after that. Everything was a blur. A big, fat, smeared blur. Most importantly Damon didn't mean any of it. The little kisses, I was probably just a puppet for him. I fell for him for the minute being, but I was glad that I didn't fall hard. I took a sigh, staring at the ground. And that's when I saw it. A glimpse and flash of violet. I strained my eyes, trying to see what layed on the ground before me. I flashed a quizzical brow, looking around the corners to make sure that Damon didn't come back in the room.

I delicately dived on the ground, picking up a pretty violet colored ring. I quickly wet my dry lips, wondering why there was a ring on the ground. I held it up toward the light, taking a closer look. The ring flashed and sparkled as if it were magic. I gasped seeing, the pretty violets flash once more.

"Where did you get that?" I heard Damon creepily reply behind me. I quickly snapped my neck around, a little scared of his 'appearing right behind me with out me knowing.' His features contored into curiousity. I shrugged my shoulders and held the ring up to the light once more before planting it on the coffee table.

"I have no idea."

X

A/N: Okay so there's chapter sixteen. I hope it wasn't a disappointment. Sorry I took so long, I just didn't have any inspiration and I wanted to take a break. Please review? :)


	18. Chapter 17

Captured In a Daydream: Chapter 17

A/N: I really have no idea how this chapter played out. I wrote it with in two hours so please tell me what you think?

X

Here's to my fabulous three reviewers..I only got three, but it made me smilex10! lol: 

**Infrena, Eddieizzie, and Stefanswifey01! **You guys rock! :)

**Infrena: **Haha yeah I know that Fate Reaper definately rocks! Yeah Caroline will stand up for herself, she's not going to be a push over for Elena. Glad you liked the update. You literally make me happy when you review because you review every time! :)

**Eddieizzie:** I love how they can't remember to. lol. It makes a challenge. Glad you liked it! And I'll try updating soon! :) Thank you so much for the review, it really made my day and made me want to write more.

**Stefanswifey01:** Glad you liked the chapter. Yeah I know I kind of feel sorry for Elena to, but oh well I guess. hahah. Yeah Bonnie being pregnant with Damon's child. But don't worry in about a couple more chapters they will get their memory back soon..thank you very much for the review! :)

X

"Bonnie!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. I rushed into Damon's house, hugging Bonnie with all of my might. I pulled back, seeing tears in her eyes.

"Bonnie I've missed you so much!" I cried again into her ear. I watched as tears streamed down her face. I hugged her again, lifting her little feet off of the ground and twirling her in circles.

"Okay, okay Care you're crushing me." I heard Bonnie gasp out lightly. I gently put her down, watching her wipe the tears from her eyes and give me a final last squeeze.

"Care I've missed you so much you have no idea." I nodded my head, smiling a big cheek-y smile as I watched Elena give Bonnie a hug as well. My smile faultered a little bit, seeing the scene before me. Elena hugging Bonnie, acting like she was better of a friend. Bonnie cried some more, letting go of Elena and then giving Stefan a tight squeeze. My eyes glanced around the house. Why the heck did Damon have so many houses? Bonnie was still crying with Elena, Stefan rubbing small circles on Elena's back. And then my eyes drifted to..to Damon. He was standing near the bar, drinking away like there would be no more alchol left by the end of today. His eyes were still that dream-y blue that made all the girls swoon, but they were pointed at Bonnie. I looked back at Bonnie and the trio and then back at Damon. Damon was pointing daggers straight into Bonnie's head. I looked back at Bonnie and tilted my head to the side, then back at Damon when I jumped. He was now looking at me, showing of his little smirk.

I slowly walked up to Damon, five feet away from him and the bar.

"Damon." I stated simply, looking into his clear eyes. I watched him chug down a bottle of who knows what.

"Hey Blondie. Long time, no I don't want to see you." I put my hands on my hips. About to get in a brawl with the vampiric monster. But I couldn't. I had to compose myself and do this for Bonnie.

"I'm glad you're okay." I stated, putting on a fake and cheesy smile. Damon chugged down another drink, his eyes menacing, yet playful.

"You know I can see right through you. I know that you hate me so give this a rest." I raised a brow. Of course he could probably see right through me. Everyone could. I was as shallow as a kiddy pool, but I couldn't help it.

"Why don't you just tell me that you hate me and we can move on with our lives. Huh?" Damon gave me a wink. I sighed.

"Okay Damon. I admit it. I hate you, but I can't hate you..for Bonnie." Damon sat his glass down and pierced me in the eyes.

"For Bonnie? You act like we're suppose to be together or something." Damon stated, raising a dark brow. My mouth twitched. Didn't Damon love Bonnie? Or was I going crazy?

"I thought that you guys were going out...you know after the whole _evil_ phase and the the whole _Bonnie's mine keep your paws off_ phase..." I looked at Damon's confused face, mirroring his expressions. He picked up another glass filled with alchol and gulped it down.

"What ever you're trying to put in my head it's not working." I scrunched my blond brows.

"You..you don't remember about you and Bonnie? Kidnapping her? Biting Elena? Torturing Stefan?" Damon scratched the back of his neck. He picked up another glass, drinking the brow liquid down. His eyes then turned into slits as he pierced me with them.

"Listen here Care, I have no idea what the heck you're talking about. And even if I did I had way to much alchol to even care." With that he slightly patted me on the back and walked up to the now happy trio of Bonnie, Stefan and Elena. I walked over to them. They were all sitting on the couch. I plopped down next to Bonnie. Elena was on the other side of Bonnie whilst Stefan and Damon were sitting next to each other on the couch opposite of us.

"So are you guys alright? Doing fine?" Stefan stated. He seemed kind of jittery and nervous, which was weird because I've never seen a nervous Stefan. But I couldn't blame him. After being stabbed and thrown into a dungeon and facing the person who did it to him..I looked over to Bonnie. She was squeezing Elena's hand, but radiated off a little smile.

"I..I'm fine Stefan. Thanks for asking." Damon just waved a hand like he didn't care. Which was understandable coming from Damon and his Damon-y ways.

"Are you sure? After everything that has happened?" Elena pipped up lightly. I watched as Bonnie shrugged her shoulders.

"I really don't know what happened at all. I just remember Damon and I having a car ride, then he took me to a hotel for one night. We went to this pond where there were these Koi fish and...and I..I.." Bonnie broke down in tears. I took her other hand squeezing it, not knowing what to say. Was hers and Damon's mind erased or something? I wiped stray tears from under her green irises and gave her a hug. When she finished sniffling I turned to Damon.

"So what you said was true. You don't remember anything?" I stated seriously. I watched Damon get that confused look back on his features for the second time today.

"You know I think Blondie might be on to something. I only remember what Bonnie said. Everything after that is just a...a.."

"A blur?" I stated, trying to finish the stuttering vampires sentence.

"No. I was going to say a bad hangover, but whatever fancies you." Damon gave me a wink. One of those seductive, playful, crappy little winks. The whole time that I've seen him here I didn't even see him look at Bonnie once. I looked from Elena to Stefan.

"Do you think this is what the Fate Reaper did? I mean erased their memories?" Stefan nodded lightly.

"It must be. There's no other explanation. The Fate Reaper must have not wanted them to remember."

"Remember? Fate Reaper?" What are you guys talking about?" Bonnie's strong voice chimmed in. I got up, facing the four of them. Bonnie and Damon wanted to know the truth, everything that happened so I was going to tell them.

"Bonnie you and.." I took a quick glance at Damon and then back to Bonnie. "You and a certain said menacing blue-eyed vampire left. One day at school you went missing. Everyone kept saying it was because you went on a vacation with your dad. I didn't know what to think. I thought it was true at first until..." I looked back at Damon. "Until I remembered that Damon had compelled me. Damon cocked his head to the side.

"Why on Earth would I compell you? I'm not into blonds anymore." Damon stung me with his words, but he did have a good point. I pointed my finger in his direction.

"Exactly. You weren't into blonds anymore. You were into Bonnie. You..you kindnapped her, took her to your mansion in California." I watched Damon look at Bonnie, raising a brow with confused looks on his handsome features.

"Me kidnap Bonnie? I would never do such a thing." Damon stated huskily, looking Bonnie up and down as if she were a cup of O negative.

"What? What are you talking about? I was never kidnapped...Damon just took me to get away. He treated me nice and everything..." Bonnie looked at me with pleading eyes for more answers. My eyes soon widened. Bonnie had said that Damon never kidnapped her, but Damon compelled everyone, taking Bonnie.

"Wait you said that you guys saw the Koi Fish pond?" I waited for Damon and Bonnie to nod their heads.

"It's in your Grams' Grimiore. You two were drawn to it. You guys are connected and are destined to be together." Bonnie quirked a brow, and Damon lit up with a twenty watt smile.

"I knew I was just that irrisistable." I gave Damon the stink eye.

"Then there was this Supernatural Reaper. It's evil and it..it made both you and Damon evil. It must have worked on him first."

"Caroline you're right. That must be how Bonnie said Damon didn't kidnap her. That's before Damon turned evil. When they saw the Koi fish, then Damon must have turned evil, went back to town, and compelled everyone to think that Bonnie went on vacation." I clapped my hands together toward Stefan, knowing that he was right.

"And then there was this ring, a...and a Fate Reaper." I watched Bonnie as she quirked her head to the side.

"Care do you mean this ring?" Bonnie stated, picking up a purple ring from the coffee table and handing it to me. My eyes turned into saucers.

"This is the ring.." I whispered to myself. I looked back up, seeing everyone eye balling me.

"This ring is bad. It's all in Grams' Grimiore. Just don't wear it." Bonnie nodded at my words, Damon having a curious look on his face. I watched him intently for a minute before I saw his blue irises widen. In less than a second the purple ring disappeared out of my hand and was now in Damon's.

"I remember this ring now. It was mine..." Damon stated matter-of-factly.

"Wait you remember it was yours?" Elena suddenly questioned the curious vampire. Damon looked up, shooting the brunette a look.

"Yeah..." He peered back down at the ring before continuing. "Emily gave it to me way back when..."

"So what you remember the ring but you don't remember what happened?" Stefan asked his older brother. Damon looked up, throwing the ring back down on the coffee table.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." There was silence for a whole minute before Bonnie spoke up.

"What's this Fate Reaper you keep speaking of?" I slowly sat back down on the couch next to Bonnie.

"It's a spirit who made you normal again. You and Damon were evil. You guys were evil-y in love and you weren't meant to be evil. She said you guys were destined to be together, but not evil. She erased your guys' memories..." Bonnie gave me a blank stare, tears forming in her green eyes before she sucked them back up. I rubbed comforting circles on her back, wiping away more tears.

"Bonnie..." Bonnie cocked her head up to meet Stefan's gaze. "Damon..." Stefan stated as well, looking back and fourth from Damon to Bonnie.

"Well spit it out brother. Anything else you have to say can't be worse than this load of crap your saying." Stefan sighed, putting a hand up to his forehead before continuing.

"Bonnie..Bonnie's pregnant." Both Elena and I gasped in union, whilst Damon just smirked and Bonnie broke down crying yet again.

"We found that out yesterday. The little witch kept denying it. I feel definately feel sorry for who ever knocked her up." Damon stated with a devious smirk. I ergently rubbed more circles on Bonnie's back, my neck snapping up to pierce Damon in the eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Please tell me that you are and Ashton's around the corner." Damon's smile suddenly dropped and turned into an all out frown.

"Bonnie's pregnant and it's all your fault." I yelled. Damon was suddenly in my face, inches away as I felt his cool breath.

"I don't know who you're talking to miss blond on a mission, but I didn't knock the little witch up!" Damon spat in my face. He litterally spat in my face, I took my index finger whiping the glob that had landing on my eyelid. Damon was the first one to storm out of the room, taking a bottle of bourbon with him.

"Bonnie's pregnant and it's all his fault.." I whispered to myself in disbelief. Elena and Stefan shook their heads in silence, trying to comfort a broken down Bonnie. She wailed some more before getting up and taking off outside. I was about to run after her, but was stopped by Stefan's force on my shoulder.

"Just let her go. She knows not to run far. Bonnie needs time alone." I sighed, plopping back down on the couch lightly, looking down at my feet. I didn't even think it was possible for Bonnie to get pregnant. She was so prude that I didn't even think that she knew how to get pregnant. To get pregnant she would of had to..to..with..with Damon? My mind did back flips. Bonnie and Damon didn't know what the heck happened when they were together, but since Bonnie was pregnant I think we all knew what happened now. They must have done way more than stopped and smelt the roses...

X

I ran out the door. Tears blurred my vision, as I tried wiping them away. The cat was out of the bag, I was pregnant. And it had to be Damon's child. He was the only one that I was with the last time I could remember. All of this was just to confusing. Not remembering anything, heck not even rememebering my time with Damon to even get pregnant. That I was thankful because I wouldn't want to remember. I kept running, my breath getting more ragged. I had no clue where I was going, but I just ran. I wanted to be far away, far away from everyone. I just wanted to be by myself. My body started slowing down as I neared a red barn. I jogged inside, stopping when I saw the horses. This place seemed unfamiliar to me...but for some reason in the back of my head it seemed like I had been here before. I shook the feeling off, realizing that I was going to get no where.

I went up to a black horse and stroked its face. The horse whined, nudging its face gently with my hand. I pet the horse once more before sliding beside the stall onto a bail of hay. I picked up a strand of hay and started twirling it in my finger tips. I snorted sarcastically to myself. _Reapers, rings, pregnancy?_ I mentally thought. This was all to much for me to handle. Why did it have to be me? Why did all of this had to be put down on me? I was one person who happened to be a witch and I had to handle all of it on my own? A tear leaked down from my right eye, I wiped it away with my index finger. I then just broke down. I started crying hysterically. I got up, kicking the bail of hay like it was a kick ball. I then pounded it with my fists, ripping the hay apart with my hands. I screamed off the top of my lungs.

I kicked and chugged, punched and hit until there was nothing left to hit. My breathing was out of control, my face was flushed and hot, my cheeks were stained with wet, hot tears. I screamed one more time before calming myself. I heard the horse behind me whine. I turned around, petting the horse to calm it down. I tock my hands, roughly wiping more tears from my face. I slid down by the stall, sitting on the ground once more. I looked around, seeing hay sprinkled in almost every inch of the huge barn. I raked a hand through my messy brown locks and hit myself on the head.

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered to myself as fresh tears slid down my already wet face.

"What's wrong with me?" I yelled to noone, but myself. What was wrong with me? Why was I the one who had to go through all of this? Especially..alone? I tugged at my hair, letting my fingers slip though. I cried and cried for hours no stop. I could see the sun setting and that's when I layed down on the cold barn floor. I curled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

X

I got up and walked away. I was tired of hearing this. Tired of hearing that I was suppose to be with Bonnie. Bonnie and I were destined to be together this...I kissed Bonnie once or twice, took her to a hotel to get away. I even fell for her a little bit, but that didn't prove anything. I sighed for the hundreth time today, stroking my gorgeous locks. I picked up a glass of bourbon and gulped it down.

My brother and the X-men finally show up and tell me that the child that Bonnie's carrying is mine? That we were suppose to be together? I poured myself another glass of bourbon, pacing back and fourth in my room. I remembered that the ring Emily had given me was mine. But how the heck did it end up on the coffee table. It was suppose to be hidden under my floor boards. It was suppose to be hiden. I was suppose to give it to the love of my life. I was suppose to give it to...Katherine.

I sat down on my bed, hearing a door slam below me. I then speedily made my way to the window, seeing Bonnie's figure running. I watched the little witch with curiousity. She was crying, she was in pain. I could feel her pain, feel how sad and confused she was. I kept watching her as she made her way to my barn. I watched her jog inside. I went back to my bed, throwing myself down in the silk-y sheets. I stared up at the ceiling. Bonnie was hurting, but now I wouldn't run to her. I wouldn't run in the barn to her and comfort her. She probably hated me.

Years ago when I was hurting, noone came to my rescue. Bonnie needed time alone, to hurt by herself. I suddenly grabbed at my chest, feeling a harsh ache penatrate through out my body. I then heard a Bonnie's voice in my head.

I heard her yelling, no screaming at herself. I heard her keep repeating over and over what was wrong with her. I heared her drenched cries and weeps. I held my chest, squirming and wiggling like a worm being put on a hook. I then held my head, her cries not toning down. I could hear Bonnie's thoughts. They were all coming back to me now. I felt pain everywhere through out my body, but mostly in my heart.

I rolled over, facing the window, seeing the Sun setting. I grasped at my wrinkled shirt, feeling the pain in my chest lightly calm down. Bonnie's moans and whales finally stopped to calming sniffles. A wave of emotions suddenly siffted over me. One single tear slid down my cheek. I got out of the bed and went to the window, it was almost dark outside and Bonnie didn't come in yet. But why was I so worried? Why did I have to worry about Bonnie? Why did I have to care? Why did I want to care? I answered these questions myself. Because I had to.

I walked down stairs my hair a mess, my shirt wrinkled. The Broody Bunch stared at me as if I were a loser.

"Way to go guys for checking on Bonnie." I stated sarcastically, grabbing one of my leather jackets off the hook.

"She needed time to herself Damon." Stefan stated simply. I rolled my eyes.

"She's had enough. If you look outside the wolves come out at this hour." Elena gave me her puppy dog eyes.

"Now it's time for a certain vampire to go out and comfort her." I let a little scoff escape my throat.

"I know Elena." With that I nodded my head at Caroline and headed out to the barn.

When I finally made it to the barn, my eyes widened at the mess that Bonnie must have caused. There was hay shreded everywhere, covering almost every inch of the barn floor. I shook my head back and fourth, my eyes scanning the dark barn. My eyes then landed on a disheaveled body. I slowly walked over, hearing the witch's calm breaths. I bent down, seeing her flailing hair and tear-streaked cheeks. I sighed. Taking off my leather jacket and propping it around her small frame. I then gently scooped the witch up and sat down on the barn floor with her. Her head gently rested on my chest. I stroked her hair once or twice. I then sighed.

"Bonnie I'm...I'm sorry. Sorry that I can't be..I just can't be anything that you want me to be. I'm screwed up in the head, I'm a pshychotic, homicidal vamipre." I stated out loud, my face scrunched, eyes getting misty. I knew that I should have stopped. I should have stopped speaking because it would make no difference. Bonnie was asleep and it would make no difference because I probably wouldn't change my ways.

"Bonnie I'm sorry for some how getting you pregnant...I'm sorry because I know that we shouldn't be together.." I took another sigh. For the second time today another tear escaped my eye.

"Bonnie I'm sorry because..I know we can't be together..."

X

A/N: There's chapter seventeen for ya! Please review people. I want to know how people feel about this story to see if it's good enough to make a sequal. But not many people review...although I do get alot of alerts..;)


	19. Chapter 18

Captured In a Daydream: Chapter 18

X

A/N: Here is chapter eighteen. Only two more chapters to go! I really don't know how I did on this chapter so let me know with a review. 

X

Here's to my fabulous reviewers!: **vie, Zeppo104, randomlittleme, Eddieizzie, shay, Infrena, stefanswifey01 and brucasforever1418!**

**vie: **Sorry I was just kind of on a break for a bit. Yeah I know Damon's kind of acting like a jerk..Definately there will be a sequal because I love this story so much and it's my first one. This story will be finished really soon! :) I'll try updating soon.

**Zeppo104: **I'll try to update soon and I'm so glad you like this! Yup Bonnie sure is pregnant. lol. :) Thanks for the review.

**randomlittleme: **Haha. Of course the fate reapers all for it. But Damon is Damon and he just can't get it through his head that Bonnie's pregnant and the child is his. I also like the idea of Bonnie being pregnant because Damon has to stick around. Hmm I have no idea if I want the baby to be a boy or girl...Bonnie will get through it all after a couple of chapters. And you'll have to find out what her dad says..thank you for the review! :)

**Eddieizzie: **Whoa so glad you're addicted. lol. Yup, Damon and Bonnie have this connection. Caroline is definately a good friend. ;) Thank you very much for reviewing! 

**shay: **lol. Definately a sequal. I just can't let this story go. hahah. They are going to end up together sooner or later. I actually don't know if Stefan's going to end up with Caroline or Elena. I kind of feel bad for Elena, but hey I'd rather have Stefan with Caroline. But all and all I still don't even know... :0 I'll try updating soon! :)

**Infrena: **Yes because Caroline has to take charge. lol. Glad you like Damon and thank you so much for reviewing! :)

**stefanswifey01: **Happy that you liked the chapter! Yeah I kind of feel bad for Bonnie to. Her and Damon not knowing anything that happened. I'm really happy to know that this is becoming one of your favorite stories, It makes my day. I'll update soon! :) THank you for the review.

**brucasforever1418:** So glad you liked this! Haha. And it's so funny because right when I was about to post this new chapter you left a review. Yes Bonnie and Damon will remember what happened in a couple of chapters. In this chapter you'll see Bonnie getting some of her memory back. They will eventually fall in love...but they're kind of taking it slow. THank you for reviewing! :) 

X

My eyes found their way open. Why is it so cold? I mentally thought to myself. I yawned a little yawn, my eyes and cheeks sticky from crying so much. My eyes felt soar, and I'm sure they were beyond red. I looked around my surroundings, realizing that I was still in the barn from yesterday. I tried moving and getting up, when I felt a force on my body. I turned around, facing a now awake Damon who just happened to be holding me.

"Damon?" I stated groggily, my mouth filled with morning residue. Damon had come here yesterday? Damon undid his grasp around me and sat up.

"Yes Bonnie I was here yesterday. I came to check on you..." He trailed off, staring at anything in the barn besides me. I sat up, supporting myself on the near-by stall.

"Back to reading minds I see." I stated, a hint of a little smile trying to come fourth, but didn't. I watched Damon shrug his shoulders, his t-shirt lightly blowing in the wind. I tilted my head to the side, looking down and realizing that I was wearing his jacket. I touched the black leather, looking up at a nonchalant Damon.

"It kind of works that way. We're drawn to each other Bonnie." I picked up a strand of hay, twirling it in my hands. I took a sigh, looking back up at Damon.

"Damon I..I don't know what to think. What to do.." I trailed off. "We're drawn to each other and all of this Koi fish nonsense..and I'm...pr..." I couldn't even finish the sentence. But no I wouldn't cry. Not again. Besides, after all of the crying I did from yesterday I didn't know if I even _could_ produce tears.

"Bonnie it was my fault. I'm the one who supposeably got you pregnant. If you want anyone to blame then just blame me." I quirked my head to the side. I was now curious. Damon Salvatore was feeling guilty?

"It wasn't just your fault Damon. It was mine to. I wasn't me. We both weren't ourselves." I watched Damon slump down, trying to get comfortable on the barn floor. I looked out the door, seeing it was a cloudy and rainy day. I shrugged off the jacket, handing it to Damon. Damon gave me a questionable look.

"I don't need it, you take it." The blue-eyed vampire simply stated. I shook my head back and fourth.

"No you look cold." Damon scoffed lightly, rolling his baby blues.

"Coming from a witch who's not a cold blooded vampire." A little smile graced my lips at his little pun. I took the jacket back, drapping it around my shoulders. I then sat cross legged, taking a hand and combing it through my hair.

"Damon I'm sorry." I didn't know where the sorry had came from. Damon's neck snapped around toward me, looking at me curiously.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for Bonnie? What could possibly make you say sorry to me when I'm the one who has screwed up your life from day one." I could see that Damon was starting to get hysterical and slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't know. For not giving you a chance..for judging a book by its cover. I thought that you were just a psychotic, homicidal, cold-hearted..vampire. But there's more to you." I watched Damon look at me for a minute, surprise gracing his features.

"Don't." My brows scrunched in confusion.

"What do you mean don't?" I stated in disbelief.

"Don't care about me Bonnie." My brows scrunched even deeper, probably making me look like Stefan. In less than a second Damon was inches away from me. I looked into his longing eyes, feeling his cool breath scatter across my face. I hitched a breath in my throat.

"Don't care about me. I can't be trusted. I can't be who you want me to be." I licked my dry lips, not getting what he was saying for a second.

"What are you trying to say Damon? I'm not asking you to change. I'm not asking you to do anything." Damon then looked down, placing a firm hand on my stomache.

"There's a baby in there. I'm actually a father. In a million years I would never think that I would become a father." Damon took his hand off, cupping my face and looking me in the eyes.

"I could never be a good father to our child." I was silent. He was thinking all of this. That he couldn't be a good father?

"You would be a good father." I stated, looking into his eyes, letting out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I watched Damon's facial expressions. Going from hysterical to confusion.

"We can't be together." Damon stated. He let go of my face, standing up and heading out of the barn. I layed there for a minute before I realized what had happened. I suddenly got up, seeing Damon's silohette shrink off into the field outside.

"Damon!" I called, needing to say more. I needed to talk to him. To tell him that he was wrong. I couldn't do this on my own. I couldn't raise a supernatural child on my own. He just kept walking further and further out. I knew he could hear me, but he just didn't want to listen.

"Damon!" I yelled again, but still no response. I started walking, sprinting out of the barn and into the field. The clouds were gray, rain was sprinkling and scattering. I watched as the emotional recked vampire kept walking and never looking back. But I ran unil I caught up with him. I ran in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"You can't do this. You can't just walk away." He looked me up and down as if I were crazy.

"Don't make this about you Bonnie." He stated cooly. My eyes widened to his crappy response.

"About me?" I questioned astonished. The little dropplets of rain soon turned into splashes of water above us.

"This isn't about _me_ Damon. It's about us." Damon tried pushing me out of the way, but I stopped him, pushing on his chest lightly.

"You're just afraid. You know what it's like to be alone. You've known what it feels like to be alone for one hundred and forty-five years." Damon's jaw tensed up, the atmosphere around us turning into roars of thunder. Water dripped down my face, circling my chin. I wiped the stray water away, focusing on the confused vampire in front of me. I stepped closer to him, inches away. His oceanic eyes peered down into mine. He grabbed my chin lightly, stroking my cheeks.

"Bonnie I can't do this." My brows formed a 'v.' Hadn't we already went over this? Damon kept saying that he 'couldn't do this.' He couldn't do what? He was..he was perfect. He was cut out to be a father and a boyfriend...Damon held onto my cheeks for another minute, just peering down at me as if I were a precious suvioneer.

"I can't do this." I took a step back. This was unbelieveable.

"What do you mean that you can't do this Damon?" I was the one who was getting hysterical now. He had made it clear and stated that he 'couldn't do this' about one hundred times now. The rain started tumbling from the gray clouds even harder, drenching both Damon and I until our clothes were plastered to our bodies.

"I can't stop denying myself that I actually have feelings for someone other than Katherine." In less than a second Damon was in front of me. Gazing down at me with such emotion in his eyes that it was difficult to tell if he was crying or if it was the rain. I didn't say anything. I was silent, taking in what he just told me. Damon then cupped my face, crushing his lips to mine. I stood there for a quick second, frozen in place. I watched Damon pull back, looking at me with confusion.

"What just happened?" I asked. A hint of a smile was on Damon's features for a second and then disappeared.

"I just confessed my undying love for you Bennett." A smile crept on my face. I then stood on my toes, crushing my lips back to Damon's. The kiss was soft and tender at first, then progressing into a rough yet loving gesture. We soon started making out, Damon pulling me more against him. My hands tangled through his dark, wet locks. A slight moan left my lips and then a cough. Damon instantly pulled back, wiping his lips and giving me a glare.

"Did you just cough in my mouth?" The outstanded vampire stated. My face grew hot as I coughed again. Damon's blue irises grew a little wide. I suddenly found myself in Damon's arms bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I clamped my arms around his neck, looking up at him with a quizzical look.

"I'm taking you back to the house before you get a cold. It's not good for Damon jr." I raised a brow, a smile flashing on my face.

"Damon jr.? It's a girl Damon. That's what my instincts are telling me." The sarcastic supernatural rolled his eyes, a grin plastered on his face.

"My insticts are telling me that your instincts are _way_ off." I was about to open my mouth and tell the cocky vampire that he was wrong when air flew into my mouth, my hair flying around frantically until we had made it to the door steps.

X

"So you guys worked everything out?" Elena stated, watching me throw on a shirt. I then took a towel, trying to dry off my wet locks.

"Yup. I don't know what we are yet, but I guess you could call us a couple." A grinned ear to ear. I watched the brunette smile.

"I just want to put the past behind me. Even if I don't really know what happened. I just want to put it all behind us and start fresh." I looked at Elena who seemed to be ignoring my whole conversation. She still had that cheeky grin on her face.

"So what happend between you and Damon in that big 'ol barn last night and this morning?" My cheeks grew hot, if I could look at myself they would probably be the color of a tomato.

"Nothing happened. This morning we just talked. That's all." Elena gave me a look that said 'come on I know there's more to the story' look. I sighed, sitting down on the bed next to my brunette friend.

"Okay after Damon and I talked and made up this morning we sort of..made out.." I trailed off. I started fanning myself, not comfortable talking to Elena about the subject. I knew it seemed funny, since Elena was one of my best friends, but I usually talked about this kind of stuff with Caroline. I looked around the room.

"Hey where's Caroline?" I questioned, getting off the subject about Damon and I. Elena shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"I don't know she must be around the house some where." I squinted my eyes at the chocolate-eyed beauty.

"Did you and Care have a fight?" I questioned, looking Elena up and down. Elena sighed a deep sigh.

"Yes. Caro and I got into a stupid argument." I nodded my head, waiting for Elena to continue.

"It was just about you and the 'what ifs' concepts. I was angry and heated up at the time. I'm sorry Bonnie." I looked Elena straight in her doe eyes.

"It's okay lena, but shouldn't you be saying sorry to Caroline?" Elena shrugged again like a stubborn five year old. I gave her the daggers.

"Fine, okay. I'll apologize." Elena stated. I hugged Elena softly.

"You're forgiven." Both Elena and I looked up, seeing a bubbly Caroline walk through the door.

"Caroline?" Both Elena and I questioned.

"I forgive you Elena." Caroline stated again, her hands on her hips. My mouth was still gaped open.

"Were you listening to our whole conversation?" Caroline then turned to me.

"No. I was just ease dropping." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"How long were you ease dropping?" Caroline put a manicured finger up to her lip as if she were in thought.

"It was either before or after you guys were talking about everything that's happened including you and Damon making out and then about me and Elena getting into a fight." I slapped Caroline playfully on the shoulder.

"Care..." I whined like a baby.

"Bon.." The happy blond imitated. All three of us hugged together. I was glad to be a trio again. I was glad to have out bonding back and let the past go.

"I would _hate_ to break the bondage up, but I'll do it anyway because it gives _me_ pleasure." I pulled back from the hug, looking at the cocky vampire.

"Get ready we're going to the air port in ten." Damon then disappeared into the hall way. I sighed, grabbing a near by suite case and packing items that were unfamiliar to me.

"I'll go get my stuff ready." Caroline stated with a smile. She gave me another little hug and exited.

"Yeah me to." Elena retorted, giving me a little squeeze and exiting the same door that Caroline had went through. I kept throwing in more clothes, my face scrunching at them. I didn't remember these clothes or accessories at all, but they were the only girl ones here. And all of the clothes I had been wearing for the past couple days I didn't reconginize either.

"Knock knock." I swiftly turned around, seeing my vampire casually lean on the door frame.

"Who's there?" I gave him a playful wink.

"The hotty." I raised a brow.

"The hotty who?"

"They hotty with a great body." I rolled my eyes as Damon gestured toward his body.

"Are you ready to go?" Damon walked in the door, his hands in his pockets, looking around at nothing in particular. I peered back down at the luggage and back up at him, my nose wrinkling.

"What's wrong?" Damon chimmed in my ear, snaking his arms around me from behind.

"Nothing's wrong." Damon undid his arms, spinning me around to face him.

"I know there's something wrong when you do that little sucking on a lemon pouty face. Now tell me what's wrong." Damon tapped my nose. I raked his hand away and sighed.

"I..it's just that I still can't remember anything. All of these clothes and items, it seemed like I brought them here, but there so unfamiliar." Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"You remembered something." My eyes lightened up in surprise.

"I did?"

"Yeah you remembered that you can't remember anything." My face droped. I punched Damon in the arm lightly.

"Ouch Bonnie. You hurt me with your mighty punches." I rolled my eyes, a smirk gracing my lips. I zipped up the suite case and threw it at Damon, who caught it with ease.

"Since you like to be _so_ sarcastic carry my bags." Damon was about to retort something before I cut him off.

"Ah ah ah. No if, ands, or buts either. I'm pregnant." I stomped my foot down lightly, my cheeks forming into a smile.

"Wow if this is how it's going to be like being with you then I would have checked into Hell." The sarcastic vampire deadpanned. I playfully rolled my eyes, leading Damon out of the room and patting him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's only going to be like this for nine months."

X

My head rested on a comfy pillow, listening to Caroline go on and on about the perfect lip shade color. Don't get me wrong, I loved Caroline to death, but some times she went a little over board. I nodded to every word that she was saying, whilst slightly leaning on Damon's shoulder. Elena sat next to Caroline and Stefan sat on the other side of Elena. I looked over at the other couple, seeing the brown-eyed vampire holding hands with my friend. A smile crept on my face. I slowly grabbed Damon's hand, tangling my fingers with his. Damon undid our hands. I looked up, giving him a 'what the heck' look. Damon kissed me on the lips tenderly, lowering himself down and whispering in my ear.

"I don't do hand holding. But I do _other_ things." I rolled my eyes at his come back. I snatched his hand back up, gripping it tightly.

"When that nineth month comes and I'm giving birth, your going to be thankful that you had that hand holding practice." I heard a low grumble and a scoff that came from Caroline.

"Caroline what is it?" I stated, concerned for my best friend.

"Try keeping the pda to a minimal. It's starting to creep me out. Especially when you're kissing Damon."

"Vampire remember. I can hear you." Damon stated slowly as if Caroline was a two year old. I watched as Caroline stuck her tongue out at the one hundred and something vampire.

I soon felt an erge to go pee. I got up, nudging my way past Caroline, Elena and Stefan, walking down the isle toward the restroom.

_Where are you going?_ I herd Damon's voice echo around in my skull. I rolled my eyes.

_I'm walking down the isle for me wedding. I'm going to the restroom you dummy._ I stated back, using my telepathy.

_You know you could atleast be a little bit nicer to me._ I chuckled to myself whilst still walking to the restroom.

_I actually have feelings you know._ I heard Damon whine like a baby. I didn't reply back to Damon's sarcasticfullness. Instead, my mission was to head to the bathroom and do my buisness. I twisted the knob, slipping inside and locking the door behind me. I sat on the toliet, quickly doing my buisness. I simply wiped myself and flushed the toliet. A sudden thought hit me. Was it true when you flushed an airplane toliet that your buisness would drop out of the sky?

_One time when I was walking in Rome and an air plane passed by lets just say that yellow rain fell from the sky._ Damon's voice echoed through my brain once more. A little chuckle escaped my lips, but soon faded away. This telepathy, hearing each others voices was more annoying than the last time.

I went to the sink, getting some sudsey soap to wash my hands. I turned on the water, looking up at the mirror for a quick second. A sudden cramp-like feeling shot through my brain, a weird dejavu momment striking me. I closed my eyes, turning off the water and clamping my head. I saw myself with black demonic eyes, me punching a mirror and destroying the bathroom...this bathroom. Seeing both Damon and I staring into the mirror together at our reflections. We were both demonic-looking. Our eyes stone coal black. I renched my eye lids open, gasping for air. The flash back had stopped. I found myself on the restroom floor. I quickly propped myself up, holding my chest, trying to calm my breathing. I heard Damon banging on the door, but I ignored it completely. I couldn't open the door for him. I wouldn't. The flash back that I had just seen, of Damon and I, me terrorizing the bathroom...it was real. The memory had came back. I remembered this one memory and nothing else. We were both monsters. I was evil and so was Damon. It was true. _We_ were monsters. _I_ was a monster.

X

I casually relaxed, sitting back with my feet propped up on the seat ahead of me. An old lady that happened to be occupying it turned around.

"Young man could you get your feet off of my seat?" I tilted my head to the side, quirking a black brow.

"I would, but it's not yours." I turned my head to look out of the window, hearing Stefan and the other two _unimportants_ mummble about how disrespectful I was. _Me _disrespectful? Nah, I didn't see it.

"Can you please take your feet down?" The same old lady stated again with her quivering voice. My head slowly snapped in her direction, my eyes turning into slits.

"Please, I did pay for this seat. So it's mine." She stated, I scowled.

"I don't see your name on it grandma." I felt Caroline slap me on the arm, but I ignored it. I looked wrinkles fiercely in the eyes, about to compel her when I instantly stopped. A sudden pain entered my head. I took my feet down, hearing the old lady mummble 'thank God.' I clamped my head, feeling a wave of dejavu and pain. My eyes opened as I attempted to get up. I held my chest, a now sudden pain entering there as well.

"Damon what's wrong?" Stefan stated as I walked past him.

"Bonnie." I managed to let out whilst cradling my head and walking down the isle toward the restroom. People were staring as if I were crazy.

"Ate a bad taco." I stated, now clamping onto my dead heart. I banged on the door, waiting for Bonnie to open it. I could feel her pain and her fear of...of me. I banged on the door again.

"Bonnie you open this door right now." I stated, venom leaking from my mouth. She still didn't open the door. I took the door knob in my palm, renching the door open in one quick movement. I saw Bonnie there on the floor, shock written all over her face as she wrapped her arms around her self. The pain seemed to ease down all together as I shut the door behind me, inching myself toward her. Her lips parted as if she wanted to say something, but she closed them. Her green eyes, peered up at me with such as feared and confused look.

I landed on the floor next to her, scooping her up in my arms, petting her hair.

"Bonnie it's okay." I stated, trying to calm her down. I could feel her constantly shaking. After a couple of minutes of whispering sweet nothings in her ear, I felt her untangle herself from me. I looked her in her pools of green.

"Bonnie are you okay?" I stated seriously. She pulled her knees up to her chest, her caramel skin looking a little pale. Her eyes turned into slits as they stared at me square in the eye.

"Stay away from me." Bonnie stated cooly. I was taken back. My brows shot up. Maybe I wasn't hearing right.

"What?" I stated in disbelief. Bonnie stared at me fiercely like she wanted to rip my head off. I could see the anger, feel her anger.

"I said Stay. Away. From. Me."

X

A/N: There's chapter eight teen! Tell me what you think? :)


	20. Chapter 19

Captured In a Daydream: Chapter 19

X

A/N: Okay everyone. Here's chapter nineteen. I only have one more chapter to go. So please you guys tell me what you think with this one? I do have to warn you that my "sarcasm and funniness" comes and goes. So if you're hoping that this chapter is funny and laughable then I have to warn you it might be bland. *shrugs shoulders* who knows.

X

Here's to my lovely reviewers! I appreciate you guys so much! : **Zeppo104, brucasforever1418, vie, Nerw20, shay, and Hellzz-on-Earth!**

**Zeppo104: **Yeah I definately feel sorry for Bonnie. Especially since she's scared of Bonnie. Don't worry she'll get better in this chapter. lol. I'll try updating soon!

**brucasforever1418: **Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing! :)

**vie: **Don't worry, Bonnie and Damon will put their differences aside and try to fix this whole mess. You'll read it in this chapter. Haha. When I wrote "did you just cough in my mouth" I literally myself started laughing. I actually came up with that idea because I had a cold that day and couldn't stop coughing. haha. Well I really don't have any thoughts on how I write. I litterally just start typing and see how everything turns out. But I'm glad that you enjoy this story and are happy to wait for updates! THank you so much for reviewing! :)

**Nerw20: **lol. I know I do have an evil mind. Thanks for the review! I appreciate it! :)

**shay: **Thank you so much. I usually only have one really funny chapter out of all of my stories. It's weird because my funniness just comes and goes. I also love Caroline, she's one of my favs! :)

**Hellzz-on-Earth: **I'm so happy that you started reviewing again. Don't worry, I was sick for about three days and now I have to play catch up with my Bamon's. Yeah they really can't remember anything, but in this chapter they will. They will definately grasp the situation and handle things. Thank you for the review! :)

X

I didn't even know how this happened. One minute Bonnie and Damon are all making googly eyes at each other and then the next Bonnie's crying into my arms along with Caroline. I rubbed soothing circles on the caramel witch's back. Brushing dark locks out of my face I continued speaking softly to the emotionally recked witch.

"Bonnie it's okay. You got part of your memory back. That's a good thing." Bonnie instantly looked up at me, tears dripping from her green, swollen eyes. She gave me some what of a glare and started crying again. I didn't even know how we made it off the plane without people staring at us.

"Bonnie it's going to be okay." Caroline chirped in, taking a cold cloth whilst trying to wipe tears off of Bonnie's face. Bonnie tilted her head up, forcing curly strands of hair out of her face.

"How is it going to be okay huh? I was evil!" The hysterical witch shouted.

"Technically you weren't all that evil if you got pregnant by Damon...I mean evil people can't love someone. And since you got knocked up by the said _evil_ vampire then..." I shot Caroline a look that said 'shut up you're making the situation worse.'" I watched Bonnie glare at the bubbly vampire, letting go of our hands and running out of her room. Let's just say that thank God her dad was a workaholic.

"See Care, now look what you did. You know how she's a runner." I smacked the blond lightly, trying to knock some common sense into her. She always said the wrong things at the wrong times. Stefan walked into the room about a minute later.

"Bonnie ran out of the house." The brown-eyed vampire deadpanned. I pushed a long strand of my brown hair behind my ear. I got up from Bonnie's bed, looking out the window, seeing Bonnie's car shoot down the street like a rocket.

"She'll be okay. She'll come back when she's calmed down." I stated, trying to make the situation better than what it was. Caroline stood up, quirking a brow towards me.

"What?" I stated, putting my hands on my hips. Caroline scoffed sarcastically, rolling her blue marbles.

"Why would you say she's going to come back. Look what happened when she ran off to the barn in Rome. If Damon didn't go out there then she would of either been wolf food or worse.." Now it was my turn to raise a brow.

"Care what do you mean 'or worse?' I gestured quotation marks. Caroline cupped a hand around her lips, whispering as she did so, glancing at Stefan and then back at me.

"You know how sometimes _other_ vampires can sneak in. I bet Stefan takes sips off of that horse." A chuckle tried escaping a way out of my throat, but I held it in.

"Umm Caroline I'm right here." I watched Caroline flash a look towards Stefan, radiating off a cheesy smile and a little wave. Stefan and I gripped hands, heading off toward the door. Caroline followed behind us as she continued chatting.

"What I mean don't you guys ever think about it? Stefan..." Caroline trailed off. Stefan instantly stopped, turning around and facing Caroline.

"Okay fine. One day when I couldn't find any animals in the woods...I took a little sip off of Demon. Just don't tell Damon." My mouth droped open, Caroline shooting me a 'haha I was right look.'

"Okay what are we going to do now? Look for Bonnie or wait for her to come back?" Caroline soon pipped up, getting serious and back down to buisness. We walked outside, heading for Stefan's car.

"I say we all head to the boarding house. We then wait to see if Bonnie comes back before dark."

"Why would we do that? Bonnie could be heading to...to South America or something and we might not even know it." I flashed my head towards the questioning blond.

"I know where she headed Care." The blue-eyed beauty scrunched her blond brows together.

"When she's upset she goes to the cemitary."

X

I stood pacing in front of the fire, holding a glass of bourbon. It wasn't my fault that Bonnie had gotten some of her memory back. Why did she get some of her memory back and I didn't? I took another sip, swishing the liquid around in the glass. Bonnie was either afraid of me now or didn't want anything to do with me. At first I was hesitant, but now she was? How was this so called _relationship_ going to work? A relationship consisted of two people who liked each other. I sat down my alcholic beverage, slumping myself on the couch. I took my hands, entertaining myself by making puppets out of them. I took one hand, making it walk toward the other.

"Hey you're a _fine _pyt **(a/n: p.y.t= pretty young )** Bonnie. I'm _so_ sorry that I got you pregnant without your consent first. Will you forgive me?" I imitated, making my voice high like a drag queen. I then took my other hand, walking it over to my other one.

"Of course I'll forgive you Damon. A man as sexy as you? Who wouldn't?" I then made both of my hands come together, making kissing noises. I undid my hands, realizing that this was beyond ridiculous. I pounded my hands on the table, making a little crack in the glass. I shrugged it off. It's Stefan's table, _not_ mine. Bonnie was probably somewhere crying her green little eyes out. If I got my memory back, sure I would have probably regretted some of the things I did while I was evil, but then I would've gotten over it. What I needed to do was go to the bar. Try to get drunk and then feel sorry for myself.

I got my leather jacket, slinging it over my shoulders and forcing my arms through. I then casually walked outside, noticing that the clouds were grey and the sky was black. Wasn't it suppose to be sunny today? With a blue sky and birds chirpping so loudly that it made you want to pick up a stone and chuck it at their little heads? I peered up at the sky one more time, noticing that it was strange. I shrugged it off, figuring that it was Mystic Falls' weather reporterers fault. They always screwed up at predicting the weather. I hopped in my car, about to jab the key in the ignition when my keys dropped out of my hands. I simply clutched my chest, the aching pain coming back.

I had felt Bonnie's pain and sadness for hours now. It was more like a little hum, something like a little pin prick. I had been ignoring it for the past hours, sulking it away with bourbon and liquor. But now the pain was intense. More intense than getting an aneurysm. Screaming out in pain, I held my head, trying to focus. I knew where she was. I had heard her thoughts, aching to go to the cemitary. I started breathing in and out, trying to dull out the pain. Should I try driving to the cemitary or run? I jammed the car door open, my eyes being drawn to the sky. It was even darker than before. I sighed loudly, now knowing that my little witch had something to do with this. I held my head, groaning in pain as I started sprinting toward the cemitary.

X

My body was slouched across Grams' grave, holding onto her cold grave stone. This seemed like a creepy thing to do, but honestly? I didn't care. I was in pain and hurting. All of these things and images popping up inside my head like a horror movie. I just couldn't take it. That had been my excuse for the past days. That I couldn't take it. It seemed like the excuse was getting old, and it was, but I just...couldn't take it. I continued weeping, thinking over and over again in my head, wishing that Grams would just come back so she could help me with all of this. I knew that wishing and crying for her to come back wouldn't make her come back. Hope was for suckers. I couldn't just sit there and hope. But unfortuneately I was a sucker.

"Grams why did you have to go?" I whispered to myself silently. Why did she have to go? She didn't do anything wrong. If I had the power to chose who was to die than I would have choosen myself. I propped myself up a little, stroking Grams' grave like a pet cat. I was completely losing my mind.

"Why can't you come back?" Fresh tears escaped my eyes and ran down my cheeks, sprinkling the tomb stone as if it were raining outside. I sat up more, sitting Indian style in front of Grams' grave. I tried to lighten up my tears, but I just couldn't. So I sat there with my head slouched as I continued moaning and crying. I tilted my head up, peering at the sky. The sky looked as if someone took a sharpie marker and colored it black. My brows scrunched at the indication that it was suppose to be a sunny day today. I placed stray pieces of hair behind my ears, blaming the weather reports. The feeling in my chest made me feel like I was going to explode. Explode into a million pieces. The anger, the sadness, just building up like air in a balloon.

I cried and cried which soon turned into sniffles. I had finally stopped crying my eyes out. I switched my position, my back leaning on Grams' grave stone. I looked down, my jeans splattered with dirt. I shrugged my shoulders, not giving a care in the world. I picked up a clover and twirled it in my fingertips.

"Why can't you come back?" I whispered softly to myself for the hundreth time today, wiping my cheeks from any left over tears.

"I did come back." My head snapped up toward the silky voice that I knew so well. My eyes turned into slits as I saw a casually dark-dressed Damon, staring at me seriously.

"Go away Damon. Stay away from me.." I trailed off. I didn't want to fight, I just wanted him to walk away and leave me alone. I watched him turn his eyes into slits, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You can't keep doing this. Being afraid and running off crying like a little baby." I tilted my head to the side, rays of Sun beaming in my face. I quickly looked at the sky, the clouds of gray were gone and the Sun was radiating like never before.

"If you just went away everything would have been fine." I watched Damon lift a brow at me and look at me menacingly.

"Oh really? Well you witch are going to suck it up and get a hold of yourself. This isn't just about you." I forced a hand through my hair, quirking a brow at the blue-eyed vampire.

"Oh I'm _very_ sorry to ask what's wrong with you. So tell me, what's been going on in your life? Do you happen to be a pregnant, emotional, past seeing witch?" Damon inched closer to me.

"No, but I happen to be a vampire who's connected to a pregnant, emotional, past seeing witch. There for I can feel _every_ aching thing you do. Which I might add doesn't feel good." A menacing smile popped on my lips.

"Yeah I know." Damon widened his eyes.

"So you do this crap on purpose. Just to torture me right?" I sighed, looking down at the grass, staring at nothing in particular.

"No I do this so called _crap_ because it's what I'm feeling." I looked back up, seeing Damon rubbing his chest.

"Well you need to stop because every time you _feel_ it _feels_ like I get ran over by a truck every time." A little smile graced my lips, but then faded away a couple seconds later. I slowly stood up, brushing grass and dirt from my jeans.

"I want to fix all of this, but it's going to take some time." I watched Damon scoff and roll his eyes.

"You can fix it now. Do I have to remind you that I'm very impatient?" I shook my head back and fourth.

"No." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest. I saw Damon's eyes grow dark, his vampic looks drowning over his face. I suddenly found myself pushed up against a tree. A gasp escaped my lips as I peered into oceanic eyes.

"Why can't you understand that it's going to be okay? That you have friends and family who love you? You've got me Bonnie. I don't just go around giving myself to just anyone...well lets just say when I do I don't mean it. But I mean it when I say that I'll protect you. I..I've got your back Bonnie. I want to be there for you and our baby." I tried calming my breath, inches away from Damon's lips as I searched his eyes. My mouth was agape. I didn't know what to say so I did the only thing that made sense. I crashed my lips fiercely to his, a sudden spark coursing through my veins. And that's when I saw it all.

Flashes and flashes of the past shot through my brain as I continued kissing and making out with the devious vampire. I saw everything from Damon and I going to the barn and playing in the rain to Damon and I being intimate. It was all shocking, but I couldn't be afraid anymore. I had to take it in and suck it up. I grabbed Damon, forcing him against me even more, trying to press every part of him against me. The flash backs continued. Showing Damon stabbing Stefan and biting Elena. It pained me to see it, but I had to let it go. It was the past. I threw my legs around Damon's waist, him pushing me up against the tree. From Damon to ripping of Elena's vervain necklace, to him compelling dozens of people to thinking that I went on a trip with my dad. Everything was...so much to take in. I moaned into Damon's mouth, finally breaking the long, heated make out session after a good twenty minutes of seeing flash backs and..and the past. I looked into Damon's flushed eyes. I knew for sure that he had seen all of it as well.

"Bonnie I..I." Damon stuttered, looking into my eyes, whilst stroking my face constantly. I gripped his hand, stopping him from petting me like a dog.

"Damon. It's okay. It was the past, we weren't ourselves." I stated seriously. I gripped Damon by the neck, forcing him down firmly to kiss me again. He held me up against the tree more securely, my legs still wrapped around his waist. He started exploring my curves, me wrenching my hands up under his shirt, feeling his perfectly sculpted abs.

"Eww mommy what are those people doing?" I suddenly unattached my lips from Damon's, peeking over him and seeing a little kid holding a boquet of flowers, a blond-haired woman standing next to the little boy. My face flushed, feeling my cheeks grow hot. I untangled my legs from Damon's waist, pushing my hair back, trying to look the other way. Damon turned around, flashing the lady a seductive smirk. She had blue eyes to match her blond locks and looked to be in her mid-fourties.

"I was just cheering her up. Her dog died." Damon lied, a smirk continuing to grace his lips. The little infant boy tilted his head to the side, glaring at Damon.

"My mommy says that's a no no." Damon put his hands on his hips.

"Oh really? I bet your mommy has been doing tons of _no nos _all last night." The boy dropped his mouth open, glancing up at the blond-haired woman, tugging on her dress.

"Mommy is that true?" The little boy's voice held so much innocence and love, that it was hard for her to lie.

"Of course not Tommy. Mommy doesn't do that kind of stuff." She quickly covered the little boy's ears, peering at Damon.

"How dare you do what you're doing in a cemitary? And discussing the matter in front of a five year old boy?" I watched Damon take a step forward. I tugged on his arm, warning him not to start any trouble, but Damon being Damon didn't listen and ignored me altogether.

"How dare _you_ lie to your son? What did you tell him? That a stork delivered him from the heavens above?" Before the lady had any time to answer the little boy shoved his mothers hands off of his ears.

"Mommy says that all babies come from storks." Damon scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, looking at this so called Tommy boy with disgust.

"Well your mommy's a little liar because I because she was tapping your dad's a#%." I covered my mouth, watching the little boy fuse his brows together and peer up at his mother.

"Mommy is that true? Were you tapping daddy's a#%?" I watched, the woman's eyes grow huge, but she sighed, giving Damon daggers and then looking down at her little boy.

"Yes Tommy. I was tapping your fathers butt...six years ago...when he was still...still..." I covered my mouth, seeing the woman break down in tears. My eyes then grew huge. No wonder the woman was here with her son, carrying flowers in a grave yard. I stepped in front of Damon, walking up to the woman.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know that your husband had passed." I put a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder, waiting for her to respond. She sniffled her tears back and then gazed at me before she answered. I watched her recompose herself and wave a hand.

"Oh no. My husband didn't pass. I was going to say before he turned gay and left me for his boss." The woman then snatched her little boy's hand up, walking over to a near by grave, throwing flowers down and leaving. I stood there, frozen in place, stunned at what had happened. I felt Damon's hands snake around my waist, but I shrugged him off, turning around and glaring at him.

"Why the heck did you have to bring all of that crap up?" Damon shrugged his shoulders, giving me innocent googly eyes.

"That woman was lying to his son." Damon declaired. I sighed, rolling my eyes. My green irises darted over to where the woman had placed the flowers. She said her husband didn't die then who did she bring the flowers for? I started walking over, Damon following behind me. I bent down on one knee in front of the grave where the purple flowers layed. I read the tomb stone out loud.

"Here lies my hopes and dreams." I put a hand over my mouth, trying to stop the snickers and giggles that were trying to escape out of my throat. Hopes and dreams? I felt Damon lift me off of the ground, finding myself up against the tree once more.

"Why don't we test out that no no theory." A sly smirk plastered itself against Damon's cheeks. I kissed Damon tenderly on the lips and pulled back.

"Damon I'm not ready to go any further than what we did a couple of minutes ago...it's just to soon." Damon scoffed, rolling his eyes. He then grabbed my lips, feeling my sides as he did so. I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist once more, doing the exact same thing we had been doing before we got interupted a couple of minutes ago. I threw my hands in Damon's jet-black locks, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He then detangled his lips from mine, trailing spine tingling kisses down my neck.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful neck?" Damon stated, lifting his head between kisses. I instantly stopped him, quirking a brow.

"Has anyone ever told you that, that is the most creepiest thing to say?" Damon gave me a handsomely devious smile.

"I'm a vampire. What do you want me to say? You have beautiful eyes or something?" I rested my arms on his shoulders, turning my eyes into slits.

"I have pretty eyes...don't I?" I questioned, testing the sly vampire. Damon smiled, his chiseled features lighting up.

"Your eyes are so pretty that I just want to eat them." I raised another brow. Getting terrified of his answers.

"I just want to take a spoon, gauge them out of your sockets and eat them up." He kissed me on the nose, my eyes wide. He continued kissing my neck as I spoke.

"Just stick to saying things about my neck." I deadpanned. I then pulled him away from kissing my neck. Damon scoffed, snarling like a two year old. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Now since I have my memory back, I did remember you saying that I was beautiful...you know when you were evil.." I suddenly got shy, looking at anything, but Damon. I felt a gently nudge on my chin, Damon making me focus on him.

"And I said that I didn't want Katherine. I said that I didn't want brown eyes and brown hair. I said that I wanted beautiful piercing green eyes with..." Damon paused, stroking my face and kissing my lips tenderly. "Caramel skin and luscious, pouty pink lips." My face grew hot, a little smile playing on my lips. I tightened my legs around Damon's waist, swooping down and kissing him some more. I suddenly heard a cough from behind. Damon untangled my legs from around his waist, placing me down gently and kissing my nose. He then turned around a scoff coming from his lips along with a frown. I looked straight ahead, seeing a shocked Caroline.

"Sorry to interupt on your little..cemitary time..I just came to see how you were doing Bonnie." Damon raised his eyes toward the blue-eyed blond.

"So you didn't come to see how I was doing?" The menacing vampire put his hands on his hips. I watched Caroline give him daggers, ignoring him and running up to me, squeezing me to death.

"I was so worried about you Bon. Stefan and Lena don't know I'm here. They told me to let you have time to yourself, but I couldn't." I shushed Caroline, patting her on the back gently.

"It's okay Care. I'm fine now. Damon came." Caroline quickly let go, peering from me to Damon.

"Damon? This Damon Salvatore right here? I'm sorry Bonnie, but Damon's like a robot. He's not capable of feelings." Damon took two steps forward. I put a hand up, stopping him in his tracks.

"One, as you could see before you rudely interupted us, I took care of Bonnie. And two, you're way out of date with your robot information. Clearly if you saw Irobot then you would know that robots are capable of feelings." I silently shook my head. Not because of Damon saying that he took care of me. Don't get me wrong, he did. But because according to Irobot, robots were capable of feelings. Just ask Will Smith.

The blond put her hands on her hips, frowning and pouting as if she chipped a nail.

"Care don't be that way. I'm better now. I'm okay and now we can all just go home and be happy." Damon snaked his hands around my waist, kissing me on the cheek.

"Yeah Care we can all go home and be a happy little family. Maybe Stefani will cuddle with you around the fire. I heard he had the hotts for you." Damon wriggled his eye brows up and down. I jabbed him in the stomache.

"Shut up Damon. That's not true. You know Stefan loves Elena." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Hey it's not my fault that I heard through the grape vine that our little Care bear hear was _oh so_ destined to be with little Steffi." Caroline just scoffed, holding up a hand.

"There's no way that I could ever look at Stefan that way. He's like a brother." I nodded my head, smiling at my bubbly best friend.

"Sure..." Damon looked the other way, whistling.

"Just ignore him Care."

"That's what I've basically been doing for the past..oh since I got here." Caroline poked out her lip, giving the sarcastic vampire an angry glare.

"Yeah sure you have Caro." Damon stated, sounding out Caroline's little nick name. Caroline rolled her eyes. I unwrapped myself from Damon, walking up to Caroline and giving her another hug. I watched the blond smile, hugging me back.

"Okay Bonnie I've got to go. I'll call you later."

"Okay Care. Bye." I waved to the blond, seeing her walk gracefully back to her car and drive away, hearing the lyrics of 'Baby got back' blast through the window. Damon grasped me behind the waist, a sudden sick feeling coursing through me. I quickly ran out of Damon's arms, running to a near by tree and vomiting my gutts out.

X

I found myself in Damon's bed, Damon laying on the other side of the bed next to me.

"Stefan!" I covered my ears, Damon's screeching almost causing deafness. Stefan poked his head through the door, Elena standing behind the younger Salvatore. Damon took his ice pack off of his head, staring straight at Stefan.

"You know I'm kind of getting a vibe that there's another spirit in this room. It's kind of annoying really. It's like an itchy tag on the back of your neck." Damon gestured with his hands, glaring at Elena whilst giving her a smirk.

"What do you want Damon?" Stefan stated tiredly, a smile placed on his face.

"Since you're here I need a foot rub, and more gingerale. Oh and a fresh ice pack. Oh and saltine crackers." Stefan zipped out of the room, coming back quickly with everything requested. I then watched as Stefan came over to me with a tray, placing the items gently on my lap.

"Stefan what are you doing?" Damon questioned, quirking up a brow. I watched Stefan snap his neck to look at Damon.

"I'm getting everything you asked for Bonnie. She _is_ the pregnant one Damon." Damon scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I know that Saint Obvious. That's why I told you to get all of that stuff for me. Since I can feel what Bonnie _feels_ I have a headache, my feet are cramping, and I feel like I'm going to throw up." I laughed, watching Damon wriggle his shoulders around, trying to get comfortable.

"And now that you mention it, my nipples are feeling sore." I glanced at poor Stefan, watching him sigh.

"Fine I'll go get you some stuff to." He gave me a smile. I mouthed a thank you to the brown-eyed vampire.

"And can you walk out of the room? Your zipping and speeding gives me a headache." I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh. Stefan waved a hand, poor guy he had his work cut out for him. I watched Elena fake cough. My eyes widened, forgetting she was even in the room.

"Ughh." Damon threw a pillow over his face in mock disgust. "Why do I keep sensing this rather annoying presense in the room? It's almost like the person has long brown hair and rhymes with the word 'go away.' I rolled my green irises. Tired of Damon's cocky attitude.

"Hey Lena. How's it going?" Elena moved forward, glancing at Damon and then at me.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing..how the pregnancy's kicking in.." Damon uncovered his face, staring at my doe-eyed friend.

"You bet the pregnancy's kicking. Why do I feel like drinking blood mixed with strawberries? This is some horrible crap. Can't I just make the baby come sooner. Like pump your stomache or something?" I rubbed my temples, Damon's sarcastic nagging irritating me. Elena walked over, sitting by me on the side of the bed.

"Is there anything I can do? Umm get you something to drink?" Stefan walked through the door, carrying Damon's gingerale, ice pack, and saltines. Elena stood up, clapping her hands together.

"Okay...Stefan's already got that covered. How about I give you a nice foot massage?" My sudden crappy mood perked up.

"Bonnie would _really_ like that." I glanced over at Damon, giving him an eye glare. He just had to be the narrorator and tell everyone what I was feeling. My eyes traced Elena, watching her grab a stoll and sit down at the end of the bed, grabbing some lotion and rubbing my feet. A sudden wave of pleasure hit me, the cramps in my feet easing.

"Wow I can really tell Bonnie's liking this. However, on the other hand I can feel Bonnie's happiness, but there's still cramps in my feet. How about you work your hands over here?" Elena scoffed, laughing at the arrogant vampire. I watched Damon dart his eyes over to an annoyed Stefan.

"Stefan. In all the times I've loved you. I need my little brother to rub my feet.." The blue-eyed vampire whined like a baby. My head faced Damon and then Stefan. I gave the younger Salvatore the puppy dog eyes.

"Please? I need him to shut up. He's giving me a migrane." I crushed my hands together, begging Stefan. A minute later I heard Stefan sigh, tilting his head to the side, looking at Damon.

"What kind of rubbing lotion do you want?" Stefan turned his head to me, giving me a weak smile as he groaned at Damon. Damon unwrapped his feet from under the covers, curling his perfectly sculpted toes. A cheeky grin grew on Damon's face.

"You know what Stefan. As my treat I'll let you pick. Go ahead, surprise me."

X

I brought the cover up to my face, tossing and turning, trying to find a good position to rest.

"Uh could you please stop turning?" Damon stated sleepily, grabbing me by the waist and nestling my neck. I cuddled up to him. What time was it again?

"It's time to sleep." I heard the cranky vampire retort, reading my mind like an open book. I inched my way out of Damon's grasp. I had to see what time it was before me dad came...home...my eyes went huge, bolting out of bed.

"Damon! Oh my gosh my dad! He's..you compelled him remember? To go on a vacation!" I screetched, hyperventalting like it was no tommorow. Damon's eyes popped open an in instant, his crystal blues clearly agrivated.

"It's for the best Bonnie. He ignored you. He sucks." I gave the vampire daggers, walking over to the bed.

"You better help me get my dad back or I'll burn you until you turn red." I watched the menacing supernatural casually throw his hands behind his head.

"No you won't do that Bon Bon." I put my hands on my hips, really heated up now.

"And why not Dam Dam?" I retorted sarcastically. Damon sighed as if he were bored, tooting his lips into a smirk he stated.

"If you burn me you'll feel my pain." The vampire chimmed in a sing-song voice. I clenced my fists, bringing them to my sides. Ugh he was right. I scooped up my shoes, throwing them on along with my jacket. I then picked up my cell, dialing my dad's number. I waited, the phone ringing three times.

"Hello?" A sigh of relief radiated through out me. Thank the Gods above that my dad was okay and still walking. For all I know Damon could have sent him on a vacation to a volcano or something.

"Dad where are you? I'm coming to get you." I heard my dad chuckle on the other end of the line, sarcasm in his voice.

"Bonnie you can't come and get me. I'm suppose to be on vacation for two months." I sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

"Dad...just...where are you?" I heard my dad on the other line sigh, giving it.

"I'm only two cities away. I'm staying at the Tipton Hotel." I scrunched my brows, ending the conversation by telling my dad that I was going to come and see him. I then walked over, slipping on my shoes and shrugging on my coat.

"You can't be serious? You're actually going to go get your dad." I whipped around, a sly smile playing on my lips.

"Don't think that you're getting out of this one. You're coming to. You're going to uncompell my dad and help me bring him home." Damon whined, rolling his eyes and slumping out of bed.

"The things that I do for you."

X

The day was now almost over. I was back in my own bed, my dad down stairs, back to normal. It looks like everything was going to be the way it was before all of this happened. Except one thing...I was pregnant and I still had to tell my father the news. I didn't know how he was going to take it. If he was going to throw a fit and shatter a window or if he was going to be all excited, go out and buy a rollercoaster. I would go with the first option.

I made Damon go home, telling him that I needed time to myself for the night. Time with just me and my dad. Of course the handsome vampire complained, but accepted.

Propping myself up on a pillow, I layed on my bed, the moon light showing through my curtains. I stared clear out of the window, seeing a huge crow nestled in the trees. I squinted my eyes, seeing the crow stare straight back with those big black eyes. I scoffed, thowing myself out of bed and going to the window. I lifted it up, yelling at the crow. I knew it was Damon, spying on me and not letting me have any privacy.

"Damon go home!" I yelled. But the crow didn't move, it just wouldn't budge.

"Damon if you don't go home right now I swear-"

"Bonnie Bennett swears?" I heard from behind me, heavy sarcasm dripping from each word. Damon stood right there, a huge smirk growing on his face. I turned back around toward the window, seeing the same crow.

"Wait until everyone gets a load of this. 'Bonnie Bennett the Bird Yeller.' Damon signaled with his hands. I closed the window, my cheeks growing hot.

"Damon can you please just go? I have to tell my dad and...I think it would be better if you weren't here." Damon stepped closer, entering my personal space.

"You know I can just compell him right?" He snaked his hands around my waist, trailing kisses down my neck. I shoved him off, looking him right in the eye.

"No. He can't be compelled, he has to know the truth." I suddenly heard foot steps, clanking their way to my room. I turned around, Damon know longer any where to be seen. I heard a knock on my door.

"Bonnie?" I grunted, biting my lip, but answering.

"Umm dad? You can come in." I plummeted myself on my bed, looking my dad straight in his dark chocolate eyes.

"Hey sweety. I just got a call, I have to leave for a buisness trip." My father gave me a sympathetic look, his brown eyes holding a hint of sadness. I started twiddling my thumbs, licking my dry lips.

"It's...it's okay dad. That's what I figured anyway. I'll just go stay at a friends house for a couple of days." My dad patted me on the shoulder, looking me square in the eyes with curiousness.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. Take you some where. On a vacation when I get back. Hey maybe we can go to Rome. You always wanted to go." A small smile drifted on my face, then ghosted away.

"No dad it's okay.."

"Then why are you so sad like you're disappointed in me?" I sat up straighter, sucking in a breath.

"I'm not disappointed in you dad. I'm disappointed in myself." He took a brown hand, pulling me into a hug.

"There's nothing to be disappointed about. What is it? Boy troubles?" My dad cooed, pulling back and smiling. I looked down at my feet, sucking in another breath, holding it for a couple of seconds. I then let the air deflate out of my mouth. I looked back up at my dad's confused expression. I opened my mouth to speak, leaving my mouth agape for a whole minute.

"Bonnie oh my gosh what's wrong?" My dad put both of his hands on my shoulders, now looking at me seriously. I felt my eyes starting to get teary

"Dad I'm pregnant."

X

A/N: There's chapter nineteen. Only one more chapter to go and then I'll be starting the sequal! Please review? :)


	21. Chapter 20

Captured In a Daydream: Chapter 20

X

A/N: First off I would like to say that I had a blast writing this story. This story is the first one that I've written on FanFiction so I'm kind of sad it's ending. It's like this story is my baby..but I have to let it go and start the sequal. I have to say that this chapter doesn't really have any magic or action in it. I wanted it calm and simple, seeing mostly Bonnie and some what Damon's take on things. It actually is kind of long though..But I want **your guys **take on this. Only about seven or six people really review for this every time I put up a chapter. Since this is the last one I think it would be awesome if everyone would put up a review and tell me what you thought about any chapters, the whole story/plot, what you liked/hated, and what you hope or want to see in the sequal. I need alot more ideas on what to put in the sequal, so if anyone has any just tell me! Lots of people have alerted so I'll keep my eyes peeled. If you don't send me a review I'll come and find you! muahhaha lol just kidding...you don't really have to send me a review if you don't want to, but it would be nice! :)

X

Here's to my very fantastic, lovely, awesome, greatful, fabulous, splendid, cool, fantastically-loveable-awesomenessly-greatful-fabtastical-splendidnessly-cool reviewers! lol: **Eddieizzie, Zeppo104, Stefanswifey01, Hellzz-on-Earth, vie, Infrena, brucasforever1418, kindapersonaldontyouthink, and randomlittleme!**

**Eddieizzie: **Yes the dad scene is up first, so you'll read it right away! Glad you loved the cemetary scene and it made you giggle. lol. Thank you soooo much for reviewing! :)

**Zeppo104:** When I was writing this chapter, I really didn't know how her dad would take it, but I guess you'll find out soon. THank you veeeeeeeery much for reviewing! :)

**Stefanswifey01:** Glad you liked last week's chapter. I had fun writing the 'feet rubbing' and cemetary scenes. lol. Happy that it made you laugh. Don't worry you'll find out in this chapter on Bonnie and her dad. Thank you for the review! It means so much. :)

**Hellzz-on-Earth:** Haha it was so fun to write the 'foot rubbing' part. I was actaually laughing when I was writing it. I'm greatful that Damona and Bonnie remembered everything together as well. Hmm I really don't know how Damon's reaction is...it's kind of mellow? THanks for the review! :)

**vie:** Haha. glad you liked the chapter and you think it keeps getting better and better. It makes me extremely happy! :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Infrena:** You'll definately find out how Bonnie's dad is going to react at the beginning of the chapter. Glad you liked Caroline. Gotta love her! Haha I know Damon's sooo demanding when he's not the pregnant one. But you know how arrogant he is. Thank you for the reviewx10! :)

**brucasforever1418:** THank you so much for reviewing and liking the chapter! I know I LOVE Bamon to. I hope they get together in the show! They better or else I'm going to go balistic. lol. ;)

**kindapersonaldontyouthink:** Glad you love the storyline. Hmm after reading your review I guess you're kind of right. Some parts I did kind of rush it to get done faster..but I really couldn't think of anything. But I could have taken it slower. In the sequal I will definately slow it down. I like that you're honest and you showed me your take on how fast it's going. If you didn't telll me I wouldn't have known. I really don't know about Caroline. I mean some times she's a little bit ditzy, but I didn't think I wrote her that much of a nut. I try making her serious, but I like making her funny at times to. But I'll make her more serious. Glad you love this story and the plot and Damon and Bonnie! Hmm nothing at all is really going to happen between Elena, Stefan, and Caroline. It's all going to be in the sequal for them. But thank you so much for the review and I'll definately take your critisism as a positive! I'll make the sequal more slower of a pace and Caroline less of a nut. ;)

**randomlittleme: **You'll find out how Mr. Bennett is going to take it in the first scene. Glad you were laughing your head off. lol. I had so much fun writing the scenes. Caroline..I'm really not sure who she'll end up with. That's all going to be in the sequal...dun dunn dunnn. I also love the way she reacts to Damon's remarks and vice versa. I'm also happy they got their memories back! Thank you for reviewing! oh and thanks for reviewing chapter eighteen as well. :)

X

I would also like to **thank everyone **who has alerted, favorited, etc. for this! It really makes me feel like _SmilingX10!_

X

I stared at my dad for what seemed like forever. His lips were in a tight line, a deep wrinkle protruded his forehead. I was afraid to say anything, to even breath in the oxygen that surrounded us.

"Dad?" I questioned quietly, looking him in the face whilst trying to get a response. He kept staring off into space for another minute before I heard him grunt.

"Dad look I'm sorry..." I bit my lip, knowing that my dad was upset. His only daughter, his only family; was still in high school and she was pregnant. To make matters worse I was his only child. I kept an intense gaze on him, watching his hands cringe, cringe right into fists.

"Who." I finally let out a breath, hearing my dad finally speak after a good ten minutes had passed. My brows furrowed.

"Who? Who what?" I didn't register what he was saying. He faced his head in my direction, his cheeks a burning red.

"Who's the father?" I gulped, my mouth furiously going dry, sweat starting to form on my forehead. My dad wanted to know who the father was. He already knew who Damon was after he had heard nothing but bad things about him. Not to mention that Damon looked to be about ten years older than me.

"I...I.." My mouth was agape, sputtering the letter 'i.' My tongue suddenly lost feeling, not wanting to pronounce the letter 'd.' My creator raised a thick brow, a serious look on his face as he awaited for an answer.

"It's...it's D.." I bit my lip as hard as I could, closing my eyes, breathing heavier. I felt a weight on my bed arise. Opening my eyes I saw my dad get up, pacing in front of me. His neck snapped around, facing me with glaring eyes.

"Well Bonnie? Who is it? Is it that boy Daren that lives down the street? Or is it that crazy Draco kid who believes he's a witch?" His hands were now on his hips, his face burning with anger by the second. I took a sigh, wetting my lips before speaking. I bowed my head as if I were going to pray. I should've because I needed all of the prayers I could get.

"It's none of those boys. It's...Damon Salvatore..." All I heard was silence. Not the good kind of silence either. It was dead silent. Like someone had put the whole world on mute and all you could hear was...nothing. My head cocked up slowly, seeing my dad's face turn as red as a tomatoe. His eyes seemed to grow darker.

"Damon Salvatore?" His voice came out shake-y, but with an intensety that would knock your socks off. My body started shaking from the nervousness. I crossed my arms over my chest, staring down at the ground.

"Yes." Was my simple answer. A loud laugh jingled through my ear drums. My head bolted up, seeing my dad laughing like there was no tommorow.

"You can't honestly let me believe that you of all people got knocked up by Damon Salvatore?" His laughing stopped in an instant. Dark, brown eyes burning holes into mine.

"You're seventeen for Christs' sake and you're pregnant. Especially with someone who is almost double your age?" Was there an Earth quake going on that I didn't know about? The way my dad was yelling with rage it sure seemed like it.

I shut my eyes tight, trying to block out the rage that filled the room.

"Get out." My eyes suddenly shot open. Did my dad just tell me to get out? His only daughter and family left to get out?

"Dad...you can't be serious." I stated with astonishment. My dad's face looked cold and ridged. He was more than furious, he was outraged. I stood up off from the bed, looking at my dad with pleading eyes.

"Pack your stuff and get out." My mouth quivered, bobbing open like a fish.

"Dad. I'm your daughter. You can't just kick me out. I have no where to go." My hands were in a pleading gesture, my eyes puppy doggified. My dad turned away from me.

"You have an hour to pack your things and get out of this house." I covered my mouth, a tear streaming down my face. He was serious? I had to pack up my things and get out?

"But dad I have no where to go...no where to live." He turned around swiftly, his hands on his hips as he glared right into my wet eyes.

"That's not my problem. Go live with Damon or someone else because I will not have a pregnant daughter living under this roof." I dropped down on my knees, looking at the floor like it was hopeless. And it was. I couldn't just tell my dad that it wasn't my fault that I had gotten pregnant. I couldn't tell him that I was evil and didn't know what the heck was going on. I couldn't tell him that I was a witch, Grams came into my dreams, and all of this crap had been going on for the past month.

My lips formed a tight line, my hands clentched at my sides. I wouldn't argue with my dad any longer. He had his mind made up: I had to move out.

I saw my dad's feet retrieve to the hallway, stomping their way to his room. I bit my bottom lip, wipping away the stray tears that clouded my face. I then slowly got up from the floor, looking around my room in awe. How was I suppose to have all of my things packed and gone within an hour? I shook my head back and fourth, deciding to get a duffel bag. I guess I couldn't take all of my things, just the essentials.

I started throwing shirts and pants along with undergarnments into the bag. My hair brush, tooth brush and as many shoes as I could manage. I threw in makeup, a couple of books and some magazines. I zipped up the bag, looking around my room with a satisfied shrug. I walked to the door, turning off the lights. I reached for the switch, turning the lights back on. I shrugged my brows, my eyes shooting to my desk where a picture of Grams lay in a frame. A fainted smile graced my lips, walking up to the picture, I unzipped my bag and carefully placed it on top.

X

The cool midnight air pierced my face, the wind blowing slightly. I had no where to go, but I knew that I would probably end up staying at the boarding house. I grasped my bag, getting into my car. I threw my bag off of my shoulder, jamming the keys into the ignition and starting up the car. I looked at my house one more time before I backed out of the drive way.

"Good bye dad." I whispered to myself. I backed the car out of the drive way, heading down the street whilst listening to the quiet. I lightly tapped my fingers on the steering wheel, trying to calm myself afer all of the rukus that has happened in the last hour. I needed to knock the nervousness out of my system, I needed..a drink. I kept heading down the dark streets, looking out of the window at the stars. I took a deep sigh, finding myself driving past the boarding house and ending up in the Grill parking lot.

I opened the car door, entering the little restraunt. I peered around, seeing a couple of people and a bar tender who looked dazed. I walked to a little booth, plopping down and staring into space. I started playing with a salt shaker, thinking about nothing in particular. A tingling sensation washed over me. I wasn't surprised since I already had felt it when I walked in the door. I dusted the salt off of my hands, looking up to peer into oceanic eyes.

I couldn't find words to say. There was nothing to be said. Damon already knew that I had been kicked out, he already knew that I was feeling down blah blah blah. A waiter came up to our table, my eyes that were still glued to Damon's suddenly snapped away, looking at the blond-haired teenager.

"What would you like today?" She held out her note pad, her voice as sweet as honey. I gave her a friendly smile that soon faded.

"I'll just have a glass of water."

"No she'll have the steak and potatoes and peach cobler with vanilla icecream for desert." My orbs flashed to Damon, him continuing his banter of ordering food.

"And I'll have the same as well." The waitress continued scribling our orders, nodding her head and then leaving.

"Damon I'm not all that hungry." I stated, quirking a brow. Damon threw me a look that said 'who are you kidding? You're the pregnant one here.' I sighed, the waitress coming back with two glasses of water. I picked up the glass, throwing a bendy straw in the cup and taking a long, refreshing sip. Damon kept watching me intently, his smoldering eyes starting to freak me the heck out. I unattatched my lips from the straw, crossing my arms.

"Damon what gives?" He slumped more down in his seat, putting his elbows on the table and resting his face on his hands.

"Believe it or not Bonnie, I care about you." I took a sigh, continuing to sip my water.

"Yes Damon I know." I retorted simply, shrugging my shoulders. The blue-eyed vampire squinted his eyes, sitting up straighter and tilting his head to the side.

"Bonnie I'm freaking drinking water for you." The vampire deadpanned. A little smile graced my lips. I put a hand on my head.

"I need a drink." I stated, frustrated with everything that was going on.

"And I need to have a better brother but that's not going to happen." His sarcasm was getting the better of him. I looked up, seeing his infamous smirk.

"Damon why are you here?" Damon inched closer, piercing me in the eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing." I pouted my lips, tired of his dodging my questions. He sat back, putting his hands behind his head and staring out of the window.

"I don't know. I had a feeling that you'd be here." I bit the inside of my cheek. It was like Damon and I were connected at the hip. I looked at the ceiling, realizing that just a couple of months ago, Damon and I had met at the same place. Then, I despised him, didn't want anything to do with him. But now..things were different.

The waiter came back with our food, laying our plates down in front of us. She gave us a cheeky smile, telling us to give her a yell if we needed anything else. I looked down at the steak and potatoes, getting a sickening feeling in my stomache.

"Bonnie can't you just make the feelings go away?" Damon whined, holding his mouth as if he were going to vomit. I crooked a brow, watching amused.

"No Damon I can't. I'm pregnant." Damon put his elbows on the table, eyeing the food like it was a disease.

"Well obviously you're pregnant or else I wouldn't feel like I got ran over by a truck." I sighed, trying to calm down my upset stomache and swollen feet.

"Sucks for you doesn't it?" I stated sassily, poking at my steak with a fork. I looked up, Damon staring at me seriously with a glint of insanity in his eyes. I scooped up my hands into his, rubbing circles on them.

"Bonnie I have to tell you something really important." I nodded, wondering what the heck he wanted to tell me.

"I support you in this whole pregnancy thing and all.." He trailed off, stopping the circular rubbing motions that he was rubbing on the surface of my hands.

"But honey I need a drink." I blinked my eyes, feeling a gush of wind and seeing Damon sitting across the Grill, a drink in his hand. I rolled my eyes. _So much for drinking water._ I mentally thought.

I felt her come from a mile away. I felt her bubbly presence park her car and walk down the little sidewalk that lead itself to the Grill. I managed to gulp down a fork full of mashed potatoes when Caroline flopped herself down, now sitting across from me.

"Hi Bon. Is everything alright?" I gave Caroline a tight-lipped smile, nodding my head like a chicken.

"Yeah Care, everything's fine. I'm fine, no biggie." I scrunched my brows, wondering how Care knew I was here. She picked up my hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Damon told me you were here. He said you needed company." Caroline let go of my hand. I shot a look across the room, seeing Damon fake whistling and then stare at me with a smirk. He raised his glass, gulping down what looked like a glass of bourbon.

"Care it's really sweet of you to come, but you really didn't have to." I gave her sincere eyes. Whatever happened to wanting time alone to yourself? The blond gave me accusing eyes, putting on a serious yet sympathetic face.

"Bon...I know you want to be alone, but there's a time when you need to be and when you don't. And this time...you don't need to be alone. You have your friends to support you and who love you." I looked at Caroline as if she were crazy. But of course she was right.

"Thanks Care. I'm glad your here." I gave her a big, cheeky smile, her blue eyes gleaming.

Feeling all these presences was intoxicating. My head felt like it was going to bust. Caroline gave me a 'Do you have a headache again? Or are you going to throw up' look.

"Care it's okay, Elena and Stefan are just coming. It's like I know when people are coming." I watched Caroline's irises widen and then retract back to normal. Right on que, Elena and Stefan walked through the door. They peered around, Stefan smiling at me and guiding Elena to my table. Caroline scootched over, allowing the younger Salvatore and Elena to sit next to her.

"Hey guys." I replied with a fake smile. Why did Damon have to invite everyone on this God forsaken planet?

"Oh my gosh Bonnie how are you? Are you okay?" My brunette friend cried out. I saw the sincerety in Elena's chocolate eyes, the sadness in Stefan's.

"Guys, guys I'm okay. Everything's fine. I..I told my dad that I was pregnant and he kicked me out." A gasp was heard from Caroline, all eyes on her.

"Bonnie! Are you serious?" The blond stood up, outraged. "I'm going to go over there and give your dad a piece of my mind!" The now angry blue-eyed beauty squealed. Stefan tugged on her arm, yanking her back down in her seat.

"Caroline it's fine. He just wasn't ready for the news. He'll come around when he's ready, but for now..I guess I'll have to stay at the boarding house? Stefan nodded his head, his brown eyes sparkling. I mouthed a 'thank you,' taking his hand and giving it a light squeeze. I soon let go, Elena's eyes looking at the table with suspision.

"Why are there two plates of food here?" The brunette stated, peering up at me. Caroline had a 'duh' look plastered all over her features.

"Elena hello? The girls pregnant. Cut her some slack. She has to eat two cows a day." My mouth dropped open, feeling a little bit of offense and amusement from Caroline's words.

I suddenly felt an arm drape around me.

"Actually the other plate was mine. But you know I don't eat that much human food." I converted my eyes to Damon, him waving a hand, giving Caroline a sarcatic look and a goofy smile.

"But Blondie can have it. We all _know_ how she likes to make herself throw up." Caroline gave the vampire daggers.

"I do not make myself throw up. I'll let you know that I'm a very healthy individual." Damon gave the blond a deadpanned look whilst Stefan and Elena ignored Damon's comment.

"But little Bonnie here hasn't been eating and I think Damon Jr. needs his proteins." I watched the elder Salvatore scoop up a forkful of mashed potatoes, guiding it to my mouth.

"Choo choo. Here comes the train. Now open up." He swerved the spoon about in all directions, finally reaching my mouth, proping it open gently and throwing the mashed potatoes in. I swallowed as he took the utensil away. I heard a couple of snickers coming from the trio that viewed us.

"Damon you're so embarrising." I stated, crossing my arms across my chest. Damon rubbed my stomache, picking up a knife whilst cutting my steak. He then jabbed a piece of steak onto the fork, guiding it to my lips again. I sealed my mouth shut like a two year old.

"Bonnie open up."

"Nope." I stated stubbornly, turning my head slightly the other way.

"Come on Damon. Just let Bonnie feed herself." Blue eyes shot to Elena, an eye brow quirking up the highest it could go.

"You know Stefan I hear a _very_ annoying presence again. I'm no witch, but I think I can talk for everyone when I say we're officialy being haunted." A sigh escaped from Elena's lips. I gave her a sympathetic look, telling her I was sorry for Damon's ways.

"Shut up Damon. Stop being a jerk." Caroline piped up. The devious vampire's eyes were now glued to the blue-eyed blond. Damon put the fork down inching closer to the table. He put a hand on his heart, his eyes going sad in a fake mockery.

"I'm hurt Care Bear. In case your mistakened the annoying spirit is Elena over there." Damon put up a hand, whispering the words loud enough so everyone could hear. Caroline scoffed, rolling her eyes whilst Stefan finally spoke up.

"Damon just lay off."

"But _she_ started it." Damon didn't even dare look at Elena when he said who he was referring to. He knew it irritated the brunette and he just loved watching her squirm and yell.

"Fine, fine." The blue-eyed vampire retorted, putting his hands up in offense.

"Guys I'm sorry, Damon's just cranky from all of the headaches and cramps." Elena and Caroline gave me a smile, the younger Salvatore giving me a nod.

"It's not your fault Bon. Damon's _always_ an arrogant jerk." I watched Damon throw his hands up in the air dramatically.

"There it is again! That annoying voice that won't stop. Tell me you guys hear it to." Elena got up, dusting imaginary wrinkles off of her attire.

"I think I'll play a game of pool." The aggitated doe-eyed brunette stated, shooting a glance at Damon.

"I think I'll join you." The said _annoying voice's_ boyfriend stated.

"How about you Care? Bons?" I bit my lower lip, looking up at Elena.

"I think I'll have to pass Lena. I just want my food to settle." Elena turned to Caroline.

"Sure, I'll tag along." Elena smiled, Stefan and Caroline tagging along.

I sat back in the booth, closing my eyes for a second, letting out deep breaths.

"It's not time is it?" Damon stated sarcastically, his lips curled up into a little smile.

"Not unless nine months flew by." Damon's crooked smile soon faded away, his eyes growing serious.

"I think you need some air." I scrunched my brows.

"Damon I'm fine."

"Oh I _know_ _you're_ _fine_." My cheeks grew hot. I was pretty sure they were as pink as a rose.

"Just come on. Let's step outside for a minute." He held out a pale hand. I sighed, standing up and grasping it, taking one last look at the pool playing trio.

A cold breeze shattered my face, little puffs of smoke exiting my breath. I started to shiver, the summer nights now getting colder, the season changing.

I felt a warm jacket drape around my shoulders. I took it, snuggling deep inside the leather attire. Damon took my hand, walking me to his car and propping me ontop of the hood. He then jumped up, sitting beside me. I layed back, staring at the twinkling stars.

I felt a warm hand intwine with me, giving my hand a light squeeze. I looked down, seeing Damon's ring wink at me.

"I thought you didn't hold hands." I stated nonchalantly, staring at the bright circle in the sky. Damon put his other hand behind his head, turning his head to look at me as he did so.

"You're my _only_ acception." He gave me a cheeky smirk, the one where it would make any girl melt into a puddle on the floor. A smile appeared on my features.

I suddenly got a slight headache, a nasuating feeling coursing through me. I let go of Damon's hand, craddling my head like a baby. I felt Damon pull my hand away, throwing himself on top of me.

"Damon get off of me. What are you doing?" I started looking around the parking lot at the passing cars and a couple of near by people that had happened to be walking on the streets.

Damon swooped down. kissing my forehead tenderly.

"I'm trying to make your headache go away." He kissed my head again and then placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Remember? What's yours is _mine_." A little snicker escaped my throat, kissing the goofy vampire back. Damon bent down, straddling me and kissing me more intensely. I tried pushing him off, trying to be civil. But I gave in, my heart beating loud in my ears. Damon pulled back an inch, a smirk on his perfectly sculpted features. He then kissed me again hungrily, feeling my sides with passion.

"Damon..I..I.." I trailed off, him planting hot kisses down the side of my neck. I felt his six pack under his shirt, tugging and pulling on his skin. I moaned, him stripping his shirt off. My eyes went wide, bliss taking me over. His sculpted abs shone in the moon light.

Two girls walked by. I instantly tried to stop our little session, Damon still trailing kisses down my succulent neck.

"Is it strip night tonight at the Grill?" I heard one girl gasp.

"What? I thought strip nights were only on Tuesday nights!" Another perky girly voice stated. I saw the two girls then run into the Grill, their heels clinking behind them.

"Damon.." Damon sucked on my bottom lip, grasping my waist, making my hips buck.

"We have to...to stop.." I heard a breath taking moan leave his pink lips.

"Uh-uh..." The blue-eyed vampire trailed off, already lost in passion. I felt him lift my shirt up, gripping my stomache, gliding heavy and hot kisses up my belly. I cried out in bliss. I tugged on Damon's hair, tangling my fingers around his jet-black locks. I felt him sneak his hands up higher.

"Damon...what are you...doing?" I moaned in between breaths. He kissed my stomache again, nipping at my caramel skin.

"Yes Damon what are you doing?" I looked up, my eyes widening in shock. I put a hand over my mouth, Damon instantly rolling off the car and landing on the ground with a thud. I threw my shirt down, gripping my butt on the sudden pain.

"What do you think I was doing Stefan?" Damon got up off the ground, looking furiated that his younger brother had interupted us. I jumped off of the car, straightening my hair and crossing my arms over my chest. My cheeks were flaming hot, probably as red as tomatoes.

I watched the blue-eyed vampire gleam daggers toward Stefan. Stefan just crossed his arms, looking like an adult who just caught his daughter in the act.

"It's okay father you stopped us before we got to far." Damon's face was now smug, a smirk on his features.

Caroline and Elena trailed out of the Grill, smiles on their face as they laughed about something that I didn't catch on about. Caroline put a hand up, covering her face whilst peeking at Damon's sculpted abs.

"Why is Damon half naked?" Elena stated in disgust. Damon trailed around me, snaking his hands around his waist.

"Wouldn't you like to.." Damon started trailing kisses down my neck again. I swatted him away, him finishing his sentence. "know.." He gazed up, winking at Elena.

The brunette scowled, Caroline still peeking.

"Would you just put a shirt on already?" Stefan groaned, seeing more on lookers.

"Yes please."

"Uh why won't that annoying voice get out of my head?" Damon whined, clapping his hands over his ears, walking over and picking up his shirt off the ground. I then watched him slip it back on, Caroline uncovering her eyes with a sigh of relief. My face grew hotter, Elena and Caroline tilting their heads to the side at me.

Stefan raised a brow.

"Damon why is your face turning red?" I wiped my hands over my cheeks, trying to make the hottness go away, failing miserably. The trio all had quirked brows, looking from Damon to me. A chuckle played on Caroline's lips, her breaking out into a full smile.

"I think we should just leave this at this." Elena caught on, smiling as well.

"Yeah let's just let this go."

"Finally the spirits have something good to say." Stefan shook his head back and fourth. Damon walked passed Stefan, bumping him in his shoulder.

"You're _such_ a buzz kill." The blue-eyed vampire snapped.

I walked to my car, opening the door. Damon embraced his hands around my waist, spinning me around to face him, causing the door to shut.

"Come home safe." The supernatural started laughing, a huge grin on his face.

"That didn't sound right did it?" I shook my head no, obvious that this was actually Damon's first time at trying to be a good boyfriend. He kissed the top of my forehead, pulling back. He gripped his leather jacket around me, rubbing my stomache.

"I don't want Jr. getting cold." A one second laugh escaped my vocal chords.

"Damon we'll be fine. It's only a four mintue drive. And stop calling _Alena_, Damon Jr."

"Alena? It sounds _way_ to similar to the name _Elena_. I can't wake up in the morning calling my baby boy _Alena_. Atleast pick a better name than that." I rolled my eyes, he was so hyped up on the baby being a boy. He kissed me on the lips tenderly, rubbing my stomache again. I swatted his hand away, really irritated that he kept doing that.

"Stop rubbing my stomache so much." I whined, pouting out my lips.

"Aww why? I want to see if a geni will pop out so I can get my three wishes."

"Which happen to be?" I tapped my foot lightly, a sassy smirk on my lips.

"For Stefan to get a personality change, for Elena to change her hair color to blond, and for you and I to make love in the zoo." A laugh bubbled up in my throat.

"Stefan getting a personality change sounds good...but Elena changing her hair color to blond? And making love in the zoo?" I gestured in quotation marks. "Even you're not that lucky Damon." I nudged Damon lightly, opening the car door and jumping inside. Damon stood there, knocking on the window. I rolled down my car window, giving him a quizzical look.

"Did you mean I wasn't lucky for Stefan and Elena or making love in the zoo?" I winked at the confused vampire, rolling up the window and starting the car.

X

"I lay in bed, looking around Damon's room. Of course I had been in it more than once, but everything seemed foreign to me. I layed on my side, Grams' picture facing me from across the room. I forced Damon to let me sit it on the desk. He didn't want it there because he said it 'freaked him out.' But after minutes of giving him the puppy dog eyes he finally subsided.

I tossed over on my back, clicking my tongue on the roof of my mouth. I started tapping my fingers on my stomache. All of a sudden a wave of cramps hit me. I clutched my stomache, kneeling over whilst gritting my teeth. It felt like menstral cramps, but I wasn't sure. Alot of women have their monthly gifts when they're pregnant, but I didn't know if it was the same for me.

I quickly ran to the bathroom, locking the door from behind me. I sat on the toliet, pulling down my pants and scoffing. Why did I have to have a period and be pregnant at the same time? Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Bonnie is everything alright? There's this...this pain and it's killing me." A smile graced my lips, me grinning from ear to ear. I guess there was one good thing about having a period.

"Yeah everything's fine." I stated, doing what I had to do and opening the door ten minutes later. I started taking small breaths, trying to calm myself down. I staggered over to bed, Damon following me, making intense faces.

"Why do I feel these..." Damon trailed off, his eyes widening.

"No no no no no no no! Are you flipping kidding me? Don't tell me you're on your period!" I sat back, laughing some of the pain away. Stefan flew into the room faster than my eyes could see.

"Damon what's wrong? I heard yelling." Stefan looked fiercely from him to me. Damon raked his hands down his face, his eyes going wide.

"You want to know what's wrong Stefan? You want to know what's wrong?" Damon waved his hands around, yelling hysterically. Stefan raised his eyebrow high, looking at me for questions. I just smiled, feeling proud.

"Little Damon's all grown up. He became a woman today." Stefan tilted his head to the side, seeing Damon with his eyes closed, a hand on his head.

"I feel drowzy, I feel fat, there's cramps that are just unbearable. It felt better being shot. And I don't even know if there's blood coming out of my-"

"Damon, just go lie down or something." A very amused Stefan stated, crossing his arms and watching his older brother wine.

"But I can't lie down. I don't feel good..." Damon whined and complained even more, throwing himself down on the ground and kicking his legs like a child.

Stefan and I started balling out laughing, very amused that a one hundred and something vampire would start kicking and screaming.

After ten minutes of Damon's episode, he got up from the ground, wiping away what I thought was tears.

"Damon are you..crying?" I questioned, swallowing the last chuckle. Damon turned around, crossing his arms.

"No..I just had some dust in my eye." I nodded my head. I watched Stefan put a light grip on Damon's shoulder.

"I could go out, get some pain pills.." The younger Salvatore offered. Damon straightened his clothes, not saying anything but nodding to his younger brother. I thanked the brown-eyed vampire, watching him fade out of the door way.

Damon just stood there, holding his stomache like he had eaten something bad and it was catching up with him.

"Damon just come and lie down, it'll subside soon." Damon squinted his eyes at me, walking over and tumbling beside me. He snuggled up against me, throwing his hands around my waist.

"You know this is your fault right?" He accused playfully. I scoffed, the over emotional vampire blaming it on me.

"With the cramps, and the swollen feet and the headaches and the blah blah blah. You made me an emotional wreck." I chuckled, turning my neck and kissing him on the lips tenderly.

X

Stefan had came back with the pills, making the pain ease for a couple of hours. It was still dark outside, the Sun would be up in a few hours, but I couldn't get to sleep. With all of Damon's complaining I didn't know how he even managed. My head faced in his direction, seeing his beautifully sculpted chest rise up and down. His black hair messy in a good way, his cute little srunched up face was as cute as a teddy bear. I smiled silently to myself, my eyes averting to the window where the curtains where half open.

A streak of moonlight peered through the open curtains, the light seeping all over our bed. And that's when I started to randomly think. Randomly think about Grams and how she came into not only my dreams, but Elena's, Stefan's, Caroline's and I think even Damon's at one point. I was starting to think that she only came to me once because it was a one kind of thing deal. So she had to go to everyone else. She dropped off clues, telling me that I needed to be nice to Damon and stick with him, telling Care about the Grimore and spells...It all made since. I was thankful for Grams. Glad that she and I were related. A tear fell out of my left eye. I slowly brought my hand up to my face, wiping the stray tear away with a smile.

I guess for these past couple months I could say that I was sort of...capture in a daydream.

"Bonnie...please stop thinking...I can't sleep..no the cramps are back." Damon was complaining and whining again, bursting my perfect thoughts away. I looked over, his eyes still shut, but his face sculpted into an irritated facial expression. I watched him move his arm, staggering to pick up a bell that lay on the beside table. He then rang it, me instantly covering my ears.

I looked at the doorway, Stefan speeding in with a tired look.

"Damon what do you want?" I gave Stefan a sincere smile. Damon had gotten a bell and had been ringing it like crazy, demanding Stefan and bossing him around. But it was the only way to keep the elder Salvatore from complaining.

"I want lots and lots of pills. Just drug me up, I want the pain to stop." Stefan crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can't it would effect Bonnie." Damon's eyes popped open, now staring at Stefan like he wanted to drive a steak through his heart.

"Can't you just do something?" Damon wined once more, plopping his head back down on the bed and smothering himself with a pillow.

"Bring me an ice pack, some gingerale and a cup of blood mixed with pickle juice." Stefan looked to me, quirking his eye brow at the blood mixed with pickle juice. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Pregnancy can make you crave crazy things." I stated, answering the brown-eyed vampire's questionable stare. Damon yanked the pillow off of his face, giving his brother a sarcasic look.

"Why arn't you going to get my things? Damon sat up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You could atleast say please. I still am your brother, not a maid." Damon snorted, clearly amused at his brother.

"You're my little brother. I changed your diapers when you were little and wiped you butt. It would be nice for you to return the favor." Stefan rolled his irises, turning around to go retrieve Damon's items before he was stopped by the said vampire.

"And when you come back massage my aching stomaching and my swollen feet." Stefan groaned, continuing his walk out the door.

"Lots of people would be happy to massage my stomache. I don't get it." Damon stated, smirking all the while. I shook my head back and fourth, giving Damon an accusing, yet playful stare.

"How are we going to make it if you can't even handle this?" I questioned, sitting up and fluffing my pillow. Damon rolled on top of me, kissing my nose, my forehead, my cheeks, and then finally planting a fire-y kiss on my lips. He pulled back as I bit my bottom lip.

"I think we can manage."

I smiled, realizing that we had a big challenge. A supernatural baby. I wasn't going to think of the downs of the situation, only the ups.

For the second time today I felt as if I were floating on cloud nine. As if I were captured in a truely amazing daydream.

X

A/N: Thank you to everyone once again! I loved writing this and I hope you stick with me for the sequal! :) Reviews?


End file.
